


Baby..Baby?

by bottomlouiswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cussing, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Photographer Harry, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Slight feminization, Swearing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouiswriter/pseuds/bottomlouiswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are just a normal couple. Well if Louis being able to get pregnant even being a guy, and Harry already having had impregnated Louis resulting in their 10 month old son Alexander. They both have busy lives, Harry being at uni studying music and photography while also maintaining a job to support his family, and louis is a stay at home dad to Alexander. Everything is changed when Harry gets a life changing job offer and things start changing, quite quickly. Oh, and did I mention that Louis pregnant again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question.

**Tuesday August 20th / 2013**

 

Louis was woken up by soft cries coming from the baby monitor on his night table. It wasn’t early or late but right on time, seeing as the sun had just started coming up, probably around six thirty. Sighing Louis slowly opened his eyes to see Harry already getting up.

"H? What are you doing?" Louis questions his boyfriend, seeing as how their ten month old son Alexander was probably hungry, meaning Louis had to go feed him.

"Alex is probably hungry Lou, going to get a bottle for him." Harry states, his voice low and ruff as it always was in the morning, making Louis shiver the slightest.

Sighing, Louis sat up, getting ready to go feed their son. He only got as far sitting against the head board before Harry was in front of him, face looming over him with a disapproving look.

"Harry don’t give me that look. Unless my nipples are going to detach themselves from my chest I have to go and feed our son." Louis huffs out in exasperation.

"Lou, babe we have bottles filled, you pumped the milk out for them a couple days ago. I’ll just give Alex one of those. You need sleep. I’ll take care of Alex." Harry stats, his face glowing at the mention of Alex’s name. Harry always being the proud papa. Always proud of the fact that he had a beautiful son, and that his boyfriend had been the one to carry and give birth to him. Neither had expected that Louis could get pregnant, but nevertheless both had been excited. Harry welcoming it with wide smiles and proud eyes and Louis and excessive appetite and a new wardrobe.

"Sorry love but all the bottles I pumped milk for are gone. Alex drank all of them already, so I have to breast feed him. But for a compromise I will stay in bed just bring him here." Louis says, voice soft as he saw Harry paying every bit of attention to him.

Nodding slowly, Harry reluctantly got out of bed, heading towards Alex’s room.

Listening carefully through the monitor, Louis heard harry enter the nursery and Alex’s cries dwindle slowly as Harry began shushing their son. Fondness filled Louis completely hearing his lover, sing and comfort their son. The son that had been a complete surprise no doubt but soon became the light of both the men’s lives.

Speaking of his son, Lou soon heard rather than saw his two favorite boys coming towards the room. Harry mindlessly talking to the toddler.

"Ssshh, hey baby boy. Yeah going to get a yummy breakfast from daddy hey? Yes you are." Harry coed, his light footsteps trailing into the bedroom. Quickly enough Harry was standing at the edge of their bed holding their son, who was curled against his bare chest. At the sight of his boys Louis smiled lightly, reminiscing at how much Alexander was the spitting image of his father. From the wide sparkling green eyes the the wild curls, the color of his hair though was closer to his own.

The tiny boy Harry was holding fidgeted and whined slightly before opening his droopy eyes and looking around. Immediately upon seeing his daddy, Alexander began to squirm.

"Guess he really is hungry." Harry jokes lightly, setting Alex down on the bed, letting him crawl towards his dad.

"Guess so." Louis says lightly, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and lifting it above his head, just in time for Alex to come and sit on his lap. Pealing off the chest pads, he placed them on the night table beside the monitor, leaving his nipples out in the cold air.

"You hungry love? Is that what you need?" Louis questions, though he already knew the answer. Getting ready, he situated himself better to feed Alex, sitting Indian style against the headboard before grabbing Harry’s pillow and placing it on his lap.

"Common love, snack time." Picking a willing Alexander up, Louis placed him on the pillow and leaned him back in his arms so the head of curls was nestled into his elbow. With the hand that wasn’t supporting his sons legs, Louis guided Alex towards his nipple. Instantly and without hesitation Alex’s mouth attached onto his dads nipple and Louis gasped.

"Lou what’s wrong?" Harry questions, beside his boyfriend immediately, kneeling beside him making the bed dip.

"No-nothing j-just they’re a-a little se-nsitive. You could h-have been a little gentler l-last night-t y-you know" The older stutters out, the last word turning airy as their son sucked particularly hard, the milk leaking out and into Alexander’s mouth.

"O-ooh o-okay." Harry stumbles over his words at the sight of his lover feeding their son. His boxers starting to tighten a little at the sight of Louis’ nipples being sucked on, the milk being coaxed from within them.

Louis settled lightly not being able to completely relax with the lightly tugs from his left nipple as he fed his son. Even after doing it for ten months, it was still slightly uncomfortable. He let his mind wander as his son drank from him, thinking of the most random things before Harry’s answer made it to the front of his mind. Looking over at his boyfriend he asks quietly, ever mindful of their son.

"Harry why were you stuttering." Louis voice still coming out light. It was then he noticed the way Harry was trying to look anyway but Louis and biting his lip, the clear sign that he was getting turned on. "You’ve got to be kidding me," Louis mutters in disbelief, staring at Harry.

Head snapping towards the older lad, Harry glares. “Don’t ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ me. You don’t know how hot it is. Seeing you like this turns me on okay?” Harry huffs. Crossing his arms and glaring at Louis before his willpower fades and he’s back to looking at Louis’s chest.

Sighing Louis just waits, hoping Alexander will finish soon.

Looking down, Louis sees the toddler sucking on his chest, though with less vigour than before. The light green irises slowly being covered by his eyelids in exhaustion. Sighing in content Louis leaned his head back against the head board and waits for Alex to fall asleep. Soon the tugs on his left nipple turned quite slow but more painful meaning alex was almost done. Before Louis realized it, Alexander was asleep, his mouth not completely detached yet and his eyes closed completely.

"I’m going to put him back in his crib, be back in a sec." Louis murmurs quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler. He only got a hum in response from Harry.

Padding across the hallway and down towards the room, Louis shouldered passed the painted door of the nursery and walked over towards the crib against the right wall. Gently moving his son till he was at arms length, Louis lowered the sleeping toddler back into his crib and tucked the blankets around him. Making sure the monitor was on and Alexander was still sleeping, Louis walked towards his and Harry’s bedroom.

Crawling in under the covers laying on his back he closed his eyes, counting the time until Harry lost his control. He had made it all of thirty seconds before Harry was looming over him. The younger boy shifting so we was completely on top of the older boy. Adjusting with the curly haired lad, Louis opened his legs, a silent invitation and brought his right hand up towards Harry’s cheek, caressing it lightly while his left hand went over Harry’s shoulder to lay on his back. Elbows came to rest by his head and Harry’s forehead rested against his.

Letting out a shaky breathe Louis whispers, “That didn’t take long.”

"Enough." Was all Harry said before his lips were on Louis’s.

Bringing his hands up from where they were placed elsewhere on Harry’s body, Louis tangled them into Harry’s curls, moaning into the younger’s mouth. Harry didn’t take long to slip his tongue into the older’s, exploring and dominating Louis completely, jus the way he liked it.

Pulling away with a gasp, Louis stutters out, “h-ha-zz-a, l-love. S-stuff. N-need t-the s-st-uff,” moaning particularly loud as Harry sucked hard on his weak spot, just below his jaw.

Growling in annoyance Harry nipped twice more on his lovers neck, before pushing away from Louis and scrambling towards the night stand. Looking at the insides of the drawer he saw the two packets, but contemplated.

'Would Lou agree?' , 'Should we talk about this later?' Harry's mind was a slew of questions but nevertheless he made his decision and grabbed what he needed before heading back towards the bed, albeit slower.

Kneeling up onto the bed he looked at Louis from across the bed. It seemed that not that long ago he had had the view of a similar picture. Louis all spread out, legs open and hair messed, ready for Harry to take him. Expect neither had know what the repercussions of not using protection that night would be.Then they found out Louis was full with Harry’s child, and they made love again and again, just like the night they conceived their son. Harry repeatedly thrusting into the older with all he had. Filling him up before taking it away. Making Louis cry out loud repeatedly before releasing on his own stomach when Harry was finally pounding into his prostate, just the way he liked. Then Harry growling out Louis name in the crook of said boys neck, as Louis’s hole tightened hellishly around Harry’s cock, making him release deep inside the older boy. And to think that had been ten months ago.

Whimpering out in exasperation, Louis made grabby hands towards Harry. “Baby. Hazza love? What’s wrong?” Louis asks, as he saw the glazed over look in the green eyes he loved. Sitting up, Louis moved over towards Harry. Kneeling before his boyfriend, and grabbing the curly lads face and directing it towards his own, green meeting blue.

Speaking again Louis questions, “Love what’s wrong?”

The only answer he got was Harry’s larger hand grabbing his and bringing it down to hip level and placing a packet into his open palm. Just one packet. A single packet of lube.

"Harry.."

Looking directly at the older hope swirling in his eyes Harry placed his large palms on the others stomach and spoke, “I want to get you pregnant again boo.”

Louis was left speechless.


	2. The Answer.

**Tuesday August 27th / 2013**

 

It took a while for Louis brain to even start working properly again. All that he could think of was ‘lube?’ Before the slightly faster part of his brain supplied the sarcastic ‘yes stupid, but ONLY lube. No condom. No protection means pregnancy. Another baby. Another fattening, aching constantly eating nine months,’ With that his mind snapped to reality.

Harry’s eyes were still hopeful, though if slightly concerned from Louis obvious lack of reaction or really his lack of anything.

Slowly Louis dropped the packet of lube to the bed, dropping his eyes to follow the packet before leaning back onto his heels and taking a stuttering breath.

"Another baby is a big deal Harry. As it is I struggle taking care of Alexander while you’re off at uni and your job. I’m already a full time dad, which is tiring enough and then to add me being pregnant again. I’ll be absolutely knackered by the time you come home and that’s if I make it thought the day with Alex. Our relationship or the baby would suffer Harry. Like have you even thought about this? Cause in all honestly I am confused as hell as to where this is coming from," Louis huffed out a large breath after his long rant before looking up towards Harry since the while thing had been brought up.

Harry looking nothing short of shattered and a puppy that had been yelled at. Though really the puppy and Harry were pretty much one and the same. Sighing, Louis leaned up to wrap his hands around the curly haired lads neck and tugged down till Harry got the idea. Bracing his hands on the bed, one beside the older’s head and the other by his ribcage, Harry lowered himself over Louis as he himself laid onto his back.

Grasping at Louis side, and brushing his hand against his neck, Harry sighed looking hurt and discouraged before speaking. “Where did all that come from Lou? Like I try to be here for you and Alex,”

"I know you do," Louis puts in quietly, a small smile making its way onto Harry’s face before going back to his furrowed brows and a slight grimace.

"It’s just that I have uni and studying photography and music is a bit difficult while maintaining a job and still having time for my family is a bit difficult. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want a bigger family. And I want our kids to be close Lou. Like two years in between, maybe even less." And there was the hope again in Harry’s voice. A sneaky and sly way of asking Louis to bear him another child.

"Harry you do just fine with managing everything. But I’m afraid adding another child to the equation is going to wear you down. You remember how needy I was when I was pregnant with Alex." Louis joked lightly trying to coax a smile out of his lover while carding a hand through his curls.

Ducking into the curve of Louis’ neck, Harry chuckled lightly before nipping at Louis’ pulse point and muttering a cheeky “I remember how needy you were.” Guess Louis was getting cheeky Harry instead of happy Harry. Or maybe it was both; Louis didn’t really care at the moment for Harry was still working at his pulse point. Guaranteed to leave a large mark. Moaning lightly and moving his head back to expose his neck more, Louis knotted his hands into Harry’s hair. Louis felt Harry mouthing closer to his jaw before peppering kisses across Louis face, stopping just above his lips.

"Just think Lou it’ll be this easy. It won’t be any different except we don’t use protection. And it’ll help that we have experience with a pregnant you and a baby. We had no clue what to expect with Alex, but this time we could and will know better. I’ll rearrange my hours and evening classes are available as well as online ones for the classes I want to take, so I will be here." Harry tried reasoning because god did he want this.

"But Alex isn’t even a year yet Haz. And you still didn’t answer my question as to where this all came from."

"Well to be completely honest I wanted to get you pregnant again the second Alex was born. I loved you being pregnant. It was just mesmerizing and completely unbelievable for me. And by the time the other baby would be born at this point, Alex will be close to 2 years old. Depending on how long it takes for us to conceive again so.."

Already Louis’ resolve was cracking. Harry’s ideas were reasonable, except for his want to get Louis pregnant again literally right after Alexander but even then. And Harry could easily see this. Could see the way Louis eyes were flittering around, the way he bit his lip nervously. It was almost as if Harry could see the wheels of excuses turning in Louis head.

"Babe you’re over thinking this." Harry commented lightly, leaning his head against the older’s and closing his eyes. Just waiting for what he hoped to hear.

"I’m scared Harry."

Startled, Harry’s eyes snap open to find Louis almost in tears.

"Of what boo? What are you scared of?" It was Harry’s turn to become uneasy. Louis wasn’t this open about his emotions this easily. He never outright admitted it, and that had him worried. What was making his boo so scared that he was almost crying in fear. Then it accrued to Harry, "Boo I haven’t pushed you to far have I cause like- Jesus I swear if I did I’m sorry and we can forget this completely. Or discuss it later whatever you want."

Laughing wetly, Louis shaked his head as if the idea was absurd. “It’s not you. It’s the fact that another baby could strain our relationship. I remember how I felt in the beginning with Alex. It felt as if you were miles away when we were pretty much attached at the hip while taking care of our son. And I don’t know if I’m ready to go throughout that again or have to go through something worse. I mean,” taking a steadying breath Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, the ones he loved so much, before continuing. “We’ve been together since you were sixteen and I was eigteen, and that’s four years but most couples are planning there wedding or the man is planning a proposal and here we are planning a second child. What if by the time your finished school in three years and I’m say pregnant for a third or fourth time you say your tired of me and our family and leave. I mean it’s completely plau-” he didn’t get further than that, before Harry’s lips shushed him quickly. It wasn’t a long kiss just a way to get Louis to stop ranting. Because god knows once Louis gets started he doesn’t stop unless someone does it for him. Breaking away, but just barely, Harry speaks.

"Just because I haven’t put a bloody ring on your finger or got down on one knee doesn’t mean I haven’t already promised forever. Our children will have no stepparents because we will always and I repeat always be together. I will never give you up because you have been the light of my life for years and will continue to be for our lives. I’ve promised you forever when we first made love and I always do, I’m not taking it back now."

And that was enough for Louis’ tears to fall. Pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug, Louis tucked his head into Harry’s neck and stayed there silently debating.

'Pregnant again or condom?' 'Lube and a possible baby or protection and no tiring nine months of caring a child.' Within minutes that felt like hours Louis made his decision.

Scooting out from under Harry, Louis began looking. Under the duvet and pillows and eventually getting onto his knees to peek under the bed. Harry looked on to the sight of his boyfriend looking left and right, searching for something. Eventually Harry saw the older walk over to the cabinet holding their supplies and sighed. ‘Guess no baby tonight.’ Settling himself onto his back Harry let his mind wander to all he could think about. ‘Babies and pregnant Louis.’

Reaching into the cabinet Louis grabbed what he needed, the scene felling oddly similar to that of what Harry had done not even forty minutes ago.

Closing the cabinet with a soft click, Louis strode over to the bed and settled on the side, not even five inches from the younger boy. Immediately as he sat down, Louis heard Harry’s voice beside him.

"There’s no point in having sex tonight Lou if we aren’t going to try." And boy was his boyfriend ever stupid.

Climbing fully on the bed knees tucked under him, Louis simply stated. “I never said no Harry.”

At this Harry propped himself up on his elbows giving Louis a once over, eyes eventually meeting Louis’ dead on “Don’t joke with me Lou.”

Chuckling at Harry’s seriousness, Louis moved to close the remaining distance between him and Harry, straddling the younger’s lap and grabbing Harry’s left hand in his. Allowing Harry to take the packet in his hand instead, though not removing his own hand. Refusing to let him see, wanting to drag this out longer. Dipping his head down into where Harry’s neck and shoulder meet, Louis starting placing feather light kisses to his shoulder and trailing them down towards the ridiculous swallow tattoos on Harry’s chest, nipping at the wings of the birds, coincidently (or not) biting down onto Harry’s collarbones. One of his weaker spots.

"Louis, I’m serious. I’m not in the mood if we aren’t going to try." And dammit Harry really was being difficult tonight. Pulling back cause obviously Harry was being stubborn, Louis looked at his lover.

"And I’m serious too Harry."

"God dammit Lou, stop being so mysterious, it doesn’t suit you, and just fucking tell me what you mean!" Alright Harry was getting angry, not exactly what he had been going for, guess he’ll have to cut back on the teasing.

Sliding his palm off of Harry’s Louis waits. He watches as Harry waits for him to say something and when he doesn’t he watches Harry look down. Louis almost laughs and comes pretty damn close with a beaming smile when he sees Harry completely halt his entire body at the sight of the single packet of lube. The older has to control his need to laugh ten fold at the irony and how the roles have been reverse even in the familiarity of the situation.

Abruptly he is jostled and being pressed against a chest and it takes Louis a moment to realize why. It’s Harry. Harry and his ridiculously long arms have wrapped around him and pulled him forcefully into him, and jee when did Harry sit up fully. Louis really has got to control the getting lost in his mind thing.

Louis is released and looks straight to Harry to find a smile that would rival the brightness of the sun. It’s a beam of pure happiness that shows in everything he’s doing. The simple things like the way he grasping at the skin at Louis’ hip or the way his naked chest is puffed out in a sense of pride and accomplishment. Mere assumptions of what Louis hasn’t spoken but confirmed with handing Harry nothing along the lines of a condom or some sort of thing to get in the way of him impregnating Louis. And when Louis comes to think about it, he gets a little startled cause yeah by the end of this, he could most definitely be pregnant. Another him and Harry, a mix of the two. A result of their love. And maybe Louis’ understands a bit more of Harry’s reasoning for another kid.

"Lou are you sure? Cause like I want to but it’s your body. And I swear if this is a joke, I’ll. I don’t know what I’ll d but it won’t be good." Harry’s tone is miraculously chipper and ecstatic and maybe Louis really did underestimate how much Harry wanted this.

"I’m sure Harry." Louis voice is just as fond as Harry’s, cause he wants this too. Full with his child once again, even if it comes with aches and pains.

Harry lets out a shaky breathe and places his hands on each side of Louis’ ribs squeezing lightly, obviously taking a moment to collect himself. Leaning down to make his gaze more even with Harry’s, Louis mumbles jokingly, “You better hurry up styles, this baby isn’t going to make itself.” Little did Louis know that’s all the push Harry needed.

Quickly harry had Louis’ face in his hands, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It didn’t take long before Harry was flipping them over so Louis was the one pressed into the mattress. Harry kissed him lightly but fiercely, coaxing Louis’ mouth open with swipes of his tongue against his bottom lip. Without hesitation, Louis opened his mouth, inviting Harry in with clear desperation. Winding his arms around the taller boys neck, Louis pulled Harry even closer. Needing to feel how everything about them fit together. How their legs slotted together perfectly. And how the way Harry completely covered and dominated him.

Gasping Harry pulled back trailing his hands all over Louis body, not able to control it anymore. Louis said yes, and Harry just couldn’t think. They were- he was going-baby-and Lou.

"Are you sure Lou, I know that I want this, and I will be here and I just need to make sure you want this too cause its your body. And just like please Louis." Harry pleaded, because at this point he need to get Louis pregnant, craved for Lou to be full of his seed. His baby.

"Yeah Harry. Fill me up again. Fill me with your baby, please." If Harry thought he was need for this than he didn’t know what Louis was. Desperate maybe?

"Kay sounds-yeah like-good that’s very good." Harry could only manage to stutter. His brain a mess with what Louis was going to let him do.

At now they were back to where this all began, whether it be almost two years ago or and hour ago. Louis there in the boxers that made Louis bum look sinful. Louis wiggling and whining, wanting Harry’s touch, Harry’s hands and mouth exploring his body. Sucking love bites everywhere and his hands gripping Louis thick thighs or curvy hips. Pinning him into the mattress. And that was exactly what Harry was going to do.

Shuffling lower Harry began on the love bites. Nipping the tan expanse of Louis skin into his mouth sucking and letting going before repeating the process down and across Louis neck, trailing down to his collarbones and chest but not moving further than his nipples.

Exasperatedly Louis pushed Harry down closer to where he wanted him. “Harry, no nipples tonight. I’m still sensitive and it’ll hurt. Plus I want you somewhere else.” Harry raised an amused eyebrow looking up from where his face was pushed around Louis crotch.

"Gee Lou I wouldn’t have guessed." Bringing his hands down from Louis sides, Harry hooked his hands under the elastic and didn’t even have t ask for permission before Louis had lifted his hips. Shucking the black material to the floor, Harry saw Louis all out in the open, and it’s not like he hadn’t seen it all before but the situation made it that much more special. There was the slight vulnerability there always was when Luis was exposed completely to Harry, but this time maybe a little bit more now that there was another attribute to the equation that they had worked out and redone numerous times.

"So beautiful Lou. Prettiest boyfriend I’ve had. Couldn’t have asked for a better dad for my kids and lover for myself. Your just perfect."

Whimpering, Louis made grabby hands towards Harry’s and instantly Harry drew up close to Louis. Bringing his face into his hands just like he knew Louis wanted. Closing the gap, he kissed Louis safe and sound with the slight edge of aggression of gripping his face a little harder, his way of reassuring that Louis was his and the same for the boy beneath him.

Hovering over his mouth, Harry questioned, “You ready?”

Letting out a shaky breath Louis mumbled “Yeah. For sure just get on with it already.”

Harry didn’t need k be asked twice.

Without hesitation Harry trailed one hand to the packet of lube resting beside Louis. Opening it he dribbled it across three fingers and rubbed it around. Getting the gel warmer and coating his fingers decently. Louis legs fell and spread open the only invitation Harry needed to lean back on his knees and stare at Louis’ beautiful pink hole. Slowly Harry brought a finger to trace along the ring of muscle. Watching it flutter and twitch with the need to be filled. Stretched.

At the permission of Louis, Harry began to move a finger into Louis’ hole, almost immediately met with resistance.

"How do you always seem to be tight as a virgin when we do his almost every night?" Harry grunted the tightness of Louis entrance on his finger alone making him sigh in exasperation because really, Louis was far from a virgin but he still felt like one, and Harry never felt less than exasperated and turned on even more.

"Ready?" Harry questioned beginning to wiggle his finger around in Louis, feeling the wetness from the lube and Louis’ walls surround his finger as he began moving the finger in and out shallowly with small thrusts to start off. Louis only huffed and nodded vigorously in response.

Repeatedly Harry delved his finger into Louis till he heard the older ask for more. He added a second and then a third avoiding the spot he knew Louis wanted him to hit. Eventually though even he was getting restless.

"Come on Harry, just put it in me already," Louis whined. "I need you. Please babe just please." His voice was broken and torn from his need. Looking down Harry realized everything about Louis was torn. His nipples were slightly red from him obviously playing with them. The bed head he had had earlier was now a mess that looked like a sweaty birds nest. Pieces here and there sticking out on end while others plastered themselves onto his forehead wet with sweat, as was the rest of his face. And to top all of Louis’ wrecked writhing body was the slight tear tracks that trailed his cheeks. Harry had only fingered him, hadn’t even tried anything bigger and Louis looked fucked then.

"Boo? Are you sure you want to do this? You look pretty tired." Harry gauged his reaction. First the words didn’t seem to register to Louis, but once they did his eyes snapped open. Looking almost animalistic, Louis glared daggers at Harry. Managing to spit out, "If you dare try to back out of this now Harry I swear to god I will ride you till you’re begging to cum. Don’t you dare even try that. We are doing this whether you like it or not. So get your fingers out and your dick in and pound me into the mattress or I swear.." The threat was left empty or close to it, but Harry didn’t dare challenge it, moaning at the brash need of his boys tone.

Quietly and quickly harry pulled his fingers out and tossed his boxers to the side. He hissed at the sudden cold air to his naked cock, and grabbed the rest of the lube.

"Harry give me the lube." Louis stated sitting up quickly and holding his hand out expectantly.

"What why?" Harry questioned, confused as to why Louis was asking for the lube when harry needed it.

"I want to slick you up obviously." Louis huffed in exasperation, hand held out. Waiting.

Wordlessly harry handed over the packet and watched as Louis squirted the rest of it on his palm.

Bringing his hand towards Harry’s cock, he started to coat him in lube.

Immediately when Louis hand touched his cock, Harry gasped. Moaning out loud, Harry threw his head back in pleasure. Louis had felt amazing on him, teasing the slit and head. Before tracing the vein underneath and pumping him.

"Lou.." Louis only hummed and slid his hand to the tip and swiped his thumb over before going back to the base and squeezing lightly. Drawing his head forward again, Harry tilted Louis’ chin up. Leaning down to press his lips to the caramel haired lad, Harry slowly moved his lips against Louis’ and muttered in between, "That’s good love."

With that, almost regrettably, Louis withdrew his hand and situated himself on his back again.

Grabbing one of Louis hands he laced their fingers together while lining up his cock with his other hand. He heard Louis’ breathing start to quicken as the head touched his entrance. Squeezing his hand, Harry whispered silent encouragements and as soon as Louis relaxed, Harry pushed the head in.

Louis gasped but tried to remain relaxed allowing Harry to enter him further. The tightness of his entrance taking Harry’s cock greedily, drawing it in as Harry’s hips pushed forward and in. Bringing the hand that was supporting his cock away, Harry placed it and began to draw circles into Louis hip.

Finally Louis was completely full. Harry’s hip completely against the round of his ass. Whimpering out, Louis dug his hands into Harry’s shoulders.

"Move Harry."

"Boo I don’t want to hurt you." Harry ground out, clenching his teeth and using everything in his power to refrain from doing exactly what he said. Refraining to give Louis the time to adjust.

"I’m-"

"Louis, we have the time and I’m not going to hurt you. Just wait." Harry stated firmly. Whining out in exasperation, Louis grabbed the sheets waited. Wiggling his hips a little, adjusting to Harry’s girth and length. Not long after that Harry began swiveling his hips in circles and figure eights before slowly pulling out to the head and thrusting back in with force and filling Louis up again.

He continued this again, pulling out till only the head was in before slamming his hips back into Louis’ hole, grunts and moans of exertion and pleasure falling from his mouth. Gasping out Harry felt sharp scratches down his chest. Slamming his hips a little faster Harry looked down to Louis, and he was just a wreck. He saw that Louis had rested his hands on his chest after having raked Harry’s red with lines. Playing and pinching his nipples and scratching at his own chest. His lips had been bruised from kissing but they were one raw from biting and Harry just couldn’t resist.

Lunging forward Harry smashed his lips to Louis in a messy kiss that was really breathing tongue and teeth. But it was good enough for both.

Pulling Harry towards his him even more, Louis hid his face into the side of Harry’s neck. Placing his mouth close to Harry’s ear Louis whispered “if you don’t start pounding me into this mattress so help me Harry I will make you pull out.”

"You wouldn’t."

Pulling Harry’s head back by his curls, Louis looked him in the eye, challengingly. “Try me.”

Louis was dead serious and with that look in his the older’s eye, Harry knew not to challenge him. Grabbing Louis’ thighs he threw them into his shoulders and began slamming his hips even harder. The sound of smacking skin and Louis breathless whimpers and moans was the only thing to be heard.

"Can’t wait to fill you up again Louis. Going to be full of my baby again. Won’t be able to keep my hands off you." Harry growled up thrusting even harder, the headboard slamming against the wall.

"Touch me. Harry please." Louis cried out hands moving everywhere. Dragging down Harry’s arms and clinging to his hair before grasping the sheets and back again.

"No."

"What? Harry ple-" all pleas where cut short by Harry pounding into that bundle of nerves. Falling limp, Louis’ eyes rolled back head lolling to the side.

"You’re going to cum just on my cock." And with that Harry pounded into Louis prostate. Face furrowed in pleasure and concentration, Harry watched Louis fall apart slowly but surely. The immense pleasure of Harry’s cock driving in and out of him in impeccable speed. Each time hitting his prostate spot on, just like last time. Just like when Alex was conceived.

"Come on Lou. You can do it. Cum for be boo. Cum." And with that a shiver ran through Louis body and he was done. Streaks hitting his stomach and chest along with Harry’s. Tightening hellishly around Harry as he did.

Hips loosing rhythm and going sporadic, Harry lost it. Dropping his head into his head into Louis neck Harry chased his release.

"Fill me up again Haz. Get me pregnant." Harry couldn’t handle it anymore and released deep into Louis. Hips halting, cum pulsing out and into his lover.

And like that it was done.

Falling on top of Louis, Harry stuttered out, “Guess baby number two if a go.” His head lifting just enough to see Louis and smile that proud papa smile as he always did with Alexander. They didn’t even know if this baby had been created and Harry was already in love. And maybe Louis was a little bit too.

Going to pull out Harry moved to the side before Louis stopped him. “Stay in me.” If Harry wasn’t exhausted he would take Louis all over again. But he simply nodded and rearranged them till they were on their sides. Harry spooning Louis from behind, cock still nestled in the older’s tight hole.

Placing his hand on Louis stomach a sign of love and hope for a life they both wanted. “I don’t even know if this worked or if we created another baby but god Louis I’m in love already. I can’t wait to be a dad again.”

Closing his eyes Louis felt Harry brush kisses along his neck and to his hair while his hand traced nonexistent patterns on his stomach. He ably managed to get out a “Me too Haz.” before falling sleep.

***

**September 10th / 2013**

_one week_

It was two weeks later and Harry had just gotten home from uni to a silent house. He walked over into the kitchen to see Louis standing there, a bright smile on his face holding a white stick that - oh.

A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Scooping Louis up and twirling him around he laughed and maybe shed a few tears before placed Louis down, kissing him breathless.

Breaking away from the kiss Louis whispered,

"Welcome home daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Tell me if there is anything that needs to be fixed.


	3. Proper Photographer.

**Sunday October 13th / 2013**

_four weeks_

 

“Lou? Babe I’m home!” Harry yelled out into the flat, hoping to hear the scuttling of feet and creaks of the hallway floor as someone walked down them but instead he only the sound of the slamming of a door. Curiously and slightly panicky Harry placed his camera down onto the entry table by the door and toed off his shoes before walking down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Peeking into Alexander’s room, Harry saw nothing but the mess of children’s book and blankets with the occasional teddy. Chuckling to himself he closed the door, but putting a reminder in his brain to tidy his sons room. He did this with the television slash den and main bathroom before coming to his and Lou’s room.

Pushing the door open he saw Alexander lying on his side of the bed, blue baby blanket tucked around him and a pacifier in his mouth. He smiled walking over to the bed and leaning over it, bringing a hand up to brush the ruthless curls that were like his own. He smiled proudly leaning down to kiss Alex’s forehead before letting out a quiet ‘Louis?’

He only got a whimper from the bathroom in return.

Double checking that Alex was fine on the bed, Harry’s hurried to go to the adjoining bathroom and quickly open the door. The sight that met him made him cringe.Louis was hunched over the toilet, his arms wrapped around the bowl and hands white from squeezing them so tightly. Rushing over to the older, Harry crouched behind Louis and semi-wrapped himself around his back. Louis grunted and shoved Harry off his back.Falling slightly to the left, Harry looked over at Louis slightly hurt by his actions. Meekly turning his head Louis looked at Harry and the younger had to sigh. Shuffling closer to Louis, Harry kneeled beside him and this time only put a hand on his lower back, rubbing soothing circles there, looking straight ahead at the grey tiles on the wall, waiting for Louis’ breathing to calm, and his shuddering breaths stop.

“Haz.”

At that Harry looked down at Louis and smiled lightly, “Hey boo.”

“Is Alex okay? I was just waking up and I felt really sick and then I heard you come-.” Abruptly Louis stopped and hunched over the toilet, yet again, lurching forward and spilling the contents of his stomach. Harry flinching each time Louis’ heaved into the toilet.

At last the retching noises died down to that of whimpers as Louis let tears fall lightly across his cheeks from the dizziness and sickness he still felt.  
Murmuring quietly Harry asked, “want a cool cloth and some water?”

Louis only nodded.

Getting up into his feet, Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head before walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway to get a tall glass of water. Once the glass was filled he stopped at the linen closet in the main bathroom to wet a cloth with the coolest of temperatures before ringing it out. Picking the glass up and wondering down the hall he shuffled into the bedroom to see that Louis had managed to drag himself onto the bed and lay beside Alex, curling himself around the infant in almost a protective kind of cuddle.

Smiling to himself Harry walked over to Louis side of the bed placing the glass and cloth on the nigh table before helping Louis into a siting position.  
Once Louis was up Harry handed the older the glass of water which he downed gratefully before setting the glass aside and looking at Harry. “Haz I wanna cuddle.”

Chuckling lightly Harry responded,”You got to put a cool cloth on your forehead love, and we can’t spoon that way.”

“Well than.. Cuddle me another way Harry!” Louis huffed in exasperation, his mood going from exhausted and cuddly to annoyed and cuddly.  
Swinging Louis legs off the bed, even with the older’s confusion, Harry grabbed the hem of the jumper Louis was wearing and hauled it up and over his head.  
Confused, Louis asked,”Harry what are-”

Harry only shushed him. “Getting us ready for bed Lou.”

“Harry it’s four in the afternoon!”

“Fine then a afternoon nap then.” Sighing at Harry’s cheeky smile, Louis only allowed him self to be handled and stripped till he was in his boxers, before watching Harry do the same. Sighing at the view of Harry’s toned stomach and marked skin, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the space of his spread knees. Running his hands up Harry’s arms and towards his shoulders pulling down a little so he didn’t have to look up so damn high. Twisting his fingers in the curls at the base of his neck, Louis began a small breakdown of their day while Harry’s hands settled and gripped onto his hips.

“Mhhmm.. Missed you today, Alex wouldn’t stop pointing at you in our family picture and trying to get at your cameras in the den on the movie shelf. I missed you too, really loved that egg on toast you left in the fridge for me, baby not so much.. But it was still good.” Louis summed up rambling on of the usual but always true ‘I miss you’ of the day with the addition of Alex and the baby. Harry’s eyes lite up at the mention of both the baby and Alex.

“How bad was the morning sickness?”

“Ehh not that bad only happened just before you came up to the room.”

Mumbling an okay, Harry leaned down for a kiss. Just chastely touching his lips to Louis’, before the older wrapped his arms tighter around Harry’s neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. Gasping out in surprise, Harry brought his hands for rest behind Louis ever so slightly before swiping his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip. Louis gasped and quickly Harry slipped his tongue into Louis mouth, fighting for dominance. Louis put up little to no fight and it wasn’t long before Harry was taking control of the kiss. Tongue moving in through Louis mouth while one hand came to cup Louis face, thumb rubbing along his cheekbone.

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry rested his forehead against Louis’ and huffed out,”where’d that come from love?”

Hooking his leg over Harry’s hip and pulling him closer, Louis responded cheekily. “Told you I missed you, baby just makes me miss you that much more.”  
“Hhhmm.. Did it now?”

Louis was about to respond when a cry came from behind them. Sighing in defeat he looked at Harry almost in an apologetic manor before turning and placing his knees on the bed and crawling over to Alex. Looking at his son, Louis saw the slight tiredness still there but his green eyes wide open. He smile affectionately before leaning over the toddler and fixing the blanket and rubbing his stomach, tickling Alex a little bit getting little laughs out of the toddler.  
“Hey baby boy,” Louis coed, watching the little boy look around, squirming a little. “Dada’s home.” At that Harry appeared behind Louis, his warm chest against his small back, peering down at their son. Immediately Alexander’s hands flew out in the direction of Harry, his fists opening and closing, trying to close around his dad. Alexander became impatient, starting to cry when Harry didn’t pick him up right away.

Coming around the right of Louis, Harry scooted closer to their son and wedged his hands underneath the squirming ten month old picking him up and cradling him in his arms. As soon as he was settled in his Dada’s arms, Alexander stopped crying.Harry smiled easily and without care, because after a long day, this was all he needed. His family. Looking over to Louis, Harry saw the same happy expression on his face, his mouth twisted in a side ways glance and a hand on his- oh. His stomach.

It hadn’t been that long since they found out but at the same time it had. A month and three weeks to be exact. Harry still couldn’t believe it. He had just set his camera bag down and walked into the kitchen seeing his boyfriend with the positive pregnancy test in his hands. He hadn’t felt that happy in a long time, probably since he found out he and Lou were expecting for the first time. All he could do was snog the hell out of Louis. Pushing his against walls and trapping him against counters and furniture. All resulting in the same thing.

Today came quite close to that feeling though.

He felt a hand forearm and looked a bit dazedly at Louis who had an eyebrow raised.  
“You okay haz.”

“Yeah just yeah.” He sighed, not really willing to tell everything to his lover. Louis noted how Harry’s voice was off as well as his expression it looked the usual fond but with a bit of concern. Louis let it slide, for now.

Scooting that slight bit closer to Harry so that their entire sides were touching, Louis began to comb and brush away the ruthless curls on his sons forehead.  
“His hair is like a twin of yours, it never does anything cooperative and does as it pleases.”

“Just think when he’s older the curls are going to be what everyone wants him for. It’s what you wanted me for.” Harry jokes lightly, turning his head towards Louis and giving him a cheeky smirk.

Bring his hand away for his sons curls to his lovers, Louis looked at his hand as it tangled in Harry’s curls before mumbling, “yeah, yeah they did.”  
Looking back at Harry’s face, Louis saw the same look from a few moments ago.

“Hey haz, what’s up?” Louis’ hands didn’t stop their motions but this time he kept a close look at the younger’s unreadable expression.

“Nothing.” Was Harry’s short reply.

“Harry..”

“Look Lou it’s nothing I don’t want you stressing or being concerned. That’s the last thing you need right now.” Harry started making funny faces at Alexander making the boy laugh and giggle.

Suddenly the calming motions in his hair stopped and was replaced by Louis yanking on his curls.  
“Ow Lou! What was that for.” Harry questioned, looking at Louis with wide eyes and a startled expression. Bring a hand that wasn’t cradling Alex he rubbed over the spot where his hair had just been pulled and quite forcefully too.

Bringing the hand out of Harry’s hair, Louis glared and pointed at the younger before speaking,”You listen right now Harry Styles, I may be the one that is carrying your child, but that doesn’t mean I’m under the phrase of bare foot and pregnant. I can handle being pregnant and this relationship anything that comes with the both of the situations. The second I get pregnant doesn’t mean you have to take on everything.” Through the speech Louis expression turned from serious to calm, his hand cupping Harry’s cheek and stroking it lightly.

“I don’t like you worrying or being upset or surprised or anything that is potentially risky.” Harry tried reasoning, looking at Louis with a pleading sort of look but Louis was having none of it, his face flat but still filled with an look that made Harry cringe because if Louis hated anything it was being babied and coddled.

“So you want me to be monotone and neutral for nine months?” Louis responded sarcastically.

“Not what I meant Lou.” Harry responded vaguely going back to looking at their son and making scrunched up faces with stuck out tongues and crossed eyes. But soon Alexander found interest in something else, that just happened to be the chains laying on Harry’s chest. The toddler cooing and and gurgling at the feel of the pendant and chain, that Harry had just happened to get from Louis.

Not long after Alexander’s interest was pointed elsewhere, Harry leaned into Louis hand and closed his eyes. Sighing into the small gesture of comfort Harry snuggled closer to the older. Turning his head, Harry placed a kiss into the palm of Louis hand before opening his eyes and staring at him. Handing over Alex to Louis, despite the pregnant mans confusion, Harry moved off the bed to his discarded pants on the floor, looking through his pockets for the slip of paper.  
“Harry what are you doing.” Louis was confused, eyebrows nit together as he rocked soothed their son as he instantly began squirming at not being in his Dada’s arms. As an after thought Louis mumbled,”God our son is such a Dada’s boy.” His attempts of rocking proved useless as Harry was still to far for the toddlers liking.

“Looking for somethi- got it!” Standing up straight, Harry walked the short distance back to the bed and sat in front of a very confused and annoyed Louis. “A loves you just as much Lou,”

“Yeah but he doesn’t see you as often so as soon as your home it’s like I’m useless.” Louis huffed as yet again Alexander wiggled in a way that Louis almost lost hold of him. The baby turning his head at such an angle to see his other father.

“Yeah well that’s going to change. I’ll be home a bit more now.” And instantly Louis attention snapped towards Harry. All that went through Louis mind was confusion with hundreds of different situations.

“Harry what’s going on?”

“Something happened at the school job I have.” Harry explained, looking slightly sad and ashamed.

“The photography and graphic design one right?” Louis questioned,waiting for Harry’s nod to continue. He saw the look on Harry’s face and the way his eyes were cast slightly down ward and that’s when the sinking feeling set in. “No.. Haz they didn’t they wouldn’t.” Louis murmured, disbelief obvious in his tone.  
He only got silence in return.

Instantly assuming the worst Louis began rambling. Ranging from ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’ll help you find something else maybe I’ll even do something.’ And ‘I’m sorry.’

Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. He burst out laughing. The look on Louis face was priceless.

“Harry what the hell are you laughing for?” Louis wonders. Slapping his chest hard and shoving him ever so lightly.

Harry’s looks at Louis a smile still on his face as he leans closer to Louis. Kneeling in front of the older so Louis had to look up at him, Harry placed a hand at the back of the older’s head before placing a chaste kiss against his lips. Only pulling away the slightest bit to whisper,”you totally fell for it.”

Pulling away completely Louis asked exasperatedly,”fell for what? Please young Harry do enlighten me with your news.”  
And okay Harry was just going to get to the point now because Louis was getting pissed.

“I didn’t get fired Louis. I took my best cameras and attachments along withdrawing nice Lou. Can you think of nothing that could have happened.  
Almost silently Louis questioned, “what? What happened than?”

“A rep came in about two weeks ago to class for Calvin Klein and was looking at portfolios and when he saw mine he demanded to see me. We talked and he complemented me before he got down to business. He said that he wanted me to come do a trial shoot for in London and if all went well than they I get to go to New York for a full magazine spread of one of the new lines of something like that. Guess what I’m saying boo is, I kinda got hired by a major company for a real job.”

That’s when Louis started crying.

“Are you serious haz? You’re hired and going to work? Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked through his tears.

“Yeah baby it’s real.” Harry replies softly brushing his hand through Louis hair and the down to his cheek, comforting him the best way he can with Alex in between them. “I didn’t tell you because if the trial shoot didn’t go well I didn’t want to let you down, but it went well Lou, it went really really well.”  
Louis tears halted for a moment at what he just heard. “Wait what? That’s why you were dressed nice today and took all the nice cameras?”

“Yeah Boo, and guess what?”

“You got it?” Louis answered hopefully.

“Damn right I did.” Harry answers, beaming down at Louis, who’s tears start up again. “But that’s not all Lou. We’re going to New York all three of us. I told them about us and our son and they agreed to fly you guys out as well and they love that I’m a family man, saying it provides the right image for the next shot and they even paid me for the trial shoot Lou look.” At that Harry hands over the the slip of paper Lou had been wondering about since Harry had grabbed it from his pants pocket.

Shakily Louis grabs the slip and unfolds it and let’s out a stuttered breath., hugging Alexander even closer when he sees the cheque. “Harry this has to be the wrong amount.”

“It isn’t. Trust me I checked when they first gave me it. But they said that’s starter pay and it can only get better at this point, especially with my abilities. And they said they’ll be signing me to a specific part of the company that allows more freedom in schedules which means I’ll be home a lot more. And I’ll be able to be here for the pregnancy and help with Alexander. Nothing is going to suffer with this job Lou, nothing.”  
And Louis just can’t believe this. The check is more than what Harry would make in four months at his job with several photo shoots on the side, and it’s just the timing couldn’t be more perfect. All his doubts of having a second kid with Harry’s job and school -

“Wait Harry, what about school?”

“Oh yeah umm since I still have a while they are going to help me out with that too. Since I told them your pregnant again-” Harry paused waiting for Louis to chew him out but getting nothing, before he continued his explanation, “- and that’s why they said they’d put me on the certain part of the company because it gives me more time for family and school. And get this Lou! I might even be able to help with the commercials! Like the music part, they said they’d do a trial run for that later but I’d mix and create mini soundtracks for the commercials and it’s just them essentially helping with both my careers and family! It’s so great!” Harry had to huff a little at the end with how his excitement was finally showing.

“What are we going to do with it all? The money and the time, like what are we going to do? ”

“I had something in mind.”

And apparently all Louis can do is give out one word responses in his ridiculous state of emotion. His emotions heightened even more with the pregnancy. Looking up at Harry with glassy eyes and splotchy cheeks, Louis chokes out a ‘what?’

“What’d you think of a looking for a house Lou?”

Louis doesn’t hold back anymore and pulls Harry down for a kiss,tears falling even harder. Pulling away with one hand on Alexander and the other on Louis’ hip Harry pulls back feeling the wetness on his cheeks.

“Boo why are crying.”

“Because Harry we got a whole bunch of money and we’re going to get more and it’s perfect timing. Everything’s falling into place so perfectly and I can’t believe it. And then there’s also the fact I’m almost two months pregnant and my hormones are even worse.” Harry can only chuckle at Louis rambling, his voice slightly off from the tears.

Kissing Louis lightly Harry grabs Alexander placing him in the centre of the bed before laying of his side and motioning Louis to do the same. They both snuggle closer to eachother with Alexander in the centre. Louis’ breath is still a little laboured while Harry chuckles at Louis mumbled words of disbelief and shock.

Harry just stares at his son and over to Louis going back and forth, not being able to think or fathom where he would be without the two of these boys in his life, (his portfolio was at least half of the two of them alone.)

Startling Harry out of his mind, Louis grabs Harry’s hand and places it on his stomach, on their baby, and the simple gesture makes Harry’s breath hitch.  
“You’ve made your family proud Haz. All of us. Me and your two kids. We are all so proud.”

Harry could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and tell me if you see any mistakes."


	4. Triple the Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one alone is like close to 10 000 words so like sorry I guess.

It had been almost three weeks after Louis finding out about Harry’s new job that Alexander’s first birthday was. They had just settled down from the new job then it was time to plan Alex’s first birthday. That the entire planning week was stressful exciting and tearful but really a whole roller coaster of emotions with Louis’ hormones and mood swings. Louis felt bad for Harry having to deal with his new job and school as well as party decorations and then Louis wrath when he got the wrong ones. But all in all everything turned out fine. Well more than fine really.

It was the end of the night for Alex’s party, Harry and Louis still cleaning up when Harry brought it up.

"It’ll be five years in on Halloween since we’ve been together. That’s only a couple days away Lou." He wasn’t looking directly at Louis, but the older knew between him picking up random placed paper plates and wiping up splattered cake that he was watching him from the side.

The sentence caught the older off guard, making him completely realize the closeness of the October date. Their anniversary from what seemed like ages ago when Harry first asked him out. He smiled fondly at the memory, confident and popular Harry being all nervous and fumbling over asking Louis to the Halloween party. Louis thought Harry was completely insane for asking him out, all weird and quiet bookworm, but nevertheless, he agreed. It ended up with them making out on the couch of who’s ever party it was and them being boyfriends by the end of the night. And then here they are.

"Yeah can’t believe it’s been five years since Mr.Popular asked out the nerd who always had his nose in a book. Hard to believe how much changed since those days." Louis grabs random pieces of wrapping paper or tags and places them in the bag he’s holding, before making his way to Harry who’s straightened up by then, hands full with a ridiculous amount of plates and garbage. Looking up at Harry, he opened the garbage bag waiting for Harry to dump the plates in.

Once he does, Louis ties the bag and tosses it to the side, because the rest of the cleaning can wait till morning or Harry going mad with the mess, whichever came first.

Straightening up, and looks back towards Harry, whose got an undetectable look on his face. His eyes clouded with some sort of emotion, that if Louis didn’t know any better looked nostalgic and a tad sad or fond remembering their early days.

Completely closing what little distance was between them Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and locked them behind the younger’s back, as Harry’s arms wrapped around the smaller body of his boy. Resting his head against Harry’s chest, hearing the faint thump of his heart, Louis asked what was wrong.

Placing his chin on Louis’ head, Harry sighed a little squeezing the older and simply replying. “Nothing’s wrong just reminiscing you know?” Harry waited for Louis answer but all he got was a hum of agreement. Laughing slightly at the caramel haired boy, Harry continued, “it’s just like who’d have thought that we’d stay together. I knew from day one I wanted you but to see how we’ve come is just crazy. Almost seems too real.”

At that Louis pulled away. His eyebrows knitted together, in confusion and disbelief. “You deserve everything that you have Harry. Your job, our apartment, your scholarships, your son. You’ve earned every one of those.”

Looking down at the older he saw the honesty in Louis eyes, but even then it was difficult to believe in something that seems so unlikely. So unreal. Even the boy in front of him who he’s had for five years almost to the date.

"You forgot yourself Lou. Without you, all the important things in my life would have happened. My son, my job, my schooling, my entire life is all thanks to you."

He sees Louis tearing up, even sees the couple tears that slide down his cheeks, even though Louis dismissed them quickly with a wipe of his hands.

Placing his hands on Harry’s chest, Louis looks down for a moment, whiling the tears brought up by his stupid hormones to go away before sniffling and looking back up.

"You overestimate me sometimes Harry. A lot of that you’ve earned on your own."

Scoffing, Harry levels louis with a glance and pulls him closer. Dipping his head to rest their foreheads together Harry gently kisses Louis, just chastely before pulling back. “Not our kids Lou, not our family. All of that is thanks to you.” He squeezes Louis a little closer at the mention of not only Alex but their unborn baby. The squeeze pressing Louis’ three month bump, that’s quiet big for three months, into Harry, proving the younger’s point.

"So I’ve carried or can carry our kids. That doesn’t mean everything thing is on me." Louis answers, lips brushing Harry’s as he speaks, his mind flashes to what else Harry’s lips could be doing but stops himself as soon as he gets the mental pictures because no, he wasn’t going to get hard and horny during a sentimental talk.

"Why can’t you ever just agree with me Lou, or see how much you truly are. Maybe not all but of it is you, but a whole hell of a lot is. My entire life is you and the family you have given me. It’s everything to me. That’s what counts."

Louis still doesn’t believe him, and Harry knows but Louis is a stubborn person and he’ll only change when he really wants to or when he is given a reason to. Harry has been through this so many times with Louis. Him first asking him out, that had taken days for Louis to even let Harry finish let alone accept his date invitation. Then there was their first time, more specifically Louis’, Harry already having had sex with a few others. And when Louis got pregnant the first time, it took him days to convince Louis he wasn’t leaving. But it always worked out in Harry’s favour. Always.

Looking over Louis’ shoulder, Harry eyed how far away the stair case was. It was two far for what he wanted to do but there was the bare wall and well that would have to do.

"You really are important Lou, and if you aren’t going to believe me when I say it, I’ll just have to show you." As soon as he finished his sentence - not bothering to explain to Louis regardless of his confused expression - he bent down just enough for his hands to come to the middle of the older’s thighs. Pushing his hands in between, Harry pulled them apart and not long after he whisked Louis into his arms. Luckily, Louis had the mind to grab onto Harry after literally being whisked off his feet.

"Harry what the hell?! Put me down, I am pregn-" his rant was cut off as he was pushed against the wall, and forced into a feverish kiss. Harry didn’t relinquish his hold, only digging his hands harder into Louis thighs and his lips working insistently on Louis’ until he felt the older kiss back.

Finally realizing what Harry was doing, Louis brought his hands up into the back of his neck, forcing the curly haired lad to kiss him even harder. Harry wasting no time after Louis began responding, forced Louis mouth open and thrust his tongue into the others mouth. Both fighting for dominance but Harry easily winning the second rolled his hips up to meet Louis’ hard, making the older break away from the kiss and throw his head back in a load moan.

It took no time for Harry to latch onto Louis’ neck, biting and sucking the stretched skin offered to him. Working his lips and hips in the same excruciatingly slow rhythm that drove Louis mad. “Har- haz please I- oh god - need your - oh fuck.” Louis’ head knocks back into the wall yet again as Harry’s hips roll particularly hard into his own, both of them at this point supporting bulging dicks in the confines of their pants.

Using his body to support Louis’ body against the wall, Harry removed his hands from Louis’ amazing thighs, bringing the up to Louis’ hips before moving towards his lower back and even further, coming to rest on the swell of Louis’ ass. Attaching their lips once again, this time Harry making sure Louis’ head can’t break from the kiss he squeezes Louis ass the same time he bites the bottom lip of the older. Hard.

Louis’ lips part immediately from the pain and pleasure while he arching his back to get better friction.”Harry god dammit - need you- fuck fucking shit - damn.” Grabbing handfuls of Harry’s curls, Louis grabbed Harry’s head away from his forcing him to look at him. “Please.”

Grinding harder against Louis, Harry broke away from Louis’ lips, fingers digging even harder into Louis’ ass, panting in arousal.

"I’ll finger you, but nothing more Lou." Harry watched Louis’ head snap up from where is was thrown back, looking at Harry in disbelief.

"What?" Louis released his hands from Harry’s hair immediately and let them drop to Harry’s broad shoulders.

"We have to save sex for the anniversary." Harry smirked at Louis. The mischievous look in his eyes only growing as Louis absorbed the information. It didn’t take long after for Louis to become mad.

Instantly Louis began squirming in Harry’s hold. The older trying to use the wall behind him as leverage, as well as banging his fists against Harry’s he chest like a child. “Fucking hell Harry! Put me down!”

"And why would I do that Lou." Harry asking faking nonchalance. His hands moving back to Louis thighs as he held onto him even tighter while pressing the older against the wall even more.

"Because you got me pregnant in the first place and then just now worked me up and made me horny but then refuse to fuck me. Like who the hell does that? Apparently my idiot fucking teasing dick of a boyfriend."

"Your cute when your angry." Harry watched amused as Louis huffed and got angrier by the second. Body trapped uselessly between the boy he wanted badly and the wall. The cute comment now riling him up even more.

"Fucking hell Harry, I swear on our kids unborn and alive that if you do not let me down now, or fuck me against this wall, the only relief you will be getting in our anniversary will be your own hand."

Slowly releasing his hold on Louis’ legs Harry finally set Louis down. Leaning down to hover over Louis lips Harry was just about to kiss him, when he got a hard shove to the chest sending him stumbling backwards.

Looking accusingly at Louis, he rubbed his chest and righted himself. “What the hell was that for?”

Holding his belly and rubbing it lightly Louis glared darkly at Harry before turning sharply and walking up the stairs and towards their room, but not before stopping at the too of the stairs and looking down at Harry. “Because your a fucking dick and I’m horny, but you just happen to have a very big dick I want inside me that you won’t put there, even after teasing me, you pregnant boyfriend of almost five years, giving a fucking bullshit excuse of save it for the anniversary. It’s been a week Harry. If you change your mind, come to bed and pound me into the mattress until then fucking enjoy the couch.”

"C’mon Lou. Don’t be like that." Harry pleaded hoping his boyfriend really was joking. He just got a faint you know how to change it before their bedroom door shit and he was left in silence.

Sighing to himself he went to the linen closest and began making up the bed on the couch. Harry had everything planned out perfectly and he didn’t want to ruin it tonight baby giving in to Louis. But he wanted to so bad. Sighing to himself and shaking his thoughts of pounding Louis into their mattress, Harry continued tucking the sheets around the cushions of his make shift bed for tonight

Upstairs all Louis could think of were ways to get back at Harry. Thinking of the best and dirtiest of ways before the perfect thing came to mind. His mind began working out what he needed and what to do it all coming together perfectly with the date of their anniversary. Halloween. Louis smirked and chuckled a little. Harry was going to have a fucking conniption.

 

***

It was the evening of Halloween, which also happened to be their fifth anniversary and Alex’s first time dressing up and going out to treat or treat. Alex was dressed up in a very adorable lions costume that Louis happened to have picked out himself. The night was perfect for late October, the wind not too chilly and Alex was having a blast, and Louis was too. But there was one small problem.

Harry wasn’t there.

Louis had been even more angry at Harry for missing their sons first Halloween let alone scampering away at the last minute claiming that he had completely necessary jobs to quickly do for work and that he’d be home in a couple of hours. That had been five hours ago.

By the time Louis had dressed and gotten himself and Alex ready he figured Harry would have been home already, but even after dressing himself in one of Harry’s warm jumpers, a beanie and slight stretchy pants along with mitts as well as putting Alex in a warm outfit underneath and fighting him into the lions suit, Harry still wasn’t home.

Nevertheless he still ended up taking his son out and watched his son as Zayn, himself or niall took him to the doors, and he received the smiles along with candy from kind strangers of all types of different costumes. It was around only about an hour after they started trick or treating, just after six, when Alex’s nose was getting cold and the big lion mane on his costume started to anger him that Louis decided to call it a night for them. His stomach falling slightly in disappointment knowing Harry had missed all of this.

He was about to turn around and start the small walk back to his car (Niall and Zayn insisted on trying out this rich and classy neighborhood because apparently they gave out the best candy.) that Niall shouted back at him and pointed to one house on the left, not even four houses down from where they were standing.

“C’mon Lou, that house looks like its giving out pretty good candy. It’s the biggest house on the block, hell even the whole neighborhood, guaranteeing that they’re going to be giving out good candy. And if me and Zayn are watching him and he’s just going to be asleep I want something good to munch on.”

Rolling his eyes at the childish antics of his friend he nodded his head lightly before responding with a slight okay before beginning to walk towards the house.

The house is huge, massive even with its high peaks and plenty of windows. There is a long pathway before the actual door leading to the wrap around porch and the wooden door. The house put shortly is beautiful.

Reaching the pathway, he begins walking up feeling the presence of his two best friends behind him. Turning to look at them he gives them a questioning look.

“Why are you guys following me.”

“Last house, want to see little A smile once more.” Niall responds easily and Louis takes it but with a bit of suspicion. Turning back around, he continues walking up the pathway, which he definitively doesn’t take note that its white coble stones (he does) and continues walking, holding Alexander on his hip and being extra careful on the steps. Even feeling the steadying hand of Zayn’s on his back.

Seeing that the lights are most definitively on he rings the doorbell and waits.

He hears no shuffling or dog barks, meaning either there is no one home or they didn’t hear. Taking in yet again the lights Louis decides to ring the doorbell again.

“No ones home.” Louis whips around so fast that he nearly falls flat out if it weren’t for the quick reflexes of Niall and Zayn.

“H-harry?” Louis stutters out readjusting not only himself but righting Alex on his hip and looking at his boyfriend.

“Hello love.” Harry smiles gently before lifting the camera that really how did Louis not realize was around his neck.

Hearing the snap of not only one photo but several Louis begins to question.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had work.”

“Something like that..” Harry trails off his voice soft as are his features. “ Niall, Zayn ready to take Alex?”

This time turning back towards the couple, Louis squints at the two who shy away from his gaze ever so slightly. “You two knew?”

This time it was Zayn that answered. “Do you really think we asked you to come to this area of London for no apparent reason while also insisting you come to this house last? C’mon Lou, you should’ve known better than that.”

“Come on little man,” Niall coos lightly to Alex who easily goes to his uncle.

Bringing his arms down to his sides awkwardly, Louis began rambling, “Okay his pajamas are in the bag in your car and he prefers his lion to sleep with and even setting some of Harry’s songs on the iPod-“

“Lou we know, its not the first time we’ve taken care of him you know.” Niall joked, though Louis knew he was sincere.

“Okay see you tomorrow I guess.” Blowing kisses to Alex and watching the three of them walk down the path Louis sighed before turning back to Harry nervously.

“What are you doing here Harry? What’s this all about?”

“ You honestly didn’t think I would miss Alex’s first Halloween without a good reason did you? Or be late or bail out of our anniversary? Seriously Lou?” Harry questioned coming closer, his entire body completely coming into view.

He was wearing Louis’ favorite band t-shirt with a ridiculously big cardigan instead of a jacket and his tight jeans with the big holes in the knees, and faded worn out brown boots. Something that he wore what seemed like everyday, but still made Louis’ breath hitch every time because he looked just so god damn god in it.

“It came to mind, especially after our fight a couple days ago.”

By now Harry’s in front of Louis and peering down at the older as his hands come to rest on the curvy hips of the smaller boy.

“No absolutely not boo. Not in a million years. I was just setting up our house.”

“Harry what the bloody fuck are you talking about we don’t own a house.”

Taking one hand off of Louis’ hip, Harry reaches into his back jeans pocket and pulls out a key.

“Now we do. C’mon, open the door.”

Sparing a glance at Harry, Louis only sees genuine eyes and a encouraging smile. Backing away from Harry and taking the key in his hand, Louis decides to play along.

Grabbing the key deftly from Harry’s fingers, Louis walks over to the door. “I’ll humor you Harry, but when the owners of this house demand what the hell we are doing, you better be ready to pick me up and-“ Louis cuts of completely when the key fits perfectly and the door unlocks. Louis watches the key that is turned slightly meaning the lock has opened and the door is just waiting to be opened.

He feels rather than hears Harry’s presence behind him. The lean, long, broad chest of his lover fitting against his back encompassing his small shoulders and petite frame as he twists the knob on the door and pushes it open revealing the entry way.

“I wasn’t lying Lou.”

Louis still is frozen staring at the beautiful entryway that is supposedly theirs, just gaping in awe.

Feeling Harry’s hands come and rest on his hips beginning to shuffle Louis’ frozen form into the house.

“H-How?” Louis didn’t understand. They barely had the money for this, and Harry, how did he do this all by himself?

He heard Harry chuckle and felt the younger boy squeeze his hips letting him go, than walking back towards the door, removing the key and locking the door. “I’d been saving up whatever was left of my old paycheck and putting into another account for possible houses. I started the account from pretty much the second we found out you were pregnant. I was about to settle on a different, smaller house, but then I got the job as a photographer and with that one paycheck I was able to put the down payment on this one.” Harry took a break, sliding off his large cardigan and going to a closet on the side, revealing several jackets. The more Louis’ looked around the more he saw of their pictures and rugs and things from their apartment that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Louis gaped at all the familiar objects.

After hanging up his jacket and closing the closet door, Harry turned around looking slightly sheepish. “That’s why you’ve been bringing bags with you to work everyday hasn’t it? You’ve been slowly moving things over?” Louis accused, trying to sound serious but his smile giving him away.

“I haven’t actually been at work at all. I told them we were moving and you couldn’t be lifting heavy things since you are pregnant and the risks and all, so they gave me it off. I’ve slowly been taking things and bringing them here, setting up our room, Alexander’s, a bit on the nursery. I set up the entire kitchen pretty much tonight, dinners all ready if you want to go check it out.”

“I would but I don’t exactly know where the kitchen is in this house.” Louis answered giddy and bouncing on his feet just waiting to explore.

Laughing loudly and tugging Louis in by the neck for a kiss, Harry murmured against the think lips “Down the hall and to your right, its go a swinging door compared tot the rest.” With a one last chaste kiss Louis was off on his way towards the hallway, Harry making sure he disappeared completely to the right before going to the entry table and pulling out what he needed.

Beginning to walk down the hallway, he shakes his arms at his sides and wipes the free hand - that isn’t holding the box - on his pant legs from how hard his hands are sweating. He’s almost at the kitchen when he hears Louis gasp and he knows the older has found the chalkboard. Taking one last deep breath Harry enters the kitchen.

He sees Louis standing in the middle of the tiled floor, as he just stares at the chalkboard. Repeating a mantra of its now or never in his head clears his throat catching Louis’ attention.

Slowly turning around, Louis covers his mouth as soon as he sees the younger boy leaning nonchalantly against the countertop, both hands behind him holding him one holding the box. “I assume you’ve seen and red the board by now.”

Nodding shakily, Louis brings the hand covering his mouth down to join the other where it rest on his stomach, and takes a steadying breath. Harry waits for Louis to gather himself, and to maybe allow him to think of how he wants to say this.

‘Now or Never.’ And like that he begins

“It’s on the chalkboard cause the day we first met on September nineteenth we were sitting in Mrs. Hicks class and she was the only teacher with a-“

Louis shaky voice interrupting his own and completing the sentence, “Chalkboard in her class. Can’t believe you remembered that.”

Smiling softly and looking directly at Louis, he simply states, “I remember everything about you and about us.” Harry lowers his head and gives himself a minute or two, trying to calm him nerves and control his breathing. Matching his deep breaths with Louis’

“Harry why does the chalkboard say ‘welcome home fiancé?’ instead of boyfriend?”

Bringing his head to look directly at Louis, he begins walking. “Lou, we’ve been together five years. We have one kid together and another on the way, you are my everything, have been since Halloween five years ago. Alexander has my last name-“ By now Harry’s right in front of Louis and he places his hand over top of Louis’ on his baby bump-“Our next child and all the ones after that will have my last name too. I want us to belong to each other in every possible way. I want to be able to wake up to my husband and kiss him in the morning and hear him say he’s also Mr. Styles because I really like the sound of it. “

By now Harry’s eyes are becoming glassy, and Louis’ have already passed the point of glassy, tears already falling down his cheeks. Harry continues speaking but his voice is already breaking and shaky so he just gets straight to the point.

Taking his hand oh of Louis’ stomach and bringing his other hand out from behind his back, Harry kneels down and opens the box with the engagement ring inside.

Louis’ breath hitches and what sounds like a small sob escapes his lips.

“Guess what I’m trying to say is I want to put a ring on your finger and have a lovely wedding with our children and our families because I just really love you. So Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me and become Louis William Tomlinson Styles?”

Harry is pretty much losing his mind with how anxious he is. While Louis, well Louis is in complete disbelief. He keeps murmuring “he proposed, he proposed.’ As he looks around the room before freezing and slowly turning back to Harry.

Finally facing Harry directly he almost shouts, “You proposed? You proposed!” Harry chuckles nervously getting ready to reply with a meek yes before he’s being hauled up by Louis’ hands at the sides of his neck and pulled into a kiss. Instinctively he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him close, lifting the older up once he stands to his full height. Body towering over Louis’. Pulling away and chuckling lightly at Louis who desperately tries to pull him back into a kiss.

Gently pulling Louis back and settling him on the ground, Harry looks down at his displeased boyfriend (fiancé?) and kissing him chastely.

“Need an answer Lou, or I’m going to have to return the ring.” Harry jokes lightly but stops immediately when Louis stands back. “Lou what-“ He’s stopped when Louis puts his left hand forward.

Excitement and joy takes over harry as he looks at Louis for conformation. “Yeah?”

“Yeah Harry.” Louis says softly before nearly jumping up and down as Harry takes the ring out of the black velvet box. Louis begins to chant. “Put it on, put it on, put it on.”

Smiling at his fiancés – god that felt weird to think or even say – antics harry slipped the white gold diamond encrusted band onto the older’s ring finger “There your officially marked as mine.” Harry paused before rephrasing it, “Well almost officially mine.”

Louis merely broke out into and even wider smile as a few more happy tears slipped down his cheeks, tugging Harry back into a kiss.

Trying to settle Louis back down, Harry began leading them toward the table. Pushing Louis ever so slightly towards a chair in hopes he would get the message, that yes they still had dinner. “Lou.” But the older wasn’t giving in that easy. Grabbing Louis head completely, Harry leaned backwards and pulled Louis back at the same time and looked at his lover.

“Babe we have dinner.”

Needless to say Louis was not having any of that.

“Don’t think so. We just got engaged. You are going to take me up to our wherever the hell our new room is and we are going to christen up the place. Plus I’ve got my own surprise for you. Now led the way my dearest fiancé.” Really Harry couldn’t say no, and dinner could always be heated up later.

Pulling Louis behind him and down the hallway back towards the entryway but Harry took a right instead of a left leading to a spacious room that had a winding staircase in the middle of said room.

“This leads us up to the end of the hallway that is closest to the master bedroom. There is another staircase for the other end of the hallway where the kids rooms will be.” Harry explained as they began climbing up and around the metal stairs.

Once they are on the second floor, Harry begins immediately tugging Louis in the direction he assumes is their room. Harry stops in front of a wooden door slightly warped but made to look beautiful with the dark stain and black handles and hinges.

“It’s not exactly perfect, just kind of makeshift cause I could very well have moved our bed over here without you noticing. And the lighting is kind of shit so it’ll have to be redone but yeah welcome to our new room Lou.” The handle is twisted and Louis’ stomach drops cause the room is massive. Not only is it lit up with different strings of Christmas lights but there are candles everywhere. The room is almost a complete reenactment of the attic Harry decorated when Louis gave him his virginity. The room looks euphoric and breathtaking, and like a scene taken straight out of his memory. All Louis can think of is how perfect it is.

“Harry it’s exactly like the attic how’d you do it?”

“Just by memory really. Is it okay?”

Turning back towards Harry, Louis rushes back up to him and kisses him fiercely. Arms laying themselves across Harry’s shoulders as he deepens the kiss. Going to further it before Harry breaks it apart.

“I believe you had a surprise for me.”

And right, Louis did.

Backing away with a mischievous glint in his eye, Louis teased, “Well I thought considering our anniversary is Halloween, I’d do a little dressing up. Lay down and I will be right back.” And with that Louis closed the door to bathroom, leaving behind a flushed and mind racing Harry behind.

Louis was standing in the mirror seriously debating his life choices and his wise decision to dress up just to tease Harry.

The costume showed off his rather big 15 week protruding stomach, well really that was the entire point of the costume and Louis intention to get back at Harry. It was black and had pieces attached to it that were pink. He had made sure for this specific costume his legs had been shaved along with everything else, and literally. He meant everything.

Shaking his head, and cursing himself for going to such drastic measures to enact revenge, Louis called out the door.

“Harry I don’t think this was such a good idea, I changed my mind. I’ll show you another time.”

He hears Harry groan and make his way over towards the other side of the bathroom door.

“C’mon Lou, I wanna see whatever it is.”

“I look ridiculous.

Harry’s mind began turning at that comment. “Boo, what are you in that is making you look ridiculous?”

He hears Louis swear and something crash and a bunch more swears before a hurried “Nothing!” comes from the other side of the door.

“Louis what happened? You know what I’m coming in.” Twisting the knob on the door, harry swings open the door, seeing Louis scramble to cover himself with a jumper. That Harry happens to realize is his own.

“Harry just um like- please don’t –like wait outside- p-please.” Louis stutters out, pulling the jumper even tighter around his body as he backs away from Harry, who just keeps progressing into the room following Louis.

“Louis whatever it is I’ll love it no matter-“ He has to stop talking as the jumper slips slightly and falls, revealing the black string of a thong with a pink bow on the side and okay. Harry has to be seeing things. “Lou, a-are you wearing lingerie?”

Louis whimpers and nods slightly, avoiding Harry’s gaze completely, looking down at the floor. “ I swear Harry I’ll change right now and it won’t happen again I promise.”

“Drop the jumper.

Snapping his head up towards Harry he sees that the younger boy has a dark almost regal look in his eyes. His face has turned dark and its only now that Louis realizes Harry is in his boxers, chest bare exposing his tattoos and flat abs, along with his v-line. “What?”

“I said drop that jumper Louis, I want to see what you’re wearing.” Harry’s voice has gone rough and raspy.

Shyly and a tad – well actually a lot – embarrassed, Louis slowly let the jumper drop into a heap on the floor. His hand going by his sides as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. Stupid fucking idea to buy lingerie, even stupider idea to wear it, in front of Harry too.

Harry breath hitched the second the wooly jumper was completely gone and out of the way, revealing the complete set of what his fiancé was wearing.

It was a top and bottom set. The bottoms being a thong and black with little pink bows being attached where the string of the thong and the front met, one bow on each side. It wasn’t the thong that surprised Harry, but the top. It was obviously made for a women or a person who had large breast but that didn’t deter Louis. The older had obviously bought the smallest size cup meaning what little breasts he did have from this pregnancy and his past one where accentuated and cupped. The tiny cleavage that was there was shown even more with the big pink bow, identical to the ones on the thong rest, resting in between the wired cups. But the top didn’t stop there. It had a black sheer material that went out from the band of the bra all around, but splitting right in the middle, exposing Louis’ baby bump perfectly.

“Fucking fucking shit.” And by the time Louis snaps out of what daydreamers land he is in he is being picked up bridal style and taken back out towards the bedroom.

“Harry?” the older only grunts in response so Louis decides to continue. “Is this- like is this okay? Me wearing this- t-the lingerie?”

Harry makes to their makeshift bed by that time and lowers Louis onto the bed, careful of his pregnant lover. Harry looms over Louis and looks so possessive but Louis doesn’t know over what. Beginning to settle himself, Harry rests his forearms beside Louis head as he settles between Louis opened legs. The space minimalizing between them until Harry could lay down any further without crushing the baby bump.

“I’m almost loosing my mind seeing you like this Lou. I’m going to eat out your needy tight hole and finger you till you can’t handle it anymore. Then I’m going to pound your little cock slut ass into this bed make sure you can’t walk for days without feeling it. So does that answer your question boo?” Harry drawls the words into Louis’ ear. His lips moving down from Louis ear, beginning to nip and suck the exposed skin in time with Louis’ whimpers.

Biting his lip and moaning lightly at the use of his nickname Louis nods a yes. ”H-Harry.”

Pulling his head away from Louis’ neck and leaning back, He admired his lover. Bringing his hands towards louis legs, realizing they were soft and smooth, shaved. Harry growled at that and moved his hands towards the material of the thong. “What would you like Lou? Want your pretty little hole fingered, sucked fucked nice and good?”

Louis’ eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell to the side. The older’s hormones really beginning to rage as Harry traced his hands over his body, hearing Harry growl at little things like his shaved body and the smooth skin. Harry’s hands constantly going back to Louis belly, caressing it lightly before moving elsewhere, making his touches hard and pleading. Even going as far as snapping the elastic of the thong Louis was wearing and running his hands up to feel where the breasts were.

“Want you, Haz please.” Louis pleaded. His voice breaking as his hands traveled from the bed to Harry’s hair, before raking down the younger’s chest, making Harry hiss and Louis smirk before stopping at the elastic of Harry boxers.

Getting the idea, Harry rolled to the side and lifted his hips off the bed, taking the tight black material off and flinging it somewhere off towards the corner.

As Harry was taking off his boxers, Louis was scrambling off his back and to his knees, wasting no time. Right after Harry’s boxers where off, Louis pounced. Crawling up the bed a tad, Louis swung one leg over Harry’s hips and sat himself so the younger’s cock was almost in between the crack of his ass. Placing his hands firmly of Harry’s chest, making sure the other wasn’t going to surge forward Louis began rocking his hips backward.

“Lou..” Harry said it almost a warning, his voice deep and hands grasping the older’s hips tightly. The older working his hips in circles and rocking back as Harry rocking his forward and up.

“Feel me.”

Halting his hips and looking at Louis incredulously, Harry raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Huffing out impatiently and grabbing Harry’s hands off his hips, Louis moves them towards his ass as he lifts up onto his knees.

Thinking Lou only wants him to grab and grip onto his ass Harry tries to just that but is stopped by the older’s quiet ‘no.’

Bringing Harry’s hands even farther back, Louis spreads his knees even farther apart and places Harry’s hands near his hole.

Immediately Harry understands.

Rolling them over and setting Louis’ legs apart, bent at the knee and goes to shift the string of black in his way. Immediately Harry’s eyes zero in on Louis’ hole. The pink hole isn’t just there pretty and tight, no. Its stretched over a black butt plug.

Louis is breathing heavily gagging Harry’s reaction. Waiting for the younger to respond was excruciating. His hand was still holding the string of the thong away just staring at his hole. Louis felt so terribly exposed and embarrassed just laying here, knees spread and bent allowing Harry full view of him.

“How long have you had this in babe?” Harry questioned, still looking down.

“Had it since this morning. I had fingered myself and was just waiting for you so I could bounce on your cock and tell you I love you and like happy anniversary sort of thing but you didn’t come back into bed, so I put the plug in. Also helps now cause I won’t need prep.”

Growling lowly and lunging forward Harry went straight for Louis neck. Grabbing the older’s hips roughly and digging his fingers into them, for leaving a mark as he bit Louis’ neck hard, almost drawing blood.

“I’m going to pull that plug out of your stretched hole and fuck you right after, no prep nothing at all. Going to fucking mark you up a mine. All mine.” Harry murmured against his neck where he was still dutifully marking up the tan expanse of Louis’ neck.

Louis didn’t even have time to form a coherent response before he felt Harry’s long fingers deftly grabbing the plug and beginning to wedge it out. Wincing slightly – because yes he had the plug in for quite a while okay? – Louis grabbed tuffs of Harry’s hair with one hand and dug his nails into Harry’s broad shoulder with the other.

Harry heard Louis’ soft whimpers and moans but he didn’t care right now. Not when he just made this boy his fiancé after five years and had him sprawled under him sweaty and needy – just how Harry liked him – after a week of no sex in lingerie while also having been opened up for at least a few hours. It was nearly driving Harry to the point of insanity, making the younger radiate dominance and power.

Both boys were buzzing with excitement. Harry’s excitement to fucking ruin Louis only grew as the plug was a quickly coming out, aided by the lube that had been generously applied to the toy and area.

“Harry c’mon just take it out. Need you in me instead.” Louis whined really wanting the toy to be out of him so Harry’s big and thick cock could invade him. Stretch him and split him open as he was fucked good and hard by his lover.

“So desperate Lou. Would put anything in your needy little hole, let anyone fuck your slutty ass.” Harry accentuates the ass with finally pulling out the toy, relishing in the high-pitched moan that rips from Harry’s throat. Tossing the plug to the side, Harry settles himself over Louis and peers down at him.

He sees Louis shaking his head desperately as he reaches for Harry’s arms and neck along with his back and his hips, Going from one to another, not being able to settle his hands to terribly long from how hard they are shaking in excitement.

“No, just you, only you.” Louis gasps out, his breath hitching when one of Harry’s fingers traces lightly over his rim, dipping inside slightly before retracting, and repeating it. One finger resulting in two that dip in and out, never going further than the knuckle and specifically avoid his prostate.

“I’m here in lingerie and I was stretched over a plug for several hours, and we haven’t had sex in a week, but yet you refuse to fuck me like you promised for our anniversary.” Louis moaned dragging his hands up into the older’s hair and forcing Harry to look directly in his eye Louis whimpered out, “You’ve put a ring on my finger, just fucking come and get what’s yours already.”

Moaning loudly and digging under the mass of pillows, Harry finds the hidden lube and begins to slick up. He has to steal himself at the touch to his neglected dick. Tugging a few times and thumbing over the head, Harry settles himself back over Louis.

Looking back towards the older, Harry sees him going to remove the set, first going to the thong. And no, that isn’t happening.

“Babe you aren’t taking them off, your staying like this. Look like such a pretty little whore. My pretty whore.”

Immediately Louis lets go of the thong and lets it settle back against skin.

Looking at Harry hungrily and putting his hands under his knees Louis pulled his knees up and into his chest offering himself completely to Harry.

“Take me again Harry, please.”

It didn’t take Harry long to respond. Bringing his hand to move the string away so Louis’ red hole was shown. Moaning deep in his throat Harry grabbed Louis hand and squeezed. Moving so his cock was positioned at Louis’ hole, and looking at his lover, Harry slowly began pushing his hips into the tight heat.

Twisting his head to the side and biting the pillows cause God he was finally full of Harry’s big thick dick. Squeezing his hand and arching his back, Louis moaned, body being stretched and filled.

Grunting and leaning forward, sinking further into the tight heat, Harry looked at how obscene Louis position was. His legs were bent but off the bed and his head was thrown back as his back was arched deeply. His fringe was messed to the side and his face was flushed pink, the rosy coloring traveling down his chest getting darker and redder as it came closer and closer to his groin. His dick was flushed and red, laying against his stomach, leaking precome.

Finally bottoming out, Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. Slotting their lips together in a kiss, Harry immediately dominating the other. His tongue exploring the older’s mouth freely as Louis laid there completely pliant under Harry’s touch. Harry occasionally swallowing Louis’ whimpers and gasps, as he began circling his hips that were sat against the swell of Louis’ ass.

Just barely pulling away from the kiss, lips still touching Harry’s Louis murmured, “Move Harry.”

Harry Just nodded in reply, slowly pulling his hips back till only the tip was in, waiting an antagonizing couple seconds before roughly and quickly snapping his hips back in.

Their moans easily filled the large and empty room, along with the faint slapping of skin. Panting lightly as he yet again filled Louis up before taking it away, keeping a constant pace of rough and fast.

“Bet you love this you little whore, finally getting his ass pounded with the big thick cock you love. Needy little slut aren’t you?” Harry punctuates the question with a extra hard thrust, almost as a warning to Louis, demanding his reply.

“Yes Harry, love being fucked with your cock, only your cock. Fucking drives me crazy as you split me open and pound me, like being your good little slut.” Louis rambles on, brain not working as he feels every drag of the cock inside him keeping the steady pace that was just satisfying but not enough. Brain blank even more as Harry used dirty talk, his secret pleasure. The use of whore and slut winding him up even more.

Wiggling their hands apart, Louis dug his nails into Harry’s bicep hard. Instantly Harry hissed and looks at the older incredulously.

“Want you to go faster or like fuck me from behind. Please Harry just make me come. Wanna come.” Louis whined, desperate for anything more than the slight grazes against his prostate and the relentless teasing Harry was inflicting on him.

“Babe we can’t do it like that don’t want to hurt the baby.” Louis was about to whine in protest but before he knew it his eye sight was blanking out and his body jackknifing.

He heard Harry chuckle ever so smug and cocky as he cheekily whispered, “Found it.”

Clinging to Harry’s shoulders and pulling him down as Louis’ body settled back into the mattress, louis ground out in exasperation. “You already know where the fuck it is, Milked me like that more than once, jackass.”

“Now now love, no need for names. Or would you like me to stop?” Louis, arms tightened and Harry just grinned unabashedly before resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. Snapping his hips for emphasis of who was in charge, and just to be naughty Harry smirked at the broken moan falling from Louis’ mouth, each responding sound coming from the boy being stuttered and broken up with each brutal thrust Harry was delivering to his prostate.

“M-m-uch b-bet-ter.” Louis answered feeling Harry smirk before beginning to work his mouth on yet another love bite to litter along Louis’ neck and collarbone.

From there is was a constant sound of moans and whimpers, groans and pants filling the room as the slapping of skin became quicker and harder.

Louis couldn’t remember a time when he had felt this good. His body reacting naturally and without a need to think. Falling lax to Harry’s dominance and control, and loving every second of it.

Easily not long after Harry had yet again delivered a series of hard thrusts to his prostate, Louis was close to coming.

“C-close” He panting, watching as Harry lifted his head from its place against his neck and looked down at him.

“Wanna come boo, wanna fucking paint your chest with your own come. Come all over your pregnant belly. Fucking look at you all swollen with my child, little slut you are. No wonder you’re pregnant.” Louis eyes pop out of his head before squeezing shut, and his head rocking forward to rest against Harrys collarbone.

All that could run through Louis’ mind were the times Harry got him pregnant and all the horny nights in between. Riding Harry or being fucked from behind or against the wall. All of them his favorite.

Moaning desperately as his hands instinctively went to his belly, feeling the expanse of it as he fell back against the bed. Panting out a breathy “Your little pregnant whore Harry. Always looking for you to fill me up, your come your babies. Love being full of your cock and your babies.”

This time it was Harry’s turn whine desperately, hips stuttering as his hands squeezed Louis’ hips hard.

“Fucking hell Lou.” And instantly Harry’s hips began again, fucking desperately and off rhythm, searching for his release.

“C’mon boo, paint your stomach, Come all over yourself.”

That and the finally pounding to his prostate and the desperate kiss Harry surged forward for, had Louis doing just that. Painting his stomach in white ribbons of come, also catching Harry’s chest and lower abdomen in the process.

Grinding out his swears and curses, Harry became relentless, driving in and out a few more times, before the tightness and Louis touches – that god they were everywhere – made him release. His load spilling inside of Louis as it usually did.

Kissing Louis softly trying to distract him from the twinge as he pulled out, cringing when Louis winced anyways, Harry flopped onto his side, Louis quickly shuffling to fit into his side, his small frame trapping Harry with a hitched knee over his thighs and an arm over his stomach.

“Love you Lou.”

“Love you too Haz.”

They both easily fell asleep not long after that, tired and exhausted but sated and happy.

***

It was the morning after and Louis had an appointment that morning. Both of them easily getting up, Louis with a with a bit more of a limp compared to Harry. Louis glared at Harry the second the younger smirked at his walking, but neither choose to comment. They had eaten the left over food that hadn’t stayed out over night as breakfast. Louis sitting so he could see the board written in Harry’s writing and blue chalk, smiling fondly at the younger who was feeding him bites in between his blatant staring at Harry and the board.

They had made their way to the doctors office and sat down having to fill out the patient sheet yet again as they always did. When it came to the status of the father he automatically filled in Harry’s information the younger watching halfheartedly, arm wrapped protectively around the older. When it came time to show relationship of the carrier and father, Louis hesitated. He felt Harry perk up at that while he was lazily reading over the sheet, immediately shooting Louis a look. Pulling his left hand out from under the writing board Louis admired the band that now rested on his ring finger. The band silver but with several diamonds lined across it. Harry’s hand come across louis, folding over top of it and wrapping his fingers entirely around Louis. Turning to smile at the younger, Louis smiled before leaning in for a chaste kiss, before turning his attention back to the paper. Smile never leaving his face as he checked off the box fiancé. And so what maybe he did squeal in his head and have to bite the pen to stop his smile from getting to big. Louis was happy.

They were now in the room, having been called back not long after handing in the sheet. The boys were still smiling brightly as the doctor came in shortly after with her white coat on as usual and her heels that clacked as she walked along the tile floor.

Now Louis was on the bed, jumper pulled up as Mrs. Venders, their doctor, ran the wand over his stomach, Harry by his side holding his hand as the doctor worked.

It was taking a while, both boys growing a little anxious with the possibility of something bad. “Everything okay doc?” Harry questioned a stone settling at the bottom of his stomach as the doctor’s face scrunched up and she went to the machine.

“Perfectly fine Harry, don’t worry. I see the picture clearly but I just want to check something.”

Both releasing a breath of relief, they looked at each other. Harry smiling brightly his excitement emanating from him in waves while Louis could only smile fondly, the parental nerves setting in. 

They were surprised to hear the doctor switching on a button but both gasping at what followed. Immediately the sound of a palpitating heartbeat filled the room.

“Ahh” The doctor trailed off, a soft smile gracing her usually stony expression.

“What? What’s wrong with our baby? And whats wrong with their heart beat?” Louis rambled confusion still there as the heartbeat continued to sound. A random beat of thumthump thump thump thumpthumpthump.

“Nothing dear I suspected this from the first appointment but didn’t say seeing as it was difficult to determine. But the heartbeat you hear is actually is three.”

The doctor turned to face the boys and each had an awed expression. Looking at each other incredulously. The news reaching them pulling their lips into bright smiles and slightly watery eyes. They were always so thankful for one but now two.. 

It was Harry that asked well more like stated what they both already seemed to know, “Twins?”

Shaking her head she replied easily, “I’m picking up on three baby heart beats. Four heartbeats would include Louis’.”

Harry’s expression turned shocked and slightly green while Louis’ turned pale and his eyebrows raised, the older whispering out, “Three?”

With a confirmative nod the doctor took of her glove and grabbed her charts heading out but not before saying “Congratulations boys, you are having triplets.”

Harry fainted promptly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is like super long and a one shot in itself, but I literally couldn't find any place to break it up. Sorry.


	5. Three's a Long Talk

It had been a long two hours before either boy spoke to each other. Both preferring the silence and heavy tension compared to the alternative of talking about the news. After having to coax Harry awake, Louis called up Niall and Zayn asking if they could pick them up considering neither Harry nor Louis were fit to drive.

It wasn’t long after when Alex arrived, Harry getting up from where they were both laying in bed to get him. He stayed down there for quite a while, chatting with Niall and Zayn, while Louis didn’t even try to get out of the bed. His mind whirring with worry and anxiousness. A mere twenty minutes later Louis opened his eyes drowsily to hear Harry talking to Alex, their son throwing in little gurgles here and there. Louis had a spark of happiness in his bones but his body remained stock still. Nothing in his expression changed and the mere presence of Alex only brought him back to the others in his stomach.

Right others. Plural.

Not long after Harry finally came into the room and by the sounds of it a happy and excited Alex with him. Hearing the distinct sounds of creaking floorboards Louis wasn’t surprised when he felt the dip of the bed, nor was he any different, except maybe a tad relieved. Harry now sat on their makeshift bed in the master bedroom, Alex being bounced on Harry’s knee as Louis continued to lay on the bed with his back to them vaguely listening to the sounds of joy falling from Alexander’s mouth as Harry cooed at him. His hand rested on his distended stomach the other under his pillow, pondering over the very reason his stomach was so big. The amount of children he was carrying. 

Triplets. He was pregnant with triplets.

Letting out a staggering breath and rubbing his stomach Louis turned around, coming face to face with bright green eyes over one of Harry’s broad shoulders. 

“I don’t know what to do Harry.” 

“Talk to me.” Harry answered, looking over his shoulder before turning around completely. Gently placing Alexander down, the boy eagerly going to his other dad, snuggling into Louis chest conveniently curling into his bump as well, while Harry laid down across from them. 

Looking at the younger and finally drawing his face into an emotion of confusion, Louis asked,”what?” 

Harry looked at him directly then, locking eyes as he placed a large hand on Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. “I’m here for you to talk to. You being pregnant doesn’t change it neither does being engaged love. I’m here to support you in whatever you do or say.” 

Blinking rapidly and willing away tears Louis gave Harry a watery smile before placing his hand against Harry’s cheek, rubbing the skin gently with his thumb, the silver band standing out brightly on his ring finger. He smiled at that, seeing the ring and nodding to Harry, “I know Haz, I know.” 

“Good.” 

There was a long pause before Louis decided to speak up again, hoping Harry would understand. “I don’t know how my body’s going to do this Harry. I can’t- we can’t have triplets. Not while you work and Alex-“ 

“Hey, hey sh..” Harry whispered hearing the cracks in Louis voice and seeing his eyes turn glassy and start to water. Sliding his hand down Harry’s neck and to his shirt, his other hand sliding over the bed, under Alex’s head, to meet the other to grasp the button up. 

“But Harry-” Louis sniffled, looking anywhere but Harry to avoid the younger from seeing his tears. 

“No Lou just listen to me please. It doesn’t matter that you are having three instead of one, I am still going to take care of you no matter what. And so what our family is going to expand from three to six, I will take care of my family, of all of you.” Harry moved his hand from the older’s waist to the rounded stomach of their babies- god that felt amazing to say- before settling on Alexander. 

“How do you know I’m going to be able to make it thought this pregnancy?” 

Harry looked at him blankly. His eyes were void of emotion as was the rest of his face but Louis could tell his mind was working at his last question. The younger continued not to answer, but began moving around. Grabbing Alex from in between them, Harry placed him on his chest before holding his arm open towards Louis, a clear invitation. The older smiled sheepishly, trying to cuddle in straight away but having to readjust due to the baby bump, laying slightly diagonally so it was more comfortable on their babies. Propping his chin up and looking at Harry, Louis waited for an answer. It looked like Harry was having a hard time putting the words together if the open and closing of his mouth was anything to go by. 

It finally seemed that the younger figured out what to say when he met Louis gaze right on. “You’re too strong to leave our family.” Harry took a steadying breathe, squeezing Louis closer and placing his chin on top of the feathery fringe of his lover kissing there before adding quietly “I- god Lou, I just- I can’t loose you.” 

This time it was Harry taking steady breaths and blinking away tears at the thought of loosing his Lou. The boy he had loved since he was sixteen. The boy he saw grow into a man who had carried his child once and was now again, the man he intends to marry one day in the near future. He just- he just couldn’t loose that. Closing his eyes Harry let a few tears fall, all of them landing in the older’s hair.

Looking back up at the other boy, Louis brought a hand up to his cheek, brushing away a few tears.“Hey, Haz babe I’m not going anywhere, well not that we know of-“ Upon Harry giving the older an exasperated look he quickly amended “-Sorry um wrong thing to say.”

“You think?” Harry asked dryly looking into blue eyes with a humorous smile on his face.

“Well I’m sorry but your always like the rock and you usually are comforting me so I give shit advice.”  
Laughing at what Louis said cause it was one hundred percent true, Harry looked down at their son.

“Your daddy is one hundred percent bad at comforting a person and giving advice isn’t he Alex?” At the sound of his name the one-year-old turned his head towards his dada. Green eyes meeting green eyes.

“Still astounds me how much he looks like you.” Louis mumbled, Looking up at Harry.

“I still remember your face when everyone was saying he was like my twin. You looked royally pissed.” Harry joked, picking up Alex and raising the boy into the arm, blowing the occasional raspberry in the toddlers stomach. 

“You try carry a baby for nine months than also go- Harry be careful-“ Louis reached out and chastised as Harry threw the Alex up in the air the slightest bit “- as I was saying, going past your due date. And than also have to push that baby out your bottom and than have everyone tell you he looks like the other dad.”

“Well we have three more on the way and they will probably all look like you.” Harry tried joking but his smile dropped at Louis’ saddening eyes and dropped gaze. 

Bringing Alex down so he was lain back on his chest Harry opened his arms.”Lou.” at the sound of Harry’s voice, the older only cuddled in closer tucking his head into the curve of Harry’s neck, just like Alexander. Harry smiling lightly at his boys cuddling into him. 

“What are we going to do Haz?” Louis whispered, hand sliding across a nearly sleeping Alex’s back, coaxing their son to relax with hoping it would calm his mind of the triplets. 

“We will talk to the doctor and always make sure you and the babies are fine, We’ll figure it out Lou. Me and you, but .. Just sleep for now” he didn’t get a response just a hum from Louis who not long after tilted his head up requesting a kiss. Tiliting his head down, Harry kissed the older. Keeping it gentle and loving cause he knew thats what Louis needed right now. Gently sliding his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip before going into Louis willing mouth. They exchanged lazy kisses for a couple minutes before pulling away and settling back together. 

“sleep well love.” Harry whispered, kissing his fiancés forehead as well as his already sleeping sons before he layer back and let his mind run crazy.  
Louis turned the information over and over in his head while his body settled against Harry’s. His eyes getting heavier and heavier till eventually he was asleep, leaving all the worry and questions to Harry.

***

They woke up late the next morning even after falling asleep early, all of them waking up with ease and no intention of being somewhere. Louis was the last one up. Fully waking up to the sight of Harry walking around with only a towel around his waist dripping wet with a butt naked Alexander in his arms. The younger’s back was turned away from him looking at the very bare wardrobe of their clothes, giving Louis the perfect view. 

“mmhhm. very good morning to you babe.” Louis murmured out, watching as harry’s head turned to look at him over his shoulder, curls distructing his view.  
Turning around completely and walking towards the bed where Louis was proping himself up. 

“Hello love.” Harry muttered back, ducking his head down to kiss louis chastely before swinging a squirming Alex off his hip and into Louis’ lap. Breaking away and walking back towards the wardrobe as he heard Louis coo and kiss their son, Harry began picking through the little clothing that was at their new house and setting it aside to get dressed. 

Getting out a couple pairs of boxers and two of his jumpers -he adored Louis in his clothes- and two pairs of jeans, one with a stretchier waist than the other. Dropping his towel and smirking at the slight intake of Louis breath, Harry hummed a short tune before remember what he wanted to talk to the older about.

“I was thinking…” Harry started gagging Louis reaction as he slowly turned around after having dropped the towel and putting on his boxers. 

“Oh no, this can’t be good.” Louis joked, chuckling at Harrys over exxagerated pout at Louis, before it going to a soft expression.

“I’m serious Lou. I think we should start fully moving in here and getting as much stuff done before it gets to baby crazy and toddler crazy and hormone crazy for you.” He stated 

Louis nodded his head in agreement watching Harry slip into his jeans, “Okay.. I somehow feel that theres an and in there.” 

Buttoning his jeans up as louis got out of bed, swinging Alexander onto his hip and walking towards Harry who had a guilty and caught expression.   
Breathing out and looking directly at Louis, Harry got straight to the point. “I think its time we tell our parents.” 

Right away Louis’ expression dropped a simple “oh,” falling from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual tell me what you thought and any mistakes.


	6. Family Best?

Harry knew Louis was pretending to be ecstatic. Maybe it was just pure knowledge of the other boy from how long they’ve been together based on the non eye crinkled smiles and over use of enthusiasm along with under use of sarcasm. It could have also been them having done this before but either way Harry knew.

Louis didn’t want to tell their families.

Well that’s a little vague. Truth was it was more the Tomlinson side he didn’t want to tell rather than the Styles, based off of what happened last time. It had been all fine with Harry’s family. The visit to Harry’s family was a good one and it went well. It was fine they had tea and talked lightly before Harry brought up why they were here. Anne had promptly started crying as well as Gemma shedding a few tears while they hugged the two boys. Robin patting Harry on the back and Louis on his tummy as the two were congratulated on becoming parents. The two boys left Cheshire with smiles of their faces and a new found excitement on becoming parents.

A week later all of that new happiness and excitement was replaced with dread as the two of them stood at the door step of the Tomlinson house hold. They were welcomed lightly by Jay and reluctantly by her new boyfriend who wasn’t entirely the accepting type or in other words a huge homophobe. Ryan, that was his name didn’t approve of allowing “fairy boys who take it up the ass and like it.” into his house. But regardless both boys were here and it was around the time that the tea and conversation had become lukewarm at best, that Harry (yet again) took the plunge and announced why they were there. It took sloshed teas along with many pulled sleeves (on Louis part) and swear words (on Harry’s part) before the two were out of the house and away from Ryan’s extensive use of fag and abomination. This time the boys left their family with a crushed sense of hope with a side of emotional damage especially for Louis.

It had been later, around two weeks after Alexander had been born that Louis finally worked up the courage to call his sister Lottie and explain it too her. It was long and emotional especially for the man that just had a baby and was still jacked with hormones, but it was good in the sense that Louis felt he got some family back. From then on Lottie told Fliss who both kept it from Ryan and Jay, in order to stay close to their brother. It wasn’t exactly easy or right but really what was a man to do when he just wanted a bit more of his family around?

It had been that way for quite along time until Jay walked in on one of the conversations between Louis and his sisters. Immediately afterwords arguments arouse as did accusations that were only solved when Jay agreed (lied) that Louis wasn’t wrong in any way and him and Alexander were completely normal. It had gone the same way with Ryan (him lying to the girls) seeing as how they all showed up a few weeks later to welcome the new addition. It had been tense but good non the less and that was where they left it. Louis didn’t tell his sister how their mom and her boyfriend lied and they didn’t tell the girls they couldn’t see Louis Harry and the baby.

It had worked than and it worked now, but with the whole new babies, it seemed only reasonable that Louis didn’t want to tell them seeing as how it could change they peace they had founded. And he knows he sounds stupid because really you shouldn’t have to have a peace agreement with your family in order to see them but when you are dealing with these type of people that have their mind set you really don’t have a choice. It was either this or no family contact for Louis and Harry couldn’t let that happen.

That’s why before the new scheduled appointment ( the doctor wanting to do a follow up in a week to further develop knowledge not the babies for medical sake), Harry decided he would tell their parents just before the appointment, over the phone, alone. Now originally it had been ridiculous idea and he stopped it right away because announcing you are bringing a new life into the world is not done through a text or a phone call, its with a cute photo or a visit, but at this point he really didn’t have a choice. Louis had practically crawled right back into his shell the second Harry mention telling their parents and Harry wouldn’t and couldn’t risk Louis pulling away from him right now, especially when he was pregnant again.

So as Louis had rushed up stairs quick to grab a coat and extra outfit for Alexander before they left, Harry had grabbed the most recent sonogram and snapped a picture of it, and writing in ‘we’re having three!’ before sending it off to Gemma, Anne (knowing robin would see it from her), Lottie, Fliss, Jay and even reluctantly Ryan. Shutting off his phone swiftly and grabbing Louis for good measure and doing the same, Harry went and met Louis at the stairs from the second floor. Watching as the older tried to put on Alex’s jacket as well as push up the baby bag and move away his fringe Harry laughed before stepping in. Grabbing hold of Alexander from a relieved Louis, Harry moved to kiss his fiancés forehead before doing the same to his son’s and navigating towards the entry way.

"Hey Haz have you seen my phone?" Louis yelled slightly behind Harry trying to find his mobile on any of the tables or shelfs that were in the hall.

Cringing to himself at having to lie Harry answered back with a swift “Sorry love I haven’t but we best be going. Still got to drop off A at Liam’s before we go.”

Mumbling to himself and grabbing his coat Louis walked up to Harry and titled his head up, asking for a kiss. Rolling his eyes (lovingly of course) the younger complied. Leaning down and kissing him softly. It wasn’t heated or leading to something else, so as their lips moved against each others lightly and Harry dragging it out a little too long based off of the squeal from Alexander. Both of them pulling away laughing as their son smiled bright and clapped his hands together in delight.

"Alright buddy time to go! " The younger cooed, grabbing the baby bag that Louis had put beside him in order to do up his coat. Turning around and heading out the door he walked to the car buckling a happy Alex into his carseat. Just as he finished and closed the back door, the other boy came out the door, locking in quickly before turning and making his way to the car.

"Why is you jacket not done up love?" Harry questioned, going over to help Louis on the icier parts of the driveway.

Muttering a thank you and accepting the assistance the other answered. “Think its time for some maternity clothes again. Carrying three babies is a big difference that one so it just wouldn’t do up.” Harry could easily hear the sadder tone that his fiancés voice had taken at the mention of weight gain. He decided not to say anything but simply kiss his temple and hold him closer to his side before helping the blue eyed boy into the vehicle and nearly falling himself in his haste to get to his side.

"Its good Liam is taking him nice guy we have to have him over more." Louis murmured, placing his hand of Harry’s on the gear shift as he drove. 

Harry nodded in agreement, turning his palm up so their fingers could interlock. “Yeah, I’ve been working with him the last couple shoots for commercials. He’s a really great person even though you’ve only met him a couple times. He’ll be great with Alex.” 

Looking over fondly at Harry and then the mirror to watch Alex, Louis hummed his agreement, squeezing his hand in Harry’s as the other rubbed over his stomach. 

"We should have him over soon, you know ask thanks for watching Alex and all." Louis murmured watching Harry ever so concentrated on driving, taking a moment more that usual to respond with a nod of his head.

Louis left the conversation there choosing to coo at Alex who had begun to play with the toys attached over his carseat. It wasn’t long, or didn’t seem so to Louis who had been looking into the back majority of the way, till they reached Liam’s. It was a little house but enough for Liam and his girlfriend, who had also kindly agreed to watch Alex.

As soon as Harry turned into the drive way and parked, Louis was about to get out and take in Alex but Harry put a hand on his thigh and undid his seat belt instead. “S’alright Lou, got him.” It took a couple minutes for Harry to unbuckle Alex from his seat and grab the bag with everything Liam would need, but in under five minutes, Harry had their son and the bag out of the car and at the front door step, opened by a very happy Liam who appeared to have another hairstyle to Louis. Liam and Harry talked for a bit, Liam at one point waving to Louis who waved right back, before Alex was handed over and the taller boy was on his was back to the car to go to the appointment. 

Yet again the drive wasn’t filled with chatter but maybe the occasional reminder of what they had to do, like get more maternity clothes for Louis and what they need to pack to bring to the new house, along with what groceries they needed. Soon and just in time, the two arrived at the clinic for the appointment, just having taken off their jackets and shoes before Louis’ name was called back to room one. 

***

The appointment had gone well. The doctors figuring out that yes they were small there was still a very high chance these babies would be born to term along with minimal if any defects which calmed the couple greatly. Though there were a few minor changes like an increase in prenatal vitamins along with a stricter diet with a list of foods that Louis should try to incorporate in his meals to help the growth of the babies, but other than that, all was good. 

It wasn’t until they had returned home that things got bad.

It had been decided with Harry not wanting to cook and Louis’ cravings, that take out would be the best option. Louis had immediately shouted out chinese while taking Alexander into the kitchen and Harry hung up their coats before going to find the brochure for their favourite spot. 

"Hey Lou love? Would you mind ordering? Just got to run upstairs for a mo!" Harry asked already making his way to staircase. 

Louis answered back almost right away, sounding a tad distracted most likely by their son who without a doubt was most likely trying to escape Louis’ arms. “Kay. Where’s your mobile?” 

"Jacket pocket!" 

It should have clued in to Harry to no, Louis should not have access to either of their phones right now, but he was too distracted getting what he needed from upstairs. HIs mind not even clicking that Louis and mobile phone didn’t go together at least not till he told him what he did. That he told their families behind his back and through text. Yeah he had a lot of explaining to do. When he came down though he realized his mistake. He wash’t going to have to tell the other boy because there was Louis, Alex on his hip and phone in his hand, face unreadable as he without a doubt went through Harry’s messages. 

Kicking himself mentally for being so stupid, Harry tried talking to Louis, “Lou, love just let me-“

"Harry what the hell is this?" Louis looked up immediately at the sound of the others voice and glared daggers at his approaching form. 

"Look I know it looks like I lied to you but I was just trying to protect our family Louis. Was just trying to protect you from all the stress of you family this time." Harry tried explaining, going to put his hands on Louis’ shoulders only to be pushed away. "C’mon love don’t push me away." Harry murmured because yeah that hurt, a lot. 

"No Harry this isn’t protecting us this is you being selfish and hiding things from me." Louis fumed hitching Alex up higher on his hip as he moved back every step that Harry tried to make closer to him. 

"No Lou-" 

"No Harry what excuse do you have that justifies you going behind my back and making that decision on your own when we were supposed to do it together? I honestly don’t see how anything you say will make sense as to why you did this." 

Harry sighed and looked down not really knowing how he could explain why he did it so he settled for the easiest explanation. “I didn’t want you to have to go through the stress of telling your family. I know how bad it effected you last time and I just didn’t want that this time with an already high risk pregnancy.”

It was silent for a couple minutes and all Harry could do was stare at the floor, knowing without even looking up that Louis was still pissed beyond belief. But really what was Harry supposed to do? Let Louis carry the stress of his families unacceptance of him and his ability to carry children that could risk a miscarriage of said children. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Ever. 

Harry perked up when Louis cleared his throat, looking up only to see a cold and shut off Louis. “I think that it might be best that me and Alex go and stay back at the old apartment for a while so I can think this over without everything else crowding my mind.” 

Harry nodded in understanding following the older sadly as he walked out of the kitchen and back out to the entry way. He pulled on his own coat before going to help Alexander, but having difficulties with his baby belly. Harry easily stepped in there, taking Alex from Louis’ hip and dressing him snugly. 

"Haz can you um.. drive I can’t exactly being-" 

"Pregnant I know love just let me get ready." the younger interrupted, easily finishing the sentence and going to grab his own coat and the keys before heading out to the car, following his fiancé and son. 

As Harry drove them to their old apartment and watched them walk inside without him, all he could think was that this was definitely not the best thing for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, tell me what you think.


	7. Apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering I am on tumblr, and its also bottomlouiswriter. So if you want to check it out there you go, other than that here is the new chapter.

"Louis you are going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

"No Niall, actually I won’t."

"Louis.."

"Niall.."

This had been a pretty accurate summary of how Louis spent the week at Niall and Zayn’s. Both boys, though it was more Niall than Zayn, had been telling him, he really didn’t have a choice but to talk to Harry. They were engaged, had a son and had three more kids on the way, Louis couldn’t just ignore him for what he did. That’s what everyone else though, knowing he couldn’t avoid the younger boy, no matter what he did and really he shouldn’t have been able to, but he did. He avoided Harry at all costs. He knew its was ridiculously childish but he just really didn’t want to face Harry. They were at the point where their conversations were formal texts and through their mutual friends. Alex being the only real reason they talked to one another.

Louis looked over to Zayn who was cradling his godson almost as if pleading for help but Zayn just shook his head knowing better than to get in the middle of fight between his boyfriend and their pregnant and very hormonal friend. Louis rolled his eyes and the silent lad before looking back to Niall who was looking at him and practically making Louis want to go phone Harry or be anywhere but under the accusatory glares and stares of Niall.

Sighing as there was an extra long silence, Louis settled himself into the spot on the couch he had reserved the past seven days he had been here. “Look Niall I know you are trying to be the considerate friend and all, trying to persuade me into talking to Harry, and fix things right away. But right now I’m not entirely sure how thats going to work especially since he lied and went behind my back with such an important thing that we were supposed to do as a couple.. I’m just really at a loss of what to do right now..” The smaller boy answered honestly because really there was no point in hiding things from the blonde haired boy they had been friends since they were five and they knew each other like the back of their hands. Neither being able to let something slip past the other, both easily picking up on each others lies and troubles.

Coming to sit beside his friend and slinging a comforting arm around his shoulder, Niall soothed lightly, “I know Lou, but that is what I am here for. I’m here to help you see what you need to do and than nag you until you do it.” Niall was teasing at the end but he was still dead serious. Louis knowing very well how serious he was from how many times he had voiced it since him and Alex had been there.

This time it was Zayn who piped up next. “You really have to talk to him Lou. He’ll be leaving soon, so its better not to leave it.”

Stilling from where he had been rubbing his hands across his stomach he slowly looked up to see Niall glaring at a very still Zayn, who muttered out a ‘What?’ directed at Niall, the blond merely shaking his head in return.

"Where is Harry going?" Louis looked back and forth between the couple who seemed to be having a silent conversation. "One of you tell me where my fiancé is going!" Louis scooted to the end of his seat more attentive and waiting than a couple minutes ago.

It was silent for a moment more and Louis was about to demand again to be told, but Zayn spoke up again. “I’m so sorry Lou, I thought he would’ve told you by now I-”

Louis cut the bradford boy off swiftly “Where is he going Zayn?”

"Harry’s going to New York."

Right away Louis was getting out of his seat, struggling a little due to his anger and the chair being extra plush, his hand only sinking whenever he tried to scoot forward. Seeing his best friends struggle, Niall was helping him out . As soon as he was on his feet, Louis was storming towards the entry way, and yanking his coat off its peg and trying to yank his shoes on all at once. He nearly stumbled trying to balance on one leg trying to put his shoe and jacket on all at once while having extra weight in his front, but he was soon wrapped in tattooed arms, Zayn’s, he realized (though he wished they were Harry’s.)

Trying to squirm out of the arms that circled around his middle, settling crossed across his stomach, Louis squirmed and wiggled as much as he could to get away but to no use. Slumping tiredly and angrily Louis let out a very loud and frustrated “What? What do you want Zayn?”

Letting his arms loosen so he could turn the other boy, Zayn looked down at his friend. “Lou, you can’t be mad at Harry, he was going to tell you I just let it slip before he could.”

"Yeah well thats bullshit-" Louis started only to be interrupted by Niall who appeared in the alcove between the kitchen and entry way, holding a tired Alex.

"Language Lou." The pregnant boy wanted nothing more than to tell his blond haired friend to shove it because he did it all the time and if he slipped this once so be it, but instead fuming even more he turned back to Zayn.

”- As I was saying if he wanted me to know he would’ve told me. And he didn’t so I’m going over there to ask why he didn’t tell me, his fiancé incase you forgot.” Unconsciously, his fingers went to twist the engagement ring around his finger.

Letting go of the shorter lad, Zayn walked back over where Niall and Alec were standing and glanced back at Louis who had put on his shoes successfully, now putting on his jacket. “Go talk things out with Haz, Lou. We’ll watch A for you.”

Staring back at the two other boys, Louis smiled lightly and nodded muttering out a thanks, running up to give half hugs to Niall and Zayn and a kiss to Alexander’s forehead before he was out the door and on his way home.

***

Harry had been having a fantastic week, work wise that is. He had been given many compliments on his work with the latest family line for Marshalls, and for the women’s photo shoot he did for Ralph Lauren. The compliments even went as far as his manager saying he’d recommend Harry for the upcoming position for a shoot with Calvin Klein in New York coming up around the first week of December. Honestly Harry didn’t expect his manager to follow through but when he got a call from the CEO a week later asking if he’d be able to attend the shoot in New York he was proved wrong. Immediately he said yes, because really how could he say no to New York and shooting for Calvin Klein? It just wasn’t going to happen. Right after accepting it Harry was swapped with work before he had to leave, last minute edits and tweaks to photos here and there or the odd commercial that was placed on his desk for overview. He would leave work exhausted only to remember he was going home, making him happy and excited. That only got shot down when he enter the house all lights off and he remembered home wasn’t really the home he wanted right now.

That was the other side of Harry’s week. The absolute worst side to be accurate. Home was more like a house, with just empty rooms and hallways that weren’t filled with what he need most. His family.

Not waking up to Louis and Alex was probably the worst way to start his day. It wasn’t filled with Alex’s calls for him or Louis sneaky sweet kisses, it was just empty. As was work. Not getting the odd text from Louis telling him what ridiculous thing had just happened with him or their son. And than coming home. That was just. Harry couldn’t even describe it. If anything coming home tired made him feel exhausted because he had problems at work and now problems with his fiancé and all of it just crumbled down the second he went to bed.

Which was where he was now. Laying in bed mind slowly lulling to sleep problems becoming fuzzy in his head as sleep started to take him. He was just about asleep when the front door slammed shut and -

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" His eyes snapped open immediately and he sat up quickly. He knew that voice. It was Louis.

Rushing to get the duvet off and out of the room, Harry walked quickly, going down the stairs going as fast as he could without tripping before coming into the hallway only to be met with Louis. When he thought of Louis coming home he pictured something sweet and cute between the two maybe a few kisses here and there with cuddles and Alex, so he was rather surprised when it was like this. That being Louis, looking tired in Harry’s t-shirt that was stretched over his stomach with sweatpants, and himself in only boxers still half asleep, with his pregnant fiancé pointing an accusing finger and stalking towards him.

"Lou what -"

"SInce when are you going to New York."

And oh. Now Harry knew why Louis was home. It wasn’t because he wanted, but because he wanted to fight.

"How did you find out?" Harry questioned tiredly, leaning against the wall and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I found out from Zayn and Niall who told me I should patch things up with you before you left and imagine my surprise when my best mates knew where you were going before I did. Really Harry? New York? Like when were you going to tell me?" Louis lowered his finger, but remained standing in the middle of the hall, feet together and hands now going to soothe over his stomach, a calming gesture to him more than anything.

Harry brought his hand down from his face to cross his arms against his chest, still leaning against the doorway. Seeing the way his fiancé was rubbing his stomach, Harry pushed off the door till he was standing in front of Louis concern etched in his features. “What’s wrong.”

Smiling gently at how Harry was concerned at even the smallest gesture to his pregnant stomach, and the way his hands twitched at his sides trying to stop himself from reaching out to cover his hands over Louis’ stomach. “I’m fine, just trying to calm myself, don’t want to get too stressed, you know babies and all.” Louis voice was gentle, even though he was ready to yell his heart out he knew that wasn’t good for their triplets.

"Right you’re pregnant and you shouldn’t have stress, lets go up to bed. Get you settled." Harry answered simply, a little more to himself than his fiancé. Gingerly wrapping a hand around Louis waist and grabbing his hand he began walking them upstairs.

"Harry I can walk upstairs on my own."

"Lou I haven’t touched you in a week, let me have this." He was about to retort before the words sunk in, making him shut his mouth quickly and allow Harry to escort him upstairs. Secretly enjoying the way Harry was holding him, always careful and attentive. They took the stairs carefully, each step bringing them closer, both of them getting to the top of the stairs and being attached at the hip. Harry's arm tightened considerably and his hand had moved from the centre of his back, to his hip before coming to the side of the swell of the smaller's stomach, petting it gently just like Louis had been doing earlier.

When they entered the room, Louis was surprised to see the state of it. It was extremely messy and not at all the way Harry would usually keep it. He looked over at Harry questioningly. The younger smiled sheepishly, continuing to bring Louis into the room and towards the bed. "Sorry its such a mess. Been busy and distracted is all."

Louis nodded slowly, taking in the state of the room, knowing that what the younger said had to be true, if it wasn't the room would be up to Harry's standards of clean and organized, though right now it was the total opposite. "Why've you been so busy?"

Harry sighed as he brought the other male to the bed and began helping him get situated in the mass of blankets and pillows. "Just since I've been told I'm going to New York everything before I have to go is pilling up and being dropped at my desk constantly and than with you and Alex gone.." He trailed off tiredly and Louis took the time to actually look at the taller's appearance. From where Harry's face was near Louis' the older could see the dark circles under his eyes and the way his body seemed to sag into itself more than usual. His boy was tired and it was partially because he had been a stubborn ass that hew wasn't there to help his lover, immediately Louis' felt guilty.

Bringing a head away from his belly to stroke at Harry's cheek, Louis whispered, "You still could've talked to me. I wouldn't have turned you away." He saw Harry, freeze up a little at the touch before leaning into it gratefully and peering down the slightest bit to look into the older's eyes.

"I was just trying to give you your space, figuring thats the best I could do after telling everyone about the pregnancy the way that I did." He looked solemn, judging Louis' reaction carefully. 

"About that Harry.."

Scrambling onto the bed and kneeling beside his fiancé, Harry looked at him pleadingly, "Listen Lou, just let me explain okay? I know what I did was wrong on so many levels to you but you also have to understand that I didn't want the stress of your family on you, because right now your pregnant with triplets and its a high risk pregnancy already and I didn't want you to have any stress that could harm you or our babies. I was just trying to look out for our family, even if you think its a wrong way, thats it." Harry huffed as he finished talking, looking at the older expectantly who merely had a smile on his face. 

"What?"

"Nothing love you just ramble a lot when your stressed, funny s'all." 

Harry laughed with Louis who chuckled quietly, both of them eventually stopping, letting the room be bathed in silence. Both of the boys looked at each other anxiously, Louis' hands rubbing nervously at his stomach while Harry slowly sank off his knees and onto his but as he sat down on the bed. The silence stretched on till Louis rolled his eyes and began moving. 

Ignoring Harry confused glances, the older moved as best as he could, getting out of his spot and in front of the younger boy. Moving Harry's limbs so that his legs were apart and with enough space for him to fit, Louis turned around and settled into the younger's chest. When Harry didn't respond, Louis grabbed his arms and wrapped them around himself, letting their finger intertwine. "You said you hadn't touched me in a week Haz, here's your chance."

"Right right." Harry mumbled, finally snapping out of his thoughts, tightening his arms across Louis' middle. "Why are you so calm Lou?"

"I'm not calm I'm still rather mad but that doesn't mean I'm going to distance myself any longer. I'll forgive you but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget this or the fact you didn't tell me you're going to New York but for now, we'll leave it cause I need to think, especially after I got your explanation." 

Harry hummed appreciatively, nosing along the older's neck. "Sounds good Lou, just like I was just trying to protect you and Alex and our unborn kids-" He paused rubbing his hands over Louis' ever rounding stomach, holding it gently, "- just remember that Lou, before you decide anything okay, don't wanna loose you." 

Turning his head so he was looking up at the curly haired lad, Louis leaned in kissing his chin and up his jaw. "M'not going anywhere Haz. M'here to stay." 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Was that okay? Just let me know!


	8. Maternity Clothes and a Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I tend to get bad writer's block in-between chapters and my other stories so sorry about that but here it is!! Fair warning to this is kinda a filler chapter but next one should be better!!

"Daie.. Daie!" That was all Louis could comprehend, well that and the small, roaming hands on his stomach. Tired and confused, Louis opened his eyes to see their one year old son sitting on the bed, looking as curious as ever as his hands replaced the expanse of where Harry’s were merely hours before. "Daie!" Yet again Alex cried out hand lightly patting Louis seventeen week distended stomach. 

It had been almost a month ago that Louis had come back with Alexander and to be completely honest the family was still getting the hang of things. There had been the week and half after he had come home that Harry had before he was off to New York, choosing to spend every waking hour he could with his son and fiancé. It had been tiring but completely worth it in, with all the smiles and laughs Harry got in return. But than he had gone to New York which was only supposed to be a week that actually turned into two and a half, meaning Harry just got home last night. To say that Louis had missed Harry for the time he was away was an understatement but that was completely worth it when Harry came home. All fumbley and giraffe like as always, with all his cameras and bags. 

It had been a sweeter reunion at the airport with Alexander but and even better one when their son had gone to bed and it was just harryandlouis. But regardless in all ways, Louis was just happy his boy was home and his family was together again. 

Today was going to be a relaxed day and even though his wake up was sudden and unexpected it really was a good start to what should be an even better day. Sitting up to rest against the newly moved in headboard, Louis opened his arms for his son. “C’mere baby boy.” Louis really didn’t really have to say it, the instant his arms opened, Alex was on the move. The father and son duo just getting comfortable before Harry came in, only in boxers with a tray of breakfast with his hands. 

"Hello babes." 

"Hey." Louis responded softly rubbing his bare stomach with one hand while hugging Alexander closer to his side with the other. "Grab me a shirt will you love?" He looked up at Harry who had come over with a shirt already in hand as he placed the tray of food over the older’s covered legs. 

"Knew you’d want one so.. here." Harry was a tad distracted his attention being split between answering Louis, smiling at their son and placing the tray down, his eyebrows drawn in and his teeth gnawing at his lower lip. "And here. Made you some toast with jam, though its actually strawberry this time, made sure. And then your vitamins are here along with some orange juice and water. OH and animal crackers for you and Alex to share but maple syrup in the side incase you want." Harry finished with a flourish of his hands and a bright smile once he looked back at Louis. 

All Louis could do was laugh. Of course leave it to Harry to know his cravings an what he would want with what. Especially after the whole incident with the jam before Harry had left for New York. Louis had asked for toast with jam just like every other morning but that morning the younger had put on the blueberry jam instead of the usually strawberry. Thanks to Louis hormones he broke out into a fit, getting mad and beyond furious even going as far as chucking the toast in the sink because he was not having that crap. Inevitably Alex woke up and from the time Harry ran to get their crying son, Louis had a drastic swing of emotion and started crying, feeling guilty. Needless to say Harry came back to Louis trying to eat the toast out of the sink while crying and rubbing his belly in stuttered motions. The younger ended up having to deal with two crying people, having to settle them both down,- Alex because Harry knew he would get a headache from all the crying and Louis because he was pregnant and this was the last thing the babies or Louis needed-, before he ran to the store picking up the correct jam and remaking the older’s breakfast. That had been the worst or well most adventurous day of the triplets pregnancy so far, and needless to say, Harry didn’t want a repeat of it.

Tilting his chin up and puckering his lips for a kiss, giggling a little at Harry’s eye roll before the younger obliged. Leaning down to give him a chaste kiss, though Louis held his there longer, a hand snaking its way into Harry’s bed head. Harry gently kissing him, a tongue soon finding its way across his bottom lip silently asking permission from the younger boy. 

Shaking his head and pulling away much to Louis dismay and disapproval, Harry placed his hands on the older’s cheeks “We’ve got a toddler in our bed and other things to do Lou, later I promise.” Harry got up, but not before he placed a kiss to his fiancés forehead along with Alex’s before going to one of the boxes that literally filled their room looking through them to find anything useful, like their shoes or even some of their clothes. 

Sighing dejectedly, Louis tugged the shirt Harry had gotten him over his head before looking down at the tray of food and beginning to dig in. Stuffing in a couple bites of toast and chewing while he broke up a few animal crackers for Alex along with a few bites of his own toast. Feeding to them to Alex knowing that if the toddler were to do it there would endless crumbs in the sheets and a very jam stained later. In between his eating and the tiny boy, the food was gone quite quickly, just in time for Harry to step out of the bathroom, fully ready to go.

"We still going yeah?" Harry sounded excited so really Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him no, nodding his head at the taller boy. 

"I still got to get ready myself and than I also have to get Alex ready.." Louis rambled on getting ready to move the tray and get going only to have much paler and larger hands do it for him. The tray gone quickly as well as Alexander from his side, making the smaller man frown at the cold area he now had without his baby boy snuggled into his side. 

"Nevermind with Alex babe, I’ll get him ready and his bag just worry about yourself yeah?" And with that Harry was out of the room, yet another kiss being dropped to his forehead, though this one lingered. Making Louis sigh in content and love, cause just like- Harry didn’t even have to hear Louis say what he needed before he was already doing it or it was there. Sometimes Louis didn’t even know what he wanted, but even than Harry still managed to get him what he wanted. 

Smiling to himself and mentally preparing himself for today, Louis pulled the covers back and started getting ready.

***

It had been one of the longest two hours Louis had ever been through in his life. Being four months pregnant and going to the mall, dealing with huge crowds, lots of lines and standing along with a toddler made two hours seem like twenty. Though to be fair, Harry did whatever he could to help with Alex, handling him when he threw a tantrum -which had only been once thank god- so that it didn’t exhaust the pregnant man. But there was nothing Harry could do about the lines or the overly rude people who stares were blatantly obvious. So really to say Louis was done with the mall today would be a complete understatement.

But here Louis is, in yet another change room trying on yet again mounds of maternity clothes Harry had insisted on. This time it was a tad ridiculous, this store actually being a full maternity store whereas the others only had a few things here and there or they were just looking for baggy shirts that wouldn’t stretch uncomfortably over Louis’ baby bump. Right now he was in a pair of jeans that had an extra stretchy band that was loose right now but would without a doubt be tighter in a couple months. There was also a maroon shirt on his frame, with several others in different colours on hangers on hooks in the dressing room. Looking in the mirror, and seeing his tired eyes and slumped shoulders and feeling the knots in his lower back and the pressure in his ankles, Louis called out to Harry,”Haz can we just go home already, I’m exhausted and we can always come back another day.” 

"C’mon Lou just this last one, promise."

With a sigh and the motivation of the younger’s words, Louis pulled the door open coming face to face with Harry leaning against the change room entrance, Alex on his hip and bags at his feet. At the sound of the door opening Harry looked over from where he was making funny faces at a giggling Alex. “You look fantastic Lou.” There was a beaming smile on his face just like another time the older stepped out of the changing room, which really made Louis question the younger’s ability to put a smile on his face for what seemed like twenty four seven. 

Regardless he did the typical twirl, coming back to face his fiancé with a raised eyebrow. “Is this good enough now? Are we done?” 

"Yes but one question Lou." 

Louis was already on his way back to the change room, pausing to give Harry a questioning look murmuring out a “Shoot.”

"How many times has your family been calling since I sent those photos?" Louis stopped immediately turned to face Harry directly again, expression stoic while the other’s was amused and smug. "You know, just out of curiosity, considering your phone has been vibrating none stop with texts from Lottie and phone calls from your mother and other family all day." 

Looking down to fiddle with the shirt he was wearing Louis mumbled out, “Not long or like at all actually. Its only like here and there y’know.” He knew it was a shit lie and there was no way Harry was going to believe him. His theory was only proved right when Harry walked closer, grabbing Louis’ hands. 

"You still haven’t talked to them?" It seemed humorous but also serious because that had happened over a month ago and if Louis still hadn’t told his family that only tacked on more anger each week that he neglected to do so. 

“‘Course I have.” Another blatant lie, even Louis could hear the sarcasm drip from his voice, completely unintentional of course. 

"I know your lying." Harry replied in a singsong voice, turning Louis around with one hand to escort him to the change rooms once again, despite Louis’ protests of being able to go there himself. Harry followed telling Louis to get changed so they could pay and be on their way. 

It was only after he had changed and they had paid for yet another bag of clothes that Louis asked about Harry’s haste. “Haz why are you rushing so much, we’re just going home no big deal.” 

"Oh we are going home, but only to grab a few things."

"Why what would we need-" Than it hit Louis. Harry’s look at him all smug and superior while he continued walking with a purpose, Louis trying to stay up to pace with Harry’s long legs. The only way he could being their hands laced together that seemed to reminder Harry that Louis was closer to waddling than walking and his legs were a lot longer than the older’s. "Nononono Harry NO! We aren’t going back to Donny! I forbid it!" All the colour in Louis’ face drained away and his eyes widened comically, trying to untangle his hand from Harry’s but to no such use, just settling for glaring up at the taller man. 

He felt Harry squeeze his hand and heard him laugh lightly before he stopped at where they seemed to have parked their car, Louis mind must having blanked out how much they had walked in that time while comprehending and figuring out what Harry was up to. 

"You can’t forbid me babes, we’re engaged now love your family is mine too, plus these babies are ours not just yours so I have a say. And I say we are taking a road trip."


	9. Rolling with the punches

"Harry you know its never too late to turn around." That was around the seventh time that Louis had suggested that. Basically begging and pleading to Harry to go anywhere but his moms house. He had damn near gotten away with locking himself in their bedroom that was until Harry threatened to kick the door down and drag Louis out to the car himself. So now here Louis was sitting in the passenger seat of their car sulking and pouting while Harry just had this smug smirk on his face while shaking his head.

"You know I can't do that Lou. We're basically in Doncaster already plus you haven't resolved the whole triplets and new pregnancy thing with your family so this is happening, whether you like it or not." Harry kept looking back and forth between the road and Louis. making sure he wasn't truly mad right now. He saw that the pout on the older's face wasn't going away and his arms were still crossed, so Louis was still mad but not to the point where Harry had to worry about a massive fight. Thats the last thing he wanted when they had made up a mere four weeks ago and then with him going away again.. it wasn't the greatest idea. 

"Look babes, I know you're mad but it has to be done, its not like triplets can be ignored, plus your sisters have a right to know, and! Alexander is extremely excited, you saw how smiley he was when he mentioned his aunts and nana jay." Harry saw Louis look back towards their sleeping son in the back, knowing he was weakening already, remembering the excitement on the little boys face. 

"Maybe he thought we were talking about his Aunty Gems cause she's from the nice family." Louis tried joking, turning to Harry with a forced smile. 

Harry shook his head glancing sideways sadly at his fiancé before taking one hand off the wheel and twining his fingers with Louis', squeezing them comfortingly. "Just cause your mother and her boyfriend are assholes and unaccepting doesn't mean your entire family is that way. Only like two sixths of your family is bad and even then, we still manage okay boo?"

"Yeah I know its just that no matter how shitty things have been there's still that part of me that strives for making my mum proud and to have her love and acceptance, so not to have that, its hard." Louis answered softly, looking down to his hand that rubbing over the swell of his stomach, thoughtful and honest. It was one hundred percent true. He had always been that person towards his mum, no one else just her. That’s why he always did good in school not caring for the mean or ridiculous comments he got for being the ‘nerd’ or ‘teachers pet’, its was all for his mum. The grades meant he would get into good schools with scholarships and that meant less stress for his mum. And it had, but then Alex happened and things went extremely down hill. Louis having to accept that the family he’d come from didn’t think the family he created with Harry was correct. It all hurt and Harry knew that. 

“Babes I thought we we’ve already solved this.” Harry answered confused. 

At that Louis laughed, hands patting his belly and moving it so that it held it rather that soothed, glancing out the windshield with a menacing smile. “The hurt over the fact that my mother doesn’t accept me or the family I’ve had with you probably won’t ever change Haz. Yes I know I understand and accept it but it still just sits weird with me, don’t think that’ll change.” 

Harry hummed at that, taking in the older’s words and analyzing them carefully. “I understand that Lou, cause like I could never imagine if my mum did that, but that also doesn’t mean you should disconnect yourself from your family just cause your mom is prejudice. There are also your sisters to think about.” Harry reasoned, taking his hand away tor return it to the steering wheel briefly before settling the hands together again, this time over the console. “I don’t want you stressing Lou, cause of your family and it isn’t good for the babies so just like promise me that yeah?”

Louis smiled fondly, chuckling to himself at Harry’s protectiveness. Harry caught his laughter, glancing at him with his own smile stretched across his lips with a few chuckles falling through them. “What so funny Lou?”

“Just thinking how much of a worry wart you’ve become. Before you were mr. popular that was always doing things without a care and now you are the protective father and fiancé. S’quite the change.” 

“That’s my job, protect and provide for what’s mine right babes?” Louis leaned over slightly, Harry leaning the rest of the way so that the older’s lips met his cheek. Louis ran his fingers fondly across where his lips had just been, feeling the way Harry’s cheeks dimpled with a smile. 

“Definitely yours Haz.” 

***

It was a very long dreaded trip later, with six bathroom stops, twice ending in the back seat with Alex and the other four both of them sleeping. They were now at the Tomlinson/Piersun, household, Harry waking up Louis who was in turn supposed to be getting Alex up and awake. 

“Lou, I got to get the bags so we can head in.” 

“But Harry can’t you get them from the trunk later, I’m extremely tired and I seriously can’t lift Alex right now, plus you know he gets squirming just wanting to go everywhere especially with a new place and after a nap so-“ He was cut off quickly by Harry leaning over and sealing their lips together for a simple kiss. It was chaste and more of a distraction than anything else but it was still nice.  
When Harry pulled away, Louis smiled shyly bringing a hand to push away a stray curl on Harry’s forehead. “Yeah Hazza?” 

“Got it I’ll get Alex just get your cute self out of the vehicle ‘kay love?”

Louis nodded shyly, watching not to slyly Harry’s back as he moved out of the car. He stayed still watching as Harry’s figure stretched slightly before turning back to the car. He opened the door and all Louis could do is turn and look to as the younger unbuckled and picked up their son. “You going to get out?” Harry asked, flashing him a cheeky smile before shutting the door and walking ahead with Alex in hand and a couple baby bags on his arms.

Fumbling with his hands to undo the belt that stretched more across his bump than chest, Louis muttered a continuous string of right, right, with tinted cheeks. When he finally got out of the car, he stood as quickly as possible which was quite slow, and brushed out the wrinkles in his clothes. He was wearing one of the many maternity pants they (Harry) had bought him, looking like maroon jeans, but with stretchier material. It was paired with one of Harry’s baggy jumpers, meaning it was even bigger on his frame, the sleeves nearly falling off his shoulder’s from the broad scoop neck. But it was still tight around his abdomen, showing of the precious bump, and in all honesty Louis didn’t care seeing as it was the number one reason they were here, why not be blunt? Or at least that’s his reasoning for being in Harry’s clothes. 

“Ready love?” It was Harry, standing at the top of the walk leading to the door, ready to go in. He was dressed as per usual, black jeans that Louis knew was paired with his Harley Davidson shirt, under his jacket. His curls were now pulled into a beanie, obviously something he did when Louis was to busy staring at certain parts of his body to notice. 

Louis nodded to Harry’s question, walking carefully and steadily to the two boys, reaching them in a decent amount of time considering the ice and snow covering the driveway. He reached Harry leaning up on his tip toes in for a quick kiss. Harry returned in placing one hand on Louis bump while the other held firmly onto Alex. It remained chaste when their little boy’s palms landed on Louis cheek, patting it repeatedly. 

Pulling back with an over exaggerated smile Louis turned towards their son. “Well hello handsome, its been so long! C’mere.” His arms had barely extended outwards when Alex was very well throwing himself into them. Luckily with both parents reaction, he was placed safely in Louis arms, to which he was twirled and kissed immensely, from his forehead to his hands that clapped in excitement, at his daddies funny faces. 

Laughing himself Harry grabbed their duffle bags (not wanting to get them later) before following Louis up to the door. They placed four hard knocks to the door before each of them stepped back and waited. Listening to the constant commotion of girls and the overall hectic life that was what Louis grew up with. There was the usual shouts for someone to get the door, and the preceding steps of the one that did, before the door was actually opened. It was Daisy and Louis felt a little tug at his heart when he had to look more eye level than down at his younger sister.  
“Lou?” 

“Hey Dais.” Louis answered softly.

He was immediately wrapped by two skinny arms from his side. He tried hugging back as best as possible, angling to the side and using one arm so he actually got the hug and no his stomach. 

“I’m so excited your hear, mum said you were coming but I was sososo doubting it but like you’re here! And so is Alex and Harry.” Daisy reached onto her tip toes to kiss her nephews cheek before she moved to Harry. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged his middle, Harry leaning down to do the same. 

“Hello love where are the other girls?” Harry asked when he straightened up again, looking into the entry for signs of anyone else.  
Daisy opened the door even more, before turning around and walking into the house, silent invitation for them to do the same. They followed the blonde haired girl, Harry dumping the suitcases and taking Alex so Louis could take off his shoes before they followed the girl up the familiar steps and into the homey kitchen. 

They were met with three other girls, all a lot older than what Louis remembered. “Hey loves how is everyone?”  
Right away heads snapped up and eyes widened, Louis smiling comically at their reactions while opening the one arm that wasn’t holding Alex wide. “What’s with this sit there and stare nonsense don’t I get a hug?”There was a loud shuffle of chairs and two other girls trying to frantically get to Louis. He laughed loudly as did Harry and Daisy before his sides were flanked with Phoebe and Fliss. “Hello loves, missed you.” Louis bent down as best as possible to press a kiss onto each of their heads. 

Fliss was the first to pull back, letting Louis take a good look at his sister while Phoebe still clung to his side. She was wiping a few stray tears from he eyes and laughing wetly at him. “What are you doing here? Surprise visit or something?”

Louis eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Mum didn’t tell you?” 

Fliss shook her head lightly. “No, she didn’t say a thing. Glad you’re here though.” She hugged him again this time shorter before turning towards Alex. “Hello A, how are you? Did you miss me? Did you miss your aunty?” Fliss continued on, taking Alex in her arms and walking around while talking animatedly with the smiley boy. Daisy following her.His attention was now turned towards the other twin that still clung to him. Prying away her hands from around him, Louis looked at Harry who seemed to get the idea. 

“Right, I’ll go get the bags and make sure Daisy and Fliss are okay with Alex.” Harry murmured, blowing a kiss to Louis which the older boy returned, before he was out of the kitchen. 

Bringing out a chair while pulling a Phoebe who refused to look up, Louis sat down before making his sister look up. “Hey Phoebes, what’s wrong love. C’mon tell me.” He heard his sister sniffle and he shook the tiny hands that were still in his, trying to get her to look at him. “What’s wrong love, I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” He spoke as softly as he could, moving his hands up and down her arms soothingly. 

She slowly looked up and Louis gasped, there were massive pools of tears in her eyes and even more that had fallen down her cheeks. “Why were you gone so long Lou?”

It was a huge punch to his gut. Her voice was saddened from the tears, and she looked lost, looking up at him like he held all the answers to the questions she had. He felt immensely guilty right away bringing her in to hug as best as possible. “I’m so sorry Phoebes. Gosh -like I don’t even know- I’m soso sorry.” 

She pulled away slowly, wiping her eyes with her jumper sleeve. “That’s still not an answer Lou.” 

“I know Phoebes but you know um..” Louis tried to think of a reasonable way to explain this without his mother chopping his head off, words trying to formulate in his head to explain what was going on. “When I was taking care of Alex in my tummy? Remember when I was pregnant?” He waited for her to slowly nod her head ignoring her sassy comment of ‘I know what pregnant is obviously’, before he continued. “Well I’m doing that again. But this time I’m pregnant with three. You’re about to get three more nieces or nephews. Isn’t that exciting?”

He tried being enthusiastic but that stopped rather quickly when he saw her maddening expression. “Phoebe what's wrong-“ 

“You’re saying you left us to be pregnant again. To get a better family?” Her voice was starting to angrier and angrier by the second as was her expression. Her feet moving back so she was glaring at Louis instead of being in his arms. 

“No Phoebes that’s not it. I did this to make one for me and Harry-“ 

“Yeah a better one with Harry so you wouldn’t have to see us anymore!”

Louis sighed standing up before placing his hands on her shoulders trying to reason with her, even though it wasn’t going so well right now. “Phoebes that would never happen I will always love you equally. Just because I want to start a family like mom did when she had us doesn’t mean I’m trying to get something better okay?”

She hit his hands off pointing at him accusingly. “No Lou, you are supposed to be out older brother and protect us. But you weren’t here when we needed, its not okay!” She had begun crying again, and Louis began wondering what was really going on here. 

“Phoeb-“ But he didn’t get to ask her what was wrong, seeing as her anger turned into actions more than words next. Before he could deflect it or stop her she had drawn her arm back and punched him, squarely in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. Hospital Talks

December Sixteenth Two-Thousand-Thirteen.   
Fourteen weeks 

Harry could inevitably say that he disliked hospitals. Despise, hate, resented, there was a very long list to describe the way he felt about hospitals. The list got even longer with a lot more swear words mixed in when Louis was the one in the bed. The one wearing the white gone, lain on his back against the pale sheets, their triplets making a noticeable bump under the blankets that were over Louis’ body. 

Harry didn’t really realize the amount of fear and despair a hospital could hold until he was the one on the waiting side of the spectrum. He sat there looking at his fiancé, the love of his life, looking very frail in the bed. He didn’t really know or care how red his eyes had gotten, long past the point of looks, when his insides could do nothing but churn and buckle at even the simplest of twitches Louis’ had. Louis had long since blacked out from what the doctors assumed was shock with the mixture of pain and panic, so now Harry just sat here. 

His own limbs would twitch with pins and needles whenever he sat to long. Refusing to move anywhere but around the edges of Louis bed. There was the standard ‘complimentary’ chair that the hospital gave that was hard a rock and without a doubt old. But the condition of the seat wasn’t what he was worried about, not the reason he sat there. He sat there looking at his fiancé wondering what else he could of done, to prevent Louis being in this situation. Prevent his family from being happy and healthy, not in danger and anywhere but here. 

It had been like any other visit to Louis’ family, forced pleasantries with Jay before moving on to real smiles and good times with his sisters. Well until really it wasn’t.   
He had heard the small angered voice of Phoebe before silence and than a surprised and very unpleasant yelp from Louis. Harry didn’t even have to think about going there because his feet were already moving. Following to the last place he left Louis along with the groans and panicked and mumbled breaths of the older boy. He had just rounded the corner of the hall into the kitchen to see Louis clutching his stomach, looking nauseous and scared, anything but the happy and carefree he was supposed to be around his sisters. 

Harry had barely managed to catch the smaller boy, as he fell, completely unconscious. He had yelled anxiously for Lottie or really anyone at that point because Louis had been in his arms unconscious and there wasn’t just one person to take into consideration at this point. There were their triplets, and god when that thought hit Harry he felt completely hopeless. Lottie had come in, confused before her eyes widened and she called the ambulance right away.

It hadn’t taken that long realistically but when your loved one is out cold and unresponsive it tends to feel like ages. He raged with adrenaline when they finally arrived. Yelling and swearing continuously at why it took them so long even though one of the medics and Lottie kept reminding him it had only been a mere ten minutes. 

When they finally got Louis onto a stretcher, carrying him down carefully there was a group of worried and scared sisters behind and a frantic and terrified Harry beside him, holding tightly onto Louis’ limp hand. It was quite fast how they lifted Louis into the ambulance, Harry following almost blindly. Sitting where he was directed to be and doing so silently without even a slight word forming. 

Harry’s mind seemed to go quite fuzzy after that. All of it a mixture of ringing ears and a clouded mind while he sat in the back of the ambulance, helpless as a handful of medical things he had no hope at understanding where done to his Louis’. He inevitably crashed when all the medical terminology was done being thrown at him and they had pricked and pinned Louis with at least five needles. 

So that’s where he found himself now, drained of energy with a tasteless cup of cafeteria coffee in his hand while his red eyes drooped heavily with fatigue and overwhelming exhaustion from a day full of stress and panic. His body and mind wished to be anywhere but here, in this hospital that smelled way to strongly of chemical cleanliness and felt like the great depression. It didn’t feel homey or even hopeful and welcoming. Just plainly put as bland and blank with its own city full of sickness mixed in. 

Glancing over at Louis, the younger boy took a moment to actually think himself through what he would have to do if worst came to worst. Loosing a baby or two or all of them. Louis’ health being affected along with any of the baby’s health. Defects that could happen to the babies if the punch hit a certain area, the problems it could cause if they ever try to conceive again. Not to mention the mental effects it could have on Louis and even himself. 

All of it was absolutely overwhelming and completely possible, but Harry wasn’t sure if he was ready for the possible. Ready for the idea that his family could be shortened back down to anything less than six after just having gotten used to the expanding number of Styles’. He just wasn’t ready to deal with something like this when everything had been going so well for the past while. It had been perfect. It was nearing Christmas and there was supposed feeling their babies kick with Alexander in the middle of the two of them in family photos. It wasn’t supposed to be hospital visits and possibly loosing their children. That just wasn’t Christmas. Not at all. 

It hadn’t even been a fully twenty-four hours and his eyes felt like they were sandpaper, and his body was a noodle. His poster becoming worse and worse the groggier he felt. His eyes hurting to close, being even worse when they were open. In the end fatigue won out. His eyes closing and his breath slowing but not completely. Still watching ever so carefully that his Louis’, his fiancé that was pregnant with three of his children was okay. Like Harry said earlier. He wished he could be anywhere but here. He hated hospitals. Despised the ones that made Louis one of the patients. 

***

He woke up to the attempt of quiet chitchat between people that seemed too angry and personal to be nurses. 

Opening his eyes and surveying the room skeptically from his awkward and beyond uncomfortable position in the chair, he saw that yes indeed, it wasn’t nurses, instead three heads of hair that were all to familiar. Two a lot closer to Louis’ own while the other was more blonde. So no twins today. Harry had to snort at that. Leaving it to after the worst has already happened to remove the problem. 

Its obvious that his snort was heard because the three heads that had been bowed together where now suddenly turned towards him. Two closer to pitying and relief while the other was stone cold and hateful, identifiable, even from the other side of the room. 

It was inevitably Lottie that spoke first, Jay being too stubborn and Fizz looking like she didn’t want to get involved. Louis older sister moved closer, though quite skeptically, while Harry righted himself and sat up so that he was now closer to the bed, meaning he was closer to Louis’. Harry’s large palm fitting over Louis just as Lottie reached the bed. “How are you Harry?”

Harry looked at Lottie almost exasperatedly before eying her wringing hands and anxious expression, obviously not knowing what to say or do. Guess he wasn’t the only one that felt out of place in a hospital.Running his spare hand across his face tiredly, Harry looked back at Louis. His chest still moving rhythmically with steady breaths while the monitors beside him beeped leisurely beside him with each interval. “I’m about as good as someone that is on the brink of possibly loosing their children and than having to worry about their significant other in the process. What do you think Lots?”

She sighed heavily at the same time Jay scoffed, yet again. Lottie rolling her eyes simultaneously as Fizz who had chosen that time to walk up and lay her head on Lottie’s shoulder. The two girls settled with each other, Lottie resting her head lightly against her sisters before they began talk again. “I guess that’s true. I can’t stand the waiting and he’s just my brother. Can’t imagine what its like for you right now.” Fizz nodded her head silently against her sister’s shoulder, both choosing to stay quiet as Harry’s hand progressed to grabbing a fistful of his hair. Holding it tightly while leaning forward so his elbow rested on his knee, exhausted and at a loss at what to say.  
“All I know is that I want him to wake up and everything to be okay. Just be out of this place already.” 

The girls hummed agreeing, all eyes set on the tiny boy in the bed with the visible baby bump, holding very tiny precious beings, needles and machines all around, making it feel ten times worse than it probably was. Or at least that’s how they hoped it would be. It wasn’t even a mere five minutes later when Jay sighed heavily an unspoken insult lying somewhere in the air as she walked out of the room with gusto, heels clicking menacingly as she did. The steps swiftly followed by the door closing shut harshly and eye rolls from the trio. 

“I don’t get why she has to be such a bitch about this. Its her own goddamn son, you think she would have a little sense of decency.” Fizz finally spoke up, taking her head off Lottie’s shoulder and walking to the other side of the bed. “I can’t imagine leaving Lou here just cause I have fucked up beliefs that really aren’t even mine.” She grabbed her brother’s hand while her face was set in a scowl, shaking her head to herself. 

Harry nodded glumly to himself, watching as Lottie went to the end of the bed and the both of them shook their heads before he caught on. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, as his eyes clouded with confusion. Not even her beliefs? “Fizz what did you mean not even her beliefs?”

Lottie sighed heavily while Fizz looked at him quizzically, her expression seeming to reflect his. Both of them displaying bewildered, as they stared at each other, glancing at Lottie who did nothing but move her gaze downwards, Fizz answered slowly, as if putting the pieces back together. “I thought you guys would’ve known all that’s going on, I assumed Lottie had told you.” Fizz glared harshly at her sister, starting to fume more and more as Lottie refused to meet her glare, doing nothing but shaking her head. “But I’m guessing that she hasn’t.” Her voice was accusatory, mad and venomous all at once. 

Lottie finally lifted her head, but this time to the other extreme, eyes going straight to the ceiling as if this was already an exhausted topic. “I already told you Fizz it’s to do with Lou and Harry and Mum and Ryan. The adults. Its not my place or yours to be getting involved.” 

Fizzy quickly shot back though standing taller, almost defensive. “It is our place when all this bullshit starts affecting our family as a whole! When those beliefs start being forced on us!”

Harry’s head was spinning at this point. What weren’t they telling him, what was going on that it was affecting them that much where they need to go to Lou and him for help? Harry was honestly so lost, only delving further into the disorientation when the sisters’ yelling continued. “Can you both calm down and just explain to me what the bloody fuck is going on?” Harry yelled, voice easily overpowering those of the teenage girls. 

Lottie took a deep breath, steadying herself before turning completely to Harry. “It started right from the beginning when Ryan first came around. Louis was still living at home and he was out as gay. You clearly know what happened than, cause you and Louis were already dating by then.” Harry nodded his head in understanding, urging for her to continue. “All the discrimination, I guess you could say, was kept to a minimum until Louis moved out with you. Then Ryan started slipping in more and more of his beliefs into everyday talk, almost like lessons and mum didn’t do much or really anything to stop it. Than like around the time you guys told them about Lou being pregnant, or wait no-“ 

“It was before than, still way before that Lots.” Fizzy interrupted, face twisted in a spaced out and reminiscent manner, eyes wide and face void of any other movement. “It was long before, probably about three or so months after Louis moved out that Ryan really came down hard on us with the whole anti-gay thing. It clearly didn’t work on Lots or me, even Daisy didn’t really fall for it cause he always used Lou as an example of what not to become, and like its our brother, we’ve always grown up with him as a role model so how would that stop now?” Fizzy relayed, clear distaste for the situation there as she spoke. “Phoebe was the only one that seemed to fall for it that little bit each time. Sure her mind would completely change whenever Lou would call or visit, but it was as soon as he was gone that those words, Ryan’s words played back in her head. “ 

“It didn’t help that we heard them everyday at meal time like it was the normal way to converse in a house hold.” Lottie tacked on, arms crossed as she had begun walking, pacing almost in the room. Her flats meeting the tiled floor being the only sound for a few minutes, Harry taking the onslaught of new information in as best as he could. Trying to comprehend and figure out a way to respond that wasn’t filled with expletives and insults. Not wanting to so openly insult Jay or Ryan thought they both deserved it. Not wanting to be that person that Ryan was, trying to force his belief or view onto others, especially very personal matters.

So naturally it took a little longer than per usual.

Eventually Harry did come up with an answer that wasn’t completely vulgar or demeaning to Ryan and Jay, though it took quite a lot to use the more responsible road than the other alternative. The other alternative seemed like it would be a lot more interesting, a way to blow off steam and stress which Harry honestly could use right about now. He still chose the less foul one knowing Louis would chew him out if he went the other route. “I didn’t know it was so bad, like we would’ve helped if you needed it. You guys are probably the most important thing in our lives, well including Alexander, but like we want to be here whenever you need especially Louis, cause he’s like always going to be your big brother and really that’s his job right?” Harry smiled as cheekily as he could manage with drooping eyelids and weighted cheeks but making it worth while when both of the girls eyes lit up and their cheeks dented that little bit with a smile. “Is there anything else that I need to know, that me and Louis should know if we are going to help?” 

Fizzy looked evidently surprised and Lottie just looked softly happy, quite similar to fond, as if they were sister expressions. “We aren’t the ones that are going to need the help getting away from Ryan, sure he’s an ass to us because we refuse to believe in what he does, making our lives ten times more hellish than usual but we know how to stick to our beliefs. Daisy and Phoebe don’t have the strong basic ones yet so they are they ones that are going to need you and Lou more than us.” 

“Ryan seriously makes your lives worse because you stick to what you believe in?”

“You honestly think he doesn’t? C’mon Harry he’s a homophobic dick that thinks he’s ridiculously macho and on top of the world. He thinks he can change everything.” Fizz answered playfully, moving form the bedside permanently to go get her jacket that was slung across the back of one of the other chairs in the room. Pulling it on with humored eyes but a sad expression, she let her arms fall uselessly to the side, before picking one back up and motioning to the door. “Anyways figure I better go, have plans and all I guess? But just like text me if something happens with Lou?” She had clasped her hands together, wringing them slightly as if her statement was asking permission from Harry, to go out and have fun. 

He almost laughed loudly at the way she seemed skeptical to say it, a few chuckles escaping anyway as he looked down and smiled to himself. “Yeah Fizz, I’ll let you know okay, go have fun. He’ll be fine.” 

Her expression brightened a smile stretching across her face as she ran forward quickly to Harry and hugged him tightly. Letting out a small oomph and falling back slightly in the chair before hugging back, Harry kissed the side of her head before she let go and was rushing away to the door just as quickly.   
“Thank you Harry!” 

Him and Lottie both laughed lowly, him throwing in a ‘welcome’ just before the door closed and it just him and Lottie. She quieted after that, giggle slowly becoming nothing but a sigh before complete silence, though it seemed she was contemplating something. Her hands jolting anxiously at her side and her mouth somewhat twitching as if figuring out what to say. 

“Harry there’s more.” It was hushed, a soft-spoken secret, too frightening and unrealistic to say out loud. Like she was revealing a secret she always kept in the dark, away, hidden. For all Harry knew that’s exactly what it could be. 

“Lots..”

“No Harry please just listen okay?” She paused looking at him desperately, moving to sit at the end of the hospital bed to face him. Her eyes were widened glassy and beyond scared so all he could do was nod, wanting to know the whole story. “I – just like Ryan is a lot worse than Fizzy has seen. I’m really close with all my girlfriends, some may even say that if we were gay we’d look like we were dating. Even now we get questions like that but we aren’t its just like the way our friendship is. And like- god Harry, when Ryan heard about it he nearly lost it. It was violent. He knocked over lamps and made holes in the wall, it was all just so scary. He threatened me that if he ever heard it again I would be kicked out or punished for my wrong behavior.” 

Lottie took a steadying breath, both of them seeming to be doing that a lot today. The room silent except for Louis’ monitors and their own breathing, and to say Harry was pissed would be an understatement. He had been there with those girls for a lot. Dating Louis when they were still in high school meant he knew the girls for a long time, saw them go through phases and troubles as if they were his own siblings. Really at this point they were. It was beyond sickening and gut twisting knowing that he hadn’t known about this sooner. That he couldn’t help sooner. “He hasn’t actually done anything to any of you has he?” Harry asked peering at Lottie and watching her worry her lip. That was enough answer for him. Soon enough he was cursing to himself but not so silently. The words easily bouncing off the hospital walls. 

“Harry it wasn’t anything major. He just grabbed my arms roughly a few times and even then there was minor bruising. He’s never ever touched any of the other girls.”

“Yeah that’s until they give him a reason to.” She looked like she was about to respond but he beat her to it. “Look Lots there is tons more we should be discussing but there isn’t much that I can do until Lou is conscious and we can talk and make some plans to change things alright? Just like don’t do anything that’s going to make him angry and if something happens, call me immediately okay? I’ll come get you or like I’ll find someone to.” 

She nodded briefly, letting out a whispered ‘okay’ before letting the silence settled around the room yet again, this time for a while longer. It was around twenty minutes later of Harry altering between looking at Louis and thinking relentlessly and Lottie being on her phone that either spoke. 

“My rides here, so I’ll go home and guess see you tomorrow. Just text if anything happens.” 

“Will do.” 

With another hug with yet again more nagging about promises (Harry) and mocking (Lottie), the girl was on her way and that left Louis and Harry alone just like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to add more to this chapter but I like the way it ended, it felt right, also considering how much emotional talk was in that chapter and how much was revealed I figured I'd leave it there! But yeah I will most likely only be updating this story for a while due to a possible upcoming audition for an arts school, my grades as well as my grandfather being very sick and in his last few days. SO sorry that this update took so long its just that I have a lot on my plate so yeah. You will also notice some changes in past chapters due to my poor planning and having to change a few things as well as make it more realistic and just better! Hope it was okay! Comments and Kudos appreciated!! Thanks Loves ! Xx.


	11. Doctors News and Long Talks

December Seventeenth Two-Thousand-Thirteen  
Fourteen Weeks.

It was only a few hours later that Louis did wake up. It wasn’t all that dramatic with Louis rasping out his voice or his hand slightly moving, like in the movies it was a lot more simple, almost unnoticed to Harry at first. 

He had fallen asleep, when the clock had showed it was half past midnight. Head having fallen onto his clasped hands at the side of Louis’ bed. Albeit it was uncomfortable there wasn’t a cot or any more room on the bed for him to fit and there was no way he would be leaving Louis side till he was indeed awake. So he had settled at the side of the bed, despite the protests from his back and neck.

When it was morning Harry felt as if he was being woken up instead of doing it on his own. There was without a doubt hands in his hair, soothing through the mass of knots he probably had from gripping it tugging at it yesterday, while also massaging his scalp. The sensation felt nice, almost nice enough for him to fall back asleep but he soon realized there really shouldn’t be anyone’s hand in his hair. 

That had him freezing quickly, eyes widening even though they were still sleep hazed from where they were hidden in his arms. 

“Don’t know why you’re tensing up, you should know by now I’m the only person who can do this job well enough Haz.” 

The person’s voice was scratchy and sounded very worn and tired. But it was without a doubt his Louis, from the way he teased followed by the nickname. Grabbing the hand and pulling it away, Harry sat up and looked at whom it belonged to. It was a very tired and exhausted looking Louis but his Louis nonetheless. 

Smiling broadly, to the point where his face felt like it was going to split, Harry leaned into Louis. Taking Louis’ hand that was still in his own and guiding it into his cheek, Harry brought his head down to lean their foreheads together. 

“What’s got you so sappy?” Louis asked, giggling when Harry rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“Besides the fact that you’re awake even when I didn’t know when or if you would, I don’t really know.” Harry tried joking but there was no smile on his face now, or anything funny in his voice. He was serious, he had been absolutely terrified of loosing Louis.

“I’m not going anywhere Harry. ‘M staying here.” 

“Good.” 

With that Harry swooped in for a kiss. Louis responding easily but still a little weakly, but really that was better than anything for Harry. He didn’t know when the next time he was going to his Louis a few hours ago so the chaste kiss was more than enough. They both seemed to be content with just touching lips, Louis humming into it, letting Harry’s tongue lightly trace his bottom lip. Opening up just enough to let Harry in, feel him taking care of him in the simplest but most intimate ways. 

They both let the kiss come to a natural close, pulling away just to look at each other. Harry bringing his hand to Louis’ cheek and just stroking the bone there. Watching as Louis settled into his hand, sighing, pleased. His own hand moved into Harry’s curls, moving his nails across the scalp, soothingly.

They stayed like that for a while. Both of them comfortable to just stay like that. Harry moving to the side so he could lean more against Louis shoulder, while the older nuzzled into Harry’s hand. Going as far as turning completely to place a kiss in the center of Harry’s palm, making him smile into Louis neck and Louis smile into Harry’s palm. Both of them just, happy. 

“Does anyone else know what happened?” Louis murmured against Harry’s palm, taking one last breath before tugging at Harry’s curls to get him to look at him. When he felt the younger move away from his shoulder he turned and opened his eyes to look at Harry.

“Well obviously the girls know. Fizzy and Lottie were here, left just yesterday, I guess, and are probably still asleep. Haven’t really spoke to either of the twins, they’re both still with Jay,“ Harry trailed off, not really knowing where he was supposed to go after that. Not knowing if the twins were off topic, especially Phoebe. Taking a steadying breath before he spoke again, Harry took the time to peck Louis on the forehead. “But I rang Niall, let him know what was going on. Him and Zayn were on there way down, should be here soon actually. And I let Liam know cause he’ll have to talk to our manager so yeah.” 

“Niall’s going to kill me.” Louis said, looking remorsefully at the door as if a shouting and angry Niall were about to storm through the door any second. 

Laughing loudly and pecking Louis cheek, Harry settled back into the chair, tossing his legs up onto the hospital bed, beside Louis’, and linking their hands. “I won’t let him hurt you, but there is no guarantee that you will not get a good earful from him.”

Louis hummed in response. Squeezing Harry’s hand while letting his body relax again into the bed, sinking into it as if it was the ocean and he was a rock, closing his eyes and smiling, gratified. Harry was on the verge of falling asleep on his own, assuming Louis had done the same when said boys voice rang quietly throughout the room. 

“How do you suppose Phoebe’s doing?” Louis paused, leaving them both stilled and waiting before he added onto his question. “Well really all my sister’s. I didn’t really get an answer when I asked.” 

“Lou..” Harry trailed off, not wanting to delve into the deep end tonight. Louis was just waking up, was literally still unconscious a few minutes ago. Harry didn’t want to put this new stress on so early, when things were just at the beginning of becoming normal again.

“Look Harry you are going to have to tell me eventually, plus I need to know what is going on with my own family. What has happened while I was gone okay?” 

“I don’t want you stressed over this Lou.. its not good for the pregnancy.” 

“Harry we have already been through this before, just because I am pregnant does not mean you take on everything. I’m already stressing over all the possibilities of what could have happened, just meet me halfway here or something.” Louis pleaded, leaning up onto his elbows as best as he could with the few wires around him, and his limited strength. 

“God- alright just- Lou, you cannot blame yourself alright, I’ll stop if you get to panicked or stressed, deal.” 

“Deal.” 

Gesturing for Louis to lay back, to which he did, Harry moved to the edge of his chair once again, legs coming back onto the floor and both hands meeting Louis’ on the bed side. Breathing deeply as Louis watched him intently, expectantly, Harry began talking. He flew through the explanation of Ryan and what he had started doing the day Louis had left. Forcing prejudices and pretentious beliefs, onto his sisters, though none of them really paid any mind to them. It was only when Louis stopped being as available as before that Phoebe started believing the lies Ryan told of Louis leaving for something better. Something that wasn’t them, how gays were no good and neither was their brother. 

Louis looked damn well near tears when Harry began reaching the parts of what Lottie told him, knowing instinctively, Louis felt a need to be the protective big brother, hell even Harry did, but it was ten times worse watching Louis crumble in the bed with no way to change the words he was hearing. 

“- She wanted to talk more I think, but I said there wasn’t much more we could do if you weren’t awake so she went home.” 

“You let them go back there?!” Louis shouted earning a very surprised look from Harry who meekly responded with a ‘yes’. “Harry you just told me Ryan gets violent with Lottie, could possibly do the same with Fizz and Daisy and Phoebe are at risk of becoming homophobic like Ryan and you still let them go back there?”

“What was I supposed to do Lou, we don’t have custody of them! Its not like I could take them all and stay at a hotel and Jay be perfectly okay with it! I didn’t know what else to do so I just made her promise not to provoke him till we, as a couple, were able to talk it out!” Harry lamented, looking at his fiancé incredulously. Hands having long ago moved from their stable place on the side of the bed in favor to waving wildly at his sides, Louis’ doing something of a similar sort.

“Promises don’t mean anything Harry! Not when Ryan is a ticking time bomb and could go off at anytime, regardless if Lottie ‘provokes’ him or not. Same goes for all the other girls! Its not safe.” 

“Well what would you like to do then Lou, take them with us on an extended holiday where they live with us for two or three weeks? Even longer if we try to find alternate solutions? What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know, but these are my sisters you are talking about and I’m not leaving them behind!” Louis finalized, looking very, very teary eyed and scared. “I’m far to protective and attached to let any of my sisters go, whether we have to fight for months, we are going to fix this. Promise me you’ll stay with me on that.” Louis hiccupped dismally, reaching out and taking one of Harry’s hand, refusing to meet his eyes, while petting over it almost nervously. Waiting for Harry’s answer. 

“I’m not leaving Lou, you know I’d protect those girls like my own siblings. They practically have been since day one actually, not going to let that go after five years, or having to fight for months. We’ll fix it don’t worry.” 

“Okay.” Louis sniffled slowly settling his limbs into softness, creaking and cracking them back into their natural joints and positions. Harry doing a similar though his own body was far more clamped up than calmness could fix. Having sat in the same rock hard and uninviting chair for multiple hours. His body have long ago given into the aches and stiffness that came with lounging, sleeping, and waiting in it. 

They continued the majority of the day. Well what felt like most of the day was really only eight thirty to one in the afternoon. Both of them exchanging small talk and things they needed to do. There was a large metal list that each boy made, though knowing they would forget it come the next day or even in the next few hours, but they discussed and promised to remember regardless. Both agreeing top of the list was to bring their son here along with the girls. Though more than a little skeptical of Phoebe. Regardless, Harry still phoned Lottie, telling her the news and asking them to come around as soon as possible, and yes Alex was allowed to come. 

They had continued the small talk, this time it being on the babies, nothing negative or anything with the mention of possibly loosing one or all. Talk of genders and what they wanted or thought they were going to get this time round, Louis hopping for two girls and one boy, even it out so they have two of each, where as Harry was a little more impartial. Choosing to the bland answer of ‘if they are healthy that’s all that matters.’ Louis choose to believe Harry wanted the same as he did. They continued to talk about which room would be used as the nursery and when they were going to have to start getting things to fill said room. 

It was around an awkward part of the conversation, (Louis talking about the major discomfort he now felt with his crazy mood swings and hormones now that he was pregnant with three instead of one, it only getting worse as the days wore on), that Niall and Zayn happened to enter the room, albeit quite frazzled and looking desperately, as if the room was fill with thousands and not just Louis and Harry. 

Niall first settled on Harry, though if his eyes would have shifted and settle not even a few meters to the left, he would have seen a conscious Louis and his questions wouldn’t have been fired so rapidly. 

“Harry- thank god you are awake- like what’s going on- we nearly had to fight tooth and nail to get in here and- what the hell has the doctor said”   
He looked like he was about to fire more questions when Harry interrupted him, Zayn choosing that moment to settle beside a very confused Niall. 

“Niall! Everything is okay, You haven’t even been here five minutes and you’ve already asked more questions than I did.” 

“Well what the hell do you expect. I get a call at god knows what time yesterday from a very morbid you saying my best friend was in the hospital but ignored any other questions I tried to ask, like I don’t know, how bad Lou was hurt but no, you went all Harry like and mysterious before hanging up, leaving me an emotional disaster.” 

“Niall it wasn’t that late.” 

“Yes it was Zayn it was nearly the dead of night when Harry called.” 

“No love it was wasn’t because I had just gotten to work, and my shift started at five thirty and literally as I walked in, you were calling me all hysterical and begging me to come home.” 

“It was not that early-“ 

Harry and Louis watched with mass amusement as the couple before them bickered over the little details. Knowing that if it was the two of them it would be similar if not exactly the same. Seeing it really was quite entertaining, he liked being on the watching end with humor rather than the couple bickering in complete seriousness and need to be right. 

“- But I told you Zayn-“ Niall stopped dead sentence and in almost slow motion, turned his gaze away from Zayn to look directly at Louis. “You’re awake.” It was majorly dazed as if Niall was experiencing déjà-vu. Not really knowing what to do with himself, his body still and eyes wide, before he reacted. 

His eyes turned comically huge, saucers even and his body ripped away from Zayn’s hands on his arms and rushed over to Louis bed, nearly shouting expletives. “You fucking asshole, I damn well thought you had gone and fucked off leaving me here with these dim witted cunts. I was fucking terrified Lou, what and the fuck were you thinking, doing shit like that when you’re all pregnant and fragile. Sometimes I really fucking question you brain.” 

“Jeez Niall, wanna cut back on the swearing, three juniors here will all come out yelling fuck if you don’t .”

Niall at least had the decency to look sheepish at that, settling back into Zayn who had appeared beside him. Arm around his waist making the blonde do the same, leaning into his boyfriend, and muttering out an apology.

“Hey Lou, good to see you.” Zayn answered, smirking as Niall muttered out ‘show off’.

“See Niall that’s all you needed to say, letting me know you were worried but not going psychotic.” They all laughed at that, Niall shooting Louis a glare before clasping their hands together. 

“Borderline psychotic is the norm for us, Lou, never change never will right.”

“Never.” Louis smiled broadly, the wicked and mischievous little smirk detectable underneath.

“Good.” 

All the boys easily jumped into conversation after than, delving into the whole Phoebe thing as well as Ryan. The conversation flowing as easily as if they were at the house instead of the hospital, as if nothing had changed.

***   
It was a couple hours later around dinner time that Louis and Harry were left alone again. Niall claiming he had to eat something soon or he would perish, to which Zayn just rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. After long winded goodbyes to which really wouldn’t be any use seeing as the other couple would be returning here after supper, but either way, Niall and Louis refused anything less.

The doctor was now due to drop by, Nurses coming in, in the midst of yet again another awkward pregnancy talk (Louis couldn’t get over how horny he already was), making Louis blush because really wasn’t there such thing as a knock, and like the whole concept of a door for a reason. Apparently not in hospitals. Regardless each nurse just gave him a knowing look or a sympathetic one, as they each brought in something for the doctor. An ultra sound machine being brought in as well as some other weird looking devices neither boy could name or place what they were for. Either way as they both stared quizzically at some machines and nervously at other, Harry and Louis waited with baited breath for the doctor to come to deliver the news. When the door opened for what seemed the hundredth time that day, the doctor finally came in. 

It wasn’t there usual doctor, this one being male and going by the name Dr. Fitz. He was friendly, offering the usual and standard congratulations and procedure walk through, accompanied by a nice smile and wandering eyes. Obviously not at all used to a pregnant man, let alone one pregnant with three. Either way he was nothing but courteous and gentleman like, snapping on purple gloves and moving the ultrasound machine closer to the bed together with his own chair. 

When Dr. Fitz got settled he removed Louis blankets that covered his top half before continuing on to lift the hospital dress. 

“Now I cannot guarantee we are going to find three heartbeats or any at all, nor can I guarantee that if these babies are alive, there won’t be defects but there is also no reason to believe that they couldn’t be perfectly healthy, not at all affected by the hit. All are complete possibilities I would just like you to be aware of at this point.”   
Both boys nodded, even though they both had paled considerably at the thought that things could be bad or hell of a lot worse. That there were great possibilities for anything right now. 

“Alright now Louis, I assume you are familiar to the coolness of the gel?”

Louis let out a meek yes, squeezing Harry’s hands and gasping at the coolness that was squirted and spread around in his stomach. Dr. Fitz took a moment to switch the wand into his other hand, the other going to the machine and turning on the button for sound. 

There was a pain staking silence that followed the snap of the button. Nothing being heard as the wand was moved around the top of Louis stomach and to the side. Both boys waiting with enticed breath, hoping and praying to hear heartbeats. It seemed like nothing was going to come when the doctor had moved the wand around the middle and around the side but than there was something. 

It was small. It seemed like a pin dropping but it was enough to all make them hold their breath, the doctor moving it down just the little bit more till it became stronger and more evident. Not just one, but closer to the sound of three. Three very strong and very much alive heart beats of their children. The children they thought they lost.   
Louis looked beyond surprised for words. Nothing being able to describe the look of relief and surprise and complete relief that crossed his face when he heard the news. Not being able to control his tears, Louis sobbed hard, falling into Harry’s arms who had massive amounts of relief on his own. Louis easily folding into Harry’s side, head falling onto his shoulder as each of them expressed their satisfaction. Harry through wide smiles and quick pecks to Louis’ forehead and cheeks, really anywhere he could reach, while Louis cried helplessly, overcome with emotion. 

“Congratulations. There is still three heartbeats. Three very strong heartbeats to be exact. I wouldn’t really worry to be honest. You got some very tough kids there Mr. Tomlinson.” 

While Louis crying reduced to soft whimpers and shaky breaths, Harry was handed a paper towel to wipe off Louis stomach, which he did gently. When that was finished and the doctor was gone Harry cradled Louis’ face in his hands and sealed their lips together. It didn’t last long both of them too busy laughing wetly or smiling widely, happy and over the moon ecstatic. 

“They’re okay. Gods Lou- our triplets are okay.” Harry laughed wetly leaning back in to kiss Louis desperately, immediately getting entrance from Louis who opened his mouth willingly. Sucking lightly on Louis tongue before teasingly pulling away only to bite his bottom lip again and repeating it Harry kept them like that for a little while. Louis only ever pulling away once.

“I love you so much Haz, so god damn much.” 

“Me too Lou, me too. Love you a lot.” 

“Mmhhm.” Louis hummed tugging Harry back in the mold their lips back together. 

Their family was healthy. All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, hope this was okay. I basically wrote all of it between midnight and three thirty when I couldn't sleep! I just been slacking in writing cause I just feel so out of it lately, plus this chapter was also kinda emotionally heavy and just overall difficult to write so there is that. But yeah, I don't know if I ever specified but Niall and Zayn are dating, they are like my major second ship, so yeah that was clarified in this chapter incase you really didn't know and also I was just going to through it out there that maybe, if you all wanted I could do character asks. You know like for all my fics. You'd just message me on my tumblr and I'd answer them in character, let you get some more insight to characters and the story!
> 
> Sorry this was so long just a lot to mention but yeah get back to me on character asks! Comments and Kudos appreciated loves!! <3 <3 :)


	12. Guilty Of Wanting Family Semblance

December Twentieth Two –Thousand - Thirteen 

Fourteen weeks.

“Its good to be home.” Louis sighed looking around the oh so familiar space of their living room. It was quite the mess, stray toys here and there, boxes now beginning to pile up, some unpacked and laying abandoned while others were somewhat unpacked and others hadn’t even been opened. But overall it was clean, but in all honesty Louis didn’t care. He was just glad to be home. 

Harry came in then, a box of boxes piled against his chest, mumbling something incoherently against them as he maneuvered his way through the maze that their house had turned into in the midst of everything. He looked quizzically at the stack of brown that was supposed to be his fiancé. “What are you saying?”

Harry huffed indignantly before placing the boxes down in yet another random place before standing straight again and looking towards Louis. “I said it is nice to be home. Bet you’ve missed it especially after a few days in the hospital, cramped with everyone visiting.”

Louis nodded his head, moving carefully through the living room, holding onto random boxes, as he went, still needing a tad bit of support. “Yeah suppose its nice just to have your own space. Be in your own house where your allowed to do whatever you please. Anything’s better than hospitals.” Louis shivered at the thought, but continued working his way through the mass amounts of their old house packed into little cardboard things. 

He didn’t have to rely on the boxes to terribly much, considering Harry was soon behind him, hands sturdy and steadying on his hips. “I have to agree on that part.” Harry hummed kissing the side of his neck before focusing on the task at hand, getting to the kitchen. “Speaking of hospitals though Lou..”

“No.. Harry!” Louis groaned, trying to walk quicker as if the pace would stop the conversation he already knew he didn’t want to hear.

“No Lou, listen. Doctors said you are supposed to be resting not walking around constantly and straining or stressing yourself out.”

“But I’m the one that insisted we move so close to Christmas. I just feel bad because you’re trying to do all the work. From unpacking to unloading and taking care of Alex. I just feel so useless.” Louis hmph’d, looking more a little disappointed. 

“I hate to break it to you love. But when it comes to heavy lifting and bending over, you are kind of useless.” Louis swatted Harry arms at his sides, gawking in disbelief, to which Harry hurried to correct himself. “Love you know that what I mean, in the stress, physically and mentally, of moving it isn’t good for a pregnant person to be doing those things, especially after getting out of the hospital for stress.” Louis stayed quiet at that, knowing it was true. He wouldn’t able to lift the pots and pans boxes, or the bed frames, like Harry. Louis worried his lip, about to respond before Harry piped back up. “Plus we usually do this every Christmas, like around it anyway, so I’m used to it.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but Harry was right. Again. 

Every year when it came to decorating for Christmas, the couple would have to dig through all their other storage to get to the boxes labeled ‘Christmas Décor’. It resulted in many upon many boxes of useless things they had yet to throw away or memorable things they had no space for to come out of the dusty crowed space. It also resulted in Louis going through every box, throwing away a lot and keeping just as much, saying, ‘its Christmas, so we’ll be getting new things that we’ll need room for. Honestly Hazza be proactive.’ Harry would always roll his eyes, while lugging out the garbage bags full of old and useless items.

“Its not my fault that I’m the brains in the this relationship. If you would have it your way it would build and build Harry. Can’t have that now can we?”

Harry laughed loudly, “Indeed we can’t. Especially with an expanding family.” 

They arrived then in the kitchen, Louis automatically moving towards the kettle while Harry leaned against the counter, just watching the older carefully. 

“You know Lou, I can make you the tea, so you can go and sit down. Your ankles or back must be starting to bother you.” 

It was true, though he wasn’t actually doing any of the moving, Louis back was starting to ache. Guess that’s what happens when you’re carrying three kids. But being the stubborn person he was, he just shook his head, shooing Harry away. 

“I’m the better tea maker here Harry. Plus you have things to move, and I think Liam’s here.” Louis mumbled already distracted, digging through the boxes around him for their tea and a couple extra mugs. Harry rolled his eyes before moving back where they had come from, going to see if Liam was here.

Louis was of course correct. Harry had reached the door and turned the handle, swinging it open to show a semi bundled up Liam, arm up, about to knock. 

Liam dropped his hand and look of surprise for a friendly smile. “Hey! Was just about to knock.” Liam opened his arms wide and they both leaned in for a quick hug, before Harry stepped aside and let Liam in. “Nice house, where’s Lou?”

“Just making tea, he thought he heard you pull up so I came to see.” Harry answered, slipping on his own jacket and mitts, a hat coming over his hair not long after. 

“How’s he doing after everything, you know with his family and the hospital.” Liam questioned skeptically, as if the topic was off limits. 

Harry simply shrugged, playing with his hat. “Its been difficult. He’s still dead set on helping his family and I don’t know where he’s going to go with that. And like the babies are fine but I’m the one who’s been fussing over him even though he says he more than okay. Its just kinda at the aftermath where you learn to deal with things after a stressful and changing situation.”

“Understand that one for sure. Its always difficult having to adjust to new situations and information especially if its not good.” 

“Yeah its makes it about ten times more difficult.” Harry sighed, dropping his arms to his side resolutely. 

“Well you’ll have me here to help if you need.” Liam added on after a small silence, clapping him on the arm and keeping it there as reassurance. “I mean it seriously Harry. If you need help with Lou or Alex, anything at all just give me a call and I’ll be there.” 

Harry smiled greatly, patting Liam’s arm, and pulling him in for another quick hug before breaking apart. “So we should probably get moving huh?”

Liam laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the ceiling of the room before nodding. Liam was about to pull his mitts back on while Harry moved towards his boots, when another voice stopped them. 

“Yeah you guys probably should.” Harry chuckled lightly turning to look at the door that lead from the kitchen to see Louis, teacup in hand while he smile smugly. Obviously pleased with his joke. “Well Hazza are you going to officially introduce me to this lovely friend of yours or do I have to do it myself?”

Harry shook his head no, motioning for Louis to come forward, while Liam tried to cover up his laugh with a cough. 

“Lou this is my mate Liam.” Harry motioned to Liam, “Liam this is my pain in the arse fiancé, Louis.” 

Liam extended his hand, Louis doing the same, before both of them shook hands. “Harry never stops talking about you. Damn near have to duct tape his mouth shut to get him to stop.” 

Louis laughs loudly at that, leaning into Harry’s side as they both stood back. The pregnant man had a mischievous smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes “Well Liam, it appears you like making fun of Harry, and if that’s the case you and I are going to get along just fine.” 

**

It was true. Both Louis and Liam teased him endlessly throughout the night. Each boy ridiculed Harry incessantly with wide grins on their faces and high fives to each other. The jokes ranged from his hair to his pigeon toes and his ultimate hipster ways. Harry only got a break once and that was when Louis went to go get Alex from his nap. But than the break only lasted minutes before his fiancé and son were back, and Liam and Louis were back to their schemes. Even dragging in Alex into his ridicule.

“Lou.. “ Harry dragged on, hiding his face in his hands as the laughs of the other three, Louis and Liam’s a lot louder compared to the high and baby one of Alex’s.

“You are the one that subjected yourself to this. Me and Liam are going to be inseparable now.” Louis said dramatically, one arm hiking Alex higher on his hip while the other spanned out widely in front of him. As if gesturing at the massive area filled with jokes just waiting to be told about Harry. 

“You can call us the Lilo troublemakers.” 

Louis groaned at Liam’s lame joke, bringing the hand that was gestured largely to cover his face. “That was just as bad as an of Harry’s jokes, the combined names just made it worse.” 

Alex mimed his dad, hands going to his face while he giggled uncontrollably trying to imitate Louis. All the adults in the room cooed at the little boy, Louis smiling proudly encouraging him to continue, while Harry looked over fondly. The little boy, basking in the attention he easily captured. Harry easily seeing himself in his son, the eyes, the hair, complexion all him, but the personality. The personality was completely and inarguably Louis. From the boyish giggles and energetic ways, it was a perfect clone of Louis. But really the perfect combination of the two of them.

“Heeeyy!” Harry chimed in, his lack of proper timing showing easily, his slow speaking not helping. “My jokes are better than Liam’s!”

Liam shouted back defiantly, “Mate you make jokes about trash cans and talking tea at work. You’re a complete nutter if you think I’m worse.”

Harry turned his playful glare from Liam to pout at his approaching fiancé. “Louis, tell Liam I’ve got the better jokes.” 

Louis reached Harry, handing him Alex, before patting his cheek. “Sorry love, ‘fraid I agree with Liam on this one. Your jokes of giraffes and their long necks definitely are worse than Liam’s” With one last look from Louis, one of which the older boy had a large grin threatening to form and a twinkle of mirth in his eyes, he turned away from Harry and Liam.

Holding Alex tighter and looking down at the boy as he began playing with the chain of one of his necklaces. “Where you going love?”

“Ordering pizza obviously. I’m hungry and I’m assuming you two are as well?” Louis stopped to turn around, looking questioningly at the two boys, already knowing the answer but still expecting one. Liam nodded quickly Harry muttering out a yeah. “Fantastic.” Louis looked concentrated, trailing off deep in thought. “I might have to pee too, or maybe that’s just the babies just pressing weirdly against my bladder who knows.” 

With an overdramatic shrug and a sharp push of his hip, Louis was through the door and going to the kitchen. 

Liam looked at Harry before the two let their chuckles slip. 

“He’s quite the character. Very sassy and dramatic. But you know in the good way.” Liam answered, his chuckles interrupting his words and following the easily as he picked up another box and began moving it into the living room. 

Harry had to agree. “Your dad is quite the character isn’t he A?”

The little boy just widened his eyes and smiled toothlessly at Harry, babbling his agreement. 

**

The rest of the night was filled with moving the packing boxes and furniture to their designated spaces and rooms. The house soon beginning to feel more alive and full with their things. Making it feel less empty and making it more realistic that yes this was their house no matter how many times Louis doubted it. 

There were many pizza breaks in between. Louis and Alex eating their own fair amount, though really it was Louis who blamed it continually on their children. Born and unborn all included. Harry had snorted at that, but had continued his eating as did Liam before the two finished off one slice before moving numerous objects to their respective places. 

In the time it had taken to remove everything out of the moving truck at least into the entry way, Harry and Liam had many laughs and agreements in amazement on how much they had actually had in their previous little living space, they had all gotten to know each other better. Though Harry worked with Liam there was still a lot they hadn’t touched on and it was interesting to find out what he was like outside of work. It turns out Liam was in a committed relationship, with a girl he had met only a few months ago but could seriously see himself with for the long run. He also figured out more in depth of how Liam had gotten to where he was today (he had always been a fan of music and he followed his dream through hardships till he had gotten to good places and met good people). Of course Louis humor was always intervening, throwing in more than a few witty comments that had all of them with side stitches and aching stomachs from laughing so hard. 

All in all it had been a good night. It was long and filled with interesting conversations to say the least, along with the needed few moments of silence, soon followed by new inside jokes or a new topic. It was easy and seemless, perfect the way Liam seemed to get along with the little family. Even Alex was in full entertainment around Liam, who he had only met once or twice, loud laughs sounding from him with his cute little actions and reactions to anything he found interesting in turn interesting the adults. It was a fantastic night. That’s a simpler way to explain it Harry supposed. 

Though Louis and Alex retired to bed a lot earlier than Liam and Harry did, that didn’t stop both boys from engaging in just as much conversation without the two other people. It changed to a lot of work talk, meaning complaints and compliments of people they both worked with. Making the time fly by quickly for each boy.

At the end of it, it was a good day, productive to say the least, but Harry knew there was only more to come tomorrow and his body was already sore and achy. Liam left around eleven thanking Harry for the pizza, while Harry just said it was nothing to compared how much he had helped with the moving. After that Liam was gone and Harry was on his way to the bedroom. 

It was either his pure exhaustion or his want to be near Louis again, the few hours away from him seemed to really take its toll, but either way Harry fell into bed and fell asleep easily. 

**

Harry wakes up to Louis trying to find Christmas lights. 

There was an awful lot of noises for the early morning light, Harry groaning at the bangs and shuffling, moving to grab for Louis only to find the sheets cold and rumpled. That led Harry to one conclusion. 

Groaning even more, Harry shuffled to edge of the bed, eyes still closed and sat up, legs swinging over the newly set up king bed, (Louis had insisted that Harry and Liam set it up last night as soon as it came through the door claiming the made up bed had once been romantic but was getting on his nerves, and hurting his back, so up the bed went.)

As soon as his feet were placed on the cold flooring of the bedroom, Harry found his eyes opening on their own accord. Blinking blearily at the messy state of boxes that surrounded their bedroom, and surely their whole house. 

He seriously had to wonder what the hell Louis had to be doing or looking for at –he checked the clock- eight thirty in the morning. But the only way to find out was to go see for himself so that’s what he did, heaving himself out of the comfortable cushiony mattress to make his way half naked, tired and sore to where he hear the sounds of his fiancé. 

When he found Louis in the kitchen, his butt was facing the door, and he was bent over looking through the box humming some made up tune. Louis was only in boxers and a ratty old grey t-shirt that Harry was almost positive was from Louis’ first pregnancy. Harry cleared his throat, leaning against the counter closest to the entry, listening as the humming stopped, as did Louis movement. 

Turning his head, Louis smiled, partially upside down and waved. “Hello love.” He went back to digging through the miscellaneous items no doubt packed into the box, making a small sound of triumph when he found what he must’ve been looking for. He stood back up and turned to face Harry, copious amounts of tangled messy Christmas lights in hand. 

“What are you doing babes?” Harry sighed, moving toward Louis who’s mood couldn’t be dampened. 

He shoved the lights out and away from his body, to Harry, showcasing them as if they were buried treasure. “Christmas lights, we’ve got to start decorating if our families are going to be over!” Louis was awfully chipper this morning and his loud voice had Harry cringing the slightest bit. 

“Quieter love, its still the crack of dawn for some.” Harry joked, taking the lights out of his hands –well untangling them from around Louis’ fingers would be the correct way to put it and dropping them onto the floor. 

“Harry w-what-“ 

“First of all love, how long have you been bent over like that.” Harry interrupted, grabbing Louis by his hips and pulling him in till they were chest against chest. 

Louis smirked wickedly and raised his eyebrows, placing his hands on Harry’s biceps. “Well, well, well Mr. Styles is this where you ask me to do it again so you can admire and make love to my round and plump arse?” Louis waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly making Harry groan and drop his head onto Louis shoulders, which had begun to shake with laughter. 

“No Lou this is where I ask, seriously concerned about your health and our babies considering you are three and a half months pregnant, and just recently out of the hospital.” Harry answered solemnly, lolling his head side to side against the bone of Louis’ shoulder. 

“Wow Haz way to kill the mood.” Louis snorted pushing Harry away, ignoring the disgruntled sound and look he received from the younger. “You’re just going to be the worried shadowy never let me out of their sight kinda person now aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Harry answered without a second thought, straightening up and walking over to their kettle. Turning it on before going around the rest of the kitchen gathering the already used things he would need for a cuppa. 

Harry heard Louis groan loudly, the younger knowing the other boy would be covering his face with his hands not long after he sighed out. “Harry you can’t always be like this. You won’t always be able to be protective and wait on me hand and foot so I don’t lift a hand while pregnant, these things are going to happen and you won’t be able to stop them.”

“Yes I know, but Lou you’ve already been through once pregnancy so you should know bending over especially like that isn’t good. And after you’ve been punched in the stomach while pregnant with triplets I think its reasonable that I ask you stay away from doing these sorts of things and that you listen to what I’m saying.” 

Louis turned to face Harry from where he had been examining the boxes in the kitchen figuring out if there were any filled with other Christmas related items. “You expect me to just listen and obey you without a second thought?”

“When it concerns your health along with our unborn children, yes I do Louis!” Harry raised his voice, looking at Louis, edging on enragement. He nearly growled in frustration when Louis went to bend down to pick up the lights on the tiled flooring. “For fucks sake Louis! What was I just saying?!” Harry yelled, bending down swiftly and seizing the lights before Louis could even bend over properly.

The older stood quite quickly after that, standing stoically with a hand holding the bottom of his stomach. “What is your problem Harry? I am not that far along, and I am more than capable to do these things on my own!” Louis shouted back, glaring defiantly at the taller while trying to take back the lights. “Oh for the love of god, Harry, give me the fucking lights!” 

“No.” 

Looking extremely pissed off, Louis spat back at Harry. “No. Who do you think you are telling me I can’t do something? I’m more than old enough to do things on my own!” 

Harry snorted, albeit a bit haughtily before yanking the lights out of Louis grip once again. “Sure you’re old enough, but not mature enough.” 

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Louis cried in response, arms flailing to his side wildly, hands gesturing for Harry to give his answer.

“It means that you are obviously too immature to see that what you are doing is risking killing our unborn triplets.”

It was dead silent after that. Louis arms falling to his sides like dead weight as his emotions flitted across his face and his hands twitched uselessly at his sides. Harry breath was slightly labored and the lights hung tangled and useless at his side. It was a while before either had a fraction of an idea on what to say and just as Louis was about to say it Alex’s cries were heard from upstairs. 

Harry sighed heavily yet again as his hand released his death grip around the colored bulbs and green-coated wires, the jumble landing on the floor easily. Louis had a similar reaction, exhaling staggeringly before turning around to the stairs. Harry wanted to call out to his fiancé but the sound of footfalls resonated largely off time to his brain. The thud of dropping lights delayingly followed by footfalls and Harry’s stuttering breath trying to call back for Louis, only to realize that the boy had left, looking thoroughly defeated and a mix of multiple if not millions of emotions. 

Harry wanted to say sorry and talk about it nicely, but Louis was already gone. The conversation was over. 

For now. 

**

The rest of the day continued in resolute silence and anger, from both the men. Harry having a little more than just disappointment in himself to ponder over while Louis had his own thoughts to work over. Each boy was disheartened at the altercation so soon after they had just gotten over the fighting and anger with Louis’ family. The holidays and the days before it weren’t supposed to be spent this way. They weren’t meant to be spent avoiding your loved ones because of disagreements and embarrassment. It was supposed to be a time of barely doing anything but appreciating and loving those around you. With joy and happiness as the atmosphere not hostility and perplexities. 

The morning easily had turning into afternoon and then evening, the sky going from a beautiful sunset and peaceful morning to starry darkness in what seemed like days to both Louis’ and Harry instead of hours. Either way both boys found the distance between them because of the fight very obvious. Alexander even finding the mild separation of his parents odd. Being fussy for Louis and even worse for Harry whenever they tried switching off. Neither Harry or Louis stayed near enough to even look at each other, let alone determine body language or the needs and wants of their son. Each father felt more and more useless and inadequate the longer Alex cried along with the numerous times he would wiggle away or fight against their hold. 

It was futile and Alex only calmed when Louis and Harry were in one room together that night when they he was being put down in his crib. Easily falling to sleep after a tiring day of crying and wiggling, Alex was cuddled into endless stuffed animals and covered in his favorite blankets when the couple finally left the room. Louis swiftly leaving to their room, leaving Harry to sigh and grab spare blankets in the hallway. Guess he was sleeping in a spare room.

And he did.

He had easily found the spare room with the set up bed, covering the bare mattress just as easily. Gingerly laying himself down on cold sheets and covering with an equally as cold quilt after he had stripped down to boxers. He lay there not as easily, adjusting every few seconds to find a somewhat comfortable position. Heaving himself onto each side, direction and position. Either way he couldn’t find one. Not a single thing he tried made up for his usual position behind Louis, arms wrapped around his middle, as of late splaying against his growing stomach while Louis snuggled back, curling and pushing back into Harry’s chest even more as they both fell asleep. 

Eventually he fell asleep, though that was only after he had turned side to side once again, and grabbed an extra pillow to hug against his chest. He still wasn’t happy but he was tired so the pillow had to do. 

He was woken up early in the morning. And by early in the morning he meant around four in the morning. 

It was Louis. Inevitably his shape that was standing at the door in the near pitch-blackness at this time. Sounds that seemed to be muffled sobs falling from his lips as what seemed to be hands flied up to wipe away tears. 

Alarmed and beyond confused, Harry sat up quickly nearly falling out of the bed trying to get the sheets and quilt that were wrapped around his legs to get to Louis. 

“What wrong?” He rasped out, just barely managing to not face plant onto the floor as soon as his feet met the ground. Rushing over to Louis who was just shaking his head. “Lou, you have to tell me –is it the babies?” Automatically his hands went to Louis stomach, already finding Louis there. “God Lou, please tell me-“

“They’re fine.” Louis whimpered out grasping Harry’s hands, stilling there motions across his stomach. “We just ran out of caramel sauce, and I dropped the jar of pickles on the floor so they went everywhere, and I nearly woke Alex up but that never would have happened if I hadn’t been going to eat my feelings but that only happened because you weren’t in bed but that’s only cause I was being stupid risking our babies health and that just made me feel even shittier. And I can’t stop fucking crying cause I’m so hormonal and everywhere right now and I really just want to go back to bed, but I can’t.” Louis whimpered, sobs wracking his body as he tried to breath to explain what was wrong. 

Harry just shushed him, bring a willing Louis into his chest, holding him by one hand on his hip while the other cradled his head. Louis hiccupping occasionally as he tried to steady his breathing, Harry rubbing his thumb along his hipbone while whispering soothing words. 

“Its not your fault love I shouldn’t have said what I did.” Harry finally whispered when he felt Louis was calm enough and coherent enough for the conversation. “M’sorry.” He added on after the fact.

“Its my fault that you even had to think it let alone say it. No need to apologize.” 

Harry pulled away; grabbing Louis chin and making him look at him. “It’s not your fault that I phrased it that way and brought it up like that. Its kinda more my fault love.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is.”

“No-“

“Yes!” Louis looked like he was about to protest again, but Harry put a finger to his lip, as childish as it was. “I don’t want you to say it wasn’t my fault because I feel shitty enough as it is already making you cry so just leave it be Lou.” 

Louis laughed than, the chuckle a bit wet and rough from crying and fatigue. “I guess you do owe me Harry Styles.” He placed his hand against the younger bare chest, patting it slightly. “You were kind of an ass implying that I’m going to kill our babies just cause I’m trying to be independent.”

“I wasn’t implying that!” Harry answered, shocked and partially angry. How did Louis get that from what he had said. “I wasn’t trying to do that at all love. I’m absolutely terrified that you could loose these babies. I’m already so attached to them that loosing one or all is completely out of the cards, like that’s not happened yeah?” Harry waited for Louis response and he got a little head nod as his answer. He continued. 

“I don’t want to be loosing you either. That god Lou- I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I lost you over things I could easily prevent. I know it seems stupid but those simple things like bending to get something or standing on chairs to reach things aren’t worth your safety or our kids. I can do those things for you. I’m not the one with precious cargo in there-“ He rubbed affectionately at Louis stomach, before persisting with his explanation.

Louis nodded understandingly, winding his arms around Harry’s neck. Fish mouthing a few moments before his voice filled the otherwise quiet room. “I understand your points Harry trust me I really do but can you see my aspect that if you ever hurt yourself no matter how small or big doing those things for me I would feel just as guilty. That’s why I try to do as much as I can because you nearly stretch yourself to the point of breaking trying to take care of me and Alex. From your job to cooking and cleaning, to taking care of Alex and then helping me to the point where I’m barely ever doing anything.” Louis had to break. His breath once again becoming labored, edging on panicked instead of confident.

Harry silently listened, rubbing his stomach and bringing the hand he had on Louis cheek to his hair. Winding his fingers in the strands and rubbing at the scalp soothingly. 

Louis let out another unsettled breath. Trying to breath out his abundance of fear in favor to inhale courage and bravery. Something he seemed quiet short of today. “You have to stop and think that if anything ever happened to you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. You are the glue in this family. You keep me sane and incredibly content and Alex happy, so if you were to be injured or worse I don’t know how I’d cope. You are the only thing that can keep me here. I know that makes no sense but I cannot even begin to describe how much you do for this family. How much you do for me. I swear to god if I had to go back to who I was five years ago without you I’d be lost Harry. You have to know that the whole guilt thing if something ever happened works both ways.”

Harry had to take a second to let it sink in. He understood every word, he knew that pent up feeling of how much you couldn’t express things that you needed to. To the point where you felt like you were about to burst. He understood the frustration and toll that feeling had. Had felt it many times around Louis and Alex. But for Louis to be saying he felt the same feeling and to actually see him physically struggle to describe it made it all the more real to Harry. 

They were both just as equally scared of loosing the semblance they had made their life. 

The semblance of Harry going to work only to come back home to a beautiful boy and adorable son. Soon to be coming home to four kids instead of one and a husband instead of a fiancé. It was something neither wanted to loose.

“I understand that Lou, I don’t want you to loose that independence but I don’t want you to feel like you have to do things just so I don’t have to. Love you got to get that I stretch myself as far as I can so that our semblance of life doesn’t change. So you don’t get hurt or Alex doesn’t get hurt. I just want to protect you.” 

“I want the same things Haz, just cause I can get pregnant doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same need to protect you from things.”

“’Course love. Its natural instinct to protect and care for the ones you love. No shame in that.”

“I know, just thought I’d remind you that I’m still going to do it pregnant or not.”

Harry had to agree. Louis was far to stubborn to give up that easily, just after one talk. They stayed there for a few more moments. Louis closing his eyes and winding his arms tighter around Harry’s neck while the younger rocked them slightly side to side. 

“M’tired.” Louis sighed eventually, tapping patterns with his fingertips against Harry’s shoulders.

“Wanna go to bed than love?” Harry whispered, winding his arms around Louis waist now, pulling him closer. 

“Only if you come back to ours.”

“Like I’d go anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososososo sorry this took so long! But this chapter is almost triple of what I normally write so I hope you like it! I kinda struggle what to write in this chapter considering the weird placement in the story just after Louis got out of the hospital but just before Christmas so yeah. But there was more Liam in this chapter so that was a good thing for me and anyone else wondering where the hell Liam was in this story!! But onto my next thing I need you guys to answer a couple things.
> 
> 1\. Obviously what you thought of the chapter?  
> 2\. Should I open up character asks on my blog?
> 
> If you would be so kinda to answer those for me that would be lovely! Hopefully I'll update other stories soon, so with that I love you all! Kudos and Comments encouraged and appreciated! <3 <3


	13. Out with a Christmas Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here!! Hope you all like it!

December Twenty-Fourth Two-Thousand-Thirteen  
Fifteen weeks

Four days later and their house had reached some sort of semblance of organized. 

It was as organized as could be when Harry was really the only one cleaning and Louis was constantly leaving a trail of mess behind him. There had been several incidences when Harry would come into the kitchen to a full sink of dirty dishes to do, when he swore he had just done them. (Their new appliances weren’t in yet). 

There was also the time when Louis had gotten distracted while changing Alex out of his pajamas and discarded the very adorable duck onesie at the top of the stairs. It wasn’t so adorable when Harry slipped on it and promptly fell down the stairs with Chinese take out from the night before in his hands. Either way Harry sucked it up and kept semblance as best as he could. Also chosing to ignore that most ‘accidents’ were really just Louis payback for Harry still not really letting him do anything. 

Either way they had been preparing for Christmas. Stringing the lights up inside and out, though Louis demanded Zayn and Niall come over to help with the lights going around the roof. He absolutely refused to let Harry up there alone with his clumsiness. That’s all they would need so close to Christmas.

There had been putting up the tree that Alex could actually participate in this year, even if that was in either of his dad’s arms. It brought back the few fond memories Harry and Louis had at doing this same thing years ago. There was that little house ornament that they been given on their first Christmas living together and then there was the one they had for when they had first been dating and Alex’s first Christmas ornament. Of course there were the other ones, red and gold ornaments, some sparkly while others weren’t, big and small too. There was the tinsel that was strewn excitedly by Alex, the tree looking like it was drowning with tinsel at bottom but completely bare at the top. When it was finished it probably looked like a train wreck to some but for the family it was perfect. 

But now it was the twenty fourth meaning Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday. 

Harry had gotten Alex immediately when he sounded like he was getting up. Shutting off the monitor on Louis side and rushing down the hall to go see their son. When he got there, Alex was slightly crying, standing up in his crib, and looking at the door expectantly. 

“Hello.” Harry cooed, bringing his hand out, just as Alex reached his up, while he walked into the room. “Good morning A, how are you this morning?”

He continued to create small talk to which his son mainly stayed silent, just watching him with big eyes. Occasionally slipping in the few words he had grown to know and use a lot. Harry changed his diaper, but left him in his onesie, the snowman pattern was cute and Christmas-ey so it fit. He also grabbed one of the stuffed animals in the crib passing it to Alex, who took it easily, holding it tightly in his hand, resting that against Harry’s chest while the tiny head of curls settled against Harry’s shoulder. 

They had left the room after, venturing into the kitchen, going down the hall and through the living room to get there. 

“Tee!” Alex cried excitedly, bringing his head up from Harry’s shoulder when he saw the Christmas tree. Pointing to it excitedly Alex continued to shout out. “Tee Pa! Tee!” 

‘Yes buddy.” Harry chuckled lightly. “That’s our Christmas tree good job!”

That’s another thing they had chosen to start doing. Well really they think every parent does. Encouraging Alex to talk and point things out. Though toddlers typically didn’t on a greater scale till twelve or fifteen months, they agreed that it couldn’t hurt. Encouraging him to point out colors or shapes, just little one or two word things, and it had been working pretty decently. They had also decided dad and daddy weren’t different enough especially with soon to be four kids, so Harry had become Pa, or Papa. It seemed easy enough to correct with the two of them around, but it was only when one parent was with Alex that the toddler got back to calling them both dad. What could they say, it was a learning process. 

Setting Alex into his highchair, Harry got to work gathering food to cook for breakfast, first getting out Alex’s. Pulling out some apple sauce and a little bit of a muffin. Breaking up the muffin into small pieces on the tray and waiting for that to be gone before giving the apple sauce. Knowing giving two at the same time, especially something as gooey as applesauce that it wouldn’t end in Alex’s stomach, more like on the floor. 

While Alex was munching happily on the muffin, Harry was beginning to make eggs, watching carefully and routinely from Alex and the pan. Making sure Louis breakfast was being made and Alex was eating his. 

When Alex had eaten both the muffin pieces and some applesauce, Harry placed the breakfast onto the plate strategically, making it look pleasing and good, though he doubted Louis would turn it away if it wasn’t. Grabbing the toddler out of his high chair and setting him on his hip, Harry grabbed the plate for Louis and headed upstairs. 

Louis was still laying in bed, star fished out in the middle and mouth open wide. He looked beyond comfortable one hand out, the other over his stomach while his hair was everywhere and the covers were a mess. Typical. Placing Alex carefully beside Louis, Harry shook the older awake while sitting behind his son. 

It took a few moments before Louis stirred, moving a little bit each moment before starting to wake up fully. He looked beyond confused, sitting up on one elbow while brushing away his hair and some drool at the same time. 

“Whassit?” He questioned groggily, moving to sit up fully as he looked around the room tiredly. 

“Happy birthday beautiful!” Harry said, soft and easy, knowing something to loud would put Louis in a bad mood in the morning. Harry leaned in to Alex’s ear telling him to say happy birthday to his daddy. 

“Haf birdai Da!” Alex exclaimed loud clapping his hands together after in excitement. 

Louis looked a little shocked, dazedly reaching out for Alex, who climbed happily into his Dad’s arms. “Thank you my love.” Louis cooed, kissing Alex wetly on the cheek, bringing him in closer for a cuddle. 

Over the toddlers head, Louis motioned for Harry to move in too, which the younger did gladly. Carefully placing the plate on the side table before scooting in with his fiancé and son. Louis giving him a chaste kiss when he did. 

“Thank you Haz, best way to wake up.” Louis whispered, going in for another kiss, before a tiny hand stopped them. 

Alex pushed Harry’s head away angrily, and with as much strength as a fourteen month old could. He pouted heavily at his Papa, and snuggled into Louis even more. “My Da,” He said with as much effort as he could muster. Looking at Harry with a great deal of protectiveness. “No Pa, my Da.”

Harry smiled fondly at Lou, who’s smile was just as sappy and big. Harry dropped the smile though, going for mock seriousness when he answered his son. “Your dad. No! That’s my dad!” Harry reached in the tickle Alex’s sides, and the pout broke a little with a slight smile. So Harry continued. Tickling the little boy, who just wiggled and laughed in delight. Trying to get away by crawling into Louis side to hide, to which Harry just grabbed him, bringing him above his head, making him laugh even harder, Harry and Lou joining in. 

Eventually Harry put Alex down, letting him settle into the bed with a sore stomach and red cheeks from laughter, much like his own. Louis was looking over at them, having grabbed the plate of food and begun eating, looking particularly in love with the two fools in front of him. 

“Everything good?” Harry asked, looking at him curiously.

Louis nodded shortly, smiling wide while looking at his family and rubbing his stomach. “Its perfect.”

**

It was later that day that had brought a great deal of hell and an even greater mix of fun. 

It was typically the norm living with any sort of Tomlinson, but with Louis being one of the worst and then Alex with his own devious toddler mind, it was more expectant than not. 

They had been making cookies, sugar ones to be exact, the first batch in the oven while the rest of the dough was in a bowl at the side, another one in from of Harry making icing. It had been complete fine, Harry stirring everything in to make it nice and fluffy, even adding coloring to the icing in separate bowls for better decoration, from the insistence of Alex and Louis. It was all good until Louis went to try a taste, the icing on his finger ending up on Harry’s cheek instead of his mouth. 

Harry stood there frozen, hand still on the spoon that was mixing the green coloring into the white frosting, staring at the wall while processing the sticking feeling that was now on his cheek. 

“You did not just do that.” 

Louis chuckled, leaning into Harry’s ear. “I totally did.” 

Harry didn’t even hesitate after that, getting icing on his own finger and smearing in across Louis cheek, a little going onto his lips. He looked at Louis, the older boy having a stunned look on his face before taking two bowls of icing and running over to Alex.

Louis promptly did the same. Grabbing an icing bowl while Harry was running to get their son, scooping out a decent amount and running for Harry. He reached the younger boy just as Alex had settled in Harry’s arms, Harry barely having time to turn around before Louis was mounting his next assault. Spreading icing across Harry’s chin and down onto his neck. Even moving his hand with left over icing to Alex, and messing some onto the toddlers cheek, laughing easily just as the boy.

While Louis was distracted with Alex, Harry took the time to get a handful of his own icing, this one going onto Louis forehead and down to his nose and cheek, just as the older looked back over. Louis looked at Harry mischievously, and that was all Harry had to see for him to try and run. 

The table was a lot closer than Harry realized. Harry ending up tripping and toppling over, face distorting, and arms bracing his fall while also protecting Alex. 

Louis panicked immediately. “Shit, Harry are you alright?” Louis scrambled to the jumbled limbs on the floor. “Is Alex alright?” 

Harry let Alex go, the toddler crawling out of Harry arms and into the space of the kitchen, not too far away from Louis. Harry nodded easily, propping himself on his elbows and looking at the icing clad face of Louis. 

“Well that was short lived, so much for our icing fight.” Harry joked, looking at the slight mess they had managed to make. 

Louis smirked, scooping out some icing from the bowl on the floor. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Right away he went for Harry’s forehead, hitting the wanted area before dragging it down onto Harry’s cheek and lips.   
Harry could only stutter out an guttural noise that was supposed to be some sort of a protest before Louis was continuing his onslaught of handfuls of icing. Harry twisting, trying to get out from Louis’ oncoming hits. 

“No Lou. Come on!” Harry yelled, laughter filtering through his voice as both Alex and Louis began to laugh too. 

They stayed on the floor like that for a while. Harry and Louis hitting each other with icing on the tiled flooring, bringing Alex into the fight, with laughter and bright smiles after the first few hits of colored goo. 

After the fight they stayed on the ground laughing and cuddled together. Alex on Louis’ chest while the older boy was on his back, Harry curled around Louis’ side, as they just stayed content on the floor. 

“We really have to do things like that more often.” Harry sighed, kissing Louis temple while snuggling even closer into his fiancé’s side. “I like the memories. They’re the ones that I love to look back on.” 

Louis hummed. “Me too.” Bringing Alex into his side just as Harry got up. Confused, Louis followed Harry’s movements. “Where are you going?”

As if it was the most obvious answer, Harry moved towards the den, shouting over his shoulder. “To get my camera, its going to make the best family photo.” 

And it did. With Louis sat on a kitchen chair, hand on his stomach, smiling wildly down at Harry. Alex on the floor by Harry’s knee, smiling cheekily at the camera while Harry smiled blindingly up at Louis. One hand on Louis stomach and the other around Alex. Icing and all, it was the perfect family photo. The best one yet. 

**

Louis’ birthday passed with ease and happiness, Harry printing out the family photo and placing it directly beside the sonogram on the fridge, that way, “Our family can be together Lou, like all of us.” Harry had looked so sincere and pain stakingly fond that Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him what an utter and complete idiotic sap he sounded like. 

The rest of the Christmas break passed by with ease and presents and family. There were also large meals that were held at the Styles’ new house. Both sides of the family marveling at Louis’ stomach and the home, along with Harry’s new job and of course the show stealer, Alex with his cheeky little smile and cute bow tie he wore at Christmas dinner. 

All in all it was a perfect holiday one that Louis felt extremely blessed to have, in fact he said as much to Harry a few days after Christmas, edging on New Years when they were laying in bed, after an exhausting day of building snowman and devouring the left over gingerbread men and sugar cookies (those ones actually had icing.) 

“I feel completely lucky, like absolutely beyond that actually.” Louis sighed, looking at Harry from where he sat on the bed. Harry poking his head out from the closest, bare except for the grey boxers he was wearing, a identical black pair in his hand, getting ready for a shower. 

“What do you mean, beyond lucky?” There was that furrow between Harry’s eyebrow when he was about to start thinking to hard, and Louis almost felt like laughing at his seriousness. 

Instead he smiled small before answering. “Its just that, this all just seems too good to be true like things have been going so good for a while, I’m almost expecting them to go bad. S’how it usually works.” 

Harry hummed, stepping over the many clothing articles on the floor before he reached Louis. “You just got out of the hospital a little over two weeks ago because our babies could have been seriously injured as well as yourself and you think that things are already going to go bad again?” 

Louis nodded, bringing his hands to Harry hips to pull the younger boy between his legs, laying his head on Harry’s chest. “I’m just saying with everything that has been going on, there has always been something drastic happening and its just like I’m expecting it now. Like there is just something in my gut telling me that something’s going to happen.” 

Harry sighed, combing a hand through Louis hair, leaning down to press a kiss into the ruffled messy strands. “Nothings going to go wrong Lou and if they do, I’ll be there to protect you.” Harry answered, before adding on with a moments thought. “We’ll help each other get through whatever comes our way right? Cause that’s what families do, they take care of each other.” 

Louis lifted his head up from Harry’s chest and nodded with a coy smile. “Yeah, Haz,” Louis said, bringing Harry down for a chaste kiss. “That’s what families do.”

**

After that New Years quickly followed this time, the party –not so surprisingly was being held at Zayn and Niall’s place. The two of them both loving any excuse to throw a good party with friends and family. The small house was decked out in the usual color scheme of black, silver and gold. Party hats streamed across counter tops, confetti cans and silly string littering the counters just as much as liquor and plastic cups. 

The party had been fun, Harry and Louis enjoying a night to themselves, both of them not drinking, Louis for obvious reasons while Harry choose to be the same as Lou. Making it easier for you love. Harry had commented, earning a deep kiss and a whispered thank you before they both returned back the entertaining sight of Liam taking on Niall in a drinking competition. (Liam was already done, while Niall looked completely fine.)

The clock eventually struck twelve and then started the beginning of a new year, a new start. Harry kissed Louis breathless but Louis didn’t complain. They were going into another year together just like they started it. Two very recklessly boys in love that also happened to be extremely horny. 

That second part proved to be quite true. The two of them stumbling home, not drunk off of alcohol or any other substance, rather just attached at the hip and the lips. Fumbling the key into the lock, with frustratingly no light, making it take a lot longer than it normally would. But when they got into the house, Harry easily navigated them towards their room. Occasionally bumping into the end tables or wall corners that seemed a lot farther than they actually were. Eventually they did get to the room, stripping themselves quickly and efficiently. Fumbling even more onto the bed where they rutted together before Louis begged Harry for something. 

“Please- I need- just, do something!” Louis moaned desperately, tugging at Harry shirttails that had already come un-tucked from his dress pants. Stumbling over the buttons, futilely. 

Harry merely chuckled. “Anxious yet love?”

Louis gripped Harry’s crotch through his pants. Watching as Harry face went from mocking to surprised. “I’m four months pregnant and horny, give me a break.” 

Harry jerked his head and quickly fumbled with Louis clothes after. Ridding Louis of his own pants, (these ones with a stretchy waist, his pregnancy only making him bigger by the day) before pulling off the older boys jumper, leaving Louis exposed, just in his boxers. Harry got up after that, hastily undoing his own shirt and pants, both of them falling to the floor just as quickly as Louis sat up and removed his boxers. 

When Harry crawled back onto the bed, Louis was absolutely naked, stretched out on the bed, just waiting for Harry to loom over him and take him. His hormones were raging and so was his cock. Tinged red and purple with need, starting to leak precome from the tip. 

“Look so good Lou.” Harry whispered, finally looming over the older boy, settling between his thighs. “Can’t wait.” 

Louis moaned out gratefully when Harry brought their lips together. Kissing him with fever and tongue, before pulling away abruptly. Louis whined out at the loss but quickly moaned out in agreement, as Harry’s lips trailed down Louis’ neck pressing sloppy kisses all the way down to his stomach. Occasionally stopping to mark a collarbone or a rib, though being mindful of the triplets. 

Winding his hands in Harry’s hair, Louis breathed out heavily, eyes clenched shut. “C’mon Harry, need you.” 

“Ssh love, just relax.” 

Louis listened to Harry’s words. Eyes working themselves out of their corkscrewed position, though his hands stayed knotted firmly in Harry’s hair. Knowing the younger wouldn’t mind, appreciate it more than protest it. 

“S’it, love, just relax.” 

And with that Harry grabbed Louis cock and started pumping him slowly. Working his hand up and down, Louis shaft, in an agonizingly slow pace, making the boy writhe beneath him. Louis’ legs twitched as his eyes slowly opened. Bright blue hidden behind heavy lidded eyes, gazing at Harry.

Not breaking eye contact, Harry lowered his head, breathing teasingly over Louis member before licking the side, from the base all the way to the tip. Louis mewled loudly, one hand abandoning Harry’s hair in order to swing his arm across his eyes, shielding himself from the obscene sight of Harry. Green eyes glistening as his suckled on the head. Hollowed out his cheeks, and bobbed down, once, twice, three times before coming up to swirl his tongue along the head, dipping into the slit. 

Louis moaned helplessly as Harry repeated it. Going farther and farther with each bob until Louis cock was nudging its way into his throat. Harry hummed, when Louis hips twitched, bobbing once more before coming up and taking a deep breath. 

“How do you want to be?” Harry asked, voice already rough and ragged from blowing Louis. Louis took a moment to remove his face from the crook of his elbow. His movements slow and jostled from lust, just wanting Harry, his Harry. When Louis finally straightened his head, looking at Harry with droopy eyes, he was reminded of the younger Harry. Flushed cheeks, red lips and tousled hair, it was like a trip down memory lane. 

“I wanna-“ Louis rasped out, breathing a few times before answer again. “Wanna ride you.” 

Harry closed his eyes quickly, gripped the thighs of the older boy, before swiftly nodding his head. Without further ado Louis was trying to move himself and Harry to the side, change their positions. It just ended up with a huffing and annoying Louis and a laughing Harry. 

“Harry, stop!” Louis whined, finally straddling Harry’s lap, while slapping the younger’s chest lightly. “I was trying to be sexy.” Louis’ frown deepened into a adorable pout and Harry brought himself onto his elbows, ducking down and kissing Louis on the lips quick and surprisingly. 

“You’re always sexy to me boo. Nothing better than my lovely fiancé, all rounded out with my kids, soon to be riding my cock, my favorite look on you I think.” Harry joked though the words were completely honest. 

Louis moaned lightly, canting his hips forward and rubbing his ass over Harry’s prominent bulge, reveling in the keens Harry let out at the friction. Breaking away from the kiss, Harry fumbled for the lube. 

“How many fingers you gunna need?” 

Louis shrugged sloppily, hands finding Harry biceps and squeezing as he continued to grind on Harry. Moving his bare ass over the thinly covered hard on. “Two or three, just need you in me.” 

Harry nodded silently, hand coming back from the side, obviously having found the lube. Louis listened to the wet squelching sound of lube being pressed onto and around Harry’s fingers. Shivering in anticipation when Harry shifted, hand coming closer to his entrance. 

“Spread yourself a bit babe.”   
Louis huffed but listened. Propping Harry’s feet against the mattress so he could wind his feet around the younger’s thighs, while his hands came to spread his cheeks. 

“Mhhm, perfect.” Harry hummed. Bringing his fingers around to Louis hole, and slowly petting the twitching muscle. Harry watched as Louis face twisted in pleasure as he pressed his finger in. Slowly twisting it in and thrusting it once Louis was comfortable. 

Louis was tight and warm, just like every other time, and just like every other time, Harry couldn’t get over it. Shoving his fingers in and working Louis open as careful as he could with how excited he was. He watched amazed as Louis expression twisted and morphed to different levels of pleasure. Eyes squinting shut whenever Harry’s fingers would brush close to his prostate, opening up till they were hooded when Harry worked a second and third finger in. Letting Harry know the pain was good, welcomed even, knowing the stretch was only going to get bigger with Harry’s cock. 

“Har-“ Louis paused, head rolling sideways as Harry’s fingers jutted and brushed his spot, fingers digging into Harry’s collarbones, with the pleasure. “I want- need you- just in.” 

Harry nodded slightly not hesitating to remove his finger with a slight sound and Louis’ whine, to take off his boxers and slick himself up with the remaining lube on his fingers. Louis settled himself back into Harry’s lap, raised on his knees; one hand on his stomach while the other one went to guide Harry in. Harry brought his hand back to join Louis, guiding himself in while the other one went to guide Louis down. 

Louis had barely just started lowering himself down, just beginning to stretch around the head of Harry’s cock, when he threw his head back and moaned out. Harry looked up at Louis, his hair already starting to stick his forehead, while one hand resting on his baby bump. His tan skin was pinking and his face was completely filled with ecstasy, as he slowly bottomed out. 

Running his hand up Harry’s chest, Louis buried his hands into the dents of Harry’s collarbone, anchoring himself there as he looking down at Harry, already labored breathing and tearing eyes. 

“You good Lou?” Harry asked, placing his hands over top of Louis on his chest, rubbing circles into the older’s wrist with his thumbs. 

Lou nodded numbly, digging his hands in harder as he began circling his hips. “Been a while.” Louis whispered, hips starting to work in figure eights. “So big, so full.” Louis whined, rocking harder and harder until his motions were rocking them both. Moving them on the bed till the sheets were starting to wrinkle under Harry’s back. 

“That what you like love.” Harry questioned, thrusting his hips up when Louis finally brought himself up. Louis cried out loudly, scratching his hands down Harry’s chest and slamming back down when Harry thrusted back up. Building their rhythm. “Like being full?”

Louis nodded furiously. “So big.” He moaned out, hands digging into the hard plains of Harry’s abs when he slammed down, once again. He held himself there for a moment swiveling his hips before dragging himself back up on shaky thighs, bouncing down just as Harry thrusted up once more. 

Louis whined out deliciously as Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate for what seemed the hundredth time that night, making his body tremble from pleasure and fatigue. But he didn’t care; he just kept lifting himself up only to impale himself once more on Harry’s length. Louis’ head tilted forward to look at Harry, breathing heavily matching the younger boys. 

Harry’s lips were spit slick, hair sticking to his forehead in curly swirls and his chest was red with Louis nail marks. He looked just as wrecked as Louis felt, and they had just started. 

Bringing his hands to Harry’s thighs, Louis rocked forward instead of up. Moving his hips hastily and with fever, while slapping at Harry thighs. 

“C’mon Harry, up- God-“ Louis whimpered, grip tightening on Harry’s knees, as the younger adjusted his legs. “Fuck me.”

Harry didn’t answer, just gripping Louis hips hard enough to leave bruises, as he jolted his hips up and into his lover. He worked his limbs together to lift Louis up while working his hips up and hard into Louis. The slapping of skin resonating through the room, with the wet sound of lube and sweat between them. 

“Cl-lose.” Louis muttered, lunging himself forward to fold his lips over Harry’s. The younger whimpered into the kiss, chasing after Louis mouth with fever, while his hips worked harder. Trying to push them both to the edge. 

Harry lunged up to a sitting position, hand going to Louis cock and stroking it once, twice and thumbing over the head before Louis’ was clenching heavily around Harry’s cock and spurting over their chests. His head thrown back while his hands scratched heavily across Harry’s back. Harry latched onto Louis shoulder, squeezing him into his chest before he released in Louis. Coating his inside with cum, filling him up even more. 

Louis let out a content sigh, falling easily into Harry’s chest, as they both came down from their highs. Harry eventually softening inside him and pulling out, laying Louis down on the bed before getting a washcloth to clean them up. 

When they were both washed up, Harry threw the cloth to the floor and fell into bed. “Happy New Year Lou.” 

Louis snuggled into Harry even more, hand splayed widely over Harry’s ribs, slightly feeling his heart. With a content sigh, Louis muttered out the same. “Happy New Year Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not be what you all wanted but I'm building up nice fluffy chapters so that not everything is happening at once plus, got the whole plan and all for the story but be ready for a twist in the next chapter!!


	14. All types of medical attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL look who decided to update again. 
> 
> Hello everyone sorry for the wait! I know I suck at updating but thank you for sticking with this story. And without further ado enjoy the story but PLEASE don't kill me ;)

**Friday January twenty-fourth 2014**

_Twenty weeks_

Harry had been afraid that that one night would be it for a while, but it seemed that New Years set off something in the both of them. The month was filled with Louis either being pounded into by Harry’s cock, fingers or tongue. At night, when Alex was having naps even when friends were over, Harry always being called on to pleasure his pregnant fiancé.

Its not like it was bothersome to Harry, in fact quite the opposite. It was something he enjoyed. Having to shove Louis face first into the mattress when friends were over, and he ate him out, or wrecked him with his cock, was rather satisfying for Harry. He liked getting to please Louis, dominating him sometimes while other Louis would tell Harry to be quiet, and ride his cock slow and easy not letting Harry touch. It had been an exhausting but _extremely_ pleasing couple weeks.

They had just finished their morning routine. Harry had taken Alex out of his crib in the morning fed him and started on breakfast for Lou. Louis usually coming down not long after and playing with Alex till his food was ready. Harry usually took their son, playing with him while making small talk with his lover. Things would be cleaned away and they would usually go outside or for stay in if weather was bad. Harry had just put Alex down for a nap when they got back in, before running into their room where he knew Louis would be waiting. He was right to a point. Louis had been there but he hadn’t waited, actually far from that.

He had two fingers already buried in his ass, legs spread wide while he looked at the door leisurely. He smirked when Harry came in, pulling out his fingers, only to enter three this time, knowing Harry loved watching his face twist when he stretched around the width of anything. Harry had been in the bed in no time flat, rushing over and onto the older, tugging out Louis fingers to put in two of his own before Louis even had a chance to open his eyes again. Harry had worked him up to three not long after before slicking himself up and bottoming out. Holding Louis down firmly while he thrust into him quick and hard till they both finished.

They both lay there, panting, skin tacky with sweat and come. But they both were pleased, Louis rolling over onto his side when they seemed to settled decently, staring up at the younger with bright eyes, a content smile on his face.

“I feel like we’re some horny teenagers again. Feels like after we had sex for the first time, we were nonstop after that.” Louis laughed, Harry joining in as he brought the older into his chest, placing a kiss to his sweaty fringe.

“You’re four and half months pregnant with triplets, and we are both still in our early twenties, we can easily pass for horny teenagers right now.” Louis went to agree, moving in to kiss Harry when Alex’s cries rang down the hall. Harry sighed, moving Louis gently to the side and got up, absently wiping himself clean with a towel from the floor. “Horny teenagers are over for now. Got dad responsibilities.”

Louis hummed as he watched Harry walked completely nude down the hall, hearing Alex’s cries cease knowing Harry had arrived in the toddler’s room. He heard Harry coming back not long after, and he scrambled to clean himself, but Harry only popped his head in.

“I was going to get him some juice and maybe a few crackers before sitting to watch some telly? You going to come?”

Louis nodded, getting up and retrieving the same towel Harry used, wiping off his belly and a tad embarrassingly, between his thighs. He looked up to see Harry smirk. Louis threw the dirty towel at the younger, cursing when Harry’s reflexes easily caught it.

“Wipe that smug smile off your face Styles.” Louis warned, walking to their wardrobe and picking out some underwear.

“It’ll be as smug as I want, soon to be Styles.” Harry answered cheekily. “Grab be some pants too love!” Harry shouted, already on his way down the hall with Alex, Louis sighing at what a idiotic corny bastard he fell in love with.

He still grabbed Harry’s boxers.

**

It was a couple days later and they had just finished teaching Alex some simple shapes, and words like they usually did, when Louis brought it up.

“I’d like to go back.” He stated softly, cuddling Alex close while they watched a cartoon.

Harry looked startled up from his computer, no longer interested in editing the photos from new shoot, looking towards Louis intrigued. “Go back where?”

Louis looked up from brushing Alex’s curls away, glancing over as Harry shut his laptop and rubbed his eyes slightly. “Back to school.” He noticed Harry’s look of surprise, but continued. “I just like –we’ve been teaching Alex so many things, and I know its minimal but it makes me want to go back so I can get my degree, I could start off teaching little kids and work my way up.”

Harry hummed, standing up and moving over to sit beside Louis and Alex, placing an arm around Louis’ shoulders in comfort. “Think that’s a great idea babes, you could start with little kids and work your way up to high school drama, maybe even English.”

“It’d have to be in a few years though.” Louis sighed looking over at Harry only to see a frown.

“I don’t think so, at least not the degree part.” Harry answered. “You could easily do online courses through this pregnancy you still got a while where you could study online, it’ll slow down once the triplets get here but there’s no saying you can’t have your educational degree in four months.” Harry reasoned looking over at Louis encouragingly.

“Really? I though maybe you’d want me staying home.” Louis admitted sheepishly.

Harry looked greatly appalled. “We only did that with Alex cause we both were new with a baby but I’m sure this time around, not only will we have more help and more room, but more experience. You going back is completely out of my hands Lou, totally your choice.”

Louis had to agree with that. He just barely finished his two year of the degree, having just gotten back into the program after having taken gap years, when they found out they were expecting so Louis didn’t go back for his third year. He had intended to do so when Alex turned six months but things totally changed, he was more concerned of capturing his baby’s first steps and words at the time than slaving over books and then not long after they decided to try again for kids, so it had been pushed back momentarily. But not that Louis found himself less busy with Alex, and more time on his hands with limited things he could do, it came back into mind.

“That is true. But when the triplets come, it’ll have to be put on hold again.” Louis murmured. “I mean you are already going to be taking time off when it gets close to the due date, and it will be a lot more hectic with three babies _and_ Alex, so-“

“So it gets put on hold for a couple months while we both get into routine with these new babies. But that doesn’t mean we don’t get back into the swing of things. That means for the both of us okay?” Harry questioned, looking at Louis pointedly. “Plus we haven’t even talked to a rep about this yet so we don’t know all the options.”

“That’s true. I just don’t want it to become too much for us. Like me with school, you with a job slash school and then _four kids.”_ Louis groaned loudly, burying his face into an oblivious Alex’s back. “Gods Harry what were we thinking? Four kids so soon?”

“Well to be fair we were only trying and expecting one more baby and we got three instead.”

“I guess.” Louis muttered head, still against Alex’s back, he grumbled uselessly to himself, breathing slightly heavy.

Soon Harry’s hand came to sooth across his back, rubbing nicely against a few achy spots and grazing over ones that weren’t. “We’ll be fine. If need be, we’ll readjust and change as needed. That’s what we’ve always done.”

When Louis looked up, Harry was glancing at Alex, eyes shining proudly, with a few tears. He coed, catching Harry’s gaze, before the younger darted his gaze downward. Louis quickly grabbed Harry’s chin, kissing the corner of his mouth and just holding him close. “Have to agree.” Louis hummed. “We’ve done pretty damn good for ourselves.”

Harry sniffled, nodded his head, Louis feeling a few tears escape down his cheeks, and he pulled back. “What’s got you all teary?” And goddamn it –Louis was starting too.

“Just remembering with Alex, those times were completely different than now. Weren’t as pretty at the beginning.” Harry sniffled, burying himself into Louis neck.

Louis knew what Harry was talking about. Their entire first four months pregnant with Alex was a completely different story than with these babies. They had both been uni students with a major amount a student loans, living off of pot noodle and discounted food from the grocery store. And then suddenly they were expecting and about to become parents, and they weren’t at all prepared, Money wise or mentally.

Those first few months had been quite the testament to their relationship. Harry not knowing what to do other than step up and start earning better money by working two jobs, occasionally three, while Louis worked one on his own. They had gratefully gotten money from Harry’s mum, for the majority of Alex’s nursery while renting a house instead of dorms was up to them.

They had promised themselves, their life would get better, and to be standing here now, in the same position but a million times better-

There was no better feeling.

“If we can get through all that, get through those tough times and late nights and experiences to get here, we deserve it. Because we worked our butts off to give our child, everything.” Louis stated strongly, knowing that’s exactly what Harry needed to hear.

Harry nodded mutely in his neck, hands finding their way to one behind Louis waist and the other on Alex’s foot. “Here we are now, three kids on the way with nothing but the best waiting for them. Pretty proud of that. Proud that we made all this for ourselves Lou.” Harry sighed. “It just hits you sometimes that feeling of like complete content, where you can’t believe that’s your life.”

“I know, get that a lot.” Louis whispered back.

“Good to know.” Harry chuckled, straightening up and kissing Louis softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Alex chose then to pipe up, turning around and patting both their cheeks “Wuv tu!” He clapped excitedly after that, giggling too. Louis smiled happily, his own tears now falling as Harry picked up their son. Bringing him up above his head and making airplane noises. Harry and Alex’s laughter mingling together, as Louis stared. He had no idea how he deserved this. This wonderful, unexplainable life filled with family and happiness and -just _everything_ he could ever need.

Harry eventually brought Alex down onto his hip, as he gazed over at Louis. “So we’ll check into school for you before our appointment on Tuesday?”

Louis only nodded.

**

“That man was kind of an ass, but at least we got all the information we need.”

Louis had to agree with the first part. The man that had assisted them at figuring out the entire online schooling, finding out what he would need to finish as early as possible with all the required classes and qualifications, was a complete douche. Not only was he monotone and completely uninterested in helping, he had no people skills at all and he kept looking towards Louis stomach in disgust.

“Yeah,” Louis hummed, adjusting the seatbelt over his stomach so his hands could fit. “He kept looking at my stomach, it was quite creepy. Made me feel a little unsettled if I’m honest.”

“Yeah he was creepy but at least we got you all signed up for London Uni. You should be close to graduated near the due date, so it won’t take to much time, just some revision and exams after the babies are born before you are qualified.” Harry stated proudly, glancing over at Louis excitedly.

“That’s if everything works out to plan and I actually push myself to finish.” Louis grumbled, knowing what he got in the last few stages in his pregnancy. He barely ever wanted to things, let alone revert back to studying and student tendencies. That was about the last thing he wanted to end up doing while eight months pregnant with triplets.

“I know Lou, but I’ll be there to help and if need be you can take longer. Not big deal.” Harry assured, placing an open palm over the consol waiting for Louis to join. It did soon enough, both of them twining their fingers together easily and without thought as the car ride became silent. Harry driving them down the familiar route to the clinic.

They arrived shortly after, pulling into the parking lot and moving up the stairs not long after. Harry was behind Louis, a supportive hand on his back following Louis’ slower pace up the somewhat slippery concrete stairs.

They ignored the looks they received from some of the parents having been through these doors a few times to numerous stares that weren’t all that friendly. It was basically the norm now. Harry signing them in while Louis sat down to take off his boots and hang up his coat, Harry following after and coming to sit beside his lover.

Louis picked up a decorative magazine that was a special edition nursery design. He flicked through it wordlessly, humming at a few designs that were alright and frowning at the ones that weren’t. When it came to a plain white room, vertical lines painted in several different pastel colors, a white crib and changing table and shelves loaded with stuffed animals and books.

“I like that one.”

Louis hummed, thumbing over the picture, and smiling lightly. “That would be a good design for triplets. Something with all colors so its not gender based and its soft, and cute. Good idea for three.”

“I though we’d be giving the rooms based on the gender.” Harry frowned, looking at Louis.

Louis; expression matched Harry’s and he closed the magazine, thumb marking where the nursery picture was. “I assumed we’d be doing it based on the way they sleep. And I don’t’ want to start them off in separate rooms until we figure them out.”

Harry had to snort at the way it sounded. Trying to figure out your own kids, though he guessed that was the norm when dealing with newborns. Had to figure out if they were fussy or easy going, especially if you were going to be dealing with multiples. Harry had learned that the hard way with Louis’ family, and some cousins of his own.

“Well we are going to hopefully be finding out the gender today, so we can work out way from there?” Harry questioned, knowing they both wanted separate rooms if they were going to have both genders. “I mean obviously we’ll have to figure out sleeping schedules and routines and all of that when they come, but for now should we do it based on what gender they are.”

Louis pondered the thought, worrying his lip a little while putting the magazine away completely. His hands rested on the bump easily, his five month stomach easily being the size of a singular seven month pregnancy if not more. It was astounding to see what his body was doing, the way it had already given way a lot to make room for babies that were just over halfway ready to come out. “Yeah I guess but we also have to plan for other things, like two girls or all girls, even all boys or one boy or two-“

“Yes Lou.” Harry chuckled, “I already know all the possibilities, but we don’t know anything solid yet, so lets just wait like ten minutes and we’ll be a little less clueless.” Harry smiled happily knowing he could potentially know the genders of his kids in just a few minutes.

Louis seemed to share the sentiment. “Yeah.” He smiled, tilting his head into Harry’s neck waiting for their name to be called. “Can’t wait to find out what they are.”

“Me either.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t think it really matters.” Harry said, tucking his lips into Louis’ hair before murmuring out. “I’d like maybe a boy and two girls, even it out, so Alex still has a brother but then two girls to be even too. It’d be good.”

Louis hummed at the response. “I like the sound of that.” Pause. “God I can’t wait!” Louis whispered shouted, though it was a little louder than a whisper, some parents turning to look at the pair.

Louis shied away from the gazes, glad that not a moment later their names were being called.

They wound up in a familiar room. The baby diagrams and animal wall paper pretty much the norm at the clinic, so it really was nothing new. Neither was the ultra sound machine in the corner or the extra chair for Harry, but there was still that excitement.

Louis easily settled him self where he was supposed to, the paper crinkling as he laid back and settled into a comfortable position. Harry followed suit, though a little sluggishly, gaze directed towards his phone, where he looked to be typing out a message.

“Whassit?”

Harry looked up bringing over his phone where a picture was pulled up of Alex, snowsuit and all, beside a very poorly made snowman he had obviously built smiling brightly. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his little curls had escaped the hat on his head, even his scarf had snow on it but he looked to be having fun, Zayn blurry off in the background.

“My god our son is adorable.”

Harry agreed, “Can’t believe how much he loves snow when the two of us can barely stand it most days.” Harry mumbled, focused on making the picture his lock screen.

“When we’re done, send me that okay Haz?”

Harry finished up, sliding his phone into his back pocket and nodded, leaning in to kiss Louis. “He’s cute just like his Dad.”

“No,” Louis trailed off, pecking Harry’s lips one more time. “That boyish smile is all his Papa.”

Harry laughed, cheeks dimpling as his face stretched into the exact smile Louis had been talking about. The younger scooting the chair closer and grabbing Louis hand just before he sat down, smile still there.

Dr. Venders came in not long after.

“Morning you two!” She greeted cheerily, automatically rolling the ultra sound machine over and sitting in her own chair on the other side of Louis. “How’s everyone doing?”

Louis knew that literally meant everyone, Alex included. Dr. Venders had always been with the couple through their pregnancies, having delivered Alex herself so the question really wasn’t out of the norm. “Alex is good, loves playing in the snow with his uncles.” Harry quickly pulled out his phone showing off the picture proudly.

The doctor chuckled, shaking her head but with a small smile. “And how are babies and parents?”

“Babies and parents are good, at least health wise.” Harry answered, looking to Louis for any objection, though Louis really didn’t have any.

“Any pains?” She asked, bringing out the pen from her breast pocket and writing down on her papers, down to professional in no time at all.

“The back pain is here a lot earlier than last time and just moving around is getting a lot harder, will be near damn impossible later but other than that, there are no pains considering I’m carrying three.” Louis sighed, adding a smile on just for the hell of it. Feeling Harry squeeze his hand in acknowledgement.

“Well yes, considering you’re caring three, the pains are bound to come in sooner than later. Its just the way it is.” She flicked the pen off, clipping in back onto her pocket before setting up the machine, and grabbing gloves. “You know the drill love, shirt up.”

Louis obliged easily, moving the ratty shirt and sweater he was wearing and exposing his stomach. Harry stared in wonderment, even after all this time he was amazed at the sight of Louis’ swollen stomach.

“Alright I’m just going to put the gel on then we can figure out the genders of these babies.”

She brought out the plastic bottle filled with the blue gel, shaking it before squirting it onto his exposed stomach, the wand following right after. She moved the wand around a bit before freezing at the side closest to Harry.

“I’ve got a good view of two of the babies sexes from this point, would you like to know?”

Harry and Louis both shook their heads excitedly. “Yeah.”

“Alright from what I can tell you have got two healthy baby boys in there.”

Harry grinned wolfishly, pressing a quick kiss to Louis cheek and forehead before staring in wonderment at the swell of his stomach. “Two more boys. – _Wow_.”

“Yeah wow.” Louis laughed wetly, wiping away his tears and smiling blindly. “God Alex is going to be so happy.”

“Two younger brothers to play with. God he’s going to be beyond happy.” Harry agreed, mind moving on quickly when Dr. Venders handed over a towel to wipe off his stomach. “What about the third one?”

Dr. Venders grabbed her chart standing up and moving the shut off, machine to its original place. “That baby seems to be particularly shy, its gender won’t be able to be revealed as late as in the eighth month or in a few weeks after they have begun moving, fully. Its nothing to worry about, they’re just making you wait.” She signed off on a slip, handing over the usual run down paper of what would be needed and the progress from the past appointment to this one.

“I know I already prescribed you prenatal vitamins but just to be sure all there is enough nutrients I’m filling for another dose, so Louis, if you feel weezy or faint or even that the you haven’t gained the appropriate baby weight we’ve discussed for each week, than I suggest you take more vitamins only half of one or a whole one, to increase growth and health.” She explained, continuing to talk and explain as Harry helped Louis off the chair. “I would also suggest if that starts happening where you aren’t gaining the proper weight increase meals with vegetables along with fruits, ones that have high protein and sugar levels, just to make sure you stay strong as well as your blood pressure doesn’t drop.”

Louis smiled at her amusedly. “Is that all? Or is there more _just_ _incases_ we should know about?”

“No actually I was just going to advise that if the extra pills give you major pains in your back or stomach immediately stop taking them and go to the emergency. Tell them to contact me if necessary.”

“Thank you Dr. Venders.” Harry said, settling a hand at the small of Louis back and urging him forward as the doctor left with a smile of her shoulder before moving down the hall to the next room.

“That child isn’t even born yet and already they’ve got your personality.” Harry muttered into Louis ear as they walked to retrieve their coats and hand in the slip.

“Well hopefully the other two boys will even things out between Alex and little unknown by having your personality.”

“Maybe even your looks too.” Harry chimed in.

Louis scoffed at that. “They better. I’m not carrying around for nine months just to have them coming out looking like you again. They have to look like me I demand it.”

He heard Harry snort at that, putting on his own coat and shoes before helping Louis. The older slipping on his jacket before steadying himself with Harry’s arm while he tugged on his boots and followed him out of the clinic.

“You can’t demand the genes of our child to change Lou.”

“Of course I can.”

Harry was about to retort but it died away when Louis’ phone began ringing. Louis fumbled through his jacket pockets to find the mobile. When he did he glanced at the screen, expression confused and slightly worried.

“Hey Fizz..”

He didn’t get any farther before there was a frantic jumble of words coming from the other line. Louis expression rapidly growing worried and scared as the conversation went on. Harry’s nerves frew with every twist and frown that marred Louis features as the other line continued. Hardly every stopping and Louis just listened in while Harry waited anxiously while trying to be patient. Eventually the other line stopped Louis floundered what to say, Harry could tell.

Soon enough Louis mumbled into the receiver. “I’ll be there soon Fizz.”

Harry didn’t even have to ask Louis before the older was crying and falling into his arms, spluttering out. “Lottie’s in the hospital.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger as per usual. Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3 :)


	15. Promises promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just before you read this please be advised I describe violent actions and mannerisms in this chapter so if that is triggering please do not read, or do so with caution. It isn't spread out through the chapter, but its still there, so skip it if need be, just be advised.

**Tuesday January Twenty Eighth 2014**

_Twenty weeks._

To be completely honest, Louis doesn’t really have an idea what happened between being called and getting back home.

Sure he realizes that that Harry called Zayn and Niall at some point telling them what had happened and that for a couple days, they would need to take care of Alex. He also realized they left right away from the clinic, Harry taking the exit to the freeway leading out to Doncaster. They stopped somewhere along the way as well, well it may have been a few times, but the point is Louis didn’t register it. His brain was a complete mess. He knew they when they were moving and when they weren’t but he didn’t register the where’s or the why’s. His brain was just screaming at him to get to back home.

They had stopped for what seemed the millionth time and when Louis finally had the state of mind to actually realize what was outside his window, Harry had already walked to his side and begun opening the door. With the help of Harry, Louis mechanically unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, moving so that the door could be slammed closed. When Louis looked around he realized they were in the hospital parking lot and suddenly the screaming was back tenfold, making him run as best as he could do the emergency doors.

“Lou.” He heard Harry call for him but that didn’t stop him, it only drove him faster to the door. “Louis!” And suddenly Harry was right beside him, pulling him back by not only one arm but two, leaving Louis no other option but to stop and glare, knowing he didn’t have the strength to pull away from Harry.

“What?”

“I know you are stressed but you need to calm down. You need to calm down for the sake of our babies in you right now and for your sisters.” Harry looked over towards the door and Louis followed his gaze, itching to rush through them knowing his sisters where on the other side, well at least Fizzy. He needed to get to Lottie right now, the need to go make sure his sister was okay nearly making him burst. “Whether its just Fizzy there or all of them, they need you to be calm, they need both of us to be calm, because they were there, we need to comfort them and tell them everything is okay because they have just had things turned upside down for them so, please Louis for our babies and the girls. Just be calm.”

Out of the entire thing, one thing stuck out for Louis. Everything had just been turned upside down and it wasn’t a lie, but it felt like one. He needed to be there and hug his sisters and help Fizzy because she wasn’t used to that big of a role –that was his and Lottie’s positions usually- and she was probably ready to burst herself. He –no they- had to get there.

“Okay.” Louis answered, turning back towards the emergency walking ahead, but this time, Harry’s hand in his.

**

When Louis walked into the room Lottie was in, he was expecting at least one sister to fly at the both of them, but the last one he expected to do it was Phoebe.

Louis hadn’t had a chance to talk things over with her since the stomach incident, talk to her about what had happened or even see her at all so when said sister clung to him immediately he nearly dropped in surprise.

Her head of blonde hair was buried into his side, hands clinging tightly around him, just like it hand over a month ago. Daisy ran over next, jumping at Harry who luckily caught her in time, the younger girl burying her head in his neck and clinging to him desperately, legs wrapping around his hips and arms around his neck.

Felicity was standing beside the bed, hands on the rails the were up on Lottie’s bed, looking worn down. Her hair was tossed up haphazardly, cheeks still showing tear tracks and her clothes looking rumpled and wet with tears of the other girls and probably her own too. She looked at him nothing short of bursting into tears.

Without further ado, he motioned for her to come over, moving closer as best as he could with Phoebe clinging to him. Fizz ran up to him quickly and threw her arms around his neck, mindful of both his stomach and the younger girl on his side. Her tears were instant and soon, Louis felt tears soaking into both his side and neck, hearing Daisy sniffle behind him with Harry. Louis had never felt more relieved to see his family.

“Hey loves.” He eventually whispered out, his voice not really able to go any louder for the way it would indefinitely wobble with oncoming tears. Fizz only clutched onto him tighter and Harry came closer with Daisy who had peeked herself out a bit from his neck. “Missed you all. Been a little while hey?” He tried to ease the tension but that was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Phoebe immediately started sobbed, shaking her head against his side.

Fizz pulled back in reluctantly, looking like she understood a lot more than Louis, which she most probably did. She moved across back to where she originally was, Harry following and sitting on the couch that was there, Daisy sitting in her own spot but leaning heavily on Harry. Harry watched them cautiously, eyeing Louis and Phoebe, glancing at the other twin every once and a while.

Prying his younger sisters hand away from his waist, Louis pulled back and kneeled onto the floor despite Harry’s slight protest from his seat. It took him a moment to actually reach the ground, but once he did, he was in front of the younger girl. He carefully prodded her gaze from the floor, moving her chin so he could look at her directly. “What’s wrong dear?”

“Its my fault you weren’t here.” It took a few moments before she did speak up and when she finally did it was barely there.

Louis couldn’t hold in his gasp. “Love, that had nothing to do why I wasn’t there. I had to go back home to where I live. I couldn’t stay there forever.”

“But if I hadn’t punched your stomach you would have stayed longer and Lottie would be fine because we would have had Christmas and we would have seen you more. And he wouldn’t have done anything if you or Harry were there and you didn’t come back because I was mean, so its all my fault!”

“Its not your fault love, I know last time you were angry and I know that doesn’t mean you can go and punch things but this one is by no means your fault Phoebe.” Louis answered, pulling the little girl in to a hug, which she did so willingly, tears falling rapidly onto his shoulder. They stayed there for a moment Louis ignoring his slightly hurting knees for a moment before pulling away. He wiped his sister’s tears with one hand while the other motioned for Harry to come help him up.

Harry came over quickly, helping him up before moving so that Louis could bring Phoebe with him. He moved over to the couch where Harry and Daisy were sitting, Phoebe immediately say beside her twin, leaving Louis to sit on the other side of the couch.

That was the first time he had finally gotten a look at Lottie. Her right cheek was bruised as well as her bottom lip busted and her left eye a little black. He could see the faint hand shaped bruises on her arms but whatever else happened was underneath the covers and he cringed to imagine what her stomach or legs could possibly look like.

“When Phoebes said he wouldn’t have done anything. Does she mean Ryan.” Louis questioned looking at Fizzy who nodded meakly.

“Who else do you think it would be Lou?”

“I knew it was him, was just hoping it wasn’t.” Louis sighed, already beyond exhausted and done with today. He sat back and rubbed his stomach, looking at the bare walls dejectedly. “So what actually happened?”

Fizzy took a deep breath, moving the chair beside the bed to face them and getting comfortable before starting. “It was kind of everything just slipped and got messed up all at once. Like we all knew, the twins included that Lottie when she’s at a party or whatever or even just hanging with friends she sometimes gives her girlfriends a peck on the lips, like its really nothing abnormal.” Louis and Harry nodded their heads in understanding when the girl paused and looked at them just to make sure they got it. “Well this morning I was scrolling through my Instagram feed and Lots had posted a picture with one of her friends from the party last Saturday kissing. I had been reading some of the comments when Ryan peeked over my shoulder and saw, to say he flipped would be a bit of an understatement.” Fizzy tried playing it of but her smile turned easily to a grimace and her hands tightened where they were twined together in her lap. Her eyes also glassed over obviously remembering the scene, playing back what had happened merely hours ago.

“He demanded to see my phone and right away I shut it off. I have a pass code so he can’t get in without and he started demanding that I let him see what the picture was. When I didn’t he pulled me away from the table and grabbed me and starting shaking me. I told him no, so he pushed me into the wall and walked up to Lot’s room where she was still getting ready. The twins went to go follow but I told them to stay in the living room and I went up to see what was going on.”

Fizzy paused again when she saw Louis’ hand fly to his mouth. His expression twisting as well as his gut at the image of the bastard shoving and shaking his sister in the kitchen right in front of the twins.

“Lou..” Harry trailed off placing an arm across the back of the sofa and squeezing his shoulder.

Louis shook his head. “It’s just a little difficult to hear I guess but I need to.” Pause. “Go on Fizz.”

“Ok um.. By the time I got back up the stairs Lot’s door was already opened and he was yelling at her. She had been curling her hair and when she rolled her eyes at him and went to go back to getting ready to threw it at the wall behind her and it hit her cheek.-“ _so that’s what that is then_ Louisthoughtsourly “-She right away cupped her cheek and started yelling at him too, but he wasn’t having it. He grabbed her and shook her too. But he threw her against the wall and punched her twice. He kicked her a three times in the ribs and she cried out a lot at that.” She paused rubbing her eyes with her hands as he voice got quieter trying not to cry. “I tried getting him off then, but he just threw me to the side and he yelled some more, stuff about _how he told her she would have to learn eventually_ and _how that gay shit wasn’t allowed in this household.”_

She finished whipping more than a few tears with the palms of her hands. Elbows resting on her knees and head going in her hands. She let out quiet whimpers as she cried and Harry leaned over to comfort her. Kneeling to the side of her and rubbing soothing patterns into her back. That seemed to calm her enough and in that short amount of time the twins had shuffled tilled Phoebe was snuggling against his side and Daisy against her sisters, both of them leaning over, completely silent.

Louis had to take a moment himself. Pictures easily setting into his mind that he didn’t want. Pictures of Ryan easily throwing a hot iron at his sisters face and grabbing them both so hard that they without a doubt had bruises –at least Lottie did- and throwing them around like ragdolls. Louis swore he was going to be sick.

Harry didn’t seem any better either. He had his own tears falling freely from his eyes. Louis didn’t know how he was faring with the whole story, both of them knew Ryan could be violent but to actually hear it come to life was something different. Harry eventually looked over from Fizzy, making eye contact with Louis and smiling sadly. All Louis could do was return it with a grimace, at least letting Harry know they both felt absolutely helpless.

They all took the silence as time to wipe away the tears and find Kleenex to take care of that too. It seemed they all pulled themselves together just in time as the doctor walked in just as Louis finished blowing his nose and wiping away the last few stray tears.

“Hello my name is Dr. George, I’m assuming you are all family of Charlotte Tomlinson.”

Louis offered out his hand. “Yes I’m her oldest brother, Louis, and this is my fiancé Harry Styles. I think you know the girls.” Harry offered out his own hand and shook the doctors hand, saying a small hello.

“Yes I do know these girls. Fought tooth and nail to come in the room even when we said we didn’t want anyone under eighteen in here.” Every chuckled at that, glad for the change in topic and Louis genuinely laughing because anything else wouldn’t suit his family. Barging in and doing whatever they want regardless of what people say or demand. “I know you can see some obvious injuries, they are merely minor some bruises and one burn, but her ribs are bruised severely and two are cracked on her left side. She also has just minor bruising on her legs but my main concern is her ribs obviously.” He explained looking through her chart as he did, looking serious in his scrubs and hard expression.

“Of course, how is all that going to effect her health?’ Louis managed to question, looking to Harry worriedly before darting his gaze back to the doctor.

“Well obviously bruises will heal on their own as will burns. Her ribs will also do this, but we have to make sure they are always set correctly and they aren’t jostled otherwise that could affect her health along with posture and other things as well. When she goes home, she will have to keep a wrap around her ribs for at least four to six weeks and won’t be able to perform anything drastic as it could disturb the healing process. Her breathing will also be labored and slightly difficult for the first few days, if not two weeks.”

“Is that all?” Louis asked meekly. Pretty much all color drained from his face posture tense. Harry’s was as well Louis noticed, well everyone in the rooms was except the doctors. Daisy and Phoebe maybe just from the plain fact that they didn’t fully understand what all that meant while Harry, Louis and Fizzy knew and were more than a little concerned.

“Yes, there may be a few minor things that you’d have to worry about later on, like getting her back into activities, and physiotherapy but as of right now, just keeping her settled and her ribs wrapped would be the only thing.” He finished with a smile but the friendliness didn’t ease Louis worry or the tense silence from every one else.

“When will she be out?” It was Harry that asked instead of Louis, leaving the older slightly surprised but grateful.

“We would normally say she should stay two nights but really if you are just taking her home, I say tomorrow morning she could be released. I wrapped her ribs not that long ago and I can show you how to do it in the morning and really that’s all you need. She ideally could have gone home tonight but we didn’t know when a parental guardian would arrive so we let her rest.”

“Alright thank you.”

“No problem Louis.” The doctor chirped. “If you have any questions or concerns there are nurses at the desk down the hall that can help. Have a good night!”

And with that the doctor was gone.

It took a while before anyone spoke or moved, Harry being the first one to do so.

“Alright I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning and I know Louis hasn’t either so I’m going to get food. What would everyone want?”

Louis smiled at the thought that Harry immediately stepped up to the plate to take care of people. Doing things through his own pain just to make sure others weren’t suffering. 

“I’ll just have some tea and a light sandwich maybe some crisps too if they have any I like.” Louis murmured. “What do you want girls?”

Fizzy asked for basically the same as Louis, asking for some cookies instead of crisps and the twins asked if they could have some chicken strips or something like that from there, asking for juice and cookies too. Harry left after receiving everyone’s orders, leaving Louis with a quick kiss on the lips while everyone else got one of the head.

It was then that Louis decided to ask. “Fizz, where’s mum?”

Fizzy merely shrugged her shoulder unknowingly. “Dunno, think it was a business trip or something.”

Louis almost screamed.

**

It was later after there was wrapping from numerous cookies, crisps and sandwich packets everywhere and drinks scattered that the girls were sleeping. Harry and Louis choose that time to talk, moving themselves around the room quietly to make sure not disturb the twins on the couch or Fizzy on the cot, passed out cold.

“All I’m saying Harry, is they aren’t going back there.” Louis stated firmly, beginning to pick up the garbage around the room. “Mum wasn’t even home. That jackass could have tried anything and mum wouldn’t even know, doubt she’d care anyway.”

Harry scoffed in agreement at that, following Louis with a garbage bag and picking up whatever Louis didn’t get. “I wasn’t saying they should go back, because I know –fuck Lou, we heard what that guy is like, but what are we going to do? What can we do?”

Louis looked at him exasperatedly. “You know what we could do Harry.”

Harry looked at him startled. “We can’t just take them with us Lou, we aren’t their parental guardians! We would get arrested for something like that, knowing your mum or Ryan would press charges, and then where would Alex go, or these babies? We have _a lot_ to take into consideration here Lou. This can’t be something we do on impulse.”

“I know that Harry.” Louis sighed, moving to pace around the room, leaving less ways Harry could pick up on his expression. The one he usually had before asking for something big.“We could get custody of them though.”

It took Harry a moment and when he did reply he sounded to be moving towards Louis, boots clicking on the flooring. “You mean we go to court?”

Louis peeked behind him and upon seeing no flat out refusal on Harry’s face, turned around completely. “Yeah.” Louis answered simply. “I mean what’s stopping us from doing that. We have the money to carry on a case like this and pay a lawyer for it, we have the space at the house to have them with us, and we have more than enough reason to try. I don’t want them going back Harry.”

“Neither do I Lou.” Harry cooed softly, grabbing onto Louis hips and pulling him in close for a quick kiss. “But really are we ready for all this. We already are going to be having triplets and then add on four more to that Lou. We are going to go from having one kid to dealing with four then possibly eight in a very short amount of time, depending on the amount of time the case will take.” Silent beat, silent beat. “We don’t need the extra stress of a court case, but we them to be safe cause otherwise you’ll still stress, but then everything would alter, not only for us but for them. God Lou we have so many things to think of.”

“I know Harry, I know.” Louis pleaded trying to think of anything that would get Harry for sure. Solidify that he’d do it. “I’ll rest and stay in bed as much as I have to, I won’t try to do as much in the house and I’ll let you bring Niall in like you suggested when I become to pregnant to deal with Alex on my own. If we have a court case I promise not to stress as much cause the girls will be with us but if I do I’ll tell you or Niall or Zayn basically anyone. I promise to do whatever I can to make this work because I can’t stand the thought of them going back Harry.”

“Louis you can’t just promise all these things-“

“Yes I can, because if it’s for my family –a genuine reason for both my families, to make this work I promise, fuck- I swear to god Harry I will do it.” Louis begged, bringing his hands to Harry’s face making the younger boy look at him, see the sincere look and tears in his eyes, his whole face.

It took a while and heartbreakingly Louis though Harry was going to say no but eventually his head began to shake. Slowly and barely noticeable, but it was there. Louis sobbed in relief pulling Harry into a kiss. The younger responded working their lips together fiercely but pulling away before it got to steamy.

“Its not only going to be you though okay Lou. Its going to be us and our friends okay? If you want me home you can’t hesitate to call me. You want me home, I’m home. That goes for whenever you or I need help okay, we need help we’re getting it okay?”

Louis could only nod sharply. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, just please keep your promises.”

“I will.”  With that, Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss.

**

It was officially the next morning, Louis waking up to a louder than normal room than what he remembered.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a sight of all four girls awake, the twins and Fizzy surrounding Lottie’s bed, who was awake, hair pulled back, looking fatigued but content.

Slowly Louis sat himself up from the second cot that had been brought into the room and looked around, not seeing Harry. Though when his name was suddenly said, his head whipped around back to the bed and saw all four girls looking over. “Morning.”

He was met with a chorus of varying replies, in varying levels of sound. Lottie’s was barely there as she was tired and Fizzy’s was a little better. The twins were both happy and awake, voice out full blast for the early morning.

“Gimme’ a mo’” Louis mumbled, shuffling off the bed and moved towards the washroom, shutting the door behind him. He used the toilet, moving over after to wash his hands and try to fix his hair before exiting the bathroom feeling a little more awake than before.

“How are you Lots?” He questioned moving to the less crowded side and leaning in for a slight hug, kissing her head in the process.

“Okay. Just glad I’m not back there and that you’re here.”

Louis hummed in response, looking at each girl and smiling before remembering Harry wasn’t here. “Where’s my boy?”

“ _Your boy_ is gone to talk to the doctor.” Lottie answered smiling at Louis term for Harry.

“He must be getting the release papers, then.” Louis mumbled, moving towards the door and about to peak out for Harry when the door opened revealing the exact person he was looking for. “Ah Harry, just the person I was looking for.” Harry leaned in for a quick peck, before lacing their hands together and walking over to the bed where all girls were frowning.

“What’s with all the faces?” Harry tried teasing but promptly dropped the joke when no expression eased up. “Seriously girls what’s wrong?”

“You’re letting her go back after what happened?” Fizzy asked, crossing her arms defensively.

“No..” Harry answered confused.

“Well than what are my release papers for?” Lottie shot out, brow furrowed.

“You’re leaving obviously.” Louis retorted, glancing at all his sisters faces. His own face falling into a frown when they all looked at him two confused and two betrayed.

“So I’m –we’re all going back?” Fizzy gestured to all four of them with a deep scowl on her face.

“God no!” Harry answered easily, laughing at the end of it, confusing the girls, only making Louis grin because they still didn’t understand.

“God girls wipe off your confused faces your coming back with us.” Louis finally keyed in. Watching in wonderment and great amusement and the information sank in, each girl’s expression becoming greatly different.

Him and Harry don’t think they’ve ever heard or seen such drastic differences of happiness before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated this really early but I figured I may as well write it while I had the inspiration to so yeah! Hopeyou liked it and like don't kill be again for the cliffhanger endings, its just kind of my thing! ANyWay, comments and kudos appreciated! <3


	16. Piece of Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I rewrote what I originally posted because a lovely and honest person pointed out it wasn't entirely realistic and the chapter dragged down the rest of the story so I fixed it! Hope its okay!   
> And 'not much sense' my reader, or any reader really.. please tell me if this is better or not! I really try to make my stories and realistic as possible and comments help me loads! So please, please, please comment!! <3

It had been nearly two weeks after the girls had come back to London with Harry and Louis that things became interesting.

It had been completely fine. They had gotten Lottie discharged on the twenty-ninth and brought them all back the same day. Of course they had all gone back to the –at that time- abandoned house and packed up the most they could with what room they did have in the car. The trip had been long, even longer with all the pee breaks and ones to get food, Fizzy having to rewrap Lottie’s bandages once on the way home as well but all in all they had arrived home safe and sound, where they quickly settled into a routine.

It was the day after they had gotten back that Louis had looked up and called a lawyers office. It had taken a little while but with the stress of triplets, making sure the girls were all set and actually finding a decent and credible lawyer it took a little while –a lot more process than Louis originally thought-  but Louis and Harry finally agreed and found the right person to represent them. Louis nearly sagged in relief when he heard they had an appointment. They still weren’t sure if Jay would be pressing charges, they still didn’t even know if she was home, but just to be sure, and to ease Louis’ mind they both decided to bring up a case with authorities.

Even if Jay wasn’t going to press charges they were. Louis knew they had a case easily, with Ryan having hit Lottie in the first place, it would be an easy win. Even if there were problems they had multiple stories to use as evidence along with records

In on the thirty-first, the day before Harry’s birthday, that they had met with Mr. Scott, though he asked them to call him Keith. It was a quick and short meeting, Keith just wanting basics, the story from each of them, recorded and put into a folder that was labeled with their names. He also asked Louis and Harry for the hospitals name, saying he would get his assistant to look up the number in order to call for records and state there was an official case. He would talk to doctors along with any nurses that helped with Lottie. There was also mentions of talking to the other girls and other incidences but Keith said they had time to build things up, and he just wanted to focus on the ‘main’ incident at the moment. Overall he said that would be an easy win.

When Louis and Harry mentioned wanting to press charges of their own, Keith explained the process. It seemed a tad lengthy considering there would numerous court dates for what he said could be a large case. The changes in parental guardian ship and paperwork, though wouldn’t be a big issue and that would be a piece of cake, nothing for them to worry about. Keith had given them a list of things that they could be filing for, domestic violence that would branch out into discrimination on your equality rights and hate crimes, and a few others, based on the reasons Ryan had hit Lottie.

That night when everyone had gone to bed, Louis and Harry talked about what exactly they wanted to charge Ryan _and_ Jay with. The choice to charge Jay was thoroughly talked over, Harry having to persuade Louis into even thinking of pressing charges against her as well. It the end before they fell asleep they had agreed up going big; Pressing all the charges Keith had written down. Both Harry and Louis had felt content knowing they would have an easy win, and a good lawyer.

A day later it was Harry’s birthday.

 Louis had recruited Lottie and Fizzy to help with cooking him breakfast while the twins and Alex were set to keep watch if Harry woke up. It had all been going well until they all heard a roar and two high pitch startled screams followed by thumping feet and blurs of blonde heads that quickly hid behind his back. Harry followed not long after with Alex on his hip and a wide smile on his face that quickly turned sheepish when he saw the sight in front of him. That was Lottie and Fizzy both with spatula’s in their hand while Louis had his hands propped against his hips a frown on his face.

“The girls were trying to be all secretive and whispering by the bed and they were making a plan to keep me there but I didn’t understand so instead I kinda jumped and scared them..” Harry had trailed off lamely, scratching his neck. “Guess I know why?”

Louis nodded slowly, pouting a little. “Scaring away my recruits Styles! Damn you!” Louis had leaned forward and lightly smacked his arm but it quickly turned mushy and moot when Louis kissed the younger boy and rubbed his arm affectionately, murmuring out a ‘ _Happy Birthday love._ ’ Ignoring the protest and mock sounds of disgust from all the other girls. Harry had merely laughed and pulled Louis in for a hug quickly motioning for all the other girls to follow. They had all crowded in, the girls murmuring out Happy Birthday’s to Harry while they had a giant group hug.

The eggs had ended up burning as did the bacon, but Harry waved it off shutting off the stove and removing the pans before suggesting they go to IHOP for pancakes. Everyone agreed though Louis a bit more excitedly, him mouth watering and nearly drooling on the floor at the thought of strawberry cheesecake pancakes (strawberries one of his newest cravings, literally paired with anything).

It been later that even with all the presents opened and cake ate, that Louis had gone to bed. Louis surprising Harry with flavored lube and a new vibrator that Harry had promised to use later, instead wanting just to be _inside_ Louis. They had fucked, quick and fast, a little rough too, but that’s what made it good for them, though they had to be a lot quieter than they normally were. It was after when they both lay awake, sweaty and tangled together that Harry confessed it was the best fucking birthday he had had. Though he tacked on after, _no pun intended._

Louis had called that following Monday to talk and explain to all the girls school what had happened and made arrangements for the girls to be going to the sister school in London, while Harry helped them sort out room arrangements. The twins shared a room, two doors down from Louis’ and Harry’s and the one farthest away from the new nursery. Lottie and Fizzy were on the other side of the hall, right across from Alexander’s room and right next to the triplets’ nursery.

That following day after a lot of phone calls on Louis part, all the girls had their first day at the new school, and after the seven of them went to the store and bought paint and furniture all for the girls rooms.

They seemed to get everything together simple and easy, Lottie healing and Phoebe slowly opening up to Louis more and more everyday, even shyly asking him for a small story before bed that had turned into one for Daisy too that went even further to a cuddle in Daisy’s bed before they both fell asleep that Thursday night. It was a routine that both Harry and Louis accepted happily, knowing that this was the best for everyone.

 

**Friday February Eleventh 2014**

_Twenty-three weeks_

“Girls make sure to grab your lunches by the door, before you get in the car!” Louis yelled down the hall where all the girls were still in their rooms getting ready. They had had that incident already, phoebe had forgotten her lunch bag and had called Louis in tears, meaning he had to get Niall to drive him over with the brown paper bag so the girl didn’t feel bad. It had taken nearly all of lunch for Louis to calm her down before she even took the bag but Louis didn’t mind, just figured it had helped build trust.

The whole early mornings and school routine took a little while to get used to, more Harry and Louis than anyone else. It took a little adjusting for the two older girls, Lottie because she had to have help from Fizz in changing her bandage, while the twins came in and got their hair brushed and braided by either of them before any of them could get dressed. Daisy had asked Louis their first day at school to braid her hair on each side which Louis had tried _very, very_ hard to do, but they had just turned out catastrophic. One of the teacher aids redid them (that’s what Daisy says at least) and the next day that job was quickly handed off to Lottie.

“And please hurry! Don’t forget Harry has to be at work at little earlier today! Be downstairs soon for breakfast!”

He heard a vague ‘ok’ from one of them all in Lottie and Fizzy’s room while he went into Alex’s room to pick up the waiting toddler. He looked up at the door as Louis entered; standing up already against his crib, thumb in his mouth and watery eyes like he was about to cry.

“Well hello my handsome man.” Louis cooed, walking as close to the crib as he could with his ever-growing belly. It had grown substantially in the past couple weeks. It seemed like his body had been holding back till his nineteenth week where his stomach had grown. He had compared his pregnancy pictures with Alex to this pregnancy and he was close to being the same size at twenty-one weeks with triplets to twenty-five or twenty-six weeks with one baby. He had looked up timelines for triplet pregnancies and figured that within the next two or three weeks he will practically be on bed rest. His belly will only be getting bigger and Louis already felt like a whale.

Louis just managed to pick up Alex, his stomach digging in uncomfortably to the bars on the crib, but Alex merely beamed up at him. Louis smiled back resting him on his hip before bringing him to his changing table and beginning to take off his onesie. He changed Alex quickly and with practice, putting on a cute outfit consisting of a vans t-shirt and black jeans that matched Louis’ old ones. He looked like a perfect mix of him and Harry and Louis just had to take out his camera, quickly snapping a picture, before resettling Alex on his hip and making his way for the stairs. Careful on each winding step down. Harry met him in the kitchen, quickly taking their son before pecking Louis on the lips and rubbing his stomach gently.

“How are my lovely boys this morning?”

Louis hummed, leaning in for one more kiss, putting his hand overtop Harry’s on his stomach. “Good, still getting used to the massive growth spurt these babies have had, feel like I’m ready to pop, but other than that we’re all good.”

Harry laughed pecking Louis cheek before going to set Alex in his highchair, Louis moving over to the fridge to pull out milk and apple juice to set at the table. He slightly waddled now, moving with more effort smaller steps now that made him sway side to side with each motion.

 Harry looked over at his fiancé, noticing his new way of walking chuckling a little at it too, which earned him a curious look from Louis. “Not popping anytime soon though, right Lou?” Harry asked cautiously, knowing Louis was still getting used to Harry extremely over protective side. It had been like this with Alex, when Louis was close to his due date, but now with three babies and a not so gradual increase in his midsection, Harry was in overdrive.

“No Harry you know these little munchkins aren’t ready yet. Still got a while to grow.”

“Imagine how big and sexy you’ll be by then.” Harry whispered as he walked past Louis, moving to the counter where he grabbed a few fruit and the plate of toast.

Louis blushed lightly, moving to sit beside Alex and grabbing a banana Harry set down, opening it and breaking it up for his son. “Shut up, I’m literally going to be a beluga whale this time, and its not going to be attractive or sexy.”

“Speaking of how big you are going to get, even though it is going to be incredibly hot, we need to start bringing Niall over during the day or even Liam or something. You’re getting too big to handle A on your own.”

Louis couldn’t really argue there. This morning he was uncomfortable lifting Alex out of his crib and he was waddling, not at all able to keep up with a toddler, very interested in stairs and walking. “I suppose that’s true. This morning when I was getting him, it was a bit difficult to get him out.” Louis frowned a little, looking over at Harry before looking down to where his hands were over his stomach. “Babies are starting to get in the way, aren’t ya’ boys hhmm?”

Harry came beside him, a sippy-cup of apple juice in his hand for Alex, the toddler taking it happily and sucking away while Harry kneeled down beside Louis. He brought a hand to his stomach too, rubbing over Louis belly button that had recently turned out with the pregnancy. “Do you want me to call him now?”

Louis shook his head stubbornly. “I think I can handle him for a bit. He’s usually pretty mellow in the morning especially after breakfast, but I promise if he becomes too much, I’ll call you or someone.”

Harry sighed, a bit reluctant but stood up and pecked Louis on the lips before pressing his lips into his hair. “Okay, but just please call someone when or if he becomes too much. If they don’t pick up, call me or something okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Harry sighed, walking over to kettle. “Want some tea.”

The girls came in at that moment, all of them a different degree of awake and readiness for school. Lottie a bit moodier because of her still healing ribs, Fizzy was a bit better but not much, hair pulled up in a bun with a tired expression on her face. The twins seemed to have the most energy but even then it wasn’t all that much, their braids loose and uneven. They all muttered out for a tea and Louis turned to look at him a confused expression on his face, mouthing for a tea as well while Harry shared the same confused look as Louis.

Regardless, Harry pulled out six mugs for tea without complaint.

**

Louis still had two hours before the girls or Harry was home and he was on the verge of tears.

Alex was being a _total_ menace. He wasn’t settling for his nap and he doing anything but sitting still. By the time Louis reached him he was already gone somewhere else or into something new. Louis had no idea what was into Alex today but Louis swore if he wouldn’t settled for his nap in the next two minutes he was going to start sobbing.

With Louis’ luck Alex didn’t settle in the next two minutes and hadn’t for the last half hour regardless of what Louis tried. He had tried Alex’s baby blanket and his soother, along with a sippy cup of apple juice. Louis even tried sitting in the rocking chair with him while trying to breast feed him, but Alex was having none of it.

Finally Louis broke. Cry’s beginning to mingle in with Alex’s, both of them fed up with each other. Louis sat there trying to settle the kicking toddler and keep him away from his stomach while also trying to redress himself.

“Alex! For crying out loud please just settle down!” Louis cried, moving the toddler once again to lay in the crook of his arm, but the boy just squirmed his way out of it, trying to get to the floor.

“Alex! You aren’t going anywhere, you have to have your nap!”

It continued on like that for another five minutes before Louis finally had enough.

He stood up shakily, moving from one side of the room to the other where Alex’s crib was. He laid the fussy toddler down, covered him up but they were swiftly kicked off while Alex pushed himself up to stand in the crib, arms held up asking for Louis. Louis ignored him though, his heart breaking as Alex’s cries grew more and more frantic as Louis turned and walked out the room. They got even worse when Louis closed the door, and it took everything Louis had to not go back in there, to try even longer, but he knew Alex had to self sooth himself.

He wiped away his tears and went into his and Harry’s room, grabbing his phone off the night stand, while turning on the monitor to Alex’s room, turning the volume down when his loud cries filtered in through the speaker. Louis quickly scrolled through his most recent calls, finding Niall’s name easily and hitting call. It rang and rang before going to voice mail, the familiar Irish voice filling out in his recording. Louis tried again with Zayn and Liam but each of them went to voice mail.

Louis cried out even harder, frustration setting in as he began to rub his stomach trying to sooth himself and stop himself from screaming. The only other option was to call Harry, even though he dreaded it. He hated having to call him home from work. Its just something he never really did and when he would it was usually bad news, not ever for a good reason.

He took a few deep breaths before he picked up the phone again, rubbing under him stomach, along the waist line where he felt butterfly flutters, something he had been waiting for. His mind ignored it though, not intentionally, just mind se ton the task of calling Harry.

It rang all of once, about to go twice before Harry was picking up.

“Lou, babes, what’s going on?”

Louis sniffled for a moment, hand rubbing up and down his stomach in a blind attempt to feel more flutter while calming himself. He heard Harry on the other side, his own breathing there, both of them a little labored.

“Lou, come on what’s wrong. You’re worrying me.”

Sniffling once more Louis answered meekly. “I need you to come home. Alex is being a complete menace and he won’t settle for a nap, he’s screaming cause I left him in his crib to self soothe and I’m stressed and upset and I just really need you to come home a little early right now -please.”

Louis heard a breath of what sounded like relief before there was a rustling of what Louis’ assumed was papers. “Yeah love, I’ll be home fifteen minutes tops okay?”

Louis nodded, only remembering a few moments later that Harry couldn’t see him, so he let out a quiet ‘okay’.

“Love you Lou, just go sit down or something okay?”

“Got it Harry.” Another moment. “Love you too.”

Louis settled himself back against the pillows along their bed. Listening and cringing every time Alex let out a particularly loud or pained cry. It wasn’t long till Louis found himself crying again, tears slipping past his eyelids and making their way down his cheeks.

It seemed like forever, Louis just laying there, rubbing his stomach while listening to his son cry, but eventually the door did open and slam close, feet following quickly after.

Harry went into Alex’s room first and if anything, it was a relief to Louis. The crying stopped immediately and he could hear Harry cooing and the little boy. Even heard the distinct sounds Harry’s shoes on the flooring while he hummed and sang to the toddler. It wasn’t long, maybe ten minutes after Harry came home that there was no noise inside of Alex’s room, Louis hearing the door close not long after.

Harry entered their room a few seconds later, button up undone at the top and un-tucked at the bottom. Harry looked a little worried –well actually a lot worried- but that melted away when he saw a albeit exhausted looking Louis safely in their bed.

“Hello love.”

“Hi.”

Harry walked over, sitting on the end of the bed, taking off his shoes before crawling up by Louis and lying beside him carefully.

“You okay love?” Louis rubbed his stomach, particularly down by his right hip, feeling the flutters even stronger than they usually were around there. Harry noticed placing his movements and placed his hand there as well, looking at Louis cautiously. “They okay too?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “They’ve just been fluttering or nudging me all day. Didn’t really notice till I had time to myself but I think we got ourselves some moving babies in ‘ere.” Louis mumbled.

Harry lit up exponentially. “You think?” His other hand came to join on Louis’ stomach as they began to wander in excitement. Louis stopped them where he could feel the little movements. Smiling, even though he was sure Harry couldn’t really feel it. It just felt nice having his hands there, one by his belly button while the other was around his right hip, knowing that their kids were moving and they could potentially both feel those movements together. It was something Louis never got over, no matter how many times Alex had kicked inside of him or these babies would. It was an incredible feeling.

“Can you feel?”

Harry frowned a little. “It’s there a little bit, but probably not as much as for you, but I can sorta feel them.”

Louis smiled brightly this time. “Great –yeah that’s good.”

“It is.” Harry smiled back, pulling his hands away so he could move around behind Louis, one of the easier cuddling positions now a days. “What isn’t so good as to why he wasn’t settling for you? He always does, did you do anything different.”

Louis shook his head. “Not really. He was probably just being a little bugger and being bad and hyper cause I said I’d be fine without Niall.”

“Probably, but that still isn’t right. Can’t keep doing that, ‘cause you need him to be calm and not so hyper. It’s not good for you to be that stressed Lou.” Harry whispered into his neck, concerned.

Louis reached a hand back to settle on Harry’s hip, thumbing over it for lack anything better to do. “I know that. But I called you like you asked and made me promise to do. I’ll call Niall tonight and talk to him if things can be worked out that he’s here for a couple days or something?”

Harry nodded his head slightly, hands making patterns across Louis’ stomach. “I could take off work for a bit, or do work from home. I can talk to my boss and explain the new situation. Maybe see if I can work from home most week days and do maybe a few hours at the office on a Sunday or something.”

“I don’t like that you have to keep talking to your boss about rearranging your schedule or changing whether you work from home or the office. I get that you care and all but I can ask Niall too, and we can talk to others maybe even look into a daycare for Alex.” Louis sighed, almost frustrated, hating that everything always seem to take a toll on Harry the most. “I just don’t want this affecting your job as much as it already has. We can make things work without you having to take all the heat for it okay?”

It took Harry a while to respond and Louis almost thought that his entire mini speech had gone to waste, thinking the younger had fallen asleep. But Harry moved his hands slowly and really his entire body to sit up, enough to look down at a confused Louis.

“You think this is all a pain in the ass for me don’t you?” Harry smiled, nearly laughing at the guilty face Louis tried to hide. “Lou, the triplets are half mine and I am more than happy to take on some editing projects just to be at home to help you get through carrying them. Your sisters are just as much mine as well and we made that decision together, hell we made all the decisions that got us here together. I don’t mind having to rework things so that I’m here to hold up my share of responsibility.”

Louis rolled onto his back, staring at the bland and white ceiling while Harry got settled on his side. “I get that but there is also a part of me that feels bad because I know you like working at the office and doing the photo shoots I hate how you have to give all that up to work at home.”

Harry grabbed his face in his hands forcing Louis to look at him and understand. “As much as I _like_ those things, I _love_ you and this family we have. Yes, it has suddenly gotten a lot bigger with triplets and your sisters, but I love every single person that is here and as much as I like my job, I can sacrifice it if it means making things easier for my loved ones.”

Louis nodded, tears coming to his eyes. Harry cooed at him kissing him lightly all of his face. Louis merely slapped his arm. “Shut up, I’m hormonal and you’re being sappy as shit.” Louis chuckled, cringing a little when his voice came out a tiny bit choked up. Harry merely brought him in for a kiss.

“I’m only like that because that seems to be the only way you’ll listen to me.” Harry said when he pulled away from the kiss. “I’m starting to think that’s your way of fishing for compliments.” Harry joked, only laughing harder when Louis hit him for real this time.

“That is not the reason at all! I’m just trying to reassure that you’re okay with everything. You’re the one that goes all sappy with your answers.”

“Yeah and you’re sure you don’t reassure your ego as you do this, supposedly for me?”

Louis just rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up you ass hat.”

**

Louis had just finished putting away Alex’s clothes that Harry had brought up from the wash when the house door opened and swiftly slammed closed, feet stomping up the stairs in a quick and anger matter.

Putting down the pair of jeans he had in his hands, Louis walked out of the hallway just in time to see Lottie slamming her door closed. He stood there stunned for a moment only coming out of his reverie when the door was opening again and closing a lot quieter than before.

Louis assumed it was Harry with the other girls, and from the voices he heard downstairs, he figured he was right. They seemed to be chatting easily not at all clued in to their oldest sister barging into the house with fiery and fire. Louis certainly wasn’t clued in on why Lottie was mad, just aware that in fact she was furious over something. Cautiously Louis knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

It was almost instantaneous.

“Go away Fizzy, I told you I don’t want to talk right now!”

Louis leaned against the door once more and talked calmly to the wood of the door. “Its just me Lots.” He heard a sigh and took that as enough permission to enter. When he did he noticed small things that were out of place but not many, and Lottie leaning over, hands braced on the desk in the room. She was breathing heavily, almost as if she had rub miles and she was shaking her head slightly. Louis automatic thought was that her ribs were bothering her or someone did something to them.

“Lots did someone hurt you again? Is it your ribs, are they sore? What happe-“

“No Lou!” She raised her voice trying to over power his before softly adding. “I got a call from mom today.”

At really that was the last thing Louis had been expecting.

He had always known that things were going to come to this eventually, but he didn’t expect direct contact. He expected them to be served with an official letter and a lawyer to even have some sort of contact with their mom at all. Guess he had thought wrong.

“What’d she say?” Louis asked cautiously.

Lottie turned around so that she was sitting againstvthe desk with her arms propped across her chest. “Not much, just accused you of being greedy, taking her kids when you already had one and three on the way. She didn’t even mention me being in the hospital or Ryan going mental and hitting me enough that I have to wrap my ribs.” Lottie sighed, pushing away strands of hair that fell idly when she looked down at her scuffed shoes. “I’m just stunned at the idea that she thinks we left for no reason. That she just thinks her kids are in the wrong more than that homophobic dick. I just don’t see how her brain can think that, s’all.”

Louis stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly making her look up at him tired and a little heart broken. “Lottie, if she hasn’t mentioned you being in the hospital, she probably doesn’t know. Ryan is a grade A ass who can lie at the drop of a hat. Mom probably just figures I took you under the pretense that I didn’t believe the house was good enough or some stupid reason like that. That’s probably why she believes I’m being greedy.”

“She wouldn’t though Lou.” Lottie sighed, standing to full height and pushing his hands off her shoulders. “You’re her kid too.”

“But I’m also the gay one.” Louis countered raising an eyebrow petulantly. “And she has had it forced into her brain that I’m a disease or I’m not right, whatever Ryan has said so she doesn’t see me as the oldest now, she probably sees me as a nuisance.”

“You were always a nuisance.” Lottie mumbled and Louis cracked a wide grin.

“That I was, but now I’m a nuisance that she no longer really wants to deal with so..” Louis trailed off a little sadly eyes flickering to mirror the twist in his stomach, even when he tried to brush it off with a smile and half hearted shrug.

Lottie saw, she always did, and she moved in to hug him. It was a tad difficult with all of three babies extending his stomach and all so eventually they moved and settled for a side-to-side hug. Lottie cuddling close into his side and resting her head on his shoulder tiredly.

“You really think that she doesn’t know the whole story and just thinks you’re being an pompous ass trying to take her kids away?” Lottie questioned, Louis nodded murmuring out a yes. She rolled her eyes and sighed. “She’s quite stupid then.” Louis nearly almost told her to watch the way she was speaking but really, where was that going to get him? Their mother was being stupid.

“That’s close minded people for you love. They have one way of thinking and the second something of actual sense comes to their brain they close it off, not even giving themselves a chance at having common sense.” Louis said resting his head against Lottie’s and swaying comfortable. “It makes them extremely difficult to deal with and there is never really anything you can do to get them to see reason, just the way it is.”

“So mum thinks she actually has a case?”

“Probably.” Louis shrugged nonchalant.

Lottie groaned. “God this is going to be a mess.”

“Nope. Its going to be a piece of cake." Louis smiled widely. "No doubt about it.”

 


	17. Blissful.

**Tuesday February Eleventh 2014**

_Twenty-three weeks_

“We’ve got to call the lawyer.”

Harry looked up from where he was feeding Alex a few bits of a muffin, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why?”

“Mum called Lottie, from what she said, she thinks she has a case against us, so I’m suspecting a notice of being served in the next few days. So we’ve got to start getting our stuff together.” Louis sighed, walking over placing a hand under his stomach as he walked over to the chair beside Harry.

The younger rubbed his thigh when he sat down, almost apologetically, smiling at him a little before going back to feeding their son. “I’ll call as soon as I’m done feeding A.”

Harry continued to rub his thigh while Louis soothed his stomach. It was like with each passing hour their excitement and curiousness to movement got greater and greater for them to frequent their flutters a lot more than before. It was an indescribable feeling for, not the fact that it’s something a person should experience on their own, but for the fact that there were three curious bodies in their, not just one.

Carrying multiples was an insane difference. Louis took note of the difference of both size and feeling most recently. Well with him looking like he was eight months, singular pregnancy, the onslaught of hormones and now the constant excitement in his stomach that was their two boys and little unknown.

Louis continued to rub his belly, to hopefully soothe the little boys, when it suddenly stopped almost in reminder that his stomach didn’t only contain gents. Louis took a moment’s glance to his side, watching Harry make extreme and ridiculous faces at their son that had the curly boy’s mouth stretching in a wide grin before promptly eating what his papa was feeding him. “Harry.” Louis prodded. “When is the next appointment?”

Harry furrowed his brow a little, taking out his phone to check his calendar. “I do believe it’s in a week or so.” Louis took the time while Harry was looking through his calendar to look at Alex. The toddler was sitting in his seat, blueberry muffin chunks scattered across the tray, while crumbs were along his lips and hands, falling to the floor when he got a burst of energy. A smile spread its way onto Louis face just watching the toddler be in his own world, happy with a simple thing, like a blueberry muffin.

“It’s on the nineteenth.” Harry stated, closing his phone with a small click, picking up a muffin piece and feeding it to Alex, looking over at Louis after. “Why?”

“Just rubbing my stomach, thinking how our boys have gotten so curious and fluttery, but than I kinda remember s’not all boys in there. At least not that we know of. “

Harry smiled, moving his gaze down to Louis stomach where his smile seemed to drip with an excessive amount of fond. “I hope we can find out next week.” He placed a large palm on Louis’ stomach, just beside Louis’. “I hope it’s a girl y’know. Want a little girl to start and off set all the boys in the house.”

Louis snorted, though he still placed his left hand over Harry’s. “We’ve just got four girls. Four to five sounds good to me. I’ve always been swamped with girls, boys are more than okay.” Louis harrumphed, though there was a small hope that there would be a little girl in there too.

“Well either way I’m fine.” Harry smirked. “Just gives me more reason to even it out, get you pregnant over and over till we’ve got both. I mean we already got three boys of our own, which means we need three girls of our own so..”

Louis flushed a light pink, squirming a little in his seat, as there was an instant rush to his groin. “Harry that’s not fair to say that. You know I’m hormonal right now.” Louis nearly groaned at the memories and new thoughts came to Louis mind. Each time Louis got pregnant, each time the sex had been good, so good that it lead Louis to feel almost feverish in the kitchen. Just there in plain sight while Harry went back to feeding Alex with one hand, the other staying on Louis’ belly.

“S’not my fault you just let your imagination run. I was just saying.”

“Well now all your _just saying_ has gotten me horny, you bastard.” Louis whined, pulling images up of anything that would make this tugging in his gut go away. Anything that would make him stop from pulling Harry to their bedroom and just opening himself up for the younger boy. “Its not my fault that pregnancy makes my thoughts trigger my hormones, which might I add is already nearly quadrupled due to the fact that are three babies instead of one.” Louis inquired, raising his eyebrows questioningly and accusingly.

Harry of course chose then to change the subject.

Well Louis doesn’t know if chose was exactly the right word. Perhaps it would be his attention was quickly pulled somewhere else with an entirely different topic when he saw Louis wasn’t wearing his engagement ring.

“Where’s your ring?” Harry fingered over where the band had laid for nearly four months now. It did feel bare to Louis. The older often found himself rubbing over the area after he took it off. It had been weird, that his finger almost felt naked after he first took it off, though he slowly got used to it.

Louis cringed a little, slightly embarrassed to tell the truth. “Well you know how I’ve gotten bigger?” Louis questioned, paying with Harry’s own rings. He heard Harry hum, a clear indication that he understood. “Well the ring size is no longer comfortable for my swelling fingers. It just like digs in and what not.”

Harry chuckled at that, “You had me worried for a second there Lou. Almost thought you didn’t want to marry me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, outrageously fond. “I wouldn’t be pregnant, nor would we even still be together if I didn’t want to marry you. I put up with you and your ways for a reason you know. They’re the only way to live for me now.”

It was Harry’s turn to be making heart eyes, nearly kissing Louis’ senseless right there. “Sure are a charmer there Lou. No wonder I wanted babies with you.”

Louis laughed loudly rubbing his left hand over the side of his stomach. Harry leaned in to kiss him, just a simple peck, both of them smiling to hard for a longer kiss to ensue.

They were interrupted with someone clearing their throat, loudly.

They broke apart still smiling looking over to find an unimpressed Lottie and careless Fizzy looking back at them. They were dressed up as if going somewhere, and by the look on their faces they were about to ask something. Louis had done it himself a million time to his own mother so the expression wasn’t all that foreign, in fact it was rather familiar. Almost funny to be in reverse roles now with Harry, parenting his sisters.

“What’s going on loves?” Harry asked, standing up and removing the tray from Alex’s seat, moving to pick him up and take him to the sink to clean his hands.

“We’re going to a party with some of the people we’ve met at school. Just wondering when we should be home I guess?” Lottie answered, cocking her hip to the side and shrugging her bag back up her shoulder.

Louis looked over at Harry surprised, seeing the younger imitating his expression, both of them more than a little taken aback at the fact that they hadn’t asked, just told them they were leaving. “What do you mean girls?” Louis said slowly, turning back to look at the two girls who now adorned twin frowns. “You’re supposed to ask if you want to go out, not just tell us loves.”

Fizzy’s frown straightened a little, not so deep set anymore. “Well with mum we don’t usually have to ask to go somewhere just when to be back. We usually give her a hard time with all the bull they talk at the house so she always seems glad to be rid of us.”

Louis’ frown plunged even farther, creating multiple wrinkles in his forehead, trying to assure himself that the woman he used to have to beg to go somewhere, was the same woman that didn’t care where his sisters went, at any given time or day.

Louis stood up, having to use the side of the chair to get up, the other hand pressed sturdily at the base of his back. Bringing back the weight that seemed to always make him lean forward, he felt more centered that way, back slightly bent, making him feel less likely to fall forward when he got up.

He began walking towards the girls when he was straightened and on two feet. There was a hand that went under his belly, these days needing more forefront support that usual. “Well I’m not mum lovelies so you need ask next time. But since it’s the first time I’ll let you go under one condition. You girl have to be home at-“ Louis chanced a glance over at Harry. “Eleven thirty?” Harry shrugged, lips turning up side down, half assed answer of _sure,_ because really, they hadn’t set parameters for that stuff yet. That was completely the last thing on their mind.

“You didn’t talk about this did you?” Lottie smirked, while Fizzy at least had the decency to try and hide her smile.

Louis crossed his arms, stubborn and childlike. “No we haven’t we haven’t exactly had time.” He knew he looked like a petulant child, arms crossed and foot ready to stop just to prove it but that didn’t matter, not right now when he was getting teased by his younger sister. “If Mum calls either of you, don’t answer alright? Just keep the call history so we know how frequent it is.”

Lottie nodded, giving a mock salute before turning and walking down the hallway and out the door to the foyer. Fizzy rolled her lips together, a nervous habit she seemed to have that Louis had picked up on, before nodding shortly and disappearing where Lottie had just left. There was a few muffled murmurs that were faintly heard before the slam of the door and suddenly they were two girls short.

“We’ve got to start getting more personal things together about the girls. Curfew’s, rules on boys, rules on girls too if necessary, drinking and drug rules, we’ve got a lot to rules to implement here.” Louis huffed, walking over to where they were, and leaning against the counter beside Alex, facing Harry.

“You make them sound completely rebellious, we can put some borders and see how they do with them, and if stuff goes bad, we can make it a bit more like walls. Understand yeah?”

Louis rolled his eyes, though it was a good plan, brilliant even. It would definitely take a weight off his chest in regards to the girl’s safety. It was like every single second they were here and Louis had the babies in his stomach, about a hundred different emotions, all pulling him in different directions, not at all helping that his hormones were creating about ninety-nine of those emotions.

“I suppose that’ll do.” Louis sighed, watching as Harry set Alex on the floor, the baby resorting to crawling around the kitchen, while Harry rushed to make sure all baby cabinet locks were on.

They had made that mistake once, very early in the morning when Harry mad been making breakfast and left the cabinet open for all the pots and pans. Guaranteed when Alex was about for his morning crawl, he found the pots and miraculously and unsurprisingly loved the noisiness of them banging together. Louis blamed Harry for not only leaving the baby lock open but for his inevitable love for music and instruments, no matter how DIY they were, transferring onto their son. It had been a cranky and very rackety morning for everyone, especially after they took said pans away from an unimpressed toddler.

“I’m just got like a hundred different feelings and thoughts about setting all these rules and boundaries up for the girls.” Louis muttered, rubbing a hand over his forehead before pushing his fringe away.

He watched as Harry started to aid Alex in standing up and walking. The toddler looking beyond excitement as he held onto his Papa’s pointers and stomped his sock clad feet around the tiled floor. Harry let Alex walk a few steps on his own, nearly enough to make it to Louis, before the toddler fell. A harrumphed look settled on his face that Louis started laughing at.

“I feel like I know what to with Alex easily, we’ve raised him from the beginning but now with the girls, I can’t make those decisions as easily. Its difficult cause I’ve seen them grow up, grown up with them and I was a role model sure, but never the full time guardian for them so I feel paternally to do certain things but then I see my sisters and its more of a brotherly instinct.” Louis paused looking at him, torn. “Granted sometimes they are the same but most times they are or at least they feel complete opposite and most times I’m at a loss of what to do.”

Harry sighed himself, looking a little torn as well; picking up Alex from the floor and cradling him on his hip before holding out a hand for Louis. The older walked over, grabbing Harry’s hand with his own, following the younger boy out the kitchen door and into the hallway, walking down to the den. “You just have to always keep their best interest in mind. That’s I think what’s common between the being a parent and being a sibling, you love them and want what is right for them always so I think as long as we both do that, regardless of blood relationship you’re acting as a good parent.” Harry explain, his voice going over the words carefully as if the extra slow speed would engrain the words to their muscles to start making those actions. “I think if you’re trying to make sure everything is a perfect decision, you miss out on time and good opportunities and it just screws with your brain. Almost makes you program your child till they seem perfect, when really just let your mind relax and let them be yourself and you’ll get that perfection you’re so worried about.”

Louis seriously wondering, _especially_ at times like this, how he managed to get a boy, that so handsomely turned into a man that was smart, practical and with so many talents. It wasn’t just times like this, it was actually quite frequently but it was when Harry strung words together that should be quoted as important speeches, that Louis seriously wondered where he would be, where his _mind_ would be, if he did have a Harry Styles to make it all clear.

“You are one heck of genius, did you know?” Louis asked, pure fond rolling off his tongue and lacing each word as they spewed out of his mouth.

Harry nodded without hesitation. “Yes.”

Louis shoved him playfully, waddling into the den. His intention was to have Harry following behind him, but not practically glued to his back with how slow he was walking. He huffed in annoyance when Harry placed a hand on his hip but he didn’t push it away, merely listened to the way Harry chuckled at him and way Alex was babbling.

When they walked into the den both were surprised to find that the twins were there. Blonde heads leaned together while they sat on the couch and watching some weird preteen show, neither Harry or Louis knew about. It was odd seeing them there, still getting used to seeing the blonde haired girls around the house, places that were usually vacant, occupied. It was a bit different but both boys welcomed it each time, by going to sit by the girls, or leave them alone whichever one suited the situation. Either way, leaving or staying, there was always a smile on Louis’ and Harry’s face when they saw the girls, safe and content, feeling at home.

Louis walked over, standing beside the couch and noted that Phoebe was closest to him, while Daisy was on her twins other side. He smiled at them and moved to sit down, Phoebe straightening and leaving her twin to face dive into the cushion she left behind. “Hey Lou.”

“Hey Phoebes.” He moved to settle in beside her opening up his arm when she looked at him shyly, obviously wanting to cuddle up to him. She moved in quickly more than happy to be slotted against his side. “Hey Dais.” Louis said when the twin finally sorted out the twisted and tossed hair she had after falling into the cushion and nearly off the couch.

Daisy pouted standing and pointing a finger at the both of them, while Harry came beside her, Alex still on his hip. “Now why does she get to cuddle and watch television when I nearly get suffocated and knocked off the sofa!”

If Daisy was set on anything is was dramatics. Now Louis wasn’t entirely sure whether it came from him and his love for drama and theater in high school and him practically raving about it whenever he could to his family or just the plain fact she was a Tomlinson. Louis liked to believe it was the latter, not entirely wanting to account for the fact that she definitely got that cocked him and pointed finger down pat from him when he was rehearsing his own plays. He also didn’t want to deal with the fact that in the near future those extravagant actions and down right melodramatic sentences were going to come back and kick him in the ass.

It seemed Harry noticed all the traits as well as he let out a low chuckle while eying Louis, eyes entirely speaking _this is so you five years ago_.

Though Harry was being a bastard he was also being helpful because most time Harry couldn’t be one without the other. It was inevitably a tool to make it nearly impossible for Louis or really anyone to stay mad at him, though Harry used it on him most often.

Daisy was on her way to force herself in the spot between Louis’ hip and the side of the couch. Harry stopped her with a quick tap on her shoulder, making her whip around to him. “What?”

Harry held his hand up before pointing her towards the stairs. “I say we all go watch television in mine and Lou’s room so we have room for everybody.”

Phoebe jumped up quickly, dislodging herself from Louis to grab her twin and begin to rush out of the room. There was a quick pounding of feet and few sounds that seemed to be slips or slight falls. Both of them yelling out a ‘be careful!’ at the same time.

Harry came over to pull Louis up, making it easier for Louis to get mobilized and ready for their stairs. “Sounds like a good evening to me.” Louis mumbled, pressing up a little while Harry bent down a lot to reach each other’s lips.

Alex was their automatic timer, slapping a hand against Louis’ cheek when his parents lips were pressed together to long for his liking. “Guess that’s our queue to go.”

“Guess so.”

**

The rest of that day had been rather uneventful. It was mostly preteen shows that were horribly written and portrayed that Louis’ didn’t even bother to pay attention. He just watched the girls that had each curled against his side, while Alex went between his legs. He had practically felt swamped with kids, acting annoyed when Harry began taking pictures but there was that internal smile that twitched and always widened with a simple move closer from either of the twins or the flash from Harry and his camera.

It had inevitably been an extremely relaxing night for Louis, like most were now a days though this time he had company. Each girl had fallen asleep at his side, and Alex, after being changed into jammies, fell asleep clinging to his right leg.

Harry had individually taken each to bed. First taking Alex and settling him into his crib, and then taking Daisy, who partially woke up, enough to say good night. Phoebe was the hardest to move, her limbs happening to be wrapped the tightest around Louis. Eventually they did get her to her own bed, just in time to hear the other girls make their way in.

When Louis raised his eyebrow at the girls pointing to the clock that read _eleven thirty-two,_ Lottie rolled her eyes and said ‘you didn’t specify on the dot so I assume I had leeway.’

The sassiness was there another wonderful thing Louis no doubt taught his sibling. He merely shrugged and settled into bed, Harry doing the same.

**

**February Nineteen 2014**

_Twenty-four weeks_

Louis and Harry both sat waiting.

That’s all they seemed to do today. They had gotten up and started to count down the hours till they had the appointment. The entire household was like that. They were all anxiously waiting for the potential reveal of the third babies gender, all of them buzzing with excitement and making bets.

Niall had dropped by that morning to pick up the girls sans Lottie who’s ribs had started acting up a little today. He had scampered into the house, leaving crumbs from his breakfast sandwich all across the floor as he trekked into the kitchen where he heard Louis. When he reached him, he had braced him from behind and Louis had nearly startled, only calming down when he saw the food in the person’s hand and their familiar laugh. Niall had rubbed his belly and made Louis promise thrice over to text him as soon as they knew. Niall and all the girls had left shortly after that  all making Louis promise the same thing. _Text when you know!_

That left both Harry and Louis to wait for Alex to wake, the boy having had a late night last night with a bit of a fever. Harry was the one to get him, bringing him back to Louis in their room, diaper changed but still in his lion print onesie. They had figured with Liam coming over there really was no need to get him all dresses up, especially if he was going to be feeling poorly.

They had left at quarter to one, Liam arriving at half noon, finding Harry nearly bouncing in his seat while Louis had been biting his nails. They looked like to the opposite sides of the spectrum of finding out baby’s gender. You would think that they would both be bouncing in there seat, but Louis appeared too out of it to even realize he was even biting his nails let alone realize Harry was nearly literally _bouncing_ with excitement.

They had arrive to the clinic just in time for their appointment at one. They had been quickly escorted to the typical OBGYN room. It was full of posters and adds for prenatal vitamins along with diagrams that did not at all apply to Louis.

That led them to now.

Louis to almost physically restrain himself from bringing his hand up to bite a little more of his nails. Harry seemed to be grounding himself with his hold on Louis’ other hand, though his leg still bounced tirelessly, heel of his boot hitting the tiled floor every once and a while with a small _click._  

“We may not be able to tell the genitalia of the third baby today, but you said they’ve been fluttering, and even just the slightest flutter or movement that you might have felt could be enough for us to see what baby number three is.”

“Great.” Harry beamed over at Louis’ who smiled on his own weakly. Harry didn’t seem to notice. Just waiting for the doctor to put the gel on Louis’ stomach.

It took a few moments and while she was motioning over Louis’ stomach she flipped on the sound. Automatically three strong heart beats filled the room, along with his own. Harry’s smile widened to the point of almost splitting his face and Louis got teary eyed, his own smile cracking a little farther across his face.

“Well looks like the babies are extremely cooperative, they’re all showing their genitalia.”

“So what are they?!” Harry exclaimed nearly bolting out of his seat. Louis even sat up his elbows the tiniest bit, just wanting to know already, calm down his anxiety. “Got a house full of boys that are going to be awfully protective. You got yourself a baby girl in there.”

Louis sobbed in relief, letting himself lie back against the chair. Harry choose the more excited route, jumping up and fist pumping the air. The doctor just laughed and wiped off Louis stomach, before taking off her gloves and disappearing out the door.

Harry dove right in after that, hands going straight to Louis’ stomach and rubbing over wherever he could reach. “God Lou, we got a girl in there.” Harry whispered against his lips when he pulled away, only to dive back in.

Louis didn’t know if it was the babies fluttering in his stomach, or the genuine happy feeling that had washed over him knowing they now had a _girl_ but all Louis knew is that he was blissful.

_A wonderful fiancé, his sisters, three boys and a baby girl._

_Family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I won't be updating Olympus next week seeing as I am trying to finish my oneshot for my blogs one year birthday so I'm going to be focusing on that! Anyway comments and kudos appreciated! <3


	18. Tears, Naps and Nurseries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
> for a while I had writers block but than when I finally started writing I was going on vacation and then I couldn't post it so yeah SO SORRY.

**Wednesday March Sixth 2014**

_Twenty-six weeks._

“You know I think its only fair that our girl gets her own room.” Louis sighed, staring at the endless pallet of color swatches that had piled up of their kitchen table.

Ever since they found out all the genders of the babies, there had been continuous online searches with multiple trips to the store to scout out proper nursery furniture and colors. On the table beside the color swatches, were endless printouts of cribs and highchairs, changing tables and rocking chairs. There were even multiple ideas for room themes, boy and girl, among all the papers. Between Louis and Harry the girls as well they had gone through all the cartridges of ink in the printer just piling up ideas for the nursery.

It had started just simply looking online, but when the girls got involved, it was like everywhere Louis turned there would be a stray printout of a crib by the fridge or rocking chair ideas on his nightstand. It had gotten a little overwhelming in the two weeks, but Louis and Harry had both agreed not to buy or paint anything till they calmed down from the excitement of having a girl.

Louis almost thought it was going to take forever, even after two days he was cursing his promise, but that was quickly forgotten with lawyer calls and doctors check ups. Before Louis knew it, it was two weeks after the appointment and Harry was finally sitting down with him to sort through all the baby and nursery things.

“And you say I’m the one soft on the idea of having a girl.” Harry teased, sorting through the colors for the boys and the girl. There were increasing numbers of piles between the little boy’s and the little girl stuff. More of the pinks and purples in one pile while blues and greens were in the next.

Louis merely chose to role his eyes because what Harry said was nothing but the truth. He thought that Harry was going to be the one fussing over the fact that they were having a girl, but well that got turned around on him. He knew there was absolutely no difference between carrying a boy or a girl, or both, but knowing that little girl was in _him._ That he and a person he loved created her and that he was going to be responsible for this little girl as a father and not a brother, just made him feel more protective. Almost to a surprising and verging on weird way.

“It just feels special cause she’s our first little girl.” Louis sighed, absently moving some of the papers in front of him. “I’m super excited cause we’re getting boys too, but it’s still weird to me that I’m going to have a daughter as well. I’ve only every had sisters or sons, so it’s still sinking in I think.”

Harry eyed him softly, putting down the strip of navy blue swatches and taking Louis’ hands in his. “I get that too. I’ve only ever had Gem and than Alex and then we figured out we were getting another two boys. Figuring out that we were getting a girl last was a bit of a shell shock, but like a good one. One we’re going to have to get used to very soon.” Harry’s soft expression quickly morphed into one of extreme fondness, a beaming smile dimpling his cheeks.

Louis returned the smile, his eyes crinkling on their own from excitement. He moved their hands to his stomach where they had begun delivering slight barely there kicks. It happened a few days ago but Harry couldn’t really feel them, only a slight nudge if one of them kicked a certain way, but he smiled anyway. “Yeah, I feel like I should be popping right about now, but I know s’not for a while yet.” Louis sighed, glancing down to his large protruding stomach. “I just feel and look enormous.” Louis sighed, sniffling the slightest.

Harry rushed to assure him he wasn’t but he heard the sniffle and knew it had already started. It was quite surprising that Louis had lasted this long. Last time, his pregnancy with Alex, Louis had this breakdown nearly two times a month after he hit twenty weeks. That had been the month he had started to grow and show more, resulting in lots of breakdowns. Harry had dealt with it in stride, knowing that as his first pregnancy it was difficult, having to accept the way your body changed and grew for the development of the child inside of them. It had been something that was both a bit difficult for them to get used to. Louis more so with the changes to his body whereas Harry to the fact his boyfriend’s body was changing because of something they made together, for their child.

But honestly Harry was surprised it had taken this long. Maybe it was with this pregnancy being filled with a lot more drama than the last or Louis being busy with one child and now his sisters, that he hadn’t had this breakdown yet, well one that was enough to bring on tears. Harry wasn’t sure whether Louis was used to having his body change, or because he was just more accepting of the changes now, taking them in stride, that he hadn’t had a full on cry about them. There had been the few longer looks in the mirror when certain shirts stretched tightly across his stomach or the frustrated groans when a pair of jeans didn’t fit. But he never cried or yelled out and cursed pregnancy for making him fat.

Harry felt this was good now though, productive even.

Louis sniffled a few more times before a hand tried to sneak in and wipe under his eyes with the tears that were just starting. He felt a little hopeless to stop the tears and just get on with the day as they collected quickly in his eye. He heard Harry sigh a little and that only made him feel worse, as if this argument was pointless just like why he was crying. The older’s tears fell easily after that, sliding down his cheeks quicker as his breathing increased. Before he knew it, he was crying steadily.

“Hey Lou.” Harry whispered, even though there was no need to as the room was empty. Alex at Niall’s and the girls at school. Louis just shook his head, falling into Harry’s sideways embrace gratefully. He cried into Harry’s shoulder, tears staining the t-shirt he was wearing. “I’m sorry, s’just that now that there isn’t anything really distracting me, like lawyers or Lottie’s injuries or looking into Alex’s daycare and waiting for my school modules to come in, it’s just like overwhelming right now.”

Harry moved the hand that was rubbing Louis’ shoulder into his hair to card through it soothingly. “You didn’t tell me that you were looking into daycares and waiting for you school things. I can help if that’s what you need.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s not that I need your help, it’s that I’ve been so preoccupied with those things that time has almost seemed to fly by and I’m now six and a half months pregnant you know?” Louis’ breath stuttered as he took a deep breath. “It’s seems like things have passed by in a flash but now things have slowed down considerably and it’s all like crashing in front of my eyes, making me focus on things that really aren’t important.”

“How you feel about your body, regardless of whether you are pregnant or not, is important Lou, s’probably when it is the most important.” Harry explained, one hand moving across Louis’ belly the other still on his scalp. “You’re growing not only one baby this time but three so yes it’s again a major adjustment but you still need to feel okay.”

Louis chose not to reply. Just simply closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting Harry’s hands run across his stomach and through his hair. He tried to match his still stuttered breaths to Harry’s even ones, completely silent beside them breathing together.

After Louis didn’t reply Harry tacked on. “It’s good that you’re letting it out Lou, it helps to not have your emotions all caged in.”

Louis’ lips wobbled unreasonably at that, starting up the tears all over again. He tried not to simper but it slipped out, whimpers falling out not long after accompanied by tears. Harry just smiled, rubbing his shoulder before bringing him in closer.

A good twenty minutes later, Louis pulled back to offer a smile of his own to Harry, the younger boy, brushing at the tear tracks and bringing him in for a slow kiss.

“Feel better?” Harry murmured when they both pulled back.

Louis nodded his head. “Feeling a little tired, but other than that I feel fine, better actually.”  

“Good.” Harry hummed, stroking Louis’ cheek bones before pulling him in for another kiss. He pulled back not that long after to mumbled against the older’s lips. “Why don’t you go take a nap and I’ll sort through these papers and stuff okay?”

Louis hesitated, just enough for Harry to see. Though he supposed Harry knew him enough to know he would protest. “Even if you just go lie in bed Lou, I’ll sort through some of these and come up to you when I’m done.”

Louis sighed, the thought of a comfortable bed to ease the muscles that seemed to constantly spasm in his back sounded nice, fantastic actually so he wasn’t about to turn that down, regardless of how stubborn he was. His pregnancies, especially this one, had worn down his ability refuse to do things just to prove a point, especially when it came to relaxing. “Alright.” Louis sighed, rolling his eyes when Harry’s expression was overly happy. “But when you’re done I would like to go through all of the baby stuff so we can get ready to order things or go buy them.”

Louis could tell it hurt Harry to agree to that, a large part of the younger boy wanting Louis to not do anything during this pregnancy, especially with him nearing closer and closer to seven months, an absolute latest time when the doctor said he should be on bed rest. Louis was already dreading it, but it was a compromise from the six months Harry had wanted. They were getting better, especially Louis with his stubbornness and Harry with his need to be overprotective, almost overbearing. “I suppose.” Harry finally said, shoulder’s slumping in defeat.

Louis gave a small noise of triumph, smile widening to a grin. “Thanks Harry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry stood up, immediately offering out his hands to help Louis up.

The older gave almost a coy look before taking Harry’s hands and beginning to stand up. It took a little effort but Louis did end up standing up straight, Harry’s hands went to his hips while one of his went to his stomach, the other to his back. “I’ll walk you up.” Harry stated more than asked, already moving so that he was behind Louis, making it better to support the older boy.

Louis just hummed, moving both hands to the bottom of his stomach and began walking with slow steps to the doorway that lead to the stairs for upstairs. “We’re going to have start setting up a room down here. Stairs are going to be too dangerous soon.“

Louis nodded, the winding stairs that lead up to the second floor were already a tad tricky let along in a couple weeks. Maybe even one. Louis practically cringed just at the thought of them. “Can we actually stay down here now.” Louis questioned, stopping outside in the hallway to look back at Harry.

Harry shrugged. Steering them towards the left and the den instead of the right where the stairs were. Louis waddled happily, his babies kicking in excitement full of energy, Harry helping him, hands resting comfortably on his hips. “You going to be okay in here by yourself?” Harry asked, not letting Louis go till he was settled nicely in the big lazy boy rocker.

Louis smiled up at him, pulling on his arm to get Harry on his level before kissing him. He pulled away and pecked the corner of Harry’s mouth before grabbing the remote. “Yeah love, I’ll shout if I need anything.”

“Kay.” Harry bent down once more for a kiss, though this one was to Louis’ head, before he started out of the room.

**

Louis did end up falling asleep and he blamed it entirely on the cozy cushions that were the chair.

The last thing he remembered was watching reruns of breaking bad or maybe it was friends but either way the television had been on when he had fallen asleep. In fact that was probably helped him fall asleep in the first place, that and his excessive tiredness from pregnancy.

He woke up with a bit of confused look, which quickly settled when he found himself in the den. A random show was on that Louis’ didn’t recall ever watching or hearing of, though the volume had been turned down sufficiently, Louis knew he listened to TV louder than whispers. He figured out why it was quiet when he looked behind him a little and Harry was sitting on the sofa, computer in his lap, piles beside his thigh.

“Hey.”

Harry’s head whipped up immediately when he heard Louis’ voice rasp through his train of thought. He had been working, quite intensely, on editing and sorting through his pictures. He had long ago finished going through all the papers and color swatches for the babies, resulting in him having to find something else to do while Louis rested. It had been a bit tiresome but productive nonetheless.

He closed his laptop with a small click and shifted on the couch, uncomfortable from sitting too long. “Hey Lou.”

“How long was I asleep for?” asked, moving, well more like flailing in the chair to try sit up better. “Come help me would you?” He huffed exasperatedly when Harry not only sat back and watched him but also didn’t answer him.

Harry snapped into action then, quickly standing up and striding over to him and helping him up by his elbows. Louis sighed a bit annoyed but mostly relieved to be standing. His limbs had become the slightest bit cramped and numb after being in the chair for what seemed like a while.

“You were asleep for I’d say about two maybe three hours.” Harry said when they finally were both standing. Harry let his hands slide down to Louis’ own clasping them together and squeezing. “You feeling good?”

“Yeah.” Louis squeezed one their hands together before dropping one of Harry’s to turn and slowly begin to walk towards where all the papers were. “Feel good after my little nap there. But I think we should get back to the whole baby thing.”

He could already see Harry’s concerned expression from in front of the younger boy, eyebrows drawn together and mouth forced to the side in consideration, a dimple without a doubt showing. “You sure. Not too tired or sore or-“

Louis glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes plainly for Harry to see. “Yes Harry, I’m more than okay. Would like to get back to planning the nurseries s’all.”

Harry returned Louis’ eye roll, but it lost it’s sincerity when a broad smile stretching his lips. “Alright, sounds good to me.”

“Good.” Louis said resolutely reaching the couch and staring at it plainly before turning back to face Harry. “Care to help your lovely fiancé?” HE flashed an over dazzling smile at Harry who just playfully scoffed and placed one hand on Louis’ back the other on his hip.

“I would love too darling.” Harry drawled, slowly lowering Louis onto the cozy beige sofa. The older settled into his seat easily but Harry stayed up close pouting his lips. “I do believe you owe me something.”

Louis leaned in, ignoring the need to scoff and deny the curly-haired man. Harry traced the bottom of his lip almost immediately, trying to work his way into Louis’ mouth but the older kept his lips together, surprising a smile when Harry huffed out, impatient. Louis pulled back, laughter falling from his lips when Harry tried again but Louis remained stubborn, resulting in a unhappy grunt from the younger man. “Lou.” Harry practically whined but started smiling nonetheless, soon laughing just like the smaller boy.

“Kay sorry.” Louis apologized, going in to kiss Harry again but failing, laughter still falling from his lips. Harry ignored him, still leaning in to catch his lips. Louis’ laughter subsided when his lips fell pliant to Harry’s. They both enjoyed the kiss, neither trying to control it completely, just working their lips against each other’s easily.

“Oh, alright then.” They both pulled apart, to the point where they almost looked at each other cross-eyed, before they turned to the door way where Lottie was standing.

Harry stood up, but just barely, to sit beside Louis. The older placed a hand on his knee while looking at Lottie, Fizzy and the twins showing up not long after. “Hey loves. How was school?”

Lottie sauntered easily into the room and sat on the lazy boy, Fizzy following not long after to sit on the loveseat just beside the couch. The twins came over to the couch by Louis’ and Harry while Lottie turned the recliner around to face them. “So what were you guys up to?” Fizzy raised an eyebrow, smug like she already knew, which she probably did.

Phoebe choose then to smuggle herself against Louis’ side, while Daisy followed her twin and moved in straight for Harry, sitting easily and leaning in to rest her head against his chest. “We were just catching up and deciding on baby things.”

Phoebe perks up from Louis side at the mention of the baby things. Her eyes wide and incredibly blue, so much like Louis, when she looks at Harry. “Like for the nursery right?”

“S’right love.” Louis answered, while looking down at his sister fondly. He brushed back a few strands of hair while he answers, moving them away just in time for her to snuggle back in.

“So have you decided on anything yet?” Fizzy asked, from where she is perched, eyeing them curiously.

Harry shook his head. “We had a few minor distractions.”

“I fell asleep.” Louis interrupted quickly when the Lottie and Fizzy made a face of slight disgust, minds obviously in the gutter. “And Harry worked while I did. We were just about to get to the baby things actually.”

Daisy looked at Louis, with an expression that the older boy just knew meant she was going to ask for something. Her eyes big and blue practical puppy eyes while she had a small smile. “Can we help?”

Phoebe immediately moved so that she was directly opposite her twin, expressions identical. “Yeah can we?”

Louis merely looked over to his other sister’s raising a brow in question. They nodded, eagerly too, not at all trying to hide away their excitement. “Alrighty then, everyone come over here, cause I’m certainly not moving.”

There were a few chuckles but than all the girls were cramming in close while Harry got out all the papers. “So here’s the pile for our little girl.” Harry plopped down a pile that was filled evidently with girly things, pinks, purples and floral patterns, in Louis’ lap. “And this-“ he gestured to the one in his lap-“ is the ones for the boys.”

“They’re having different nurseries right?” Daisy asked peering curiously at the pile for the little girl while

“Obviously. Did you think they would all share?” Fizzy shot back quickly at her sister, making the younger shrink away a little.

Louis was quick to smack her up the head upon noticing Daisy drawing back the slightest bit. “None of that, it was a genuine question.”

In retaliation, the teen rolled her eyes and twisted her expression while pretending to mime him. He was tempted to smack her upside the head again but refrained when Harry interfered. Well more like refocused.

“Alright. How about Lottie and Phoebe sort through the girls things with Lou, and Daisy and Fizzy the boys with me?”

There were a few grumbled mentions of why they had to be sorted and split but soon enough each girl was grabbing a few papers and beginning to look through.

It took less time with all hands on deck. They sorted through and narrowed down favorites much quicker than if it had just been the two parents. Each girl was opinionated but that was due to happened, Harry and Lou had last say on things of course, and that was what often settled the small disputes that happened over colors, types of basinets or themes.

In the end they decided on a simple black and red color theme for the boys. They decided on not having any type of specific decoration code other than color to make getting nursery items easier. They had selected normal cribs that were going to be black, in fact all the furniture was going to be, once they got it. All the accessories like blankets in the cribs curtains and eventually their name frames (Lottie suggested it, saying it would be easier to differentiate between the two boys) were going to be red with maybe some grey too. They didn’t want the entire room being bombarded with just two colors.

Their room for the girl was decided to not be stereotypical pink. Blame Harry –really it was Louis- for the fact that he didn’t want the normal princess theme for their daughter, partially because of his hipster beliefs he still had from when he was seventeen (it was still _entirely_ Louis who decided –no _demanded_ it not be that way). They had chosen a dark purple with white to be the main colors, yet again not wanting a theme. They had decided on all normal white furniture, with purple accessories, and silver accents as well.

All in all the rooms were going to be amazing, Louis nearly bursting with the excitement he had on what they decided. He couldn’t wait to actually _go_ and _get_ the things they had decided on, to start the painting process and getting ready for their _babies_ that were going to be here in just under _three_ months.

“You happy with all of it?” Harry whispered in his ear when the girls had gone to their rooms to do whatever, Louis demanded it be homework but really like that was going to happen. It was just the two of the resting on the couch, Harry having flicked the telly back on to some random show. There were bunched up papers that had been the no’s in their decision making process while some were even torn up, but their definite ones were resting nicely in front of their feet where the girls had left them.

Louis nodded his head, biting his lip to stop the smile from spreading across his face foolishly. “Yeah, they’re both going to look great.”

“I feel so much more adventurous with these ones than with Alex. You know nursery wise and all.” Harry stated, looking down at Louis with a small frown.

Louis just laughed and brought a hand around to the side of Harry’s face, bringing him in for a kiss. “With Alex, we were going to be first time parents, of course we followed the typical sailor and boat theme blue and all. We didn’t know any better.”

Harry chuckled at that, kissing Louis again and rolling their lips together easily, humming into the kiss. “S’not really anything normal about triplets at least not typically. Guess their rooms should fit that.” Harry mumbled when he pulled back resting his head against Louis shoulder, when the older turned back forward, looking at the telly.

“Suppose.” He sighed, rubbing his hand across his stomach leisurely. “They are definitely kicking now. Almost glad they are smaller so they aren’t as hard as Alex’s was.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he straightened up. “Do you think I could feel, like for real this time?”

Louis hesitated for a moment before taking Harry’s hand easily and placing it over by his left hip, just above the bone. “Feel for yourself.”

And Harry did. The other times they were just faint and barely there, their size making it hard to move with the needed force to make their kicks known to anyone other than their carrier. But this time Harry did feel it and his heart nearly burst. “Yeah, I –uh, I can feel them.”

Louis stopped biting his lip and let a smile stretch across his face, placing his hand over Harry’s and kissing him again. Louis sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth not long after it began, working their lips together easily, but with a bit of fever.

Just when Harry was about to make a move to get them somewhere other than this couch, somewhere a little more _private_ , Harry’s phone rang. 

Harry tried to ignore it, but Louis pulled away motioning for him to go get it. The younger sighed, shoulder’s slumping as he got up, a little defeated but moving to get his phone nonetheless. He disappeared into the hall and presumably the kitchen, by the sound of doors opening and closing, making Louis sigh.

It was probably work, calling him in last minute to edit or asking him if he could go somewhere he wouldn’t, not with Louis by himself at the house. Louis just sat there though, barely thinking as the tv played on. It wasn’t too loud and the show wasn’t entirely entertaining but it would do for now. The older didn’t really intend to be up much longer, let alone on this couch that made his limbs ache a little from sitting too long.

Louis was rubbing his tummy debating about having dill pickle crisps before bed or some oranges with nutella when Harry walked in, fae quite somber. He stayed in front of Louis, patting his phone with one hand against the palm of the other. “What’s wrong?” Louis questioned, sitting up as best as he could while keeping his hands on his stomach.

“That was the lawyer. He just got a fax from a lawyer in Donny and we’ve just been served. Jay is proper accusing us of child abduction.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have this done in a few chapters. Probably around twenty five or twenty six! I'm also hoping to have it done in the next few weeks, before school starts, I'm going to be trying to wrap up all of my current works in progress cause I just really want to start on new things, plus chaptered works are hard to keep up with! But any who, hopefully I will be giving out a lot of updates in the next few weeks!


	19. Steps to becoming permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost two weeks to the dot! I was hoping I'd have this finished by the beginning of school, but I don't think that's going to happen just cause I have so many other things going on! But I'm still going to try my hardest to keep these updates frequent!

**Monday March Tenth 2014**

_Twenty-six weeks._

Four days after the lawyer call, Louis and Harry found their house full of people for brunch.

There was of course their extensive family, consisting of the four girls, and Alex, but there was also Niall and Zayn, Liam too who had brought his girlfriend, Sofia who was new to the group but fit in easily. The addition of the four people made their kitchen feel tiny as people were moving around to get the food Harry and Niall were preparing on the table. Zayn was working on keeping Alex busy, but Sofia had made her way over to the energetic toddler. Liam was sitting with Louis keeping him busy seeing as the pregnant man wasn’t allowed to do anything but sit and wait for the food to be served, as per order of Harry. Lottie and Fizz were sitting around the table still trying to wake up, each of them looking like they were about fall out of their chairs or lay their head on the table and sleep. The twins weren’t even up yet but Louis really shouldn’t have suspected any less.

“So how far along are you again?” Liam questioned, marveling between Louis and his stomach.

Louis smiled rubbing a hand over his stomach. “I’m already six and a half months along.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I know, feels like I was just finding out I was pregnant.” Louis sighed, looking down at his massive stomach. It was true, the time seemed to fly, since they found out in September.

“S’crazy.” Liam muttered, eyes staying on Louis stomach. “Can I feel?”

Louis smiled, nodding and moving his hands so Liam could place his. The other boy smiled too when he felt the nudges that were coming from Louis’ stomach. “That’s bizarre.”

“Imagine if they were in you.” Louis snorted. “Uh I’m going to have to get the twins up.”

It seemed like Harry had peculiar hearing when Louis ever mentioned doing something because as soon as Louis mentioned getting the twins up, he turned around and pointed the spoon full of bits of scrambled egg at him. “Don’t even think of moving Lou, Liam can go get them.”

Louis squawked when Liam nodded, standing up from his chair. “Where are they?”

Harry threw out the directions over his shoulder while shoveling eggs onto a plate that was quickly brought over to the table by Zayn that had somehow managed to leave Alex. Louis watched as every bustled around, mainly Harry and Niall doing the work. Zayn was trying and succeeding at distracting Niall from cooking with small kisses and arms around his waist. He could see that Harry rolled his eyes, nudging the couple over so he could empty out pans of food onto plates. Louis just watched on silently and fondly while rubbing his stomach, seeing Harry do little moves in between tasks or bob his head. It was endearing and made Louis more overly fond than he should be.

It was probably ten minutes or so later than the twins were shuffling down the stairs, tired and practically dragging their hands on the floor while an over enthusiastic Liam was not far behind. He was trying to be cheering to wake up the girls but they barely were paying attention. Zayn and Niall had finally sat down at the table, Harry actually having kicked them out when Niall stopped helping. Sofia had brought Alex over in his chair beside Louis before going to sit on the opposite end of the table, across from Lottie. Liam sat down beside his girlfriend just as Harry brought in the last plate of food. Harry sat down on the other side of Alex but not without a kiss on Louis’ cheek first.

Harry was at the head of the table, Alex on his left followed by Louis, Fizzy, Lottie, Niall and then Zayn at the other end, opposite the curly-haired lad. Daisy and Phoebe were on Harry’s right then Sofia and finally Liam. They all looked anxious to eat, the food both smelled and looked delicious. There was mixed aromas of hot and tasty pancakes and eggs as well. There were bright colors from the fruit that was scattered around the table in bowls.

“Alright everyone, dig in!” Harry said, grabbing Alex’s plate and beginning to fill it, while everyone else did the same. There were forks quickly digging in to whatever food their person desired. Niall’s plate was soon heaping with mass amount of everything while the twins plates were full of pancakes and syrup, only a few stray strawberries and cherries on the side.

Harry ended up giving Alex a half of pancake, torn into smaller pieces with fruit and a bit of toast, the little boy munching away happily as soon as the plate was in front of him. Louis ended up having to get Harry to fill his plate, belly too round and extended to get to the table and reach for food. Louis had mumbled about it until Harry placed the pancakes in front of him and he quickly muttered out a thank you before dousing them in syrup and some peach yogurt –a new thing of his.

There were multiple comments on the deliciousness of the food, Harry taking them with slightly flustered cheeks and modest thank you’s. After a good portioned of the food was eaten and everyone was full, the topic was brought up.

“So Lou, when are you going to do the shower?” Niall asked, leaning back in his chair, full, while looking at Louis curiously.

“Shower?” Louis brows furrowed, leaving his forehead to crinkle while he stared right back at his friend. “Do you mean like a shower _,_ _shower_? Do I like smell or something?” He turned to Harry at that, raising his eyebrows in question while glancing around the table.

A few people let out small chuckles as they stood and took their plates to the sink, while Niall let out a strong of laughter. “No Lou, I mean like a baby shower.” A few more laughs fell from the blonds’ lips and it clicked for Louis. “You didn’t really think you and Harry would be getting all your own stuff for three babies would you?” Niall’s accent missed ‘h’ in three, making the number seem _oh so_ more intimidating.

Another thing that hadn’t really clicked with Louis until his friend mentioned it, was the fact that if Harry and him were going to do it alone, buying for three babies was going to be a chore. One that Louis wasn’t entirely able to do now, his stomach protruding massively to the point where it looked like he was ready to give birth. This would just end up being another thing Harry would have to take care of himself, while Louis slowly got more and more into bed rest. It was nearly seven months the absolute _latest_ time that Louis was able to resist bed rest and even now, laying in bed didn’t sound all that bad. His back ached with the frontal weight of three growing babies, while his legs and feet hurt from supporting all that from the bottom. Going out by themselves and getting things for the nursery as well as the house, just wasn’t an option anymore.

“We didn’t –well I don’t know about Harry but I haven’t really been thinking about that.” Louis sighed, passing his plate to Liam who came in and began clearing everything. He murmured a small thank you to the man who just smiled and went away back to the sink. Louis focused his attention back to Niall, soothing his hands over the kicks coming from his stomach. “We’ve just been so busy like –we’ve got the lawyer’s appointment to give final statements to him as well as all the other documents and testimonials from friends so we’ve just been caught up in that, and then Lottie finally just got the clear from the doctor for her ribs, so we had been following through with that too. It’s just been a lot I guess, and the whole buying process escaped our attention.”

Niall noticed the drop in Louis’ emotions, more drastically with triple the hormones, and he quickly scooted over into the seat next to Louis, by passing the empty seats of the pregnant mans sisters. He easily wrapped Louis up before cushioning him into his side. “Hey, I know you’ve been busy, cause like we all have so there’s no need to get down on the fact that something out of all the things you’re juggling managed to slip a little. You’ve got so much going on Lou, I’m honestly surprised you even want a baby shower.”

“Well I would like to go with Harry to get the things but that isn’t going to be happening I’m on complete bed rest in a couple weeks, and even now, it’s getting a bit too much. I would like to have one actually, just haven’t really had time to think about it.”

Louis felt Niall nodding from where his head was atop Louis’. There were a few seconds of silence except the banging and other sounds of dishes being done and food being put away. “You know I could plan one for you. I am after all a very old friend so that’s what I’m supposed to be here for, picking up what you can’t.”

Louis snorted. “I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be Harry, the whole picking up what I can’t.”

“Well when neither of you can, that’s what friends are for. Me and Zayn can easily do the whole guest lists and decoration. I’ll probably be guests, while Zayn decorates to be honest. Liam can help with food, so can Harry when the day actually comes, but we, your friends can plan everything so it’ll fly by for you and Haz.”

Louis considered it. All three of the boys would undoubtedly be able to handle the job of getting together a decent if not nice baby shower. Niall did evidently have a point, him and Harry just didn’t have the capacity to be juggling as many things as they were, which was where their friends came in. Helping when they need, which was as of late, often. Louis felt bad, and a tad guilty that things he should be able to handle be couldn’t and they were being passed on to other people. He and Harry made the decision to get pregnant again, they both decided on bringing the girls here so it only seemed fair that they take care of all the things revolving around what they decided on, but that just wasn’t possible right now.

Louis pulled back from Niall’s shoulder to look at his friend who was lounging casually. “I just feel bad, handing this over to you. Feel like I’m dad to be again so I should be making the preparations for it.”

Niall scoffed at that, bringing a willing Louis back in to his side. “Nonsense. We’ll do it. S’what we’re here for, I mean I am Alex’s godfather after all.”

Louis laughed at that, nodding against Niall’s shoulder and rubbing his stomach. “Yeah I guess that is your duty.”  

Harry appeared then, Zayn, Liam and Sofia stopping right behind, while all the girls bypassed the adults and went straight for the hall, no doubt going back to their rooms. “What’s going on?”

Niall pointed to Zayn excitedly, who raised his eyebrows leisurely, obviously meaning this was a normal occurrence. “We are planning the baby shower, and Liam is going to help.” Zayn nodded not at all surprised, more than used to Niall getting him into situations that he often had no say in. Liam looked more surprised for obvious reasons, not yet used to the fact that what Niall said was what usually happened, just for the plain fact that the blonde liked to help.

“Wait- what am I doing?” Liam questioned cautiously, moving over to sit, Sofia following.

“Harry and Lou don’t have time to plan everything, so I figured I’d do guest lists, Zayn would do the whole decorating thing and you and Sofia could work on the foods, appetizers and the cake, things like that.”

Liam looked less concerned and surprised now that things had been explained. “Alright.” He looked over to Sofia who smiled and agreed, before looking to Zayn who still looked indifferent. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’ve been with him for three years, I’ve learned to go along with things. Just tends to work out better that way.” Niall smiled and leaned in to kiss his boy, while Harry walked to the side of Louis’ chair, kneeling beside it and becoming eye level with his stomach.

“You alright with this love?” His hands came to run along the swell of his tummy while Louis looked down at him.

“Yeah, I wanted one and figured that it would be easier if he did it. We’ve got other things to worry about at the moment anyway.”

Harry hummed his approval before stopping his hands. Louis was about to ask why, but got his answer when Harry leaned up and snagged his lips for a soft slow kiss.

They were broken up by a not so subtle cough from Niall who appeared to be waiting with a laptop already in his lap hands poised to type. “So how big exactly can this thing be?”

**

The four days between that brunch and the lawyers appointment seemed to go by with the quick snap of fingers.

The entire four days had been a mix of calls from either Niall or occasionally Liam, who both had various questions for the shower, while there were also some from the lawyer. The ones from the lawyer left Harry feeling optimistic –the man had said they had checked into the hospitals and other references leaving them with a great offense- while Louis was a little off put.

He was glad that they would have a great offense to win the case. There was no doubt in his mind that the girls coming to live with them was the best for everyone involved. There was no reservation to the fact that the home the girls had been living in wasn’t a good home to grow up in. It wasn’t welcoming and it was definitely biased, in a bad way too. But when Louis took a step back and acknowledged that the house the girls were coming from was their _moms_ it was a hard pill to swallow.

It was difficult for him to believe that the woman who had been so accepting and loving when he was a child, had turned into this just because of a man. That the friendly household that used to be the Tomlinson’s was now warped to the point where Louis had to get his sisters out of there, because of a stupid asshole his mum said she _loved._ Louis had slowly come to realize that his disbelief was more accurately heartbreak and disappointment each day they started getting more things together.

As they were finalizing the twins’ statements as well as Fizzy’s, Louis almost seemed to zone out. The things they were saying seemed like an alternate world, because the mum he _remembered_ would never have let this happen. But it did. So maybe it wasn’t the mum he remembered but the mum he wished was there, instead of the fake one that allowed all this to go on without even a word of protest.

It was surreal that in a matter of time he would be meeting his mother in a courtroom to settle the fact that her household wasn’t safe for his sisters. It was bizarre for Louis that he had to go through the system just to try and get his mum to understand that the way the girls were living, the way Ryan controlled the household wasn’t right, or okay.

Louis still felt like he was in some sort of sick parallel universe when he was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair and getting ready for the meeting with the lawyer.

Louis had taken a while to get ready, having to get clothes that seemed professional that also fit with his bump was a little challenging. Fizzy had helped a bunch while Harry as getting himself and Alex ready for the day, and the oldest girl was getting ready as well.

Lottie was the only one of the girls coming for this appointment seeing as it was after her accident that Harry and Louis agreed to take the girls home. Fizzy was a bit upset but understood nonetheless, knowing from the way Louis had asked her with an already sunken posture that she shouldn’t argue.

The twins seemed more than happy to be able to stay at the house. A few days before when it came to asking Phoebe for her statement she had shied away again. There had to be an explanation of why Harry and Louis even got the idea to take the girls in the first place and that happened when Louis ended up in the hospital after Phoebe had punched his stomach. She had to explain it and as soon as it was done she had ran up to her room. Louis had made a mental note to go talk to her, but that had quickly escaped his mind until this morning when he was waking up the girls for breakfast. The little girl shied away from him like she did after it first happened, leaving Louis to make another mental note of talking to her. One that he would actually follow through with.

As it turned out Niall and Zayn both had work that morning, so Alex, the twins and Fizzy were going to be left with Liam for the couple hours it would take. Fizzy claimed she was more than old enough to take care of everyone, but for the sake of Louis’ state of mind, and Harry’s, they agreed to have Liam there just as a precaution.

It was only a brief moment that morning when Louis finally made his way downstairs, black maternity pants and a large red shirt on that he had a moment with everyone. All the girls, along with Alex were at the table eating while Liam, who had arrived about twenty minutes prior, was finishing breakfast.

Harry had come in mere seconds later and gave him a quick kiss, dressed as well in black pants though with a black button down. Hurrying around the kitchen to grab toast for himself and Louis, before going around the table to press kisses to each child’s head. After Alex insisting that he gave Harry one too, ending up with the younger boy’s cheek sticky with jam, Louis did the same. Going around the table to kiss all kids cheeks, minus Lottie. He let Alex give him a kiss as well, before he moved to Phoebe and mentioned in her ear ‘ _s’okay_ _love.’_ before moving on.

Him, Harry and Lottie were in the car not even twenty minutes later. The tension was high and thick like fog, but they were on their way regardless.

**

The tension only seemed to morph into nervousness when they got to the lawyers office and found out Lottie was going to be pulled away to be talked with separately.

They had asked that she verbally give her statement as well to one of Keith’s associates, seeing as she was a focal point to Harry and Louis’ decision. Louis felt as if he was about to start panicking when they began escorting Lottie to a different room, but Harry began to soothe him immediately.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be so stressed over this Lou.” Harry whispered in his ear as they themselves began walking into Keith’s office.

Louis just shrugged back, leaning more into Harry’s side, while the younger’s arm tightened around his waist. “Its just difficult and surreal right now. Actually doing this stuff because we’ve been served and charged, makes me anxious for the actual court date and how it’s going to start affecting the girls. S’all.”

Harry gave him a look like they would talk about this later, before they crossed the threshold into Keith’s office and promptly sat down.

“So, I know that you both already gave statements so there isn’t anything I really need from you other than the statements from the other sisters and any other friends or family.” Keith started off as soon as he was sat in his seat. He was a bit of burly man, though was still quite young, maybe middle to late thirties.

Harry nodded and passed over the manila folder filled with the typed up statements from all the girls, Niall and Zayn’s even one from Harry’s mum. “We made sure that all the statements of people were put with their addresses and information like you asked.”

Keith nodded understandingly, opening the flap on the envelope and taking out the pile of printed paper, before placing them on his desk to flick through. “That’s great really.” He muttered, placing his glasses to the tip of his nose before flicking through the papers, briefly skimming through the paragraphs.

Harry reached out for Louis’ hand when he heard him give a slightly shuttered breath. The older squeezed his hand in thanks while rubbing his stomach and waiting anxiously for Keith to begin again.

The man did after turning over the last statement, taking off his glasses and resting them to the side after a few minutes. He fixed his hands in front of himself, linked together as he looked at the two men. “The statements look good, enough evidence to create a good reason for the two of you and as to why you took the girls. In fact Lottie’s statement should be enough reason alone, but you never know with the jury.” He laughed quietly, as he leaned back into the tall back of his chair.

“So you think we’ll still have the girls after this? Like legally and everything, no chance of them going back at all?” Louis asked, looking more relived after what the lawyer had said.

“Yes.” Keith stated simply. “Based on how the trial goes, which I can almost one hundred percent assure you will be good for you guys, the girls may only have to go back to your mother’s house for the rest of their clothes and any other essentials. They will not be asked to go back to Jay’s for the time between trials. The worst that could happen is when we are in court or even a few days before, a family service associate would take the girls to a hotel, just as a precaution that nobody sways them to change their statements in court.”

Louis sagged a bit more, happy that Jay couldn’t just rip them out of his house except if they won, which wasn’t a high possibility.

“So with the family services thing, it would be what two, three days?”

Keith shook his head. “At most and in the most extreme cases it was a week, but with you guys I would say maybe a day, if it came to it, which I doubt it will.”

“Alright.” Louis breathed, squeezing Harry’s hand. “That’s –good. Really good.”

Keith chuckled at the pregnant man, looking at him with soft eyes. “You have nothing to worry about, the girls are and will stay in your more than capable hands.”

“Thank you.” Louis murmured quietly, smiling and looking over at Harry, who smiled back.

Louis felt better actually hearing the words from the lawyer’s mouth, hearing all the possibilities of what could happen. It was reliving knowing what would go on as the trial date came closer and what would happen when it was the actual trial.

“So I know we discussed measures of also pressing charges I was just wondering where you are at with that.”

Keith called Louis out of his state of reveled relief, his voice more calling someone’s attention easily. Louis didn’t entirely know how to answer, almost didn’t want to, still skeptical about pressing charges against his mum, but Harry didn’t hesitate to jump in when Louis didn’t.

“We were thinking of going through with what you said. The whole domestic violence that will branch out to other charges.”

Keith hummed, grabbing a note of paper and pen before scribbling it down quickly. “I think that’s a great idea. Best course of action on your part, closest relatable offenses to what has happened.”

Harry choose to stay silent after that, just rubbing his thumb into Louis’ hand and the pregnant man, stifled a yawn and adjusted in his seat.

“Well other than that boys, I don’t see that there is any need for you to stay longer. I know my course of action as your lawyer, so now I can file the lawyer back in Donny, and after that it will be posed to a judge who will set the court date.” Keith explained, still scratching down a few messy lines across the pad of paper.

“I know that you boys, especially Louis are under strict orders to rest, so there will be no more meetings here, if I have to contact you I’ll phone or if absolutely necessary come to your house. What I can’t promise though is that the judge will set a date in mind of the pregnancy. They will probably set it here just out of convenience but there is no guarantee that the date will be after the babies are born.”

Harry didn’t look impressed, in fact he looked ready to argue but Louis just squeezed his hand, silently asking him not too. He could vaguely see the younger boy clench his jaw, but he ignored it in order to question Keith.

“I understand that they may not be lenient towards my pregnancy but if I get a doctors note, will that change anything. I doubt regardless of whether I want to or not, I won’t be able to move, let alone get into a courtroom.”

Keith stopped his writing, and smiled at man. “There are probably alternative ways to make it work. I can put a note in there for the other lawyer and the judge just to see what could be worked out.”

Louis felt another bit of his nervousness get knocked away, making him feel like he could breath freely. “That’s great. Thank you so much.”

“Its not a problem.” Keith replied back, standing up and moving around some papers while grabbing some, while Harry stood quickly to help his fiancé out of the chair.

Louis hands promptly went under his stomach, as Harry’s arm wrapped around his lower back, hand settling on the side of Louis’ stomach. “Thank you much Keith, Be in touch yeah?” Harry asked while walked side by side to the door with Lou.

“Yes for sure Harry. And it’s not a problem. Lottie should be out in a few minutes if she isn’t already, have a good one lads!”

Louis and Harry said their goodbyes as well, walking to the waiting room feeling reassured, more than ever, that the girls would permanently become a part of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really hoping to get Coincidental Friday's, as well as my other fics, to as many Kudos and Comments for my birthday which is in eight days!!! So please leave comments and kudos as an early birthday gift! <3


	20. All sorts of different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe I'm on the 20th chapter of this story. I still remember writing the first part and thinking this would go nowhere. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, it was my birthday on the 26th otherwise it probably would have been out sooner but oh well, I'm sixteen now so woohoo!! But .. Thank you so much for all the Kudos and Comments on ALL my stories, it means a lot and I can't thank you enough. Hope you like the chapter!!

The next couple weeks between the appointment with the lawyer and the baby shower were filled with for _once_ nothing but normal family things.

That afternoon when they got home from the lawyer’s office, Louis made a beeline for Phoebe, or he was going to, but they he noticed the package on the table in the entry way. It was a shipped package, that was more accurately a box and when Louis went to move it, it was heavy.

Harry had quickly intervened and taken the box himself into the kitchen where they found the girls eating while Liam made lunch, much like the scene earlier. Liam had smiled, offering a quick oven-mitted wave, before busying himself again with the hot pans. As soon as Harry had set the box on the kitchen table, at the very end, everyone’s eyes immediately went to it.

It was obvious the curiousness was a Tomlinson trait seeing as Louis was quick to waddle over and inspect the box and demand that Harry go get something to open it. Harry had turned around for just mere moments to get a knife and when he looked back, all four girls were surrounding the box. Alex looked more than a little intrigued but not enough to want to leave his booster seat, that obviously being Harry’s sense of calm coming out.

He had ended up opening it only to find an apology letter (apologizing for the massive delay because of paper work from schooling and other problems) on top of books from London Uni. Louis’ modules were in.

Louis had stared at them with as much surprise as anyone else. Harry looked more than a little shocked because they talked about this, months ago and it had totally slipped both their minds, as by the look on both their faces. But they were here now, books, papers, student guides and all. It was a little unreal.

Louis had simply asked Harry to take them up to their room when he could while briefly answering the questions that Lottie and Fizzy fired, the occasional one from one of the twins. Eventually it died down, or whether the attention was turned elsewhere when Daisy ended up breaking her glass of juice, resulting in a crying Alex from the loud noise, Daisy trying not to cry but failing because _she broke a glass_ while everyone else just tried to clean things up.

When it came time for the girl’s bedtime, Louis finally got to talk to Phoebe. Daisy had tuckered herself out a little over twenty minutes ago, and Harry had just put her in her bed, while Phoebe got ready for bed. Louis waited patiently on the twin’s bed, adjacent to Daisy’s, just waiting. Phoebe did come in eventually and she looked shy and more than hesitant go sit beside her brother. Louis had easily talked to her, reminding her of what they had discussed before, that _yes,_ it had been wrong, but she had grown since then and that was what was important. It wasn’t the fact that she could have hurt the babies, it was that she didn’t and she was human enough to be sorry for it. Louis cuddled her after a few tears that sent her straight into exhaustion and easily into sleep. Louis had walked to his bed feeling more than a bit successful at the whole parenting thing.

That night had passed with a very indulgent but quick conversation between Louis and Harry. Louis had been freaking out a little, exasperated that he had forgotten something that was supposed to be important while Harry tried to talk to him. It took a few moments for Harry to get a word in between Louis’, and when he did the older ended up falling back into their bed while Harry talked him down from his stressed out state. With each bit that Harry added on, Louis calmed and realized that there had been more important things than school at the moment, but the modules had come at a perfect time. There were just in time for Louis being on bed rest, which gave him something to do, with motivation to finish and pass the course by the time he was ready for his c-section.

The next morning had started off fine. Breakfast had been easy going and more than normal, but that ended abruptly when Lottie came down dressed to go out not for eating. It had quickly turned into a fight, that resulted in Louis pulling the older, adult figure card meaning Lottie stomped up to her room more than a little mad that showed when her door slammed shut and rang throughout the house. Louis had immediately felt guilty but Harry had come to ease him, explaining that what he did was right and not at all wrong, expect maybe being stressed over it.

There were more argument between Louis and his siblings, even a few spats between the older two and Harry, but for once it felt _comfortable_. Not like they were some kind of modern day Brady munch, that they were actually family, fully dysfunctional and all.

The planning for the baby shower, though quite thoroughly kept from Louis, seemed to be turning out great. Niall had gotten the guest list down, having gotten responses easily and soon enough that Liam and Sofia could get a proper order for the cake and other food. Zayn hadn’t shared any of his design ideas other than the knowledge that _yes_ , it was going to be the main colors of the nursery, that being red and purple. It was a exciting half-somewhat surprise that gave Louis something to look forward to, when he had slowly begun to ease himself into bed rest. He got frequent calls from Niall and as the days wore on Liam, that was either adding to the guest list, or adjusting the food menu. (The whole adjusting the menu thing, was entirely Louis’ fault when he went to eat oranges a few days before and he had promptly thrown it up –it kept changing based on what food made Louis sick.)

The two weeks were blissful and normal, something Louis thought he’d never ask for.

**Monday April Seventh 2014**

_Thirty-one weeks._

“Can’t believe you’re going to daycare today. Not even going to be there to see you off.” Louis murmured while doing up Alex’s button on his pants. The toddler was dressed in little black skinny jeans, with a Harley Davidson shirt that Harry had gotten a few days earlier. There was a little letterman jacket beside Louis’ leg on the bed that had come from Zayn no doubt. Alex’s little slip on vans were there too, but Louis knew they weren’t quite there yet.

Harry was still getting ready, moving around as quickly as he could, jeans on, but not buttoned up while he looked around for a shirt that didn’t have holes or creases in it. He was going in today to catch up on photo shoot time as well as working with a few of the bigger photographers, so he had to look a little more than casual. While Louis’ continued to babble to Alex as he put the toddler’s sock on, Harry continued to look through his shirts. 

Louis’ paused what he was doing for just a moment, as he watched Harry scramble fondly. “Love why don’t you, first of all, actually button your jeans, and second of all, go with a plain white shirt with a nice flannel or summat?” Louis asked, watching from the corner of his eye as Harry stopped and looked down at his still open jeans, quickly doing them up before going back to looking. “I mean it’s still casual but your taking pictures all day so you should be comfortable.”

He saw Harry nod before advancing to the drawer that held the t-shirts. “Thanks Lou,” Harry muttered, pulling out a nice, no creased white shirt before pulling it on quickly and going to look through his flannels. “And it’s not all day just eight to one. I got to pick up A at one thirty and it’ll take me about twenty minutes to get to his daycare.” The younger boy pulled out two flannels one, black and green plaid while the other was just a plain faded denim one. “Which one seems better?”

Louis glanced up after finally wrestling on the second sock on the wriggling toddler. “They both would look nice, but I always see you as a plaid kid of guy.”

Harry smiled at him, walking over to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thanks again love.” Louis smiled pecking Harry’s lip once more before turning back to Alex.

“He’s awfully fidgety today. Nearly wriggled himself out of putting socks on more than once.”

Harry put on a goofy grin, one that seemed to be plastered there whenever their son was a around, and picked Alex up, spinning around while the toddler was above Harry’s head. Alex’s laughs, giddy and high pitched filled the room easily, and continued even when Harry placed the boy on his hip. “You going to put your shoes on A? Stop being such a wiggly worm for Daddy?”

“Ya Pa.” Alex giggled, twisting and reaching his arms out for Louis, who took him easily.

“Thank you babes.” Harry answered back, kissing the top of his son’s head where he sat in Louis’ lap, as best as he could with Louis’ belly in the way. “Just going to do my hair Lou.” Harry murmured, walking away quickly leaving Louis to put on the toddler’s shoes.

Alex surprisingly listened and was dressed when Harry came back out, the young man’s hair done up in a slight quiff. Harry took one look at the jacket Alex was sporting and looked at Louis. “Zayn?”

“Who else?”

“Could have been Niall.” Harry counters walking completely back to the bed. “Never know with his. He’s always wanted to steal Alex, maybe influencing his clothing is his way at getting back at us.”

“Touché.” Louis answered, not even taking a moment to consider it. Niall’s actions, especially after Alex was born never seemed to surprise them. They had quickly learned that the Irish lad, loved his nephew, and he was without a doubt in the midst of planning to steal him. It was a year and a half since Alex was born and both Harry and Louis still suspected Niall whenever a letter man jacket or something along the lines of Irish or fancy sneakers showed up in the toddlers closest.

“I got to make sure all the girls are up and ready for breakfast, got to leave soon so I’ll see you at around two?” Harry asked, stopping at the edge of the bed and bringing his arms out for Alex.

Louis handed over the boy with a bit of trouble, having to mind his stomach, but Harry quickly swooped in to help. “Well unless you plan on being late or early, I will see you at two. Not like I really can go anywhere.” Louis pouted though it was quickly smooched away when Harry ducked in for a kiss.

“Zayn said he’d be here in about forty minutes maybe even half an hour to be with you, but you’ll be working on modules till then right.” Harry looked suddenly concerned and Louis groaned because they had been over this _at least_ ten times.

Louis patted the books that were close by his hip, while thumbing across Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be fine Harry, before I even know it, the time will fly with me learning and Zayn will be here. He’ll be fine helping me, I’ll be fine helping myself. Just go to work and do your thing, I’ve got this whole thing covered.” Louis took his hands off the books to rub across his stomach, hand resting just beside his belly button.

Harry smiled, ducking in for one more kiss, just in time before Louis pushed his face away with a fond expression. “Go get the other children up, you’ve all got busy days.”

Harry began walking backwards to the door, carrying Alex who was starting to babble, finally fully awake enough to talk. “Oh! And don’t forget to take pictures at him at daycare!”

Harry gave him a look that was reason enough to remind Louis, that _yes_ that was a stupid thing to say. “As if I was going to forget love. C’mon I am a photographer after all.”

Louis just smiled, and waved him off, resisting the urge to give him the finger just for the sake of Alex being there. “See you love.”

“Bye Lou.”

Louis vaguely heard Harry calling out to the other girls that it was time to eat, and he stared for a moment at the door in wonderment and extreme affection before pulling his books in front of him.

_Time to get to work._

**

Zayn, true to his word did arrive though it was closer to an hour than forty minutes later.

He came up the stairs immediately, almost afraid to see Louis lying on the ground out cold, but the pregnant man was merely sitting up against the headboard, notepad on his right thigh while the left was there for his hand that held a book. I was obvious he was being studious, glasses on, writing notes for a novel study or something along those lines, Zayn wasn’t particularly interested in that, just happy Lou was still all good.

Louis didn’t even have to look up from his book to know Zayn had arrived, the grand slam of the door followed by heavy footfalls –no doubt from his doc martins-  up the steps and into the master bedroom. He did look up though, dog earring his page, before putting it down, smiling at the other man. “Hey Z.”

Zayn dropped his bag by the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, patting Louis knee. “Hey Lou, going good?”

Louis nodded, smiling gently while rubbing his bump where the triplets were –surprisingly, not all that active. “Good, this novel is fairly easy to interpret and the questions are easy too, just a bit of thinking before it goes on the page s’all.”  

Zayn hummed, scooting himself more on the bed before swinging his legs up to sit Indian style. “That’s good.”

Louis took a quick once over of the other boy and instantly knew what was up. It wasn’t entirely difficult to know when something was wrong with Zayn, he became more drawn in and nerve-rackingly quiet, fidgeting a lot too. Zayn just had to glance up once, for Louis to know that he wanted to tell him something. “What’s on your mind Zayn?”

Zayn’s shoulders sagged a bit before becoming tense again as he looked at his bag. With a huff he got up and grabbed it, returning to the bed. “I was late for a reason. Like I know I should have been here cause if Harry finds out you were alone for that long he’ll kill me but..” While he rambled, Zayn had dug through his bag, trying to get something and when he pulled out it Louis was surprised.

Zayn held the little velvet box carefully, as if it were made of glass.

Louis covered his hand over his mouth, waiting a moment while Zayn let out a breath. “Z-zayn are you really..” Louis trailed off when Zayn smiled up at him holding the box still, nodding his head.

“Yeah I uh-“ Sitting down on the bed, he opened the box, turning it to face Louis.  The pregnant man took it and looked at the band carefully. It was just a plain white gold band but it had an engraving Louis could see when he took it out.

“Niall and I have recently talked about getting serious like, both of us are going to get checked for the gene, like you Lou-“ He motioned to Louis stomach while smiling coyly, “- and we started, well actually Niall’s been hinting at starting our life together with house adds circled in the paper and wedding things book marked on the computer. We finally sat and had a little chat about things and said we wouldn’t go to far with things till we know.”

“So do you know?” Louis asked excitedly.

“No, we don’t know if either of us is a carrier but regardless I can see us having a kid together and to me that’s all that matters so I want to marry him.” Zayn beamed so big that Louis didn’t have the need to loose excitement over the fact that he didn’t know who was a carrier, he was just excited for his best friend.

“M’proud of you Z.” Louis smiled carefully putting the ring back, closing the box and handing it to Zayn. Louis easily pulled Zayn into a hug after, though it was more sideways. They held there for a moment and it that time Louis’ eyes gathered with tears. “God look at us, the same old nerdy boys from school, starting families and settling down. Who’d have thought eh?” Louis laughed wetly still clinging to his friend

Zayn chuckled a little wetly as well, hugging Louis tighter. “Yeah who’d have thought.”

**

The rest of the day with Zayn was filled with carefree talk and an easy-going atmosphere.

Zayn was free to talk about proposing, discussing ways he could do it with Louis while the pregnant man worked on modules. Zayn ended up helping Louis with a few parts, knowing some of the books like the back of his hand. It was good for both of them, to just have time to themselves, it had been a while since it was just the two boys that started uni together, the first of Louis’ now close friends. It was great to just sit and relax with his best friend to talk and complain and just delve into what they pleased.

When Harry appeared to be on break, he finally sent the pictures of Alex on his first day to Louis. Louis’ heart nearly broke when the first was of Alex crying attached to Harry’s leg, but it slowly grew into a smile when he saw that as the pictures progressed, Alex put on a smile and was in the arms of a kind looking women. It was a little offsetting to see Alex at the stage of preschool _already_ but also nice to know, they were moving along. Progressing in ways that were good for themselves and their children.

When Louis showed Zayn, beaming like any parent would, Zayn smiled too, both of them laughing at the weird view of Alex attached to Harry’s jean clad leg, looking up at his Papa with big teary green eyes. It was adorable and sad all at the same time, but Louis supposed that was the life of having a toddler. Zayn said he should send them to Niall, knowing the Irish lad would want to know how things had gone.

Harry ended up coming home a little early as promised, with Alex on his hip. He spotted Zayn and gave a friendly wave that was more of a goodbye when Zayn said he should be going. Niall would be home soon and Zayn had work related things to do, so he left with a goodbye kiss to the cheek for Louis and a nice smile to Harry.

“How was your day my boy?” Louis asked, cooing at his son who giggled at him, crawling up the bed to Louis legs before trying to make his way across his stomach and onto his chest.

The toddler frowned when Louis stomach got in the way. Louis glanced over at Harry and saw that he too was watching Alex carefully, though with a little smile on his lips. When Louis looked back he saw a big frown on his face, eyebrows drawn together identical to Harry’s pouty face even down to the set of his lips.

Alex merely placed a hand on Louis’ stomach, right above his protruding bellybutton, and shook his head. “Don’t like.”

Harry started laughing not long after that, while Alex continued to frown, pawing at Louis belly unsure of what to do. Harry climbed into the bed, picking Alex up and blowing raspberries on his stomach. “What do you mean you don’t like your brother’s and sister?”

Alex giggled inevitably, squirming though, wanting to be put down. When he was he immediately made a dash, more like crawl, to Louis, but Harry scooped him up again. Immediately Alex gave out a long shout, cries filling the room quickly and he fussed for Louis’

Harry tried to soothe him instinctively, but the toddler just squirmed and screamed for his daddy. Giving Louis a look that was confused, Harry tried to shush the toddler, while Louis resituated himself. When he was lying down, and settled comfortably, Harry gave him over.

As soon as Alex settled on Louis chest, little head of curls tucked into his dad’s neck he quieted and soothed himself by sucking on his thumb. Harry looked down surprised and a little upset but as if sensing it, Louis looked over and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t worry H, he’s probably just a little off cause he had his first day at the daycare. He might be mad at you because you were the one that dropped him off.”

“But I picked him up..”

“Well maybe he didn’t realize he was angry at you until he saw me, could have shifted his perspective a bit I guess.”

“I guess so.” Harry muttered, shuffling down so he was lying on his left side, propped up on his elbow while the other arm settled loosely on Louis’ left hip.

“It’ll pass once he’s had some cuddles, may be a little separation anxiety is all.” Louis sighed, brushing Alex’s back and humming a bit under his breathe.

“You sure it wasn’t you that had the separation anxiety Lou?”

“Pfft, yeah right.” Louis scoffed, though it was completely sarcastic while Harry saw the way Louis cuddled the boy like he hadn’t seen him in forever.

“Whatever you say Lou.”

It was quiet for moments and Harry moved again so that he was laying on his side but closer to Louis, arm under his head, instead of propped up. “Chicken and a salad for dinner tonight?”

“Is it going to be a caesar salad, I think croutons would be good. And the cheese.” Louis sighed as if it were a good dream, though with pregnancy imagining the food you were going to eat kind of was. At least from Harry’s view with Louis.

“Yeah, can do that.”

“And brownies?”

“And brownies Lou.”

**  
Three days between that day and the baby shower passed with Niall telling Louis who was coming and who wasn’t, Zayn starting some mild decorating so it didn’t have to be done all at once, while Liam just made sure any platters that could be stored a day or so in advance were.

Soon enough though, Louis was standing in front of his bathroom mirror frustrated as ever, trying to find something to wear.

“Lottie!” He yelled resorting to the last thing possible that would help him.

“Geez no need to yell I’m here.” When Louis glanced back, Lottie was indeed behind him in the mirror.  He smiled apologetically before gesturing to his figure.

“What do I do?”

Lottie laughed, genuine and true, which surprised Louis cause he hadn’t heard it recently. He smiled to, just taking a moment to watch as Lottie walked to his side and leaned against his arm lightly. “If I’m honest, you look fine now, but just wear one of Harry’s cardigans or flannels if you want something other than black.

Which yes, that was an option.

Louis was wearing all black, hoping it would slim his figure, but there really wasn’t much he could do when there were three babies in his stomach. He nodded about to ask Lottie to go get some, but she was already looking at him in the mirror, just waiting. “Can you get me like maybe something not black, like one of Harry’s extra large flannels?”

“Got it.”

She disappeared momentarily, but when she came back, it was with a green corduroy button up and Harry’s very well used red purple and black plaid flannel. He ended up choosing the corduroy one, for the fact that it was bigger and still comfy, though he desperately wanted the plaid one, he figured this one was best.

“Should I call Harry?” Lottie asked, peering at Louis who was still fidgeting with the ends of the button up.

“Hmmhh?” He hummed, turning around slowly for the sake of not knowing entirely where his balance was, to face his sister. “Call him for what?”

She rolled her eyes, much similar to Louis himself, who nearly did the same as his sister when she explained. “You know why. He has to help you around cause your balance is gone to shit with having three babies in your stomach.”

“Language.” Louis reminded half heartedly, though he knew it wouldn’t stick, nothing like that ever did considering Louis himself often swore a lot. “Fine, get him, I’ll just be here I guess.”

Lottie nodded, before turning to go get Harry.

It didn’t take long, considering Harry was most likely hovering in the hallway, or even the door, always waiting to be called now that Louis was officially still on bed rest.

It had taken no longer than a minute when Harry was appearing in the bathroom doorway. He smiled at the sigh of Louis, very much pregnant and in his clothing. “Hey love.” Harry greeted, walking over with slow steps to rest his hands on Louis hips. “How you feeling.”

“A bit too much like a beached whale to be having this baby shower.” Louis responded, a little snippy. Forgive him if his feet were hurting and he just wanted to sit down to ease the pain in his spine.

“Lou, you aren’t a beached whale.”

“Feel like one.”

“Well you look absolutely perfect to me.”

“Sap.” Louis muttered looking down with a blush to his cheeks as he felt Harry’s overly loving stare.

Harry placed a quick kiss to his forehead, before drawing back, enough so Louis’ could look back up. “You sure you’re okay for the baby shower? If not that’s always fine, we can call everyone-“

“Harry.” Louis laughed. “I’m not going to cancel the whole thing just cause my back hurts. Our friends put a lot of work into this, and I think we should appreciate it. It’s a nice thing for us to do and will give me a bit of a break from boring old bed rest. As long as I sit in a good chair I’ll be fine.”

“You sure.” Harry asked, skeptical like Louis fragility was increasing by the hour.

“I’m sure, but I do really need to sit soon.” Louis chuckled twinging a little as his lower back pulsed once more with the pain from standing too long.

Harry just nodded, getting a concentrated look on his face, as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ back and grabbed Louis right hand with his own, before making slow steps out into the hallway and down the stairs.

**

When the baby shower started, guest showing up only a couple minutes after the set two o’clock on the invitation, Louis was a little nervous. They hadn’t really done this with Alex. It had been the few close friends and Harry’s immediate family, considering Louis was more than a little skeptical about having people react to him carrying. After the way his mum had reacted it had only made sense.

But now, he had grown into the fact that yes he was okay with people seeing him pregnant, it was inevitable, but there was still that small worry that someone would be disgusted with it like his mum had been. It wasn’t like they would keep friends that would be like that, prejudice and homophobic, but there was always that _what if_ one of our friends views had changed? Louis knew he was ridiculous but really, he assumed it was completely normal.

On top of the whole judgment thing, Louis was anxious about seeing Harry’s family. Since the whole pregnancy, along with taking in his sisters, they hadn’t had time to visit with any of Harry’s relatives. It had been so hectic and busy that, when Louis though about it, the last time they had seen Anne was probably at Alex’s first birthday, which was months ago in October. Louis felt horrible that it had taken this long to visit, but he supposed that’s what happens when life gets you caught in a whirlwind, and really the one they were in wasn’t entirely small.

Louis wasn’t surprised that the second Anne stepped in the den, Gemma and Robin close behind, that she wrapped Harry in a hug. Harry had been standing in the door way of the den, greeting people while Louis sat on the lazy boy recliner, facing the door. He watched as his fiancé hugged his mum tight and not long after his sister, but was surprised when Anne’s face lit up immediately upon seeing Louis.

“Hello, my dear!”

Louis beamed just as large as Anne as she got closer. “Hey Anne.”

She bent down for a hug while Louis stretched up as much as he could. They embraced for a bit before Gemma appeared behind her mum and demanded a hug as well. When all the hugs were done, Anne and Gemma sat beside Louis and began to chat, while Harry chatted with Robin.

“So how’s the pregnancy going. Not going to lie you look ready to pop.” Anne laughed, watching as Louis rubbed his belly fondly.

“I feel like that too, but really the longer they’re in here the better. Want them to be healthy with as little complications.”

“Or course.” Anne sympathized. “As a parent you’re willing to be in pain that you’re child won’t be later. S’just the way it works.”

Louis nodded in agreement, but laughed when he saw Gemma’s expression. She looked a little beyond confused with the statement while Anne glanced over to her oldest and frowned. “Don’t even give me that look Gemma, because you were the one that refused to come out. I had to be induced with you cause you were stubborn, so don’t even try that look with us.”

Louis laughed a little more as Gemma shrugged.

“You have to go through it before you entirely understand it.” Louis explained.

“I suppose. But that’s not happening anytime soon, so I guess I’ll just sit here and be quiet.” Gemma shrugged leaning into the cushions of the couch before deciding better of it when she saw the snack table. “Be right back.” She mumbled.

“Kids they never change.” Anne muttered, before patting Louis on the knee, calling back his attention. “So tell me about the ideas for the nursery.”

**

The baby shower went by entirely too fast. Before Louis knew it all the guest were in the den and there were being toasts, thank you’s present opening, cake cutting and then people were gone.

Their friends had lingered back a little to help tidy, but Harry had sent them home claiming he could do it tomorrow, before thanking them once more for putting together the wonderful party.

The food had been spectacular, the cake had been a three layer, two red velvet while the other was a plain vanilla colored purple. The fondant had been white layered the cake with black letter, another tie in the decoration and theme of the nurseries.

The decorations had been spot on, though really Louis had expected nothing less from Zayn. He mainly decorate with white and black since they were more neutral but than the few accents were purple and red. The guest had all complemented it, and when asked who did it, Louis merely pointed to Zayn, leaving the man to be flocked with people dishing out compliments that only got him more and more flustered.

If you asked Lou, visiting had been the best part while opening presents had been the second. There were the few odd conversation here and there with their friends. There had been a few people from Harry’s work that had been dying to meet Louis, saying they had only seen him from the massive amount of pictures in Harry’s office that made the younger blush and Louis beam. Anne and Robin had stuck around a lot to chat with Louis, Gemma occasionally dropping in. Anne had listened to Louis rant about the case and the pains and having his sisters here, offering up her own advice at each turn when needed. Louis felt a lot better about a lot of things after talking with Anne, the woman more than just a mother in law to him. She was practically his own mother, in fact she was probably better.

When it came time for presents Louis was overwhelmed to find that everything he opened was practically everything they had asked for with the nursery. Harry was right there beside him, Alex on his lap while Louis opened each present and found matching black cribs for the boys, changing tables for both rooms, cabinets for the endless amounts of clothes they got for each baby. There were headbands for the girl, though Harry argued it could be for any of the babies, while they also opened up a few In the end the thing that pushed Louis to tears was when Zayn brought out Alex’s old crib, newly painted.

Harry and him had been discussing it, switching Alex to a toddler bed just for the sake of trying something early with him. They had waited longer with others things, like weaning him off of breast milk and sometimes his soother, but they figured why not just go for it with this. They had talked but that’s as far as it ever went but not if Louis were to go look he would find a toddler bed, complete with a bed rail, just in case.

That was the gift from Niall and Zayn, leaving Louis a bit of a mess, while Liam and Sofia got them a lot of cute things to accessorize each nursery with, curtains, pictures, stuffed animals etcetera… Anne, Robin got a new car seat, while Gemma with the help of a few others all pitched in for another jolly jumper.

It was an exciting baby shower that left Louis smiling for hours afterward even when him and Harry were getting ready for bed.

“So I was thinking we’d paint the room in a couple weeks?” Harry questioned when he appeared back out of the bathroom, shirtless, just in his boxers.

Louis nodded a little distracted. “Be good to get it done sooner than later, want to get all the furniture set up after so it’s less work to move around when painting.”

“Sounds good.” Harry mumbled, flicking the monitor on from his nightstand, listening just incase for Alex in his new bed. Harry had made sure the new rails were set up, sturdy and right, before he retired to the master where Louis was waiting.

“Hope he’s okay tonight.” Louis whispered, and when Harry glanced up, getting into bed, he could see Louis looking at the monitor.

“He’ll be fine and if not, we can always set up his play pan or if all else fails he can sleep with us every odd night or so, ease him into it.”

“Won’t be a lot of room though.”

“Lou we have a king bed.”

“I’m having triplets, so still very little room here Hazza.”

Harry just snorted, laying down and flicking the light off. He shuffled close to Louis, as close as he could with the triplets in the way, looking at each other face to face. “We’ll make do, as usual. And I don’t think he’ll be fussy, I read online that firstborns tend to be more resistant, but Alex has always been a good baby sleep wise.”

“S’true.” Louis agreed. Grabbing for Harry’s hand, and linking them together in the dark. “As long as he had a bottle before bed and his favorite blanket he should be fine.”

“Yeah he should.” Harry agreed watching as Louis’ eyes closed, already easily falling asleep. “Good night Lou.”

Louis just muttered out something Harry couldn’t pick up, idly rubbing his hand over his belly, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay!! Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	21. Trial and Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHHH MYYY GOOODDD .. I'm so sorry that it took me forever, but you see I've started school, started dance, started cheerleading, and have a boyfriend now, so finding the time to fit in writing that would actually be worth while and decent wasn't happening for me. This chapter was difficult to write too seeing as how big of a chapter this is, seeing as it's nursery, some Ziall and the trial of course, I had most of it written two weeks ago like I said and when I went to finish it half my chapter was gone, but here it is finally. 
> 
> It may seem very somber when it talks about the trial even though I have made it very clear its in their favour, but I had to write it like that to incorporate the ending I wanted!! Hope you like it and sorry I was gone so long!!!

After the baby shower, not even a full two weeks later, the nurseries were started and practically finished. Their little girls was the first one to get started seeing as they already figured out the set up of all the furniture and what walls would be what color, whereas with the boys it was trickier. It was ten times easier spacing out a room for one crib rather than two.

When they did start painting Louis had to stay off the top floor, the slight fumes seemed to nearly double when he smelt them, making him sick and almost light headed. Harry had practically fallen over himself trying to get Louis away from the soon to be purple room.

Since Louis had to spend the day downstairs, open windows everywhere to get rid of the paint smell, he wasn’t able to take the slight peek of what the room was coming along to be, making it one big surprise, but where finally, the next morning, Zayn and Harry helped him upstairs and he saw the room for their girl he cried. It was entirely a rush of hormones but really the room was beautiful.

All the walls except one, had been painted the deep violet, a silver line cutting through halfway horizontally so that the top half was white. The feature wall was entirely violet, making the white crib pop against it, creating a nice contrast. There were the few knickknacks and picture frames and endless toys along the shelves and on top of dressers, all just waiting to be used. All of the items were already stuffed in the correct places, just waiting to be worn.

The next day started the boys rooms which was a larger task than the first. It was originally just Zayn and Harry working out the rooms, but the next day when it came to putting together practically double of everything, Zayn called in Niall, and Harry called in Liam. Liam was the one that actually ended up helping, while Niall, was more interested in entertaining Louis and talking with the girls when they got home from school.

They had taken breaks from snacks and the occasional beer, but even with that, the room was done and sorted the same day, though quite a bit later than what their daughters room was. When Louis did get a peek at the room he was amazed at how wonderful it looked, amazed that both rooms managed to be unique in their own way.

The boys room was a bit trickier seeing as they had chosen two dark colors, but with the way it was painted it looked perfectly balanced. The three walls were striped in half, just like their daughters, though the stripe was a poppy red and the bottom half were thick black stripes. They had decided to leave the top halves white, straying away the slightest from the original design, but looking just as nice.

The wall where the cribs were was painted the same poppy red, and the names, per Lottie suggestion, were going to be painted black over where each crib was situated. It sent a peaceful and serene sense of accomplishment to both Harry and Louis at the fact that things were ready and they had one less thing to worry about. That this was waiting prepared for whenever they were to brig their new additions home.

What stress they did seem to get rid of with completing the nurseries, was added on weekly as the court date loomed closer. Each day, Lottie would seem to get more fidgety about the subject, the other girls seemed more drawn back and nervous while Harry was full on dismissing the subject saying they didn’t need to talk about for a few more weeks. Louis had decided to follow Harry’s example, putting it to the back of his mind simply for the girls, knowing deep down that he also needed to let go (or at least try to) of the stress that came with facing him mother in court soon. But no matter how he tried, and he tried to at least be away from his sister’s when he did, there was a burning rage that would often get him out of sorts, when ever he thought that Ryan would be there to, the guy who hurt one sister physically and all of them emotionally. He would have his angry moments that were quickly consoled by Harry who would lessen the anger and help Louis relax, hand on his stomach for the sake of their babies.

But with each week the plan to ignore and not talk about it unless necessary become more lousy and undoable. Their lawyer had made a point to come to their house now, seeing as mobilizing Louis was something they were trying to keep to a minimum, which only brought the whole situation plus case files and unknown people into the house, right where the girls did homework. As the court date loomed closer it became evidently harder to separate the girls from the case, which resigned them all to be anxious just waiting for someone to mention it.

It lead Louis to biting his nails raw, something he hadn’t done since he found out he was pregnant with Alex. He had chewed away nervously till they were red and almost bleeding at the fact that his house was in such disarray. When he first brought the girls back, or even had the _idea_ of bringing them into their house, he wanted to do it because of the good structure it would give them. Not good structure in the way that they would always be on time and completely studious, but that it would be a home open to anything and that wasn’t run by some homophobic asshole. Looking at the way the house was now, all of them teetering close to a nervous breakdown, he was seriously wondering if their household was any better.

Each week, the court date grew closer and Louis stomach grew larger, causing many more emotions than just stress circulate through Louis body. Most days he was resigned to a couch or bed, ankles and back not being able to handle the weight of three babies that hung heavily over the waistband of his pants. It got increasingly harder for not only Louis to balance his emotions, but Harry as well that the older man had to call in Zayn and eventually Niall for comfort.

**Monday April 21 st 2014**

_Thirty-Two weeks._

That morning almost at his thirty-third week, Louis had to take care of a sick Alex when Harry had to go into the office. Louis being very pregnant, barely mobile and emotional was not able to handle taking care of a toddler, let alone a sick one. He tried he really did, but only twenty minutes in and Alex was squirming trying to get off the bed, Louis nearly in tears from frustration at having to keep pulling him back, finally caved and called Zayn.

When he called Zayn, he should have known it’d be a given that Niall would come too, so really Louis wasn’t surprised when they both came into the master room. Niall quickly rushed to pick up Alex, who was just happy to get off the bed and Zayn moved to Louis.

Louis didn’t even have to ask before Zayn was sliding in beside him on the bed, quickly pulling him into his side. “Hey babes, what’s wrong.”

“Hi.” Louis muttered, snuggling in close and smoothing a gentle hand across his bump where a marching had started by his ribs and under by his hip. “And I don’t know what’s wrong. All I know is he’s sick and miserable and doesn’t want to be stuck to a bed. He’s so in between and I can’t flex both ways. I could stay in bed with him no problem but moving around I can’t.” He sniffled a little at the end and Niall nodded easily, while Zayn just petted his hair softly.

Niall broke the silence not long after. “How s’it going Lou?” Niall asked, motioning, towards Louis stomach while swinging Alex who’s whines were still heard, though they had sufficiently quieted.

“Tiring and unbelievably ridiculous that I’m over eight months pregnant with triplets.” Louis murmured, sighing and sinking even more into his best friend.

“S’weird huh?” Zayn tacked on. “Can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle to three more soon.” Niall chipped in an _Oi! Don’t forget me!_ Making the other two men laugh.

“Yeah well, me and Harry can’t believe we’re about to become parents to three more.” Louis sighed, glancing down at his swollen stomach that was rounded with children that would hopefully be here soon.

“Technically seven new ones in the house, if you count the girls.” Niall added and well, Louis hadn’t entirely thought of the additional number of four being added to the triplets.

His mouth twisted a bit, and he shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like we’re getting new kids or adjusting our family largely. It feels natural like its normal that the girls are with us.”

Niall nodded as did Zayn, the black-haired man rubbing soothingly along Louis side. “S’good. Its great seeing them here with you. Feels like older days when it was just the two of us and we’d be going back to your house like everyday and the girls would be there all small. S’like a two-point-oh kinda thing.”

Louis smiled fondly at that, cause he did remember. Those were some of the best times that he had with Zayn. Going back to his house and screwing around doing god knows what, getting into trouble ninety percent of the time. Zayn was there when Louis mum was pregnant with the twins, even there when they were brought home, that’s how close they were.

“I remember my mum being super moody all the time when she was pregnant with only twins, and you and I would complain constantly about it. I recon now I’m like that but like three times worse.” Louis let the thought sink in and scowled at the recognition, knowing the girls were suffering from his wrath like he suffered his mum’s when she was pregnant with them. Almost funny how things like that turned out.

Zayn nodded, chuckling when he saw Louis expression, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Niall chuckled as well, mumbling something under his breath that sound like _can’t wait for that._

Instantly Louis perked up and as if Niall realized his mistake, obviously too late, his eyes widened, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Louis hurried to look over at Zayn who was merely smiling, emanating fond. “What?” Louis’ eyebrows raised heavily into his forehead while a mischievous smile played on his lips.

Zayn nodded, motioning Niall over so the blonde was on the bed too. When Niall sat on the bed, Zayn pulled him in closer and kissed his forehead. “You wanna tell him babe?”

Niall nodded his head, settling a sleepy Alex more so in his lap then his arms and looking at Louis. “M’the carrier.” Louis’ smile widened till the crinkles by his eyes stood out and his hands clapped excitedly. “I’m not as easily knocked up as you Lou, doctor said I have a lower level of conception, but that it’s still possible.”

Louis attempted to lean over for a hug, but when his stomach got in the way, he settled for grabbing Niall’s hand and squeezing tightly. “M’happy for you.” Louis congratulated, “Both of you.” He tacked on after the fact.

“S’not all though.” Niall answered.

And for a moment Louis was confused. But not long after Niall’s hand – _left hand­_ \- shot out and oh. There was the ring Louis had seen days before, in a velvet box that Zayn was holding. It looked beautiful on Niall’s hand and from the look both of them had, they both agreed immensely, the glow of being engaged surrounding both of them nicely.

“My God you guys are full of surprises.” Louis joked though there was a wet tone to it as his eyes started to mist.

“We both nearly fainted that night, but it turned out all good.”

When Louis gave his friends a questioning look Niall explained.

“I had just gotten a call from the doctor on my way home from work that I was the carrier and that me and Zayn would be able to try for a family at any time if we wanted and all this other stuff. I was coming home a complete nerve wracked mess and when I get in Zayn’s got the entire flat decked out in petals and a nice dinner, he was even dressed nice but looked ready to pass out.” Niall explained, smile stretching across his face farther and farther as he continued to tell the story. “I saw everything and without even thinking just blurted out that I was a carrier and then Zayn was nearly falling to one knee, pale as a sheet and asking me to marry him.”

“I was nervous give me a break.” Zayn cuts in, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“It was still cute love.” Niall answered leaning in for a peck before pulling away and looking Louis straight in the eye. “Count your lucky stars that Harry kept his shit together, cause after the fact it was cute but at the time I was scared shitless.”

Louis went on to laugh loudly, along with Niall, while Zayn pouted adorably, and Alex slightly stirred. When their laughing ceased Louis congratulated them once more and snuggled in tighter.

When Harry came home that night, girls in tow, he was more than a bit confused when he walked into the kitchen only to find his fiancé, son and two best friends all around the table, deciding what to get for take out. Louis excitedly waved his hands around, seeking Harry’s attention to quickly tell the man that their best friends had some exciting news that easily resulted in Niall thrusting out his left hand and smiling proudly at the silver band.

That night, Harry called Liam over and while the girls got started on homework, the adults decided on supper, going for Italian cause ultimately that’s what Louis had been craving. They celebrated the engagement of their friends, the three adults having beer, the girls having coke while Louis and Alex had apple juice. They had eaten their food, and chatted, girls working on homework and Harry editing his work from earlier, Alex excitedly watching from his Dad’s lap.

The night ended quickly, when Niall and Zayn had to leave, early starts in the morning for work, the same with Liam. Fizzy along with Daisy and Alex had long since fallen asleep on the couch, while Phoebe looked like she was about to with Lottie not far behind her. Harry had easily carried the twins to their rooms and tucked them in, while Lottie and Fizzy trudged up to their rooms have asleep. Finally Harry helped Louis and their son upstairs where they all crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

**Saturday May 3 rd 2014**

_Thirty-Four weeks._

It seemed like before Louis could blink it was the morning of the court date.

It had only been a week and a half, but in that time, they were completely consumed that things seemed to pass by with oblivion. It wasn’t like they didn’t know it was coming, most times it was at the forefront of their minds, but as the count down got slimmer and slimmer the more they busied themselves to forget about it. The two older girls evidently had school and when they weren’t there they were at a friends or doing things most times, Louis couldn’t keep track of. Harry had on and off again days at the company and Alex had passed his cold onto the twins, which led to Niall and Zayn coming over to treat the two girls while Louis either did school work or looked after Alex. That week and a half that already seemed so brief, shorted to what seemed like minutes than seconds and now –here they were. About to start their day for the courthouse.

It was nerve wracking and cause a deep sickness in Louis stomach to know he was facing his mom in court in mere hours. It was like the slow motion anticipation of a slap finally whipped forward to fly across his face, making his face sting and gut clench with the fact that the women in the court house was not the person he remembered as his mum. He had remembered, the kind and gentle woman that cared for him and helped him through each knee scrape, teary eyed, bruise causing thing he had done when he was little. He knew he was going to face the woman that had completely changed and that’s what scared him. For years now, he had his solitude with Zayn, and Harry and eventually Alex, to ignore the fact that the _jackass,_ that _Ryan_ , had changed his mum into the women he was now going to fight against for the wellness of his sisters.

Louis knew each time he thought about it, that the chance of them loosing the girls was slim to none. It wasn’t entirely likely, not with Lottie’s statements and doctors proof, but even with that, there was still a bad stirring in Louis stomach whenever he thought about the slightest possibility that things wouldn’t work out for them. Whenever it even became plausible in his head he quickly pushed the thought away, knowing he’d probably get sick or start crying if he thought about it anymore.

That morning he had woken up early, stomach in knots, before the alarm, which hadn’t happened in months, only to find Harry looking back at him. His green eyes showed sympathy for Louis. The younger of the two got out of the bed, shuffling across the cool morning floors to help his fiancé out of bed.

“Morning love.” Louis grumbled a bit in response but squeezed Harry’s hand regardless, leaning his head up for a morning peck, which Harry gave him. Harry began leading them into the attached bathroom, waiting till Louis was comfortable against the counter, supporting his belly, before turning to start the shower.

As they began stripping Harry, helping Louis first, the younger made an effort to ease this mornings tension. “So, today’s the day?” Harry whispered, hands falling to Louis’ stomach where the babies had to be doing somersaults, if the pain edging into his ribs and back were any indication.

“Yeah suppose.” Louis answered back, letting his hands cover Harry’s to rub over the smooth skin of the younger boy.

“Man they’re really active today aren’t they?” Harry questioned, looking down in awe and worry, almost expecting there to be foot and hand shapes to be pressing out against Louis’ stomach.

“Yeah, guess they’re trying to fight off nerves for room in my stomach.”

Harry’s worried expression went more to full on concern and he ducked down, like he usually did when he was bothered, to look Louis right in the eye. “You sure you’ll be okay for the trial, cause like we can’t have you fainting or doing anything that could hurt the babies. We could get the lawyer-“

“Harry, I’m not missing the trial, mainly because we probably can’t do that, but also because I want to see this through okay?”

Harry nodded but with a tight smile, knowing Louis’ persistence would only grow thicker along with his anger if he tried to argue. His concern certainly didn’t drop but he let it go, opting for silence to shuck of his boxers and help Louis’ into the shower.

The rest of their morning, them showering, drying off and getting ready was almost entirely quiet except when they both announced when Lottie got up. The water pressure from the other bathroom starting up and becoming constant, shutting off and starting not long after again when Fizzy probably hopped in. When Harry was beginning to do his hair, already dressed in a black button down and nice black jeans, Louis heard the twins door open, it was the one that squeaked everytime in moved on its hinges, before there were footsteps to their room and two blonde heads poked their way into the bathroom.

“Morning loves.” Louis whispered, watching as they both wandered in, Daisy in plain pink pajamas while Phoebe was in green. Phoebe went to Louis automatically, leaning against his side, so he could wrap an arm around her shoulder, while Daisy went to Harry who picked her up without asking.

They both just hugged the girls for a few moments, Phoebe clinging on harder to Louis for a very apparent reason, before Harry mentioned food. “Lets go eat some breakfast so that when the other girls are done you guys can get ready, sound good?”

Both girls nodded and detached themselves to walk back out the way they came, and down into the kitchen. Louis knew that evidently, none of the girls were ready or wanted to go, all mopey, walking around with almost a sad aura around them that didn’t need to be there. It might be more drastic for the girls seeing as maybe they didn’t fully understand what was going to happen, or maybe it was that they just wanted it to be done and over with. Even Louis had that sick cracking nervousness in his stomach, though he knew they were probably going to win, that it was practically guaranteed.

They where halfway through eating left over pancakes with eggs when Lottie and Fizzy appeared in the kitchen. Both looked a little somber, all dressed in black and white, looking to be attending a funeral rather than a court date. When Louis tried to pull a strong smile, a grimace took its place as his stomach ceased once more.

“Morning girls.” Harry greeted, pulling off the easy smile that Louis couldn’t. He brought a plate to each girl, Lottie’s filled with raspberries and chocolate while Fizzy’s had peanut butter and banana. “Eat, then help get the other girls ready so we can be there early.”

Both girls nodded and everyone went back to eating. Just when Lottie was taking the twins upstairs to get dressed, Niall came through the kitchen door, Zayn following not long after. Niall looked good, white and blue striped dress shirt with charcoal pants while Zayn had on navy button down with a grey jacket and black jeans. They looked as prepared as any one else in the house, practically honoree members anyway, ready to get things settled. Liam was over not long after and soon they had all settled in at the table, Louis feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the pressure in his stomach.

They were in the midst of making plans of what girl was traveling with what couple, currently it was Liam who had to Daisy and Fizzy and Zayn and Niall who had Lottie and Phoebe. Alex would be going with his parents and they would all be meeting up at the courthouse doors, to meet the lawyer before all going in. Made the case and them, as people look stronger according to their lawyer.

When he rubbed his stomach for what seemed the hundredth time Harry looked at him, concerned. “Lou, you okay?”

Louis nodded, even though he had to grit his teeth to do so. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Louis knew he wasn’t, there were killer pains in his side, practically radiating across his stomach, but Louis didn’t have time for that right now. He had a court case to go to.

**

They weren’t even halfway to a break yet, and Louis felt like he was going pass out.

Lottie was about to go up on stand, nervous and shaky, practically sweating through her makeup, eyes barely leaving the front, but when he let out a small whimper, not only did Harry look at him, but Lottie did too.

“What’s up with you?” She whispered while Harry chose to wrap an arm around him giving him a similar look.

“Nothing.” Louis whispered back, playing it off enough for Lottie to look back to where their mother was on the stand.

Louis should have known Harry wouldn’t have bought it.

“What’s wrong Lou, and don’t you dare say nothing because we both know that isn’t true.” Harry had settled his mouth directly next to Louis ear, close enough that he could hear the tiny whimpers the older boy was holding back. When Louis held onto his stomach particularly hard and let out a small moan feeling liquid run down his legs, Harry froze beside him. “Fucking hell.”

When Louis looked up Harry was looking at the darkened and wet areas quickly before leaning forward and taping the lawyer on the side to get his attention. With a quick exchange of words between the two, their lawyer was standing up swiftly and interrupting without question.

“Your honor, I’m afraid I’m going to ask for a retrial at a later date.”

“And why is that councilman?”

“I’m afraid one of my clients is going into labor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO there is the chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, maybe by middle november considering I have like almost a week off school and dance so its prime time writing, and then after that chapter there will be one more and it'll be done!!  
> Coincidental friday's will be updated soon too!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!<3 <3 <3


	22. Three more little monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone forever. But I do hope this makes up for it! I'd also like to say a happy new year to all my lovely readers. I love all of you so incredibly much and here is to a new year with many new great chapters and stories! <3 
> 
> Ps: its officially been a year since I've had this account!! <3

**Saturday May 3 rd 2014**

_Labor._

Louis found that getting from the courthouse to the hospital took forever. But he supposed that was what happened when you were having seven-minute apart contractions, while pregnant with triplets.

After the judge announced for a retrial, in shock if the look on her face was anything to go by, based on medical emergencies, the court was dismissed, Louis watching in pain and irritability as his mother walked away with a disgusted look on her face. He watched though, forgetting for a few split seconds his agony when Jay went to go hug the kids and was refused, Niall and Zayn standing in front of her, shaking their heads. That seemed to be the only reprieve Louis got, feeling satisfaction more than pain, but not long after his attention was brought back to where his three babies were stirring, contractions getting worse. It was almost to the point where Louis thought he was going to be giving birth on the floor right there in the courthouse, but Harry sighed in relief, ducking down to place a kiss on his tacky forehead.

“They’re here.”

And sure enough before Louis when he looked there were two men wheeling in the stretcher, before one rushed to him and began asking him questions. He tried to answer then as best as possible, but in the end he had to stop in pain and let Harry continue.  He was in the ambulance not long after that, and he vaguely remembers Harry following him in, but everything else was a blur of an unfamiliar place, medical equipment and the constant chatter of ‘ _just breath Lou.’_  

The condensed medical room of the vehicle was replaced with that of a real one when the reached the closest hospital. Louis was quickly swapped from the stretcher onto the bed, and that was where they started prepping him. It seemed to be the calmest part of the past hour, allowing Louis to breath. There were two nurses there, getting him into a hospital gown, mumbling that he needed to be prepped for c-section, but then there was Harry who despite being given his garments to change into, was still standing there, grin on his face, beyond happy. Louis could relate.

It wasn’t the pain that had him smiling, or the ruined court date. No it was the reason _why_ he was in pain and _why_ the court date had to be rescheduled that made his chest fill with joy. It was because they were going to be dads _again._

It was ultimately the again part that had both of them near bursting, Louis both emotionally and literally, because they were getting three more children that were just going to make their family better. It was the fact that even though these past eight and a half months had been tiring and full of surprises that Louis never thought could even be possible. They had both gone through so much, Harry getting his new job, Louis’ being punched in the stomach, Lottie being hurt, the girls moving in with them- so much of those things which led to a bright smile on Louis’ face. He was just about to add to that happiness and he couldn’t wait. He didn’t think anyone else could either.

When the nurses finally left, giving them a few spare moments to themselves, Harry placed his gown down on the chair and sat beside Louis, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing. “Ever think when we first got together five years ago, we’d be here, ready to bring three more kids into the world?”

Louis smiled, a little dopily that made Harry wonder if the nurses had given him drugs yet, and answered. “I always knew we’d end up together. Call me a softie, but I knew from the moment I met you, that you were the man of my dreams and we’d be together for forever.” Louis cringed and leaned up a bit while fisting the blankets as another contraction hit, letting out moans and whimpers of pain. Harry felt bad when all he could do was rub Louis back and mutter out _okay’s_ because he didn’t know the pain that Louis was going through but he was still trying to be supportive.

When Louis finally settled back, fingers uncurling from their tight hold around the blankets, Louis reopened his eyes, a little watery, to look back at Harry. “What about you Haz?”

Harry smiled down at their hands and sat of the bed, his other hand going to stretch across Louis’ bump that wouldn’t be there for much longer. “I knew I’d marry you. Took me about a month into our relationship, but I finally realized after you made a joke about writing Louis Styles all over your binders that I wanted it to be true. Never pictured we’d have a houseful of your sisters and four of our own before we married, but- I certainly can’t complain when my life is as good as it is right?”

Louis smiled bright, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “That was a good day. First day you snogged me proper.” Louis joked, leaning in to pinch Harry cheek when the younger’s cheeks bloomed pink.

Louis stretched up for a kiss that Harry gave him. When Harry pulled back, Louis mumbled against his lips. “Can’t believe it took you a month. I knew the second I saw you.” Louis kissed him again, just a peck this time. “Still a good answer though, even if I’m not a Styles yet.”

Harry kissed him again, not taking time for finesse, instead just liking into Louis’ mouth hotly, enough to have the older whine. “You’ll be one soon babe. Promise.”

“Better be.”

Harry smiled, brushing their noses together and leaning to kiss the older’s temple, before grabbing his gown going to the bathroom to change. He stopped at the entrance of the small bathroom, Louis having called him.

“Hey Haz?” Harry turned around, and smiled at his fiancé, hands resting on his stomach with a bit of a shy smile of his face. “I love you.”

Harry bowed his head, looking at his boots before looking back up his own smile secluded on his lips. “Love you too, Lou.”

**

Louis always imagined that the room for caesarians would look different, maybe a little dark and doom-ish but when he was wheeled into the room, he saw just a regular, plain operating room. The only real part that was mildly terrifying, was the needle that needed to be placed in his back to numb him.

It was a lot less scary when Harry came to stand in front of him, he was already sitting, hunched forward while the back of his gown was pulled open. He nearly laughed at Harry, covered entirely in the baby blue clothing, only green eyes visible with the mask on and hair pulled back in the cap. When he gripped Harry’s hands in his, he realized they were covered in latex gloves, and it offset Louis for a moment, but he didn’t have to ponder it when the coolness of the needle was pressed near a notch in his spine.

“I’d like you to saw ow for me Louis.”

Louis did so, albeit confused, but it quickly escalated into something of a shout when the needle was inserted, his grip on Harry’s fingers becoming severe and eyes nearly cartoonish. Harry soothed him as much as possible, thumbs brushing across his hand while the anesthesia was put in and the needle taken out. Before long Louis was being laid back against the bed, while the sheet was placed across his torso and Harry stood beside him.

“You ready for three more little monsters.” Harry whispered, watching Louis closely as the doctors began the first incision. The room was crowded, three pediatrician’s for each baby, three nurses that were there assisting the doctors, while there were two more in case something were to happen with Louis, then there was the three surgeons. Only one, Doctor Venders, their doctor throughout all of this, was actually operating on Louis, while the others were there more to assist, all looking down to, without a doubt, Louis already ripped open stomach.

“I’ve been ready for these three for months now.” Louis whispered, eyes drooping lightly. Harry brought a hand to soothe back his hair before putting their foreheads together.

“I’m going to start the incision now. You will feel a small tug in your abdomen, but nothing else should be felt. If you do start experience pain, let me know immediately.” And with that, Louis did feel the small tug, quite a few of them, in his stomach, almost as if his belly button was being pulled to his spine with a fishhook.

“Feel weird?” Harry questioned, running his hand along Louis hair again, continuing with soothing patterns when Louis made a slight expression of discomfort.

“Yeah.” Louis answered back, nudging Harry’s head lightly with his own. “I know what they’re doing, but it’s the weirdest feeling I’ve ever felt before.” Louis tacked on, frowning yet again when he felt a small tug.

“That’s a good thing Lou. That it’s just a small feeling and no pain. Weird as it may be.”

Louis hummed to that but chose then to remain silent, listening to the slight clatter and talk between the doctors. It seemed to be taking forever, Louis’ eyes about to flutter closed with boredom, though with a small smile, when there was a small cry followed by small little whimpers.

Louis eyes shot open and instantly his eyes misted and sure enough when Harry looked over there was a baby, all bloody and red, small beyond belief, but _finally_ one of them was _here_.

“Baby A is a boy!” The doctor cried triumphantly. Quickly handing over the whimpering baby to an already waiting blanket and pediatrician. A nurse followed and soon they were facing away from them, and Louis went to move to follow, before he remembered there were still two more and practically had to force himself not to say anything. Demand to see his baby.

There were a few more tugs and then a stronger cry, louder than the boys’ rung through, and Louis couldn’t help but let a few tears slip. He looked over at Harry who had a few wet spots on his mask. He laughed but those quickly turning into happy cries when baby B was announced their girl.

The same things followed with baby C, but when the was out, he only let out a few whimpers and even then they weren’t overly strong. Instantly Harry was looking over at the doctor, who had then dropped his one tool for what Harry recognized as a needle for the stitching. Louis was desperately asking Harry if he could see if anything was wrong, but all he could see was taken away by the last pediatrician and who was quickly working to clear his airways.

Harry finally looked at Louis when they were placing their squirming boy, still quiet silent, on the scale for weight measurements. Ultimately he wasn’t being rushed away by doctors and he wasn’t purple so Harry deemed him healthy enough that he had time to looked to Louis. He quickly pulled down his mask and placed a kiss to Louis forehead, closing his eyes and breathing out a massive sigh of relief. “You did so good.” He mumbled against Louis forehead but it appeared the older had no interest in his praise when all he could wonder was about the second boy.

“What’s wrong with him Harry?”

Running his hand soothingly through Louis’ hair again, Harry spoke. “He isn’t being rushed away, and he isn’t purple or anything bad, so his lungs might just be a little underdeveloped. Something he’ll have to stay in an incubator for, but he’s still fine Lou. We’ve still got three babies.”

Louis sighed out a relief but it sounded more of a sob and he latched onto Harry, hugging him tight. Harry heard him let out an _I love you._ He just murmured it back and hugged him tighter in response.

**

It had been a couple hours since the babies were born and Harry was in the room with the girls and Alex, all trying to be quiet considering Louis was still sleeping. It was when Lottie was feeding Alex, Harry busy with the twins, that Louis began to wake up. He groggily groaned, eyes squeezing shut before opening and looking around curiously.

Harry moved to him quickly, smiling down at him when he got to the side of the bed. “Hey babe.”

“Hi.” He rasped, reaching for the water, which Harry helped with. When he drank half the cup, he pushed it away and began trying to sit up. Harry hurried to help, urging the older to be careful. When Louis was sitting up fully, Harry sat behind him, extra support and something to lean against, considering his stitches weren’t going to like being scrunched, when he sat forward.

“Where are the triplets?”

And it appeared that Louis spoke a little too soon. As soon as he asked, the door was being opened and three basinets were being wheeled into the room. Louis gasped and reached his hand back to grasp at Harry shirt, grabbing further to squeeze the younger’s bicep.

A nurse from earlier, one of the ones that got Louis into his gown, smiles as she wheels in a basinet with a blue bundle inside. “Ready to meet your three very healthy babies?”

Louis and Harry both nod, beyond eager. The first baby, basinet labeled baby A is wheeled over first and handed over, and placed in Louis’ waiting arms.

Instantly Louis is in love.

He feels Harry peer over his shoulder, sighing out in his own disbelief that one of their babies are here. But Harry’s attention is quickly moved elsewhere when their little girl is placed in his arms. The nurses wheel over the third basinet holding baby C and he is beyond the tiniest, but it doesn’t matter. Both parents are inexplicably tied and in love with the new additions.

“They’re perfect. “ Louis hears Harry say. Louis can only move his eyes from each babies face, watching and picking up the tiny details that already separate the boys and the way their girl is by far the biggest. He notices how their girl has a fair bit of dark hair that is surprisingly straight while the oldest boy has the least amount of hair that’s light and will probably be like Louis’. Surprisingly the third baby had the most hair, despite his tiny size he has without a doubt the most hair that is wispy and dark, undoubtedly going to be like Harry’s.

He can’t hold in the tears, not anymore when all he can do is be absorbed in the moment. He looks up when he hears a gasp and is surprised to find Anne in the doorway along with Gemma and the boys, who all look in awe.

Louis lets out a small sob and smiles at Anne. “Wanna come meet your new grandbabies?”

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her move faster.

**

Since they’ve been brought in, the babies haven’t been put down.

It was a bit difficult for Louis and Harry to begin naming, having put it off wanting to know what they looked like in order to find names that suited them, but it was difficult when they didn’t seem the babies.

Niall was a bit of a mess, saying he couldn’t wait for his own while holding baby C, which made Zayn a little teary eyed. Liam was a little overwhelmed, seeing as this was the first birth he had been to, not having been around when Alex was born. Anne was nearly in hysterics each time she held a new baby, which was three times, while Gemma was more subdued but couldn’t hold back a smile.

When it finally came time for Alex to see his siblings, Louis was the one nearly in hysterics, watching his little family. Harry lifted the now older sibling to see his brothers and sister in their basinets. Alex looked beyond enthralled, and curious enough to look at Harry and ask _what?_ Harry had chuckled along with everyone else in the room before answering that he was an older brother. To this Alex puffed out his chest and pointed to it, smiling brightly at Louis when he said with a toothy grin, “Big brother.”

Louis face had split with a grin and he nodded, thumbing under his eyes. “Yeah baby boy, you’re the big brother now.”

Eventually everyone left, but not before kissing Alex along with other babies. Harry and Louis received hugs from everyone, before they were left alone with their new babies.

“Names?” Louis asked tiredly leaning back in his bed. Harry smiled and dug through a bag that was brought for them full of the triplets home outfits along with clothes for themselves, and pulled out a baby naming book.

“I came prepared.” Harry answered smugly, walking over to the bed a bit sluggishly, his own body tired from emotional rollercoaster that was their day. “I’ve even got names highlighted.”

‘Oh really?” Louis countered, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Harry settled in, Louis curling into his side, and opened the book. Inside there were blue, pink and green highlighted names and it appeared that Louis wasn’t really expecting that level of organization because he let out a small _oh_ and grabbed the book, beginning to look through the pages. There weren’t a lot of pages book marked but on the ones that were there were a ton of names highlighted.

“Pink is for girls, blue for boys and green for both. Figured I’d make it easier.” Harry explained softly when he saw Louis stop on a fairly highlighted page.

It was mainly highlighted blue. And when Louis began reading down the list, he began finding names he liked. There were the more traditional ones like John and Jacob, but it was when he saw Jaxson that he stopped.

“I like Jaxson for a first name.” He looked up to Harry and saw him nod, and he deemed that enough approval. “How bout I do first names you do middle?”

“Sounds good love.”

Louis looked back down to the book and just as he flipped forward to a very highlighted page, he felt Harry place a kiss to his head. He smiled but continued reading through the names. It was rather easier to find the next boy name. Almost immediately the name Ayden jumped out at him and he knew that was the other name for their boys.

When it came to the girl next it became more difficult. He felt a little more pressured with it being their first girl and wanting the name to be perfect. He had flipped forward a bunch more times and even in his diligent looking no name stood out enough. It was just when he browsed over the C’s that he found the perfect name. “Camille”

Instantly he looked at Harry and the younger’s smile widened. “I love it.”

Right after Harry began looking through the book for middle names and it surprisingly didn’t take him long.

“So how bout for the first born, we name him Ayden Maxwell. Our daughter, Camille Sawyer and the third born, Jaxson Asher.”

Louis smiled, nodding his head into Harry chest. “Yeah. I like that.”

Harry set the book down and jostled a little bit, but Louis didn’t really mind. His mind was set on Alex, the first baby boy that was sleeping in his playpen along with Ayden, Camille, and Jaxson the new babies and Harry.

His _family._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Now its time for the sad truth... there is only one more chapter left in this story before I wrap it up. All the loose ends will be tied up in the next chapter and there will be a bit of a epilogue at the end and then it'll be done! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! The birth, family and friends reactions, and names!! I want to hear your opinion on all of it! Comments and kudos appreciated!!


	23. One out the door, many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I honestly can't believe this is the last chapter.  
> Like I'm close to crying I can't even talk because I'll start crying. This has been my baby and was the first work I posted that got such and amazing response. I would just like to thank everyone that has been with this story from the beginning, middle, or you are going to read it now that it's done. You guys as readers have made my writing experience amazing and have encouraged me so much as an author. You guys were truly the best and I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> So without further ado, here is the epilogue.

**Wednesday August 12 th 2015.**

Louis has felt pride numerous times throughout his life.

There were so many to place, each significantly leading to the next. Graduating high school, getting accepted to uni, knowing Harry and getting pregnant. Having Alex and creating a life for himself, adding triplets to his life along with the girls, becoming engaged. All completely important, all completely valid, and all that made his chest burst with the overwhelming feeling of disbelief and honor, _pride._

Today was definitely one of those moments.

He could vaguely see the top of Lottie’s grad cap, blonde hair flowing out of it amongst all the others, He desperately wanted her to turn around, add a few more photos of the already generous pile Harry had taken. Professional canon camera at the ready for whenever she made a move. Ultimately they were waiting for when she received her diploma, but Louis and Harry both were anxious to capture everything. This was the first grad they were attending, though many were to follow. They just wanted for everything to be perfect.

And it was.

There had only been so many tickets available for seating and their group of nine along with Niall, Zayn and Liam couldn’t all fit in under the five person per graduating child limit. It was ridiculous and Louis wanted to protest when he heard, they were a big family, there should be exceptions, but well, Harry didn’t exactly want them to be banned for Lottie’s grad and well. That was fair. So here they sat.

Harry was sitting in the chair with best camera angles for obvious reasons while Louis was at his right. Zayn sat on his right sans Niall, the blonde having taken up his ability of being a carrier and too sick to come. Fizzy was at home with Niall and the triplets along with Alex while with Daisy and Phoebe were here with them because Liam couldn’t make it and Jay refused to come.

Still Louis stayed smiling. Couldn’t wipe it off his face in fact. Smiling dumbly and with reason, crinkles by his eyes with the sheer intensity of his grin. Harry looked similar along with Zayn, though Zayn was currently looking at his phone, obviously texting Niall if the belly picture was anything to go by.

Louis was about to hit his arm, scold him since he was practically Lottie’s brother as well, having been around so much that anything else would seem weird, but he didn’t have to. The sound of her name being called up was enough for everyone’s gaze to snap towards the stage and cheer obnoxiously loud while she walked across the stage. He can hear the constant clicks of Harry’s camera as he snaps practically every move, and all Louis can do is smile. He hoots and hollers, claps like his hands are magnets gravitating towards each other constantly and thinks.

_This._

_This is what I live for._

**

There had been food.

A lot of it, because they had put Niall in charge of that which realistically is a bad idea in normal circumstances, but the blonde was pregnant, hormonal and craving like no one could believe, so yeah. He shouldn’t have been in charge of food.

Louis has just finished putting away the last platter, fridge nearly exploding, when he felt small hands grace his foot. He looks down expecting to see one of his handsome boys, but instead is greeted with the beautiful of sight of their baby girl. He smiles soft, and shuts the fridge before bending down and picking her up. She coos happily and waves her arms before they settle in her hair. It had surprisingly stayed straight. Louis had thought it would indefinitely turn curly like Ayden’s had started to.

The triplets were in their babbling stage, only ever stopping when they were asleep. Camille continued to babble as Louis walked to the living room where Harry and the boys were. He ends up walking into the living room where Harry himself is babbling with Ayden. Jaxson is in Lottie’s lap as she reads him a book, the youngest triplet looking enthralled with the story while chewing on the blanket in his hand. Both boys are dressed for bed, while Camille is still in her party dress.

The twins should be in the living room too, but knowing Harry he probably let them off the hook a bit early to go and play on their tablets a bit longer before they went to bed. Fizzy was probably down the hall in the play room with Alex who was still enthralled with the recent hall of toys he had gotten.

Louis smiles at the knowledge having gotten used to the patterns and whereabouts of everyone in the house in the past few months. The trial had been rescheduled a short six months after the first failed attempt. It was at this point where Jay had looked more than bored and had barely tried to actually win, though she hadn’t hesitated to put in the worthless and demeaning comment whenever she could. There was even a time when walking in Jay had made a sick comment about Louis and the triplets and to everyone’s surprise it was Lottie that went out swinging. Jay was caught by surprise as was her lawyer and the look on his face after was one of someone already defeated.

The won the trial, and it was absolutely no surprise to anyone. They had gone home and celebrated, a nice meal with friends and family to announce the permanent expansion of their family. And it had been gloriously the same ever since.

Harry must notice he’s in the room, which is a rare occurrence when Harry’s got their kids in front of him, but the younger man smiles and picks up the oldest triplet, walking over to the father daughter pair.

Louis smiles up at his fiancé, shuffling their daughter on his hip so he can hold her with one hand while he bring the other to Ayden’ back. Harry leans down while Louis rises up the slightest bit to give each other a kiss. Camille lets out a burst between them, while Ayden tries to worm his way into Louis’ arms.

Harry breaks away with a laugh while moving Ayden into Louis’ already waiting arms. Lottie appears next with Jaxson, who’s nuzzled into her neck, the boy looking ready for bed before he sees Harry, practically lunging at his Papa. Harry’s used to this by now, out of all three Jaxson is definitely a Papa’s boy. He loves everyone in the house, and will go to them no fuss, but if Harry’s in the room that’s whose arms he’s in, no matter what. Camille is the tiebreaker, no bothered at whose arms she’s in while Ayden was completely a Daddy’s boy.

“I read to him and I would put him down, but the girls are picking me up for a party.” Lottie apologizes, grabbing her coat and looking at her brother and soon to be in-law anxiously.

Louis’ just shakes his head and passes Camille over to Harry, who takes two out of three and begins walking up the stairs to put them down to bed. Louis hikes Ayden to his side a bit more and pulls Lottie in for a hug, squeezing her tight and trying not to cry, god knows there had been enough tears today. He pulls back and realizes that she has a few tears too.

“You’re graduated love, go out and celebrate. Leave the babies and bedtimes to me and my old man alright?”

Lottie laughs, a tad wetly and swipes blindly at her cheeks. She nods happily, smiling brightly and pecks his cheek before running out the door.

He looks down at the boy in his arms, there are blue eyes to reflect his and he can’t help but nuzzle the toddler, kissing his head over and over again as he slowly ascended the stairs. The little boy nuzzle right back and Louis’ felt his heart stutter, the palpitations caused by the sheer love he felt for his family and son in his arms.

When he reaches the boy’s nursery Harry’s already standing over Jaxson’s crib, watching as the youngest triplets finally settles and begins to fall asleep. Louis places an Ayden, whose already nodding off, into his crib, covering him in his favorite blanket, a patches one the Fizzy had made in home ec class, while giving him his pacifier because he still likes to sleep with it.

He walks out and sees Harry coming out of Alex's room, no doubt making sure the toddler's sleeping peacefully in his big boy bed. Louis stands by the boys room and watches as Harry goes to their room, waiting for him, smiling softly while leaning against the side of the doorway. Louis thinks he looks incredibly inviting, his toned torso evident through his white t-shirt, long legs stretched out in black fabric while his eyes trace Louis’ every step. When Louis reaches his boy, he places his hands on Harry’s shoulders, small hands sliding down slowly till he reaches his hands.

It’s Harry who knots their hands together, pulling Louis in enough that he has to lean down to touch their foreheads, lightly pecking Louis’ lips. Louis smiles’ against the other boys lips, enough to coax Harry into smiling as well.

“One’s out the door, only seven more to go.” Louis jokes, squeezing Harry’s hands.

Harry laughs. “Who said there isn’t going to be more than seven?”

“You trying to ask me something?”

“Not right now, but in the very, very close future.” Harry grins cheekily, letting their hands go, allowing his hands to roam down to grip Louis’ ass, kissing at his jaw as the older’s hands worked into his curls.

“Baby for my baby?” Louis jokes carelessly, giggling, allowing himself to be pulled into their room, Harry quickly working on his neck, letting out small groans when Louis pulls his hair, working their hips together.

“Baby for your baby.” Harry answers, pulling him in with a laugh. 

The door shuts and the house is quiet.

A house filled with family.

A home filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this writing process! You have all been amazing and I couldn't ask for any greater readers. I'm thinking of a one-shot sequel but that won't be for a while, so for now, that is all for Baby..Baby? Hope you enjoyed the story I wrote for all of you! Final comments and Kudos would be appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like to --> bottomlouiswriter.tumblr.com


End file.
